A Shocking Experience
by Dimension Distorter
Summary: When Naruto gets sick and tired of failing the graduation test Mizuki decides to help him,only for his own benefit. When Naruto takes the forbidden scroll he uncovers more about his heritage than a new jutsu.
1. The Start of Something New

A Shocking Experience

"What's that?"= Talking

'_What's that?'=Thinking_

"_**What's that?" = Kyuubi/Time Skip/Attacks  
><strong>_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or infamous. This is my first fic, so I hope that I could create this, not only to my but to everyone likes.

Chapter 1:

The Hidden Leaf Village, a city like town that really lives up to its name. The entire place is practically crawling with nature. Tree's surround it's very walls, (except for the path ways that allow travel from outside the village to inside, and vice versa.) Plants can be found inside and outside the village. Many can ONLY be found in the village. But the village was not always a peaceful as described. 12 years ago Hidden Leaf was attacked. The casualties were in the hundreds but were rapidly climbing to the thousands. What was the cause of all this turmoil, you may ask? The village was attacked by a monster, but not any monster. The king of the demons, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox. The demonic beast that was spoken of in legend had suddenly appeared, one night. Many tried to stop it, but proved insufficient for its might. Thousands were killed, some were maimed, yet nobody had the power to stop it. But one ninja arose to stop the Kyuubi .The Hidden Leaf's fourth Hokage. The Hokage were the strongest of the strong, the leaf's greatest ninja, but most of all, the village's leader. The Fourth Hokage knew that he could not defeat the Nine Tails, so instead he used a sealing jutsu. He sealed the Nine Tail's into a newborn infant, and wanted the boy to be respected as a hero. This boy had blonde hair, and because of the Kyuubi had whisker like birth marks on his cheeks. (That's how I think he got them) This boy was Naruto Uzamaki. But enough treading down memory lane let's get back to the original story

**12 Years later:**

"We will now start the final exam." These words were spoken by a chunnin of the village. His name is Iruka. Iruka is also a teacher in the Hidden Leaf's ninja academy. Were young kids go to learn and train on becoming a full fledge sinobi. Iruka is a guy in probably his mid twenties. He has brown hair and a spiked pony tail. There is also a scar across his face, that was from his days starting out as a ninja.

"When your name is called proceed to the testing." said Iruka, speaking to his class. Some were sleep, (Shikamaru) and some didn't even care. "The final test will be on the clone jutsu." Iruka said. Most knew they were going to pass while one knew his chance at graduating was shot. _"Guagh great that's my worst technique, I'm never goanna pass."_ These were the thoughts of the village's number one prankster Naruto. Naruto for some odd reason (Of course we know the reason) is disliked by the whole village. Not seen as the hero the Fourth wanted him to be. He also has amazing chakra reserves. So much that it can rival a kage. It's a shame that he can't control it to save his life. And when I say that, I mean that his chakra control is so off that when he tries to make a clone they always appear on the ground, near death's door. (There a freaky pale white to)

"I'm going to call you all in alphabetical order. When it's your turn please come next door. If you pass then you can receive your headband." Iruka then walked out the classroom door to the next room and started the preparation for the final exam. Meanwhile the students were conversing with each other.

"So Shikamaru … (gulp) do you think that we'll be able to pass." said Choji who was eating a bag of chips. You would not believe how many time's Iruka said "no eating in the classroom", but he was always ignored by Choji. So eventually Iruka just gave up, and had to deal with it. He was also Shikamaru's childhood friend.

"Who knows, but I hope I do. I just want to pass so that I can stop getting up at 7:00 in the morning. I'm always so tired, and these tests are so annoying, it's such a drag." Shikamaru is the lazy one his hair is like Iruka's but its black, him and his family are respected in the village. Mainly it's because of there ridiculous IQ. Most of the girls in the class were fawning over a kid, who was the only survive in his whole family massacre, by his brother. This kid was Sauske Uchiha. Sauske was the rookie of the year and has the highest grades in class. He has black hair the kind of resembles a duck's butt. Where's a blue shirt, with his families crest on the back of it. A fan like design, with a red top, and a white bottom, he where's white shorts and blue sandals. He's more of an emo kind of guy. He always broods and never smiles. Sauske thought it was a little humorous that Naruto always tried to catch up to him, in skills. He thought he deserved the attention from people because he is an Uchiha and has the Sharingan, a dojutsu (Or eye technique) that allows the user to mimic the opponent's movements and techniques, though Sauske has yet to unlock his sharingan.

'_Grrr, why does he always get all the attention? What's so great about him anyway?' _Naruto thought angrily, him and Sauske have been rivals for as long as he can remember.

Naruto's reasons everyone always treats him like he's the center of the universe, and he always has girls following him. But Naruto can tell by Sauske's impresion's that he was really annoyed with that. Naruto couldn't blame him on that one really. Having girls follow you where ever you go, saying things like " I love you," or "will you please go on a date with me?" It does get irritating after the first couple of days. He even got ambushed by them, because he threatened Sauske.

Naruto was so into thought that he hadn't realized the people who have left that classroom, and came back with headbands. He almost missed his name being called.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka called from the other room. Sighing Naruto got up and proceeded heading out the door. He could already hear snickers, chuckles, and comments coming from the other students. Things like "the class clown is about to fail again," or "the dead last becoming a ninja that's a laugh". Naruto quickened his pace a bit and walked to the other room. Entering the room Naruto looked at the desk and saw a few more headbands left. He walked to the center of the room and got ready.

"Proceed with the clone jutsu," said Iruka. '_Alright, get it together Naruto. You can do this. Believe it.'_ Then Naruto put his hands together in a handsign, then bagan to concentrate. A mass of chakra started to swam around Naruto, kicking up dust in the process._**"CLONE JUTSU," **_Naruto yelled, as was then surrounded in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared Naruto looked to he's right, only to see a pale white clone on the ground, looking like it was about to kill over. (told you when it comes to control this kid suck's ass.) "I'm sorry Naruto, you fail" Iruka said with a sigh. "Iruka -sensei." Iruka looked to his left a saw his friend Mizuki, wondering what he had to say." Mizuki like Iruka is a chunnin and a teacher. He has silver hair that reaches past his chin.

"He's off but his moves weren't bad, and he did hang in there a replicate. This is his third try, so you know he really wants to become a ninja. We could cut him a break." Naruto immediately gasped in happiness, in hearing this.

"Mizuki-sensei, the others students created at least 3 effective replications. But Naruto can only create one, and look at it it's pitiful. I can't pass him." Iruka said in a demanding tone. This had made Naruto even more upset. Iruka's known Narito for most of his life, yet hasn't he realized that Naruto can't create a clone. Maybe everyone was right , maybe he is the dead last.

"Amazing they called me first," a random graduate exclaimed. "They said I passed with flying colors," said another. Friends and family were chatting away, happy that the kids passed the exam, and became honorary ninja. There was only one boy who was not part of the celebrating. He was sitting sideways on a swing, under a big tree in the shade, watching. Depression obviously could be seen on his face.

"Look there, you see him?" Said a woman with a voice full of malice.  
>"It's that boy. I hear he's the only one that failed," said another woman.<br>"hm well it serves him right." said the first woman. You could be able to see that both of there eyes were full of hate, towards young Naruto. "Just imagine if he passed and became a ninja. I mean he's the boy who" but was immediately shushed by the first woman.

"We're not supposed to talk about that." Naruto started to put on his goggles, adjusting them so there not to tight around his head. He wears them in substitute for a headband.

Naruto was about to leave for his home when he heard a faint noise near him, startling him. He looked up to see who it was and saw Mizuki, staring at Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto there's something I want to talk to you about. Please follow me." With that him and Naruto left to discuss there conversation in private.

We find them sitting on top of one of the buildings in the village. Looking out into the horizon, while the sun had started to set, Mizuki thought that it was time to put his plan into action. "Naruto I wasn't you to understand he doesn't hate you. I know that Iruka can be tough and hard to work with, but has nothing against you."Mizuki said trying to comfort Naruto.

"Then why, why only me?" Naruto asked with disappointment in his voice.  
>"He wants you to be strong with all his heart. But that will never happen unless he goes easy on you Naruto. You know he's a lot like you. No parents, no family, nothing. He grew up the same way you did, alone."Said Mizuki<p>

"But… this time I really wanted to graduate. How can I be the best Iruka-sensei wants me to be if I can't learn one move."Naruto said dropping his shoulders.  
>"Hmhmh," Mizuki chuckled "Then I guess that I have to tell you."<p>

At this Naruto perked up. What was so special that he had to tell him in secret? "It's a secret Naruto so you can't tell anybody, okay." Naruto nodded and Mizuki started to tell him. Mizuki made a motion with his finger to tell Naruto to come closer. Naruto drew in and listened. Putting a hand over his mouth and over Naruto's ear he began to speak.

"You see Naruto I always have this special test for students who don't graduate the exams. I want you to sneak into the hokage tower and steal the forbidden scroll. To pass your suppose to recover it without being detected or seen. Then there is going to be a rendezvou point in the forest north of here. Then I want you to learn one jutsu from it. If you can do all that then you pass." Naruto's heart seemed to burst with joy at the thought of such a chance to redeem him self. Not only will he finally pass and get a head band, but this was completely easy. He snuck into the hokage tower so many times that he lost count. And learning a new jutsu will be a bonus. Naruto sprang to his feet, and had that smile that we all know and love plastered all over his face.

"You can count on me Mizuki-sensei. I'll get that scroll and pass the test. I also happen to know where it is." Naruto then jumped from roof to roof heading to the hokage tower, leaving Mizuki who had a smirk on his face. Not a regular smirk but one that was full of evil and hate.

See Mizuki may seem like a nice man but in reality he's a terrible person, who has always loathed Naruto. Why, it's because the Kyuubi attack 12 years ago had changed him. It killed his friends and his family, leaving him emotionally torn. He hated Naruto because he reminded him of the fox that took away everything precious to him, and started to tell himself that Naruto was the fox. He only acted nice around Naruto so that he could trust him. Stealing the forbidden scroll was not a test. He only sent Naruto to take it because he did not know where it was, and it would get him in trouble with the Hokage. Mizuki left his place on the building and ran to tell Iruka then they both left for the hokage, them, along with the hokage's best chunnin started to look for the blonde, but Mizuki knew where he was, and started heading in Naruto's direction. '_This is going to be incredibly easy. Not only will I have the scroll to myself, but everybody is going to blame that demon for all of this. It doesn't matter if he does learn a jutsu, he won't be able to stop me.' _(Yeah Mizuki, keep telling your self that. If only you knew what was in that scroll the you would rethink that plan a bit. Duche)

Scene Change:

Naruto was at the rendezvou point were Mizuki had told him to meet him. His form was sweaty and had dirt everywhere. His orange and blue jumpsuit was a wreck as well. It's obvious that he was training and by the smile on his face, it would seem he succeded in mastering a jutsu. It's was the first entry on the forbidden scroll. The Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. He was a bit skeptical at first ( -.- Not like he now's what that means) because clones weren't his strong suit. But theses clones were different instead of trying to filter your chakra and try to make illusions of yourself, you instead divide your chakra into spate inteties and make actual clones of yourself. Another cool thing about this technique is that if a clone goes somewhere or does something that you don't know about and dispels, then you'll gain that clones memories. They can even shorten the time of a persons training sessions.

Naruto sat down and gazed at the starlight sky. He then looked at the scroll. "Hmm well I still have half an hour until Mizuki-sensei gets here, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn one more measly jutsu."

Naruto then opened the scroll and started to looke at more entries. There was the Waster Dragon Jutsu, but that required to many hand signs and took to long to use." (Seriously on the show they performed over 45 hand signs for that one jutsu. I memorized them all but Naruto can't.) There was the Fire Ball Jutsu but that instantly reminded him of Sasuke, so that was a no. The Black Dragon Blizzard, an ice style move but Naruto was no were near familier with ice so that was a no.

"Come on, there has to be something else here." Naruto just skimmed through the whole thing until he realized he opened the scroll all the way, then looke at the last entre. There was a circle with the kanji for 'seal ' on it. Naruto was actually happy that he paid attention in class for once, because he remembered Iruka- sesnsei explaine how to unlock seals. Seals unlock one of two ways. You either aplly your chakra to the seal, or you apply some of your blood.

Naruto could easily see that this seal required blood, because there were marks of finger prints left on the scroll, staining it with there dried blood. Naruto knew that there was a one I in a million chance that the seal would unlock for him, but what did he have to lose. "Well here goes nothing." Naruto said as a took a kunai from his pouch, the made a tiny cut on his thumb. He then placed his thumb on the seal an waited. He waited for about 10 seconds, then shrugged. "Oh well" Naruto said a little disappointed. The seal then started to glow blue, and Naruto watched in amazement. The seal stopped glowing then erupted in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell?" was all Naruto could say, staring at the objects in front of him.

Laying in front of Naruto was a short sleeve shirt that was orange and had black sleeves, (I know it's yellow but I want to give a Naruto like feel to it) some jeans that had some sort of star formation, going down the right leg, a two pronged trident like weapon and a backpack with a strap to obviously hold the weapon. There was also a letter and a box that seemed to give of a purple like glow, from it's closed hinges.

Naruto first grabbed the letter and started to read it

_If you were able to release the seal and are reading this letter then that must mean you are probably the last of my kin to walk this earth. Let me specify I am your ancestor. My name is Cole McGrath. I had saved the world from a threat that was willing to exterminate mankind as we know it. A monster called 'The Beast.' The beast was originally my friend, and ally. Someone named John White. To bad he was trying to kill me to.  
><em>  
>"Some friend" Naruto said as he could only imagine being friends with somebody who tries to kill you in the end. He continued to read the letter.<p>

_I managed to stop him also with a little help from my friends. It was a tough fight but we were able to push on. Because for the thousands that had died millions were going to live.  
><em>  
>"Wait he said that this was a threat to the whole world right, so how did he stop the beast. Yeah he said he had help from his friends but there must have been someway he took that thing down." Naruto said to himself wishing that he could learn how his so-called ancestor could destroy such a monster.<p>

It didn't really make sense though. How could one man stop a threat to the whole world even with his friends help? That must mean that he's stronger that all the hokage, put together.

_Your probably wondering how I took that thing down right? Well I had these… abilities. Some that people can only dream about, ability's that even outclass most bloodline limits. Since you're my descendent you too have access to these abilities._

This had gotten Naruto excited. He could have abilities that could make him stronger then he already was? Stronger then anybody else? He kept on reading.

_I was able to conduct and control lighting. I could absorb it and discharge it at will. Just because you have these abilities does not mean you know how to use them. You are going to have to practice. I couldn't go in water without shocking myself. That's something no amount of practice can ever overcome. But what's in that box won't allow you to have the same problem. Open the box._

Naruto then glanced at his right to see the red box , that still had that weird purple mist leaking from it. Naruto leaned over and grabbed the box. He held it in front of his face and examined it. It had what appeared to be lighting bolt designs covering it. He opened it and saw something that made him go wide eyed.

In the box was an orb of sorts. It glowed purple, and had bluish red mist like substance coming off of it. The orb was also giving off this strange buzzing like noise as well. Naruto picked it up and it started to pulsate a bit. Naruto then picked up the letter with his spare hand and began to finish it.

_This is the Ray Core. It works as a mechanism so that you can unlock your powers. There are 6 more to find. Each location is hidden, but one Core will lead to another and another and so on. You are the only one in the world who can use the Core's so don't get worried if someone tries to take one from you. To activate a core just channel your chakra into it. Its energy will flow into you, which will in turn unlock your powers. More Cores means more and different powers. Also to use my weapon which is called 'The Amp' just channel electricity to it. So long and I hope this information can be useful._

_From your ancestor _

_Cole_

Naruto was at a loss for words, no scratch that Naruto was speechless. He didn't imagine he had such talents locked away in is genes. Now he is holding to tool that will bring them out.

"Whoa, so I'm related to some sort of super hero?" Naruto would need time to take this all in, but realized that time was something he was running out of. Mizuki would be here in ten minutes. So with the time he had left he rolled the scroll back up, took of his jumpsuit and put on his ancestors clothes.

They fitted him quite well. He checked the backpack and found a second set of clothes in there to. Probably incase in the first pair got ruined. He strapped on the backpack, and put the Amp through the loop on the back.

He then looked at the thing that was supposed to unlock his so called dormant powers, the Ray Core. "Well here goes" Naruto then picked up the Ray Core and started to channel his chakra into it. The Core started to vibrate violently and then appear as to have been absorbed by Naruto. "AGH damn this … really hurts," Naruto managed to grunt out until he was lifted in the air.

Lighting started to surround his hands, and feet until it all discharged at once, going in multiple directions. Falling to the ground steaming a bit and gasping a little Naruto slowly picked himself up, and started to see some changes. Lighting was dancing around his arms, and hands.

He even felt like he had more energy then he use to. He never thought he could feel this much power at once. He figured that he still had about four minutes to spare until Mizuki found him, so he started to practice with his new powers. He learned how to shoot lightning bolts from his hands, and how to make lightning grenades.

Naruto also learned how to make a wall of electricity, which can block or deflect anything. He tested it by making a few shadow clones, and having them throw shuriken and kunai at the original, having them bounce of the electric wall, that could be a good defense move. He even shot it at the clones and they were blown back off there feet. He managed to create some sort of kinetic energy, which could pick up objects and through them, how ever far he wanted them to go. He even practiced with the Amp a bit. Naruto learned how to get it working and also practiced on a few melee move combos.

He sat down to relax until he heard someone. Just not who he was expecting "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Iruka screamed. Naruto turned to see his really pissed of teacher walking towards him.

" So what do you have to say for yourself, huh?" Iruka growled out. A tick mark starting to form on his forehead.

Naruto closed his eyes, crossed his arms and chuckled, confusing Iruka. " So you finally found me huh sensei, you are pretty good. I only had time to learn one technique." This caught Iruka by surprise

"_He's been out here practicing? I can see how hard he's been working. But what's he wearing? I've never seen that type of clothing before. And is that some sort of pitch-fork on his back?" _Iruka thought eyeing the strange clothing.

He wanted to ask were he got these things from but decided to wait till he dealt with this problem.

"Hey Sensei do I pass" Naruto practically yelled, snapping Iruka from his thought. He then looked at the blonde with a questioning look.

"Pass, what do you mean pass?" Iruka asked, not understanding were Naruto was getting at.

" You know the secret test. Students who fail take a secret test by taking the scroll, learning a jutsu from it, and they pass."

Now Iruka was really confused. "Who told you something like that?" Iruka asked. "Mizuki-sensei told me about it. He was the one who set this whole thing up actually." Naruto had informed his sensei." Now iruka was starting to worry. Mizuki, his best friend set this up. Why would he want to…. On no!  
>They were interrupted when kunai started to fly in there direction.<p>

"NO LOOK OUT!" Iruka then pushed Naruto out of the way then was pushed backed from the onslaught. All but one missed, at got stuck in Iruka's leg.  
>"I see you found our little hide away." said a sinister voice. Iruka and Naruto looked up to see Miuki standing in a tree, with two huge shuriken strapped to his back. "Why didn't I figure this out sooner?" Iruka had questioned himself.<p>

Mizuki looked down and saw Naruto next to the scroll. "Naruto give me the scroll now." Mizuki demanded. "Mizuki-sensei what are you doing?" Naruto asked in disbelieve. Why did Mizuki just injure Iruka? Weren't they friends?

"Naruto don't give Mizuki the scroll. The secrets it contain's can put this village in grave danger. He used you so he could get that power for himself." Iruka explained through a pained voice. "He's been lying to you Naruto. Quick run away." Iruka yelled trying to get his student to get away from the area.

Mizuki just smirked "Lying huh, please you were lying to him his whole life." Mizuki then turned in Naruto's direction. " Naruto do you know why the entire village hate's you so much." Iruka's eyes widened, " NO MIZUKI, DON'T TELL HIM! IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka bellowed.

Mizuki continued " The reason is because the Nine-Tailed fox spirit that destroyed our village 12 years ago is inside of you. YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Mizuki screamed at Naruto.  
>Iruka was crying a bit because since Naruto knows the truth and that he's been hiding the secret from him he probably hates him. Mizuki expected Naruto to breakdown and start crying, probably running away in the process. But Naruto did something that they both didn't expect . "HHAHAHA AHAH AHA AHAHHAHA AHAHA."( -.- Yep he laughed. ) This had taken both ninja by surprise. They both expected to see the same thing, for Naruto to either burst out in tears of anger, and probably run away. But Naruto was just laughing his ass off. When he started to calm down he wiped a tear away from his eye.<p>

"Wow, THAT'S what you and the villagers believe. Man for a second there I thought I had something to worry about. You think I should be scared because the Nine-Tails is inside me, please it's the other way around. It's because of you and the villager's ignorance that you're scared of me." Mizuki then unclipped one of the shuriken from his back, and started to spin it around.

"DON'T TRY AND PLAY YOUR MIND GAMES ON ME DEMON. NOW DIE!" Mizuki then hurls the shuriken at naruto at blinding speeds. Iruka's eyes widened and try to move to block the shuriken, but the pain in his leg was too much. He fell to one knee and saw that the shuriken get closer to Naruto. He could only bring himself to scream his name. "NO NARUTO." Naruto thought that it was time to show Iruka his new powers.

He activated his kinetic pulse ability then electricity was swarming around him. He threw up his hands and stopped the shuriken in its paces. To this both chunnin had there eyes bulging out of there head. Iruka started to look at Naruto like he'd seen a ghost. Mizuki looked at Naruto thinking that it was because of the fox he did that.

"So that's your new jutsu huh, making walls of electricity? That's just pathetic. Now no more games, this time you die!" Mizuki then jump from the tree straight to the ground. He stared down the blonde who already dropped his pulse, making the shuriken hit the ground with a thud. Miuki then tried for the second shuriken on his back, but was stopped by and outburst from Naruto, who crossed his fingers.

"I don't think so, **"****SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"**At that Iruka's wyws widened. Naruto clones were surrounding the whole area. 100 were on the ground and the other half were in the tree's.

"_Naruto had managed to learn a really advance jutsu. And those aren't illusions, those are solid clones." _Iruka thought in happiness. Mizuki on the other hand not so much. He saw all the clones surround him as he knew he had no where to go. He kept slowly backing up only to fall on his rear.

"Well if you're not going to come to us," said one clone "then were going to come to you" said another.

After that they all charged. The only thing that could e heard that night were Mizuki's screams, and the sound of punches and kicks. After the horribly brutal beating Naruto started to rub his sheepishly. "Whoops loss like I over did it a little." He then walked over to Iruka.

"You O.K Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said.

Iruka was at a loss for words as he witnessed an incredible feet before him. Naruto not only learned two jutsu but was able to singlehandedly take down a  
>chunnin. He couldn't be any prouder. There was only one thing to do now.<p>

"Hey Naruto can you close your eyes for a second. There's something I wanted to give you." Naruto did as instructed and closed his eyes. His head then started to fell a bit lighter.

"Now open them." when Naruto opening his eyes he got a good look at his sensei. He then noticed that he wasn't wearing his headband. "Congradulations you graduate. And to celebrate how about we go for ramen tonight?" Iruka asked. Naruto mouth started to twitch and the he pounced on Iruka, tackling him to the ground. They both started to laugh and wrestle.

Iruka started to think _"Naruto this is only the beginning. The road only gets tougher now that you're a ninja. If I told you that it would probably ruin the moment. So I'll tell you later, over ramen"_


	2. The Fox and the Conduit

Well since I was so pleased with the first chapter I thought that it was time to write and upload the second. This story is only the tip of the iceberg, 'because my head since I was born keeps blowing up, with ideas. Get ready cause here's part two of "A Shocking Experience."

The Fox and the Conduit

Chapter 2:

Naruto was really enjoying the rest of his day. He had ramen with Iruka, at Ichiraku's, gotten his picture taken at the shinobi registration, with him standing straight with crossed arms. He had his body turned slightly to the left. Instead of that huge grin that he uses, he just smirked. His eye's having a determined look in them. After that Naruto went to see the hokage, to tell him about the new abilities that he received the previous night, only for the third's grandson Konohamaru to help Naruto get of track. Not only had Konohamaru been avoiding Ebisu, ( A leaf Jounin ) he asked Naruto to train him. Not pretty much having a choice Naruto agreed and started to train Konohamaru the things that he knew. Naruto taught the proper way to hold a shuriken, which was between your fingers. Konohamaru was holding it with his hand covering the whole weapon. He helped with his aim, stamina and even taught konohamaru the Sexy Jutsu. ( Which Konohamaru used against Ebisu, valiantly ) But Naruto had to finish the job with his Harem Jutsu, which was him making about 50 clones, who all used the Sexy Jutsu, around Ebisu. ( He completely fell to pieces with a serious nosebleed) Satisfied with his work he turned to Konohamaru and told him to continue his training, and that he could someday be one of his greatest rivals. Konohamaru then thanked Naruto and ran off, to who knows where. All this was earlier in the morning and straight to the evening.

Now lets currently see what our favorite blond is up to.

After getting so preoccupied with his earlier tasks, an exhausted Naruto was walking up the stairs of a faction building to the top, where his "home" is located. He walked in front of the front door, grabbed his key, unlocked it and walked inside. It was an apartment that that was a gift from the third. the tiny apartment consisted a small kitchen area, where there was one table, a refrigerator, a sink, and a counter. He can barley buy actual food since whenever he walks into a store and try's to purchase something he'll either get kicked out or have to pay 3x as much. So he mostly just eats ramen, even if he knows it's not that good for him he has to eat something.

There was a drawer for all of his clothes with a mirror on top and stole underneath it which was really easy to slide out to. A bathroom which was probably the only normal room in his house, and a bed that was right next to the window.

" Man am I beat. I was so busy today that I lost track of the time. I wasn't even able to get some practice in with my powers. And I can't practice tomorrow, because that's when we get assigned our teams. Well there's always next time."

Naruto them took of his backpack and laid it on his drawer, making sure to remove the Amp first. He then opened a plank of wood on the floor where he used to hide his most secret objects. Since people like to just barge into his home when he's away or sleep at times he started to hide his things more carefully. And right now the Amp was the most precious thing that he had, besides his ramen of course.

He took out the spare clothes that where in his backpack and saw some similarities and some differences. The shirt had the same style but was yellow, with black long sleeves. The pants weren't jeans but were brown baggy sweat pants that had deep pockets. Naruto folded up the clothes and put them in his drawer. He then took of his current clothes and hung them up in them closet, where his orange jumpsuit remained. He wanted to show the kids at the academy his new clothes ( The ones he was just wearing) and weapon. He decided that his powers had to be a secret till he needed to use them.

Naruto then walked back to the drawer and put on his pajama's, and night cap. He walked over to his bed, laid down, and tried to go to sleep. That was easier said then done. He tried to go to sleep but he was thinking about his ancestor.

' _Man this Cole guy must have been a strong person, probably stronger then the fourth. I just wish that I could have met him. I also want to learn more about his life and my powers. I know he said that I would get better with practice, but he seems like the only one who could do that. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET STRONGER WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW?'_

these thoughts kept going through Naruto's head, till finally miraculously he fell asleep.

**Scene Change: Naruto's Mindscape**

"Ugh, where am I?" Naruto awoke and opened his eyes. Looking up he mostly saw darkness and barely any light at all. He saw a bunch of railings that varied in different sizes. He got up and looked around.

"Did somebody sneak in my house and throw me in a sewer?" he wondered drowsily still being a bit tired from waking up. Also a bit agitated that it was a sewer instead of his bed.

"I need to find a way out of this damn place." After that Naruto started to wonder around. He walked in a straight line until he came to a wall. He noticed that there was a passage way to his left so he started to walk that way. He walked for a few minutes only to see some light. " Yes, finally." Naruto then started to run towards the light, only to come up to another room. The room Naruto was in was probably the biggest place that he had ever seen. It was still dank but there was now water on the ground. There was a huge cage at the back of the room that had an ominous feel to it, with the kanji for the word 'seal' on it." Damn it, and just when I thought I found a way out of this hell hole."

The blond said in a disappointed tone, only to be met by a dark chuckle. That sent shivers up Naruto's spine as he looked at the only source that noise could have came from.

The humungous cage, at the back of the room.

Unknowingly Naruto started to walk closer to the cage, only to see something moving inside it. He then heard a voice.

"**Come closer."**

Naruto hesitated at first but walked a bit closer to the cage.

"**Closer."**

This had Naruto really creeped out. He wanted to back away but something had told him to edge on. He kept going till he was 10 ft from the cage. He saw the shadow from before move more frequently now. The killing intent he was sensing was so tremendous, that he would have pissed himself if he had to use the bathroom.  
>It was at an instant that Naruto's ninja instincts had kicked in and had jumped a good feet away from the cage, while at that same instant 5 giant claws had burst through the spaces between the bars. If Naruto hadn't jumped out of the way he would have probably been skewered. He looked up and fell on his ass, because the monster's size was ridiculous.<p>

Naruto's heart felt like it was going to explode from what he was looking at. It was no longer the shadow that he had first saw. It was an animal like demon that was about 50 stories in height. It had blood red eyes, black rings around it's mouth and eyes along with huge fangs sticking out it's mouth. It's fur was a dark red, had pointed ears and 9 tails were swishing around it's back. This was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Naruto was eyeing the fox with a face that held fear, amazement, and worry. Fear because Naruto was staring dead eye at the king of demons. Even from this distance he was incredibly intimidating. Amazement, because he practically owned the fox, and was wondering how could such a huge beast be inside him. And worry, because the fox could try to kill him when ever it wanted and he would be to defenseless to stop it.

Naruto's mind was racing. He knew that he had the fox, and heard how threatening it was but being in front of it was another story entirely. Naruto could only think of one to do at a time like this.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" ( -_- I thought he was at least going to put up some kind of guard, or something)

Naruto was screaming so much that he could have been mistaken for a girl. Trying his best to get all the fear out of his system, but it would never leave. It was then the fox did something that Naruto would not expect.

" **AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA ( Deep inhale) AAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" **( ._. Now he's laughing to. The hell is wit these guys?)

The Kyuubi was laughing so much at Naruto's sudden shock, and distress. He was even rolling around in his cage, which he didn't even know had much space. It was until this was happening Naruto calmed his breath and stopped screaming. That instant fear was turning into irritation, and embarrassment. Naruto stood and started to yell.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" Naruto yelled with his voice on edge. At this moment the Kyuubi started to calm down.

" **You brat, that was funny as hell. Man you should have seen the look on your face. I swear that you were about to piss yourself." **

" Well people don't normally wake up in a sewer, only to find the 9 Tails right around the corner. What'd you expect me to do?" Naruto was really embarrassed now.

**" To probably run away. That would be the most logical choice. If I were free from these bars would you have really sat there and screamed your head off?"**

" I PANNIKED OKAY! AND EVEN IF YOU WERE FREE THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD HAVE ESCAPED!"

**" Well it seems that your not as dumb as you lead people to believe brat. I think it's because of your ancestors genes that's possible at all." **Kyuubi said in a nonchalant manner.

This had taken Naruto by surprise.

" how did you…"  
><strong>" I looked through your memories kit,<strong> Kyuubi said cutting him off "**and let me tell you that no one should have to live the way you did. I understand that it's because of me that people hate and abuse you, but are to frightend by there fear to see what's in front of there eyes. I'm also surprised that you came to the same conclusion, you, the victim of the attack 12 years ago."**

Then Naruto who had gotten to his feat had gotten an idea. The fox was the only person ( or animal ) that could probably answer all his questions without making him go in circles, or hiding away the truth.

" Hey do you mind if I ask a few questions. You are probably the only person I know that won't keep secrets from me."

**" Hmph, and what makes you think that I will answer them"**

" Because if you do then I can free you from that cage." That one sentence had caught Kyuubi's attention but he then started to chuckle.

**" Look kit, I know you mean well but it's impossible to remove the seal. If you took of the seal from this cage without the proper sealing methods we will both die. Ever since I've been sealed inside you our souls have started to merge to the point where they are practically one. If one fell's something then so will the other. Plus the one who sealed me inside your mind had this seal custom made. You could study seals for years, but could never remove it."  
><strong>

Then Naruto's eyes widened for a second.

" Wait you said that this was my mind right?"

" **Yes."  
><strong>

" And since it's my mind I can practically do anything I want in here right?"

**" Kit were are you going with this?" **

" Just watch."

Kyuubi was wondering what Naruto had meant but decided to watch.  
>At this Naruto had closed his eyes. He started to picture a meadow with lush grass and a huge forest full of wild animals. A cave that was just the right size for Kyuubi that had comfortable wool ( Think of a sheep's wool ) That covered the whole floor. A few incredibly high mountain's in the horizon, where the peaks were so high that they went past the clouds, and a cliff side. There was a waterfall that came from the cliff into a large pond. There was also a hot spring right next to it. When Naruto was finished imagining his image he brought it life.<p>

The area around Naruto and Kyuubi started to change shape and size. It changed from the dank sewer to the large meadow that Naruto had just thought up. They were currently in Kyuubi's custom made cave, only because his cave was his cell transformed. Naruto was standing outside with Kyuubi inside.

" So how do you like it " Naruto stated prodly with his hands on his hips, and a big smile on his face.

**" Kit, what did you just do. And why is the floor so comfortable?" **Kyuubi asked as he had never felt this relaxed his whole life.

" That floor is covered in sheep's wool. I made it so that when you go to sleep you can at least be comfortable doing it. Also I made it incredibly wide so that you'll have more room."

" **You did this. Just so you could ask some questions?" **The Kyuubi said.

" Wait that's not even the best part, come on outside." Naruto was so eager to show the fox his new home for the time being.

Kyuubi walked out of the cave to some bright light and when he opened his eyes he was speechless, no completely flabbergasted. The sewer was transformed into a forest like area. There were no bars, no disgusting sewer smell but open land that stretches out for miles and miles. He was wearing a coller that had the seal from the cage on it. It wasn't to tight and it wasn't to loose. It had fit perfectly on him.

" I added a few things that you might like. There's a hot spring next to the waterfall for when you want to relax, animals in the forest in case you get hungry and a bunch of different cave's and mountains to explore."

" **Kit, you did all this just to get answers out of me?"**

" Well that was only half of it. I can understand that being in that cage with nothing better to do then lay around can be incredibly boring. I can actually relate to that, because of my supposed house. There's barely anything to do in there, so I go outside a lot. I even made it so that day and night work the same in here as outside. So what do you think of your home for the time being?"

**" Kit… thank you. Not even my previous container had done something like this for me. You are nothing like her. Now I believe that you wanted me to answer some questions."**

" Okay well why did you attack Konoha 12 year's ago?"

**" It was never my intention to attack the village. I was tricked and controlled to do it.  
><strong>

This was a real shocker to Naruto. How could somebody be strong enough to be able to control the 9 Tails?  
>" Do you know who it was?"<p>

" **Yes it was an ancient ninja. The probably the strongest genjutsu user that the ninja world has ever known. He was supposed to be dead but is very well alive. Madara Uchiha."**

Naruto was incredibly shocked about what he just heard. He knew who Madara was because of when he walked ( or sneaked ) into the library. There was a book about him, about how he and the first battled for the title of hokage. How he and his brother were the first to produce the second stage of sharingan. And also how he had stole his brother's eyes, so he could have an eternal sharingan.

" WHAT? How can he be alive? Madara was supposed to be dead for about a hundred years ago?"

" **I don't know kit. Honestly I don't know.. anyway you said that you had more questions?"**

" Yeah. O.K who sealed you inside of me?"

" **The fourth hokage."  
><strong>  
>Naruto could not believe what he was hearing. The one that he looked up to, his idol was the reason his life was a living hell? Naruto had lost a lot of respect for the guy, for making him have to go through pain is entire life.<p>

**" Kit, you alright?"**

" Yeah, just a bit shaken up from that response. Lets just say that I lost all interest in the foruth because of what he did to me." Kyuubi chuckled then listened in case Naruto had more questions, and he did."

" One more question is there any advantages that involve having you sealed inside of me?" Kyuubi's ears perked up at this.

**" Wise question kit. Yes there are some advantages, but also disadvantages. The positive traits is that you have an increased healing factor, extra power if you draw on my chakra and the ability to use different jutsu and chakra affinities."**

" Wow, so you mean that I can become stronger then I already am?"

**" Yes, but that is also where the negative traits come into place. You will be able to draw on my chakra but at your current level you won't be able to hold as much. If you draw on more then your body can take you will loose both your humanity, and control. I am going to teach you how to control my chakra incase you need it. Also watch out about your emotions. If you get to angry or agitated then you will subconsciously draw on my power."  
><strong>

" Okay, I'll do my best to stay in check. And thank you for offering to train me."

" **Also there is something else I wan't to talk to you about."  
><strong>

" Really? What is it?"

" **Well while I looked trough your memories I saw that you acquired some sort of power."**

Naruto knew that Kyuubi as talking about his lighting abilities.

" Yeah. I got them from my ancestor. Apparently he had lighting powers and had saved the world from something called 'The Beast'. I used this orb called 'The Ray Core' and it unlocked my abilities.

Kyuubi was a bit intrigued to hear about Naruto's ancient heritage. He wanted to learn more about his ancestor and his abilities. How did they work? What was there source? Kyuubi just had to know.

" **Hey Kit do you mind if I check out these powers of yours real quick?"  
><strong>

" Uh not at all, but why?"

" **When your immortal you see many things, but I've never heard of abilities like that. They kind of sound like a bloodline trait."**

" Well Cole never explained. The letter he wrote just talked about him, the Beast, him defeating it, his powers, the Amp and the Ray Cores. He also said that I was supposed to practice my abilities, but I don't know how."

It was at that moment that Kyuubi had placed a paw on Naruto, shocking him for an instant.

" **I just want to be able to understand more about how this bloodline works. If memory serves he wrote that it surpasses most bloodline traits. I want to see why?"  
><strong>

Kyuubi then closed his eyes and tried to fell out for a different power. He felt Naruto's which was surrounded by a blue aura. He felt his which was surrounded by a red chakra. But the third was something new entirely. It was a light blue but it felt wild and uncontrolled, almost like a lightning storm. It didn't even fell like chakra at all, which really surprised Kyuubi. This new power kept pulsating without rest, and completely covered Naruto's chackra coils. When Kyuubi was done he took his paw off of Naruto, and opened his eyes.

" Well what did you find out?" asked Naruto.

**" Well kit this is a surprise. The power I felt inside of you is different then any bloodline in existence. It appears that it doesn't even draw on chakra at all. Just pure electricity. This can be a great handicap in battle."**

" Why's that?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

" **Because there are ninja in the world that has the ability to take away or block chakra. There's a selected few in the world that know about demon seals and know to block them. That means I would be cut off from you, and you would not be able to use my power. But these new powers of yours, they don't use chakra at all, so you have an amazing trump card no one else in the world has. And it appears just like chakra you can manifest it in different ways. But I don't know how."  
><strong>  
>Naruto was incredibly grateful with the information that he just received. He was happy that these powers of his could work against things that even restricts chakra. But he was a bit disappointed because not even the Kyuubi could help train him in that.<p>

" Man I wish that Cole was here. He seems like the only one who is able to train me to use my abilities."

" **Yeah, but he's dead. I'm sorry kit, that I can't help you with this."  
><strong>

" It's alright."

" **Anyway I want to see these powers of your at work. Show me what you can do so far."**

"Okay then."

Naruto then began to show Kyuubi the techniques he used before and during the fight with Mizuki. He showed Kyuubi the Alpha bolt, the Alpha grenade, the Alpha blast and Kinetic pulse. Kyuubi was amazed to have seen lighting based technique's on a completely new level.

" **Hey kit why don't you try do build up all that power and let it out at once."  
><strong>

" Alright then, I'll se what I can do."

Naruto began to concentrate on his third power. He was gathering as much as he can to make one huge burst. He felt all his power gather at his center and got ready to release it. But for some reason his power felt like it started to scramble around and go haywire. The more he tried to control it the crazier it got, this came to the point where electricity started to surge around Naruto. He then started to cry out in pain.

" **KIT WHATS WRONG? WHATS HAPPENING TO YOU?" **Kyuubi yelled with concern

" I-I d-d-don't know, i-it f-f-feels like the p-power has a m-mind o-of it's own." Naruto was struggling to speak as more electricity started to surge around him. The in an ear shattering scream all of the built up power was released into the air and Naruto collapsed to the ground. Seeing this Kyuubi had shrunken his height to that of a regular adult fox and started to nestle Naruto.

" **Hey kit, come on get up. Are you okay?" **

" Yeah I'm alright, thanks Kyu."

" **What the hell was that just now. It looked like you were in control for an instant. What happened?"**

" I don't know, said Naruto who was starting to sit up "it felt like the power was waiting to be released for some reason. Like it was purposely trying to escape my body."

Then all the built up energy that was released into the sky crashed into the ground, startleing the two. The lighting started to mold and take shape. It made the shadow of a man until the lighting took the form of a man. Then a bright blue light erupted from the condensed pressure the lightning was creating, temporarily blinding the two. When the light died down they looked at the place where the lightning had struck down, only to find something or someone else entirely. It was a man, and he wore the same clothing Naruto had received. His shirt was yellow and black instead of orange and black. He was tall about 6 ft 2 with tan skin. He had blond hair that was cut, and almost made him look bald. There was also a scar that was traveling down his right cheek.

" I'm glad that we finally get the chance to meet." Said the mysterious man.

Naruto and Kyuubi looked at each other, then back at the man and each other again. Kyuubi was wondering how a human could get into Naruto's mindscape, and Naruto was wondering who he is. For some reason he felt like he knew the guy somehow. Naruto stood up and walked to the mysterious person, while he looked back smiling.

" Hey Naruto. How's it going?" Naruto had walked up to the man then started to circle him. He wore the same clothes Naruto had on ( Since this is his mind, Naruto made it so that he was wearing his infamous 2 style clothing, he made himself an Amp to. )

" Who are you? How did you get those clothes? You seem familiar, but I've never seen you before. And where did you come from?" The man only chuckled.

" Well I understand how you feel that way. You don't know me because we never met. But you feel a connection between us, like a brotherly bond."

Naruto had wide eyes about what this guy had just said. That was exactly how Naruto felt. But that doesn't explain how he came to that conclusion so easily.

"You still don't know who I am doing you. Well fine then I'll give you a hint. I was the savior of 2 cities and destroyed a monster. Because of my heroic nature and abilities I had saved the world."

Naruto was partially drawn to a blank. He knew about 7 people who had statures that were alike, to what that guy had just said. 8 if you include Naruto's ancestor.

"Fine a more specific hint. You had gotten your lighting abilities from me."

The moment he said that Naruto and put the pieces together and realized who was standing in front of him. Kyuubi was just as impressed as Naruto, but he did not show it much. Naruto pointed a finger at his ancestor and shouted.

"WAIT, YOU? YOUR'E MY ANCESTOR? YOU'RE COLE McGRATH!"

Cole had nodded with a smirk.

Naruto for one was tired of having his heart on the verge of exploding. First unlocks his dormant powers, which did not feel pretty in the slightest. He got sent to his own mind where Kyuubi had scared the shit out of him. When he realized who was responsible for the Kyuubi attack, and who had sealed the fox inside of him. But this probably had topped all of those. Standing right in front of him and Kyu was one of the greatest heroes of the world, his ancestor.

Naruto took this time to compose himself and was about to ask questions when the fox had beat him to it.  
><strong><br>" So you're the supposed deceased Cole McGrath. How is it possible for you to still be alive, and how did you get here? You may be his ancestor but not even the dead can enter someone's mindscape."**

Cole then looked in Kyuubi's direction.

"You must be the 9 tails right? Well to answer your first question yes I was killed the instant I saved the world, but before I died I had an object that was known  
>as a Blast Core. With the little bit of strength that I had left I channeled the last of my powers into it. My body had died but my soul still lived within it. Over time it and the remaining Blast Cores became Ray Cores, and had arrived into the Elemental Nations. Naruto found my core and absorbed it. When he did my soul was transferred into his body, and manifested into a physical form in his mindscape. So in a way I'm dead but at the same time alive."<p>

Both Kyuubi's and Naruto's mouths were agape. Well that answer's the hard question. Then Naruto started to speak.

"Well that answer's how you're here, but not how you already knew about me before I was born. How did you know I was going to have your powers and clothes? How did you know what to write in that letter? And isn't too much of a coincidence on how I found your core?

Cole started to rub his temples with slight irritation.

"Man you both sure like to ask a lot of questions. Instead of telling you, which would be long as hell how about I show you how I got my powers, and knew about you?"

With that sparks of electricity started to surge around Cole's fingers and shot two beams of lighting at Naruto and Kyuubi's foreheads. They saw all of the events that played out during Cole's first adventure. The events played incredibly fast, but soaked up the information like a sponge.

His powers' weren't because of a kekkei gankai, but an explosion from an object called the Ray Sphere. For someone to get powers from it you needed to have a certain gene to unlock it. These kinds of people were called conduits. Cole showed them how his adventures started, how a group of people called ' The First Suns ' made Ray Sphere's and how they formed by a man named Kessler. The death of Trish, and the betrayal of Zeke. The biggest shocker was that Kessler was Cole from the future and had shown Cole visions of the future. How a conduit called 'The Beast 'was going to destroy the world, and Cole was the only one to stop it. Kessler even went so far as to kill the woman he loved just so Cole wouldn't be tied down by human emotions, and then he died. Cole had also seen more of the future then he wanted to. How a boy was going to have his powers and his. How he was going to grow up as a ninja. Cole even learned his name. Bur in the end he saw that if he continues down this hero's path that he would die. He did not care what happened to him, because the people always came first in Cole's book. So he left Empire City with a woman named Lucy Kuo, and his ex-friend Zeke. They set off to New Marais so Cole could get new powers to combat the Beast.

Naruto and Kyuubi were amazed at the life the Cole had. For someone who wasn't a ninja to have such raw power was a rare sight to behold. And Kyuubi realized he was right when he saw that Cole's power's held no chakra.

"So what did you think, about the first part of my life?" asked Cole.

"Wow that was pretty intense. To have to go through all of that yet still come on top for most things, then all. I'm sorry about all the things that happened to you Cole." Naruto said full of sympathy with his head down.

"Hey Naruto don't worry about it. What's done is done, the world was saved and the Beast was destroyed."

Kyuubi then interrupted.

"**Wait you said that was the first part? What about the second? Obviously you were in New Marais at that time, but you never showed us what happened."**

"Yeah Kyu's right. I'm actually kind of eager to see how things played out down there."

Cole walked over to Naruto and started to rub his head in a brotherly manner.

"You'll see, you'll both see. But Naruto I want you to wait until you absorbed another Ray Core alright."

" Alright." Naruto said disappointed.

"Anyways you were right when you said that I was the only one who could train you to use your abilities. So every time you come into your mindscape we will train." Said Cole who was walking to stand next to Kyuubi.

"**And don't forget kit, I will be teaching you as well. It's obvious that you need incredibly hard training. I will help with your ninja skills, teach you jutsu, and learn how to control my chakra. And the fact that time passes slower in here then the real world you have much time to train. And do not worry about sleep. Your mind will train but your body will rest, so when you wake up you will feel completely refreshed."  
><strong>  
>Naruto bowed at the sight of his two new and powerful teachers.<p>

"Right I will learn anything that you both have to teach me."

With that the two ancient worriers started to train the young Uzumaki. He swore that he would become stronger then the past Hokage. But he also has a new goal, he may be hated but he will become as strong as he needs to so he came protect this village. If not for the current people he cared about. He wanted to become strong, now he has the edge to do it. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Damn this chapter took 3 days. But im glad that i finished it. I'm going to start with new stories as well as this be completely honest I am really happy how this had turned out. Not bad for a beginner kind of writer i should say. Well i've said enough. Rest in peices and see ya later.<p> 


	3. Whats Learned and Whats Shown

BLACTAHAY! WHOO! YEAH, I AM SUPER PUMPED FOR DIS! GET READY BECAUSE THIS IS PART 3 OF A SHOCKING EXPERIENCE! ARE YOU WONDERING WHY I'M THE SEVENTH WORD, BECAUSE I'M STARTING UP THIS TERCHAP! LET'S DO THEAS! Also there probably is going to be a Naruto pairing, but it's not going to be Sakura, or Hinata. I am going to try to pair him with an OC but if I can't then there will be no parings. Also every time Naruto goes to sleep he is not going to enter his mindscape. Only when he, Kyuubi or Cole thinks he's going to need it. Just wanted to let you all know that.

What's Learned and What's Shown

Chapter 3:

When we last had seen our fox jinchuuriki he was training in the comfort of his mind, with his ancestor and his demon. Naruto though going through rigorous training was happy with the results he had achieved. Cole trained Naruto in his lightning abilities and told him the different ways of using them. Cole even had Naruto imagine up some of the enemies that Cole had faced, when he was alive. Like a few Reapers, Militia goons and swamp monsters. In Naruto's case he would rather fight off swamp monsters, because they didn't carry guns. He never imagined that weapons would be able to shoot incredibly fast (and deadly) projectiles. If this wasn't his mind he would be some seriously huge Swiss cheese.

Cole had described to Naruto that there are 2 forms to his powers, but Naruto can only choose 1. They rely on his character judgment or karma. Bad karma means taking bad actions towards people and society, but you gain incredibly destructive powers: you also get red lighting. Good karma allows needs for the user to take good actions but gain quick and useful abilities: your lightning stays blue.  
>Naruto told Cole that he made a vow to protect anyone that needs help in time of need. Even if people hated him he would at least try to protect the ones that currently cared for him. While he explained this a wave of blue electricity came from above and shocked Naruto. His shirt changed from orange and black to yellow and grey and he could now store up more power. When the wave finished Naruto released a small shock wave kicking up some of the ground in the process. Cole was wearing a smile on his face from what he had observed. Naruto can now use Static Thrusters, Thunder Drop, Pincer Bolt, Radar Pulse, Alpha Grenade and Gravitation Blast.<p>

The Static Thrusters are somewhat similar to hover jets. If you jump down from a high area with no way of slowing down, then this ability will be able to act as a parachute. Even with no lightning left they can still be activated. Same with his kinetic powers.

The Thunder Drop is meant to be used from a high place. You drop from a high altitude but instead of slowing down you speed up. You start to gather all of your electricity and it surges around you, while you descend. Then crash to the ground sending a powerful shock wave in all directions.

The Pincer Bolt unlike the Alpha sends 3 homing lightning bolts at one person. There 2x faster then the regular bolts.

The Radar Pulse is like a third sense that allows the user to find distant power sources. It can also sense out the intentions of people whether their good or bad. The good people give of a blue aura, while the evil gives of a red aura. It can sense 360 degrees with no blind spots.

The Alpha Grenade allows the user to throw a small ball of lightning that creates a big explosion afterwards. (Like a regular grenade only 2x worse)

The Gravitation Blast works just like its Alpha. But instead of just blasting an opponent with a wall of electricity, it shoots at a wider range. The people caught in the blast are sent into the air hovering for about 5 seconds before they drop.

Naruto had even managed to bug Cole enough to show him the first part of his second journey; of course Kyuubi was interested in knowing to. How The Beast destroyed Empire City and the trip to New Marais. Cole chuckling about him busting, a lot of Militia heads along the way. Cole then stopped at the part where he absorbed his first Blast Core. It was then he Told Naruto if he bugged him again until Naruto absorbed another Ray Core he would stop teaching him. Defeated Naruto had decided to be patient, and wait until he found another Ray Sphere enhanced orb.

With Kyuubi's training the fox demon was able to teach Naruto how to better his chakra control, where Naruto was severely lacking in. His chakra control was now that of a low chunnin. He couldn't completely perform water walking, but he did master the tree climbing exercise. Also through some_ persuading_ Kyuubi had managed to teach Naruto the Fire Ball, Burning Ash and Phoenix Flower jutsu. (If you remember chapter 1 you'll understand why Naruto did not want to learn the fire ball) Since Kyuubi taught Naruto the concept of chakra control he could determine how much power he can put into his jutsu. Naruto not really liking the suggestion at first was actually glad Kyuubi taught him those jutsu. He never really thought spitting out fire whenever you want to was so cool.

Now that we covered there training lets see how the 3 of them are doing.

Naruto was standing in front of his merciless teachers with a proud smile on him face. His clothes in tatters, a few scares and bruises here and there, with the Amp in hand. His teachers were wearing smirks to.

**"Well I wish that I could teach you a bit more kit, but we don't really have that kind of time. All and all though you are a pretty good student." **Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, you are a pretty strong kid. I'm glad that I'm not the ancestor of some wimp." Said Cole while scratching his head.

"Thanks guys, you were both a big help. I can't wait to come back here again to see what else you have to teach me." Naruto said while stretching, feeling his bones crack a bit.

"**And we can't wait to teach you, but it's about time for you to wake up. Remember you have to be there to get assigned your teams. I can't wait to see the faces of all those brats when you show them your powers."**

" Actually I was going to hold off on those until I actually need them. But I am going to show off a few new tricks that I have learned."

"Oh low profile got it." Said Cole who gave Naruto the thumbs up, at that moment Naruto had started to glow white and fade away. He was starting to wake up.

"Well I guess that I will see you later." Then Naruto had completely faded away.

**Real World: Naruto's House**

Naruto eyes had started to flutter open until he was staring at his ceiling. He then sat up stretched and yawned, while observing his surroundings. He was wearing the pajamas he put on the previous night, and did not have any bruises. '_Wow, I still feel as strong as when I left my mind. I don't even feel tired; Kyuubi did say that I would still feel refreshed even when I woke up.' _

Naruto then swung his legs over his bed and let his feet touch the cold floor. He always hated that feeling, and it made him fell uncomfortable. Naruto usually sleeps with his socks on or has his house shoes next to his bed. It didn't matter now anyways, and since he didn't have to go to the academy until 10:00 AM today he could enjoy his morning a bit.

Naruto had made his way to the bathroom and decided to wash himself up since he hadn't in 3 days. That orange jumpsuit always did make him sweaty really fast, but since it's so thick nobody had ever noticed. He took his shower thankful that he did not get shocked when he touches water unlike Cole.

Naruto had put on his Infamous 2 style clothing and grabbed his backpack. Naruto knelt down to the hidden floorboard and grabbed his Amp, then put it through the loop on his backpack. He walked to his kitchen area and opened his cabinet grabbing some instant ramen. Tearing off the paper at the top and put hot water to the cup then made his way to the microwave. Naruto then stopped in his mid walk and had a thought.

_'Wait a second, why wait ten minutes for my food when I can heat it myself.'_

Naruto put his instant ramen on the table and stepped back. He made the required hand signs and shot a scaled down fire ball at the noodles, heating them instantly. Naruto was now really grateful that he learned that move, and had to thank Kyuubi for teaching him later. He grabbed a chair then sat down chopsticks in hand and started devouring his break feast.

When Naruto was finished he looked at the clock and saw that it was 9 minutes to 10:00, so he grabbed his headband and wrapped it around his forehead. After that he walked out of his apartment locking it then started to hop from building to building. After a while he stopped this way of traveling getting him nowhere. See Naruto lives in the far west of the village and the academy was in the Far East. Hidden leaf was also a big ass village.

"Come on I'm going to be late if I keep going like this." Naruto then noticed a bunch of power lines that were going in the same direction he was and started to pick up something from Cole's memories.

"Yeah that will definitely work. I've always wanted to try this."

Sending chakra to his feet Naruto then ran up a building, where the one line had started. He jumped on and started to grind on it, with sparks of electricity coming from his feet.

"Yeah, now were getting somewhere. But as much as I want to enjoy this I'm loosing time." Naruto then leant forward till his right leg was bent with electricity coming from his hands, making him travel faster.

He kept this up jumping from different power lines until he was over the academy. He immediately jumped from his current power line and landed on the ground, doing a roll to decrease his impact. Naruto walked in, traveling down the hallways until he came to his classroom door, which was halfway opened. He was able to look at the clock and saw that it was 3 minutes to 10:00. Naruto could hear the kids talking about who there going to be paired up with. Of course friends want to be paired with friends.

_'Don't those idiots know there's an incredibly slim chance they'll be paired with who they want? The hokage makes that kind of decision. Which reminds me, when I have the time I should tell the old man about my powers.' _

Naruto then decided it was time to show him self. He opened the door and most of the class got quiet hoping that it was their instructor. But all of them were shocked as to see who walked through the door. Naruto then stated to walk to his seat with his hands in his pockets, while the class erupted into whispers.

"Look it's the dead last, why's he here?"

"There's no way he graduated. He's to dumb to get anything right." Naruto had to resist the urge the shock the kid and started to walk up the stairs, while all the girls were still awing at Sasuke. Even he was a bit surprised to see Naruto here.

'_What's the dead last doing here, probably trying to make a fool out of himself? Even if he did somehow pass he's still at the bottom of the food chain. But that clothing is unfamiliar to me and what's that thing on his back?'_ These were the thoughts of that bastard Uchiha.

Kiba who is not a background classmate chuckled with a smile "Well if it isn't the wanabe looser dropout. Why in the hell are you here? Come to see us off as we get assigned our new teams? And what's with those stupid clothes? I've never seen a get up like that."

Everybody in the class (Besides Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino) had exploded into laughter. Naruto stopped for a few seconds to contemplate on how he should torture the young Inuzuka. But decided to stick to his morals and take him out during an actual battle, even though he wanted to send him through a wall. Naruto continued to walk up the stairs where a certain pink haired girl was starting to fume. This girl was Sakura Haruno, and the founder of the Sasuke Fanclub. She had haired that went to her lower spine and an incredibly scary temper. Getting her mad would be like setting off a nuke in your face.

Sakura started to get angry because she knows that Naruto and Sasuke were bitter rivals but she always took Sasuke's side, for obvious reasons. And Naruto would always try to start a fight out of nowhere. Also Naruto tries to get her to go on dates with him and she responded by either yelling or knocking out Naruto.

This eventually became a daily routine and she was gearing up to give him a piece of her mind. Naruto approached and Sakura went off.

"Naruto don't you dare try to mess with Sauske, and I don't care how many times you ask me out. Someone as pretty as me will never hang around with a dead last like you."

Naruto slightly turned in her direction then decided to take her off her high

"Please don't flatter yourself. Why would I want to go with an abusive dead weight like you? You're calling me dead last tch, beside clones and the transformation you can't do anything. All you ever do is yell or fan over Sasuke, which I might add makes you incredibly annoying. How you got this far in the first place is a miracle in it's self."

The whole classroom was completely silent. No one would have believed what Naruto would have said unless they were there to experience it first hand. Some thought he was brave or hopelessly stupid to call out Sakura like that. Sasuke turned his head towards the blond in surprise as well. It was then everyone thought if Naruto was brave enough to do something like this than, he wants to find any excuse to say he did not pass. Preferably because Sakura was going to put him in the hospital, speaking of which…

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JST SAY TO ME! THAT'S IT! I WAS GONNA TRY TO LET YOU OFF EASY TODAY BUT I DECIDED I'LL SEND YOU A ONE WAY TRIP TO THE INFERMERY!" (_ If this bitch don't shut up I swear)

Sakura then reeled back her arm with her hand balled into a tight fist, then sent one of her famous 'CHAA 'punches at Naruto. Normally the punch makes contact with Naruto's skull leaving a huge smoking bump, with him on the floor knocked out. But that went incredibly different this time. Naruto grabbed Sakura's fist with his right hand and reeled her in close. Then with his right foot he swept it under Sakura tripping her, making her land on her side.

"Well I guess you really are all talk and no action. You should think next time before you attack." Naruto deadpanned, and then continued to walk up the stairs to an empty table. He then sat down and waited for Iruka to return from whatever he was doing.

Everyone else was either scared worried or interested in the new Naruto. Then decided if they did not want to be like Sakura (Who picked her sorry ass up and sat back down) then they would not mess with the blond for the rest of the day.

"And by the way I did pass. Don't tell me neither of you had seen this headband on my forehead." Then everyone looked at Naruto and saw that he was right, he was wearing a leaf headband. Just then Iruka walked through the door, and continued to the desk in the middle of the room. He leaned against it clipboard in hand and started to gaze around the room, eyeing the children that he taught about to become ninja. He was also extremely happy to see Naruto and smiled at him, who smiled back.

"Alright everyone, I am holding the list of all of the teams and their new senseis. There are going to be teams of 3 for everybody, and a specific team number. When I call your name I want you to sit with the people that will be in your new team, is that clear?" The class responded with ' yes ', a nod or ' whatever '.

"All right then lets begin." (You all know the unimportant teams)

"Team 7: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha", that was enough to get Sakura to get and scream for joy while most of the other girls were jealous beyond belief. Sakura had even stuck her tongue out at Ino much to her irritation.

"And Naruto Uzumaki." The girls that were wishing to be in Sakura's shoes were now a bit glad that they weren't. Considering that nobody liked Naruto, and most were intimidated by his earlier display.

"Your new sensei is going to be Kakashi Hatake."

Half of Naruto's being could care less about his team, but the other half new that he was about to get into some serious shit. Between Sakura's fan girl attitude, and Sasuke's emo life style he would rather fight of more reapers. Naruto silently groaned and was getting ready for the worst.

"Now you all wait here until your new instructors come." With that Iruka had walked out the door and left the new gennin to there silence. As the time passed all of the teams (-_- Except for team 7 for obvious reasons) had left with there respective sensei only leaving three 12 year olds in a class room.

Sakura was yelling 'where the hell is he 'while Sasuke just sat there with his hands folded. Naruto had his eyes closed trying to take a little nap, but couldn't because of Sakura's constant yelling. Then his eyes slowly opened.

'_Finally, he's here '_then the classroom door opened, with a man walking through. He had silver hair that was all leaning to one side, and a mask covering his face up to the bridge of his nose. His headband was covering his left eye, while his right held an uninterested look. He wore a jounin vest and look at his new team.

'_Let's see the avenger, the loud mouth and the prankster. Why do I get the feeling that these kids will be the death of me?' _Kakashi thought.

"YOU'RE LATE, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Sakura yelled, causing the three guys to close there ears, do to the force.

"I think that you guys are completely boring. What can any of you do anyway?"

This had caused Naruto and Sasuke to smirk and Sakura to huff and turn away, still agitated that Kakashi didn't answer her question.

"Let's get to know each other a bit better. Meet me on the roof."

Sakura and Sasuke had started to make their way to the door. Then they stopped and turned only to see Naruto still sitting at his desk. "Hurry up you idiot, this is no time to be sleeping." Sakura said.

"Just go I'll catch up." Sasuke and Sakura just shrugged and left.

Making sure they were gone Naruto had gotten up and walked towards the window. He hopped out and started to climb to the roof, while Knowing that he would get there much quicker than His 'teammates '. Naruto made it to the top and hopped up, surprising Kakashi a little.

"Climbing the building huh? Well you're probably not as boring as your team."

"Thanks" Naruto then sat down and waited with Kakashi for Sakura and Sasuke.

It's been about 5 minutes until the two had come around. They both had surprised looks on their faces when they saw the blond up here first, and it looked like for a while considering that he looked bored. They did not see him pass them and theirs only two ways to the roof, but the other way was in a farther part in the academy.

"Naruto how did you get up here?" Sakura asked.

"I climbed out of the window in the classroom."

Sakura and Sauske shrugged then went to sit with Naruto, Kakashi sitting across from them. "Okay, Kakashi started "How about we start off by telling a little bit about ourselves."

"What do you want us to talk about?" Sakura asked

"Well how about your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"Well can you guys go fist to show us how it's done?" Sakura asked.

'_Is she really as smart as people say she is? Why would you need a demonstration for something so easy? 'Both_ Kakashi and Naruto were thinking this, while Sauske could care less on how Sakura thought.

Kakashi sighed and started to speak "Fine: my name is Kakashi Hatake. There are a few likes and dislikes that I have, some hobbies, and I don't know about a dream for the future. See easy." Kakashi said with an eye smile

the three gennin sweat dropped at how their new sensei just explained how they were supposed to explain.

_'He does know that he only told us his name right?' _They all thought.

"Now that we got that out of the way you with the pink hair you can start first." Sakura sat up a bit and cleared her throat.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are (looks at Sauske and blushes) my dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto. _' Like I care, I can't believe I actually liked you.'_Naruto thought.

"My hobbies are, (again looks at Sauske and blushes harder) my dreams for the future are, (looks at Sauske again and was on the verge of squealing)

Both Kakashi and Naruto sweat dropped at this. Then Kakashi started to move on "Okay now you with the black hair."

Sauske shrugged then started to speak himself.

"My name is Sauske Uchiha. I have no likes and dislike practically everything. My only hobby is training so I can get stronger. My dream, no my ambition is to find and kill a certain man. I swore that I would destroy him."

'_I was right, he is the avenger.'_- Kakashi

'_Sauske is so cool. I hope he brings hell to the person he is looking for'- Sakura_

'_This guy can't be serious. Well it seems we both have a person on our hit-list. I guess me and Sauske are alike in one way at least.'_ - Naruto

Kakashi then turned his head to the far right of the bench, looking at Naruto.

"Okay last but not least you with the blond hair." Naruto sat up and started to speak himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training, ramen, adventuring, and learning new techniques. My dislikes are people that are evil and kick people when their already down. For hobbies I train, exercise, and love running around the village. My dreams for the future are to become hokage so that I can become strong enough to protect people, and I am looking forward to destroying someone as well."

That last response caught everyone of guard, who the heck would Naruto want to kill? Sakura thought he was talking about Sasuke, while Sasuke thought he said that just to try to make him self look cool.

"Naruto if you even think about hurting Sauske you're going to wake up at the bottom of the ocean. Not like you'll be able to touch him anyways, he's way out of your league." Sakura growled out.

Naruto really wanted to shock the living hell out of Sakura but chose to stick to words instead. "Who the hell said that I was talking about Sauske? No the person that I'm hunting down is much more of a threat then who Sauske is looking for, even if I don't know who it is. He did something not to me, but to one of my friends. I promised him that I would get revenge for his sake."

Everyone was surprised at the words that came out of Naruto's mouth and they could tell that he was serious about what he was saying.

'_Well well, I guess that this isn't the same hyperactive blond that the hokage said he was. He seems calm but at the same time outgoing. He could probably become a great ninja when time progresses.'  
><em>Kakashi then thought that it was time to break the ice.

"Okay now that we established who we are and what we like and don't like it's about time to start the gennin final exam."

That surprised the gennin

"What are you talking about sensei? We already passed the final exam." A confused Sakura said. The other two were still a bit unsure them selves but decided to listen to what their new sensei had to say.

"The final exam you took was for passing the academy. It was to see if you were ready to take the real test to become ninja. My test is nowhere near as easy as memorizing a few questions, and if you fail then you get sent back to the academy. So it's up to you if you want to test yourselves, come tomorrow at Training Ground 7 at 7:00. Make sure not to eat break feast because you're just going to throw it up."

Kakashi then started to walk away then disappeared in a puff of smoke, shocking the three gennin a bit. Then they each got up and started for home to get some rest.

**Tomorrow Morning 6:00 in Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto had gotten up at 5:00 while doing his regular routine. Get up, take a shower, put on his karma changed clothes and attach his amp. He was deciding whether or not to eat break feast, Kakashi did tell him that he might throw it up later but he was really hungry.

'**Hey Kit'**

Naruto jumped a bit until he realized who that voice belonged to.

"Kyuubi was that you?" Naruto asked in confusion

**'Yeah kit that was me. I guess that I forgot to tell you that me and Cole can communicate to you through your mind.'  
><strong>

"Yeah that would have been useful to know earlier. Anyways what did you want to talk to me about?"

**'The fact that your trying to decide if you want to eat or not. Kit eat something you need to be at full strength when you take that final exam test.'**

"But Kakashi-sensei said not to eat anything. What if the test is too intense and I do puke up my food?"

'**I can tell how hungry you are kit. It's better to eat then regurgitate it than to not have any energy and be on the verge of passing out during a fight. Which one would you prefer?'  
><strong>

Naruto had thought about it for a minute until he made a decision.

"Good point" Naruto then grabbed some bread, bacon and eggs and started to make himself some break feast. (If you're wondering how Naruto had got real food let's just say that when you're a master prankster you can sneak anywhere without getting caught. This being the food market)

After he ate he decided to go watch the sunrise. Ever since he acquired his powers and was doing training with his ancestor and demon he's been waking up a lot earlier. "Well I guess that I got time to kill, before I get started."

So Naruto ate his break feast which he was very glad that he did thanking Kyuubi for the information, and remembered to thank him because he can now cook his own ramen with fire jutsu. This had made Kyuubi chuckle.

Naruto had left his apartment, locked the door then started to head to the hokage monument talking, to Kyuubi along the way.

"So is Cole up or is it just you?"

'**Just I kit. Your ancestor seems to be taking a nap so deep not even an earthquake could wake him up."  
><strong>

Naruto laughed a bit "Sounds a bit like me."

Kyuubi scoffed **'A bit? No everyway like you. He gets in the bed like a regular person but wakes up sprawled all over, he sometimes drools, and he snores a little. I'm just glad that he doesn't sleep with me, in my cave otherwise I would have to rip his mouth off."**

Naruto stopped on the current building he was on then started to laugh his ass off. He never thought that he and his ancestor were alike in more ways than one and it was a bit funny how Kyuubi was a bit annoyed by that fact. When he stopped laughing Naruto started to hop from rooftops and surf power lines until he was looking up at the great stone faces.

**Hokage Monument 6:30 Atop the Fouth hokage's face**

Naruto was looking at the sunrise at his favorite spot in the whole village, on his favorite hokage face but not as much as before. He came to understand that the fourth did what he did to save the village but was still angry with him. Naruto just wishes that the guy was still alive so he could give him a good sock to the gut.

'**This is incredible. I might have to do this when I wake up early. The Cliffside in here is a great perch to watch my sun rise.' **

"Yeah it is amazing isn't." Said Naruto

'I watch sunrises all the time but they never get old.' Said Cole

Cole woke up when it was about 6:15 and decided to watch the sunrise with Kyuubi and Naruto. He actually sees the sun rise nearly all the time (Do you ever see Cole sleep when you playing infamous 1 or 2? Hell no)

The sun had started to shine down on the hidden leaf village. All the animals were starting to wake up, the birds started to chirp and for a second everything was looking completely new. Kyuubi and Cole were enjoying the amazing sight as well, until something was caught in the side of Kyuubi's eye.

**'Hey kit, do you see that behind you?'**

"See what behind me?"

Naruto turned around and saw something that really got him by surprise. Behind the Hokage Monument was a huge forest area. Naruto has been up here hundreds of times but he's never seen that there before.

'Hey why don't you go check it out?' Cole suggested

Naruto saw that he sill had about 25:00 minutes to spare so he jogged for the hidden forest, then entered it hoping to find something cool.

**Hokage Monument Forest**

Naruto was hopping from tree to tree seeing if there was something that was probably not seen by anybody else. He kept going until he landed in a giant old training field. He could tell it was old because roots and weeds littered the ground along with tall grass. Stumps were every where as well.

'**Hey kit you should give this place a complete over haul. If you fix this place up good you'll be able to have your own training area and no one will be able to bug you. You might even be able to physically practice with your powers without being discovered.'  
><strong>

'I agree with Kyu here Naruto. That seems like a good idea, besides people tend to wander through the other training grounds daily**. **Though considering the state this place is in no one's been here in years.'

"You guys are so right. Well I guys that I better get started **"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." **Just then Naruto had made over 500 clones and started to get to work on rebuilding the old training ground. Of course when you can make an ass load of duplicates of yourself the work is severely crippled.

Because of all the clones working cleaning the field took about 10:00 minutes at the most. When this was done Naruto started to dispel the clones little by little making sure not to over flow his head with memories. Kyuubi taught him about that little trick.

When Naruto was done with the clones he started to observe his handy work and had to say he was impressed. The field no longer had any type of weeds but short, cut, clean grass. There were a few stumps left but Naruto decided that there was no harm in leaving them there.

'**Well I have to say you did a good job kit.'**

'Yeah the place looks great.'

"It does, doesn't it? This isn't looking half bad."

Naruto was just about to leave until Naruto and Cole both sensed something, Naruto then fell to one knee while Cole held his head a bit.

'**Guys what happened? Why do you both look so shocked all of a sudden?' **Kyuubi asked a bit concerned.

'Naruto you sense that to don't you?' Cole said in a dazed tone

"Yeah that some strong energy. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

'Yeah, I am.'

Naruto then started to try and walk to where the power source was coming from. He kept walking until he came upon one of the stumps that he had left in the field. He noticed that there was a purpleish red and blue mist coming from the bottom of it.

"That could be only one thing." Naruto said shouting a bit.

Naruto jumped back and went through some hand signs, **"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU."**Naruto then shot a fire ball the size of a door at the stump burning it to nothing but ashes. When the smoke receded Naruto jumped back to the area of the now burnt to a crisp stump. He was happy because his hunch was right about what he found.

"A Ray Core."

'A Ray Core.'

'**A Ray Core.'**

The three of them said. Naruto picked up the Ray Core and started at the orb, knowing that he was going to get new powers and another piece of Cole's second journey.

'**Well don't keep us waiting kit, you know what to do.'**

Naruto nodded then started to channel electricity into the Core. It fused with his body then Naruto started to surge with electricity. He floated up to the air with his arms and legs covered in lightning. He then extended his limbs releasing all of the built up power that was sent in all directions. When it was over Naruto had fell to the ground on his knees and hands panting, with sparks swarming around him. He then got up and started to breathe feeling more energy fill his being. He wanted to experiment with his powers again but couldn't as it was time to go meet his team. He decided he'll do it after the final exam.

"Time to show everyone what I can do"


	4. Secret Reaveled

KIWIBOY! I'm ready for my fourth chapter. I also never imagined for people to like my story even if it's only a few, I'm still surprised but happy. I just hope that I'm creative enough so that I can keep people entertained. But let's focus on this.

Secret Revealed

**Training Ground 7**

Training ground 7, one of the MANY exercise fields in the Leaf Village. All of them may be located somewhere around the Land of Fire but neither is alike. The 7th one which was now owned and used by team 7 consisted of a forest area. There was a huge clearing that was about 1 to 2 miles in diameter until you came upon more trees. There were three logs in at the far right of the field, which was next to a tree that could give off some really good shade and a river behind the tree. Now let's get back to the in training ninja.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were at the training ground waiting for what there one-eyed sensei had to teach them and I mean serious waiting. The thing is Sasuke and Sakura hadn't eaten break feast and arrived on time like what they were told to do. (Poor clueless idiots) Naruto on the other hand had arrived around 7:12 and received a mild scolding from Sakura. It ended when he told her that sense Kakashi wasn't there it didn't matter. He didn't tell them that he has ate something; didn't want to get yelled at about breaking the rules or something. So after that they all waited and waited and waited.

**TG 10:00 A.M**

"THIS IS REDICULOUS, WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" (You should automatically know who had screamed that)

It was 2 hours till noon and Kakashi still had not arrived. Team 7were doing their own thing while they waited for him to show. Sakura was screaming about how se was going to give Kakashi a piece of her mind when he gets here. Sauske was wondering how much longer it was going to take until their new sensei came, and was hoping for Sakura to shut up. Naruto was just lying in the tree that was next to the logs, minding his own business. Trying to enjoy the quiet was incredibly hard with someone like Sakura on your team. She doesn't always yell for any reason: only when she gets annoyed or upset and that's been happening really frequently now.

The gennin jumped a bit at the sound of a burst of smoke. They stopped what they were doing and approached it knowing who it was. Out came Kakashi with his left hand raised as if trying to say 'hi' with his right eye closed.

"Sorry that I'm late guys. See I had to go down to the shelter and help the elderly. Then I had to save a cat from a tree." Kakashi said in a relaxed tone.

The kids looked at him knowing what he said was a lie.

'_Help the elderly? Save a cat? What kind of excuses are those? He could have at least said that the old man needed him for some important business. That would have at least made his story more believable.' _– Naruto

'_This guy is a joke. When is he going to hurry up and give this test? Once I pass it I'll be a bit closer to defeating HIM.' – _Sasuke

"WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT? YOU ARE LYING THROUGH YOUR TEETH AND YOU KNOW IT!" – Sakura

Kakashi chuckled a bit then walked over to the logs that were embedded in the ground. "Okay now it's time to get started." Kakashi declared. He then reached in his pocket and took out a clock, putting on the middle log. Sakura's eye twitched while Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"You mean to tell me that you had a clock on you this whole time and you're still late? How much more unreasonable can you get?" Sakura growled out causing the guys to take a step away from her.

"I can be as unreasonable as I want. Here's an example I made a snowman in the summertime." That statement caused Sasuke to lose balance and Naruto and Sakura to face plant.

"UNREASONABLE? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" Naruto exclaimed with a nod from his team. Kakashi then got serious, "Now it's time to start the test."

Kakashi then reached for his left side and took out two small silver bells that were each attached on a string.

"Here are the rules for my test. You three must be able to take these bells away from me before noon of you won't be able to eat lunch. If one of you are unable to get one then you'll be tied to one of those logs, and watch me eat my lunch."

Sakura and Sasuke realized why they were not supposed to eat lunch. Who doesn't get a bell will have to watch the other's eat and will practically be starved to death. They didn't realize how hungry they were until after Kakashi explained what they had to do. Their stomach's started to lightly rumble.

'_Wow that was a close call. Now I understand why he said we shouldn't eat. Not because we'll puke, but to see how long we'll last when the test starts until our hunger gets the better of us. Hey Kyuubi are you there?'_

_**'**_**I'm always here Kit. Anyways what did you want to talk to me about?'**

'_Just wanted to say thank you_:_ for the advice.'  
><em>

'**Your welcome kit: now pay attention. The one eyed man has something to say.'  
><strong>  
>Naruto mentally chuckled at the nickname Kyuubi picked out for the jounin then went back to listening.<p>

"Also the one that doesn't get a bell is going to automatically get sent back to the academy."

"WHAT?" They all shouted then Sakura decided to step up a bit.

"But sensei how is that even remotely fair? You only have two bells."

"So that means no matter what any of you do one of you are going to be held back." Kakashi then clipped the bells back around his waist on the left hand side.

Sakura gulped a bit, Naruto got determined, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"One more thing if you don't come with the intent to kill me, then you're never going to be able to get a bell. Now start."

At that the three genin jumped from Kakashi and tried to find the best places in the forest to conceal them selves in. Kakashi then looked around a bit and started to think.

'_Well they can hide well I'll give them that. The question is what are they going to try and pull? The least I can worry about is Sakura but what of Naruto and Sasuke?' _Kakashi wondered.

Naruto was in a tree that was behind Kakashi in a blind spot. He made sure to hide in the left hand side because Kakashi's left eye was covered. He did not want to be spotted in Kakashi's perennial vision. (Is it perennial or another word that sounds like that?) He also made sure that he was a good distance away from his teammates.

"It's time to put my plan into action. I wonder how Kakashi-sensei is going to react to this." Naruto then put his fingers in a cross sign and got ready to initialize his first tactic.

Kakashi was still gazing around waiting for his new students to make the first move, wondering when and how they will strike. His thoughts were interrupted when he herd a battle cry coming from the side of him. He turned to his left and saw Naruto charge at him with a kunai in hand.

"What is Naruto doing? He can't expect to be able to take a jounin head on." Sakura said. '_The dead last really wants to make a fool of him self. I don't care if he thinks he can do it or not, I am going to get a bell. There's no way in hell I'm going back to the academy.' _Sasuke thought as he and Sakura watched Naruto charge at the silver haired man.

Kakashi sweat dropped at what he was seeing. Naruto was charging like a mad bull and was getting ready to ram. Kakashi sighed and was getting ready to take out his'Icha Icha Paradise' book to read. Naruto then through the kunai into the air which made everybody look at him with a questionable look. Kakashi eyed the kunai for a second while it kept traveling up then looked at Naruto.

'_What's he planning on doing?' _Kakashi waved it off then continued to read on where he left off.

Naruto then jumped at Kakashi to punch him only for him fist to get blocked. When Naruto landed on the ground he did a sweep kick hoping to trip Kakashi but he jumped away by a few feet. "Ninja Arts 101, the first lesson is Taijutsu." Kakashi said. Naruto charged one more time. He jumped till his lower body was leveled with Kakashi's upper then tried for a spin kick. Kakashi thought it was time to end this little game and ducked Naruto's kick. Kakashi then brought himself up and gave Naruto a punch to Naruto's midsection. The blond landed on the ground on his knees holding his stomach while arched over. Kakashi gave a sigh.

"See Naruto that's what happens when you rush in a fight without a plan. If I were a real enemy you would be dead right now." Kakashi lectured but was then surprised to hear Naruto chuckling. Naruto then lifted his head and looked at Kakashi, who started to think that he was weird.

"Thanks for the advice but while you were playing with me boss was busy charging up. I hope that you have fun digging yourself out of a crater."

Kakashi was wondering what Naruto was talking about and asked "What boss Naruto and what do you mean "charging up"?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke and Sakura were wondering to. Then before their eyes Naruto erupted in a puff of smoke, shocking them.

"A shadow clone, but wheres…"

Kakashi couldn't finish because he herd a loud noise that closely resembled thunder. He looked around wondering where that noise was coming from until he finally looked up, and went bug eyed at what he saw. There was Naruto, the real Naruto descending from the sky. But that not what surprised him, oh no, what it was, was that Naruto was completely covered in electricity with that strange weapon in his hand about to make a downward slash. The three could not believe what they were seeing and watched as Naruto got closer to landing on Kakashi, who knew that he would be in serious pain if a slam like that made contact. So he pumped chakra into his legs and jumped back. While he was still in the air Naruto made contact with the ground and made a crater while sending a shockwave in every direction. It felt like he shook the whole planet if you were still on the ground at that time (Sasuke and Sakura who had to hold on to something to avoid falling over.) When the shaking ceased Naruto jumped out of the hole that he made and dusted himself off observing the damage that he did. The logs were ripped out of the ground and were lying on the ground in random places. He damaged the tree a bit and reformed the ground around him, making big chunks slant upwards. Then he looked at Kakashi and said "Whoa, I missed."

Kakashi and Sakura were looking at Naruto like they had seen a ghost while Sasuke had an angry feeling toward him.

'_What the hell was that just now? He looked like some sort of human bomb. How is it that the dead last was able to create this much destruction? That kind of power should belong to me.' Sasuke thought  
><em>

'_What in heavens name was that? Was it some sort of lightning style jutsu? I never would have imagined that he had a lightning affinity. I better be more careful, there's no telling what else Naruto could have up his sleeve. (Sigh) And I wanted to finish this chapter to, but I guess that will have to wait.' _Kakashi thought before he got into a battle stance, same with Naruto.

Naruto then charged up his Amp and had it at the ready. The 2 were left at a stale mate. Kakashi used this time to start a conversation.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hm what is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"Just now what was that? I've never seen a jutsu like that before?"

Naruto realized what he was talking about and decided to have some fun with his sensei. Naruto played along and responded like his abilities were just jutsu.

"It's called Lightning Style: Thunder Drop. I manipulate my chakra into lightning and spread it through my whole body. While dropping from a high altitude I release the energy as I get super charged with it. Then release it all at once the moment I make contact with the surface. It's pretty handy for clearing out groups of people." Naruto informed.

I get now. So that kunai your shadow clone threw was you transformed. I guess you are a bit good at planning."

"Thanks sensei" Kakashi then looked at the weapon Naruto was holding.

"Do you mind telling me what that weapon is?"

"It's called 'The Amp,' it's a gift that I got from a friend."

I take it that you have more tricks up your sleeve." Kakashi asked hoping to get a bit more information out of the boy. Naruto only chuckled "Why don't you take me on and see for yourself sensei."

With that Naruto charged at Kakashi. When Naruto was in striking distance he did a right hand downward diagonal sweep to his one eyed sensei who dodged the opposite way. Naruto then performed the same action but with the opposite side to have the same results. Kakashi knew that metal conducts with electricity so he couldn't pull out a kunai to defend himself. Naruto then used that momentum to perform a sideways front flip and managed to strike Kakashi down the middle of his head. Kakashi had lightning coursing through his body until he erupted in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked down and saw a log in his teacher's place. Naruto then used radar sense to find Kakashi and sensed him fleeing through the forest.

"Well it seems that he's going to play smart and try to recuperate. I guess I can take a break my self to plan out my next move. But I better make sure that I don't lose him."

Naruto then powered his Amp down and placed it in the loop on his back. Then started to walk towards Kakashi's location who was jumping through the tress away from Naruto. Sauske saw this and started to follow Kakashi in his direction.

'_It's time to show sensei what an Uchiha can do.' _

Sakura was dazed by the performance Naruto had displayed that she turned to find Sasuke only for him to be half a mile away from her. "SASUKE WAIT UP!" Sakura then started to run in his direction.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi had stomped jumping through the trees and looked around. He did not feel any presences around him. He felt two coming in his direction, and one that seemed to wonder around. He made a shadow clone and sent it to stay on the land while he went through the forest, both going to the same place. Kakashi then took out his book and started to read it while walking towards the wondering presence.

'_Hm lets see, Sasuke is the closest one that coming towards me. He probably thinks he can take me himself. Naruto is tailing him but is going much, much slower. Must be planning about what his next move is going to be. I'm both eager and a bit frightened about what he's going to do next. Sakura is just following Sasuke or trying to follow by the looks of this. She has the smarts but none of the experience on the field. If she keeps up this fan girl attitude then she'll probably be one of the weakest kunoichi in the Leaf Village.'_

Kakashi kept walking until he came upon Sakura that was looking through some bushes. She was staring at the clone Kakashi made trying to be as quiet as she could be. '_What's he doing? He's just standing there.'_She thought.

"Hey, Sakura." Sakura jumped in surprise when she heard somebody whisper her name behind her. She slowly turned to she her sensei crouched and 2 feet from where she was sitting. Then out of fear she closed her eyes and let of a scream. When she opened her eyes Kakashi had disappeared. Before she knew it leaves had started to swirl around her. Sakura immediately felt dizzy, she could no longer think. She wasn't even thinking about anything until the leaves receded.

She then came too and started to frantically look around.

"What's going on? I could have sworn that I was supposed to be doing something."

"Sakura." Sakura heard a weak cry behind her yet she knew who that voice belonged to. She twirled around and shouted "SAUSKE". But her happiness soon turned to horror when she saw Sasuke covered in blood with kunai sticking out of him.

"Sakura help me. Please help me I won't be able to hold out for much longer." Sasuke struggled to say.

Sakura instead looked like she was about to break into pieces from horror and sadness. '_OH NO! WHAT DID HE DO TO MY SASUKE?' _Sakura thought. She then threw her arms up in the air and let out a blood curdling scream that was twice as loud as the last and fainted backward.

'Sasuke' Then disappeared and faded out of existence, while Kakashi jumped from a tree and landed in front of the downed Sakura.

"The second lesson of Ninja Arts 101: Genjutsu. Her file said hat she was a genjutsu type but that was too easy. We'll I better head back to the clearing, no doubt Sasuke is itching for a fight. I also want to see what Naruto has up his sleeves."

Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke and arrived at the second clearing, waiting for his two other students.

Back at the second clearing Sasuke had finally arrived and was looking around foe Kakashi. "Hey don't get to hasty now. I think it's time for you to show me what you can do. Isn't that right 'my Sasuke'? Kakashi added a bit of a Sakura touch to that last part that went unnoticed by Sasuke. He scowled and said "We'll I should at least let you know I'm not like Sakura or Naruto."

"So you're saying that you could do something similar to what Naruto had done?"

Sasuke chuckled a bit "I don't know what the dead last had done but if that was his biggest trump card then there's no point in trying to expect anymore from him. You really should watch out for me and you should probably put that silly book away if you don't want it to get destroyed." Sasuke boasted confidently.

Kakashi wondered for a bit then decided to call him on his bluff. "Fine you better show me something interesting. I'm in the middle of my favorite part." Kakashi then put his book away standing at a guard.

Sasuke smirked "Oh I can assure you, you won't be disappointed." Sasuke then started to go through hand signs as he was finishing he started talking "Lets see the dead last do this. 'Horse', 'Tiger' **"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU**.**"**

Kakashi's eye widened. '_What? Gennin can't do fire jutsu, takes too much chakra. There's no way.'_Kakashi thought as he took a stance just to be on the safe side. Sasuke then brought up his right hand, cupped his fingers around his mouth and spat an average sized fire ball at kakashi, who was engulfed in the flame. Sasuke kept this up for a few more seconds till he stopped.

Sasuke then looked at the burnt ground and crater that he made and turning his head a bit in every direction looking for Kakashi who seemed to have disappeared.

"Where did you go?" Sasuke wondered. Then he felt a small rumbling underneath him as something erupted from the ground, to grasp his ankle. Then Sasuke heard Kakashi scream **"EARTH STYLE: HEAD HUNTER JUTSU". **Sasuke managed a yell until he was forcefully pulled into the dirt with only his head showing and Kakashi crouched over him with an eye smile.

"Your right Naruto and Sakura are nothing like you. They don't even look as half as ridiculous." At this Sasuke started to growl and scream "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kakashi stood up and pulled his book back out and started to read, while walking away.

"Come find me once you have a good enough plan and you better hurry up. It's almost noon." Kakashi then disappeared in the forest, only blankly looking like a shadow. Unknowing to both of them Naruto was in a tree watching the entire event unfold.

'_This is really challenging. How are we supposed to get a bell from him…. Now that I think about it separate attacks couldn't quite cut it. Me and Sasuke came close but not close enough. Maybe if we all team up on him we might be able to pass in time.' _Naruto then jumped out of a tree and landed in front of Sasuke.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Look I know that you won't accept this easily but we need to work together if we want to pass." Naruto said locking eyes with Sasuke.

"Me help you? Thanks but no thanks I can get a bell myself."

Naruto sighed "Sasuke I don't have time to be arguing with you. I know that you have skill but do you really think that you a gennin would be able to get the drop on a jounin, especially one that as been in an actual life or death battle? The best option that we have is for the three of us to work together."

Sasuke then pondered his thoughts for a moment. Naruto did have a good point, and it was the best chance that they had. Sasuke sighed in defeat "Fine, get me out of here so we can find Sakura."

Naruto nodded then made four shadow clones. They all circled Sasuke and started to dig him out. When his body was fully pulled from the pavement then two left to find Sakura and form a plan.

**Again Back With Kakashi**

Kakashi was at the first clearing that had the three logs, the damaged tree and a crater with the terrain around it smashed. He placed been placed the logs in their respective holes in the ground and put the clock that was blown of back on. Still reading his small orange book and waiting for his students. He heard some rumbling in the tress at the far front of him and briefly looked up from his story.

'_It seems their ready to try one last time. Now is it going to be Naruto or Sasuke? Or did they figure out the right way?'_

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted when two kunai were thrown at him. He jumped to the side and watched as they impaled the tree that he was just leaning against. Naruto then came running out with another kunai in his hand and throwing it up in the air. Kakashi looked up and knew what was coming

"There's no way I'm falling for that again"

Kakashi said he tried to jump back but then Sakura came running at Kakashi as well holding three shuriken. She then threw one at Kakashi who jumped to the left. Sakura acted quickly and threw one to where their sensei was traveling only for him to jump to the right. Sakura and Naruto smirked knowing that he would do that and threw the last shuriken. Kakashi saw this shuriken as well but then jumped to the center.

'_What are they trying to do_ he wondered _'surely they didn't think that would work.' _

But to his surprise he saw that the shuriken were covered in smoke and reveled to be Naruto clones. Kakashi looked at both of his sides and behind him wondering what they were going to do. Much to his and Sakura's surprise all of the clones had lightning covering their arms. They each lifted a hand towards Kakashi who was wondering what Naruto was going to do next.

'_Let's see how he takes a barrage of pincer bolts.'_All of the Naruto's thought.

The clones then started to build up their energy and shot a bolt that was five times the size of a regular one. '_What in the hell?' _The Naruto's thought. He realized that must have been one of the new powers that he might have acquired. He would talk to Cole about it later.

The over sized bolts neared Kakashi who didn't see any way too escape. So he took the only other escape route that he had. He pumped a quarter of his chakra into his legs and made a big leap straight up. He looked down and saw the four huge balls (No homo) of lightning collide with each other making a big explosion.

'_Okay that thunder drop thing was weird enough but now Naruto can just shoot of lightning like it's nothing? What else can he do fly?'  
><em>

As he dropped to earth Kakashi was so lost in thought that he forgot about the clone that was above him. He was painfully reminded when an axe kick was delivered to his back sending him to the ground where the tree clones were. As he made an impact the four clones jumped on him halting his movement.

Sasuke then came from behind the tree and ran over to Naruto who made another clone. They both told Sakura to get back and find some cover. Kakashi looked on thankful that his eyes were not covered to see what the two were doing. Naruto was on the left, Sasuke was on the right and Naruto's clone was in the middle going through a few hand signs. When he was done he called out** "FIRE STYLE: BURNING ASH". **

Then clone then spat some dark smoke at the clones and the trapped Kakashi whose vision was now a bit blurred. Through his point of view he could only see faint outlines of his two students. The clone must have dispelled.

From Naruto's point of view Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before nodding. They both looked at the giant pile of ash there teacher was in before they both started going through the same hand signs. **"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU" **they both shouted. Kakashi was then immediately surprised by two things.

1) Naruto can also perform the fire ball jutsu  
>2) They plan to send his ass sky high with this tactic<p>

The burning ash jutsu is really a massive ton of gunpowder. When you mix gunpowder with fire… well you know what that means. The fire got closer and closer to the dark puff of smoke until finally

**BIG ASS EXPLOSION THAT WOULD MAKE DEIDARA A HAPPY MAN**

(That's the best way to describe how that went)

The blast was so huge that it had shaken most of the leaves of the tree that was about a half a yard away from them. The trees behind them lost some leaves but were also leaning a bit, like before Sakura had to hold on to something, so she did not fall over. When the shaking stopped Sakura ran over to the two boys, Sasuke was panting a bit from using the fire ball jutsu twice, while Naruto was breathing just a bit. After 10 seconds the smoke had finally cleared and while they expected to see a crispy Kakashi, they saw only a burning log.

The gennin then turned around when they heard clapping behind them. Turning around they saw Kakashi with a few burns marks on his cloths walk towards them.

"Well it seems that you guys really aren't boring. I actually had to try a little for that last stunt you all pulled."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were about to attack again until they heard the sound of an alarm bell going off. The four of them looked at the clock and saw that it was noon and not one of them had received a single bell.

Kakashi walked over to the clock that was standing on the center log that had somehow miraculously survived that explosion and turned it off. He then motion for the three of them to come over to him, they hesitated at first but made their way over.

"Well its noon and none of you had received a single bell. I should send you all back to the academy right now."

Naruto and Sasuke flinched while Sakura was on the verge of tears. They were waiting for there sensei to dish out some form of punishment, to say 'you fail' or 'get out of my sight'. But he said something that made the gennin want to hear him repeat it.

"You all pass." Kakashi said with a sincere voice and an eye smile.

The three gennin eyes widened and Naruto had spoken up.

"Wait can you say that again?" Naruto asked not believing his ears

"I said that you all pass"

Sakura then spoke up "But how, none of us had gotten a single bell. You said whoever doesn't get one is to go back to the academy."

Kakashi then looked at his students and started to explain. "Your right I did say that who ever doesn't get a bell was to be sent back to the academy, but that was only to pshyc to out. The bells never really mattered at all, the real test was to try to work as an actual team and try to force me into a corner. You were a bit shaky at first but that last move you all pulled was something that I never would have imagined, Congratulations to you team 7.

Naruto and Sakura smiled brightly while Sasuke smirked. They were finally done with the academy and were full fledge ninja and they were ready for real missions.

"Now if you excuse me I must be off but let me tell you all this. Those that break the rules are trash, the three of them flinched at this "but those that abandon their comrades are even worse than trash. Meet me back here tomorrow at 8:00 so that we can start our first mission as a team"

Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke while the three ninjas (love that movie) had left for home to. To go get ready for an actual mission and to act as official Hidden Leaf Ninja, they couldn't be any prouder.


	5. Team 7 First Missions

What up, its DD and here is my fifth retpahc. This would have been uploaded earlier but my damn computer restarted its self. It deleted my progress on the second chapter on 'The Second Chosen,' so I started on 'A Shocking Experience.' That chapter got deleted to so here I go again. You know what they say the third time's the charm. If this doesn't work then I'm gonna chop this generic ass laptop into pieces. For all of my stories that involve Naruto I am not going to use any Japanese language. The villages and jutsu will all have their English names and their will be no title's after people's names. Sorry if you like that kind of stuff but I like to understand what the hell I'm reading.

**Team Seven's First Real Mission**

**1:00 P.M Hidden Leaf Village**

Naruto was just walking through the Leaf village with a smile on his face. He still felt a bit giddy that he had finally become an actual ninja, and was a bit closer to becoming Hokage. He was so happy that he actually felt like screaming but turned against it. The people in the village would probably hate him even more if they all realized that the 'demon brat' was a ninja. So he just continued walking ignoring the daily glares that the people gave him. Growing up this way he learned how to just ignore them and focus on himself and not other people. Naruto decided to go to Ichiraku to celebrate. The Ichiraku family themselves Teuchi and his daughter Aiyame were two of the people in the village that treated him like family and was nice to him. Naruto meet them after the hokage gained his trust as a grandfather-figure. Naruto made his way to the noodle shop but he kept thinking that there was something amiss.

_'Ugh come on, why does it fell like I'm forgetting something. I know that there was something that I wanted to do but I had too much on my plate to work with. Now that I have the time I just can't seem to remember.'_ Naruto kept walking until he saw his favorite ramen hot spot in the distance. He made his way to it but was interrupted by mind communication.

'Hey Naruto.'

Naruto immediately recognized the voice but was a bit confused on why it was his voice and not the fox demon.

'_Cole, is that you?'_ Naruto thought. He would have talked the normal way like he normally does but that would lead to people looking at him thinking that he's gone crazy talking to air.

'Of course it's me. Who else did you expect?'

'_Well I was expecting Kyuubi not that I knew one of you needed to talk with me. But he's usually the one to give me a heads up on things.'_

'I know that but he's kind of preoccupied right now.'

'_Why did something come up? Is he okay?' _Naruto thought full of concern.

'Yeah he's perfectly fine. He just trying out the hot spring that you made for him. You should see how relaxed and calm he is, it must feel great.'

Naruto had inwardly laughed a bit until he had changed the subject again to get back on task with what Cole had to say.

'_So what did you want to talk to me about anyway?'_

'Well it's about that thing that you were forgetting to do.'

'_Really because that's great. This has been bugging me for a while now but I just can't seem to put my finger on it. What was I going to do again?'_ Naruto was now just a few feet from the entrance to Ichiraku.

'Remember that you said that when you had the time you were going to tell the hokage about you're new powers.' Naruto then stopped in front of the restaurant and for a few seconds he turned his head. He looked right at the hokage tower and saw that the third still had his office light on.

'_How in the hell did I miss that?' _Naruto thought. He then turned his whole body in that direction and started to jog to the red building.

'_Thanks for the heads up Cole. If it wasn't for you or Kyuubi I would have never remembered that.' _Naruto heard Cole laugh a little.

'Man I would hate to see how you would have turned out if you didn't have us.' (But we know)Naruto then laughed a little under his breath and continued for the tower. In a few minutes or so Naruto was looking at the front entrance to the hokage tower. He was about to walk in until he sensed two energies about to walk out. They were a bit strong too.

"Damn." He said under his breath and then jumped on to the building that he was standing next to. He walked to the edge and crouched to one knee, looking at the front door. Out came two ANBU members, one that had the mask of a bull and the other with a bear. The stood on the opposite sides of the door and seemed to have been guarding it. Naruto then used his Radar Sense towards the anbu and they both flashed red and blue. That meant that they were loyal to their cause and fought for good but like everyone else treated Naruto like an enemy.

"So much for going through the front door." Naruto sighed. "Guess I'll just have to go around them." Naruto then stood up from the buildings ledge and walked back about 15ft. Then he turned to his right and started running. He kept going jumping from building to building until he was facing the tower's side.

"Well here goes." Naruto then started running to the edge of his current building and added a little chakra into legs. He then took a huge leap straight for the building. He looked up and saw a pole in reach and grabbed it. He then placed his feet on one that was underneath him. He they jumped and ran a little up the wall doing a smaller jump the grabbed a crack that was big enough for both of his hands to fit. He found a window and reached up his right hand to grab the bottom ledge then grabbed with his left. Naruto started to get into a groove finding something to grasp while jumping to places he couldn't reach. Yeah as a ninja he could have just ran up the top of the building but he wanted to see why Cole loved to climb and free run so much. Naruto now understands the thrill of it and realized this was more exciting that just doing things the easy way. Naruto looked up and saw a silver railing he jumped and grabbed it. He pulled himself up and over it to see that he made it to the top of the hokage tower. The whole room was a big circle. There was a stone floor with the railing surrounding it. He turned his head and was looking over the whole village. Naruto then whistled to himself.

"Man this is a hell of a view. This might have to be my favorite spot next to the Hokage Monument. But I don't have time to sight see."

Naruto then looked straight down from the roof and saw that the third's office was only a few feet down. He could just jump down since there was a slanted floor like platform that went around the whole building. Naruto put a foot on the railing picking him up and walked right over applying chakra to his feet being sure not to slip off. He landed with a small thud and looked through the window. He had a goofy smile on his face at what he saw. Hiruzen Sarutobi (The 3rd hokage) had seemed to be in the battle his life. He was staring down at the mortal enemy that not even any of the hokage could beat.

Paperwork.

There were 4 large stacks on his desk. 2 were at the left while 2 were at the right. It didn't even seem that he had started at all. He had a pen in his hand but his hand seemed to be trembling. If you looked closely you could see that he was crying anime tears.

'If that can make a grown man cry then that would make a kid commit suicide.' Cole said not believing how much paperwork was on the hokage's desk. Naruto chuckled a bit after that one.

Naruto then decided that it was time to give the old man a break and knocked at his window. Hiruzen jumped a bit then turned around. He smiled seeing that it was his favorite lucky ticket out of work, Naruto. He got out of his seat and opened the window greeting Naruto who had jumped in. Hiruzen closed the window and sat back down while Naruto grabbed a chair and sat in front of his desk.

"Hey old man, how's it going?" Naruto said with a smile. Hiruzen sighed.

"It had gotten better since you had arrived Naruto." Naruto laughed while Hiruzen joined in. They laughed for a good minute until they calmed down a bit.

"So what is it that you need me for Naruto?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something. Actually I've been trying to for a while now but there has been a bunch of things getting in the way."

"Oh well what is it?"

"Well you know the night of when Mizuki had taken the scroll."

"Yes I do. Iruka had informed me of what happened." Hiruzen took out his pipe and started to smoke a bit.

"Well then what did he tell you?"

"He told me that you had singlehandedly stopped Mizuki. He talked about the clothes that you're wearing right now and that you learned jutsu from the scroll. Apparently you learned that Shadow Clone Jutsu and some sort of defense lightning style jutsu. He didn't have to tell me though because I saw the whole fight with my crystal ball."

Naruto gave a simple humph with a smirk.

"Well about 95% of all that is true, but that last statement was a bit off. That wasn't lightning style."

Hiruzen was a bit confused at the bonds words. His eyes opened a bit and eyed him.

_'Not lightning style, but I know what I saw. It had to be right? But actually now that I think about it he didn't perform any handsigns, but only threw his arms in front of him. Maybe it's a type of jutsu that doesn't require any, like the fourth's signature jutsu.' _Hiruzen thought.

"Naruto what do you mean that wasn't lightning style? Are you saying that what you did against Mizuki's shuriken wasn't a jutsu at all?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. What you saw me do wasn't a jutsu but me controlling pure electricity."

Hiruzen nearly dropped his pipe at Naruto's words.

'_How can it be possible to control an element at will, especially one as radical and uncontrolled as lightning? It probably may not have been a jutsu but he could have just found a way to manipulate his chakra alone. There are a few ninja in the world that are capable of pulling off something close to that.' _

Hiruzen thought that was the only explanation but decided to edge Naruto on to see if his hunch was right.

"By controlling electricity do you mean just manipulating you're chakra by itself?"

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head

"No what I said was what I meant. It's not me manipulating my chakra but actual lightning. There's really no chakra involved." Hiruzen was on the edge of his seat at what he heard. None of what Naruto said was even possible in the slightest. All ninja even the kage's and the Akatuski.

"But how is that even possible? It's unheard of to freely manipulate an element, if what you say is true then can I get a demonstration?"

"Sure thing."

Naruto held out his right hand as if wanting Hiruzen to place something in it. After about 5 seconds blue sparks started to appear. The sparks then turned into a small ball of lightning with tiny sparks coming off. It was giving off a small buzzing sound. Hiruzen leaned over a bit and was watching a spectacular feet in front of him.

"And you say that there is no chakra involved for this?" The third said in disbelief.

"That's right." Naruto said with a smile. He then brung his arm back and the ball of lightning disappeared.

"There are also a bunch of other things that I can do with these abilities as well."

Naruto saw the pen that was on his leader's desk and extended his hand a bit to it. A small circle of lightning appeared under it and when it disappeared the pen was just floating with a blue mist surrounding it. He then brought his hand to him and the pen floated to him while still being suspended in animation in the air. Hiruzen was wide eyed and his jaw had completely dropped, as he saw another incredible feet happen before him. Naruto then released his Kinetic Pulse on the pen and it landed in his hand.

"So old man what do you think? That's pretty cool huh?" Naruto said with his usual goofy grin, as he put the pen back on the desk. Hiruzen was still speechless to say the least. He then sat back and tried to process the things and words the came from the blonde.

"Naruto just what kind of abilities ARE those? The ball of lightning was one thing but making objects levitate is something else."

"What you just say was my Kinetic Pulse ability. I'm able to lift or move anything despite its weight. I could even send them flying if I wanted to. That ball of lightning from before was an Alpha Bolt. The only difference is that I didn't shoot it off."

Hiruzen was tired of being left in the dark and wanted to know all of Naruto's secrets. "Naruto do you mind telling me what is going on? How is it that you can do such things? When did any of this happen?"

Naruto sighed "Well it's a bit of a long story but I'll tell you."

Naruto then went on telling the third about how the Mizuki told him about the secret method to pass the academy exams and the forbidden scroll. How the scroll contained some ancient heritage. His ancestor defeating a world threatening monster and unlocking his dormant powers. Meeting the Kyuubi and his ancestor in person while learning about his life. He even told Hiruzen about the Ray Cores and that he needed them to become even stronger.

When Naruto was done explain about everything that has happened to him in the past couple of days Hiruzen was in a state of complete shock, surprise and amazement. If he thought that this boy couldn't get any more special then he was dead wrong.

'_Naruto you are definitely something else. I guess that you really do have many more famous relatives then you're parents. With you're fathers chakra and you're mothers determination and skill you were a handful. But now you have these lightning abilities that can pass off as a bloodline, and the Kyuubi training you. In the future I am certain that you will become the greatest hokage ever." _Hiruzen proudly thought.

"Well that's all I wanted to talk to you about. I'll see you later old man."

Naruto then went to the window and opened it. He jumped out and was standing on the ledge. He looked back and saw Hiruzen eyeing the dreaded paperwork again. Naruto smiled and decided to give him a break.

"You know if you can use the Shadow Clone Jutsu then you'll be able to have as much time to yourself as you want." Naruto then walked off the ledge straight to the ground. He was thankful that he could do that and not get hurt no matter how high the fall was. He was really glad that Cole was his ancestor.

Hiruzen's head snapped up and his eyes widened. He thought about what Naruto had said as he placed his pen on the table. Then out of nowhere he started to laugh like a maniac. He calmed down after a few minutes.

"Minato thank you for having you're son. I never would have thought of that."

He then crossed his fingers and made four shadow clones. Each had a required stack to get the work done in a quarter of the time. Hiruzen then walked out of office to leave his clones at work while he decided to go out into the village and enjoy his self.

**Time Skip a Few Hours: Naruto's apartment 10:30 P.M**

Naruto had arrived at his home from having an average day. He went to Ichiraku and had lunch while explaining to Tuechi and Ayame that he passed and his sensei test. Besides the old man they were the first two people to treat Naruto like he was part of their family. He even met up with Kakashi later on and wanted to know about Naruto's abilities who explained the same things he said to Hiruzen minus the part about meeting the 9-tails. He was caught off guard by the information but was impressed and proud of Naruto. After that Naruto just decided to choose to goof off the rest of the day. Sure he could have went to the Monument Forest to train in his powers but what's the point if he was just going to have Cole train him tonight.

Anyways Naruto walked into his tiny home and started to do his regular routine. He took off his backpack hid the Amp and took of his clothes. Naruto was about to place them in the drawer until a smell came past his nose. He tried to look for the source until he came upon his ancestor's second pair of clothing. He picked up the shirt took a quick sniff and cringed at it.

"Man this thing needs to get washed."

Naruto picked up his shirt and his pant's and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door almost all the way and opened another door behind that one. Inside was a washing machine that was also another gift from the old man himself. Since people kept kicking him out f stores he wasn't able to buy anymore clothes. He always wore one pair so the Hokage thought that it would be necessary for his to wash his clothes every few days.

Naruto placed his second pair of clothes in the washer, Threw in some detergent and hot water. He closed the lid and it automatically started. When it stops it also start's the drying cycle so they'll be finished by morning. He left the bathroom and grabbed his pajamas and night cap. He gave a nice long yawn until he had laid down in his bed and calmly fell asleep.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto had slowly opened his eyes to see sunlight. He sat up and saw that he was in the middle of the field that was between the waterfall and the edge of the right side of the forest. Naruto looked around but he didn't see his demon or his scruffy ancestor for a hero anywhere. Naruto then stood up and shouted "Cole, Kyu where are you guys?"

Naruto then started to walk around. He looked the left of the Cliffside and saw Kyuubi's cave so he jogged in that direction hoping that his fox friend was in there. He made it to the cave which was light because of the sun but was black in the back. He called out "Hey Kyu are you in here man?"

He had only heard the echo of his own voice bounce off the walls of the deep cave. He sighed and walked back out.

"Man where in the heck are they? I really want to see what happens in the second part of Cole's memories, maybe in the forest?"

Naruto's question was answered he heard the sound of an explosion go off. He looked around trying to find the source and saw some green smoke coming from the forest. He then made a dash in that direction knowing that he found his two travel companions. As he made his way through he ran by a lot of animals that were running in the opposite direction obviously trying to get away from the scene. Naruto then came to a field and had a look of surprise and disgust on his face for what he saw. There were a bunch of dead animals on the ground and the tress and bushes in the area had seemed to have melted and/or toppled over. He looked to the right and saw Cole staring down some big turtle like creature who stared back. Naruto couldn't tell since it had a shell like substance covering its face as well. Naruto turned to the right and found Kyuubi (In his adult fox form) who was eating a rabbit. He then ran over to his fox companion who looked at him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto practically yelled. Kyuubi ate the last of the rabbit before burping then answered the question.

"**Well apparently Cole is fighting." **He said before him and Naruto started eyeing Cole who was backing away fro the monster. The shell covering its face moved to reveal a giant sharp tooth mouth and started to shoot what seemed to be green balls of slime. Cole started to back flip away to make sure not to get hit. Naruto then said "I know that but WHAT is he fighting?" He made sure to put emphasis on 'what.'

"**Cole said that it was a swamp creature that he fought back in New Marias. He said that it's called the Devourer."** Kyuubi said

The Devourer opened its mouth and got ready to spit more gunk balls but Cole caught on and started to shoot the same oversized bolt's Naruto used against Kakashi right into its mouth, making Naruto go wide eyed. The giant swamp monster couldn't take anymore until it finally collapsed on the ground. Then after a few seconds it disappeared in green smoke. Cole gave a sigh then started to walk back over to the two spectators. When he saw Naruto he lifted his arm and as if the say hi Kakashi style.

"Yo, what's up Naruto?" Said Cole as he started to roll his arms around. Naruto then surveyed the damage Cole and the Devourer had done and then said "Cole what the hell id up with you fighting big ass swamp monsters? Have you looked around recently?" Naruto said in a sarcastic manner using his arms to increase the impression.

Cole then took a look at all the destruction that he was partially the cause for. He saw the animals the trees and the clearing that had gotten bigger. He then turned to Naruto and started to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh man, ha-ha sorry. Guess I did get a little carried away. But I can't help it; I'm not used to staying still for very long. I'm always doing something to keep myself preoccupied."

Naruto then looked at Kyuubi who just shrugged back. He then started to get a little nauseated at the smell of blood from the animals. He then turned back to Cole and said "Fine you can have you're little work out sessions. Just please be more careful with what you do. I don't need my mind getting fucked up because you need something to do." Cole gave a nod. Kyuubi then decided to intervene.

"**Well kit you got another Ray Core. Are you here just for the memories, to see what you can do or here to train?"**

"All three actually, I really want to master the water walking exercise when I leave."

Cole then showed Kyuubi and Naruto the second part of his New Marais journey until he absorbed his second blast Core. (If you want to know what happens just play the damn game. If you don't have it then look at the walkthroughs. Since both Cole and Naruto have to absorb 7 cores it should be easy to tell which part is which. Naruto get's the powers from both games though.)

After Naruto and Kyuubi viewed Cole's memory piece Naruto decided to train with Cole to see what he could do.

"So how am I supposed to know what I'll be able to do?" Naruto asked Cole

"Just monkey around with you're powers like I did. You'll be able to come up with something."

Naruto did what Cole asked and discovered that he could perform another multitude of abilities. Naruto can now use Pulse Heal, Bio Leech, Gigawatt Blades, Alpha Rocket, Bio Leech Overload, and Sticky Grenades.

Pulse Heal is ability meant to heal civilians. It can literally heal almost any ailment that befalls on them, ranging from internal to external. Like when Naruto absorbs electricity to heal himself.

Bio Leech is the Pulse Heals opposite. Naruto grabs an injured enemy and drains them of their energy killing them. If he is running low on power it will get replenished.

Gigawatt Blades are also for melee combat like the Amp. Naruto charges energy around his hand making 2ft long blades that can slice through practically any surface clean through.

Alpha Rocket was the massive blast of energy Naruto and Cole each used. Their 5x more powerful then a Grenade but uses more power. Naruto can shoot off about five before having to recharge.

Bio Leech Overload works in tune with the Bio Leech. Naruto gains infinite lightning for a good 20 seconds.

Sticky Grenades work like their alpha but can stick to any surface.

With Kyuubi's training Naruto had managed to perform the water walking ability which was a bit trickier to learn then tree climbing. Instead of just keeping the chakra at you're feet you had to keep releasing it from you're soles slowly and constantly. Kyuubi had even managed to teach Naruto how to use a bit of his chakra. He had to learn how to draw on it without accidentally releasing Kyuubi's influence and personality. He had managed to get the hang of it for a bit. He learned how to draw on a bit before in made any physical changes to him. (Think of Naruto when he used the fox chakra against Neji in the Chunnin Exams.) He was able to increase his speed and power by 10X at the most.

With another successful day at training Naruto wakes up and is ready to start his first missions with is team.

**7:00 A.M Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and yawned a little. He knew that he had a relaxing nap because he was rubbing crust and dirt out of his eyes. He always hated that feeling but it didn't matter now. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was out while he sat there feeling its warm rays. Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was the time Kakashi said to meet his and his team at Training Ground 7. Not worrying about it or giving it a second thought he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. He chose to enjoy another peaceful morning and took everything slow. Naruto proceeded to the bathroom and went to the tub. He turned on the water and placed his hand in it felling out for the right temperature. When it was set he undressed and got in unknowing to him that he was going to have a morning conversation.

"**Hey kit didn't that idiotic teacher of yours tell you to meet him and a few minutes ago? You look like you're taking you're sweet time." **Kyuubi said.

"Trust me when I leave I'm going to still be early. Kakashi is the kind of person that would tell you to meet him at a specific time but arrive 1 or two hours later." Naruto said as he started to wash his hair.

'Are you serious? I would hate for someone to mess with me like that. You know what you should do; you should stick a grenade down his pants when he's not looking. That would teach him a thing or two." Cole said with humor in his voice. Kyuubi then started to laugh.

**"Kit you should do exactly what Cole just said. I would love to see the look on Kakashi's face when he realizes he's only a torso and has no legs."** It was Naruto's turn to laugh. Yeah that did seem pretty funny but at the same time really gruesome.

"As cool as that would be that would seem a bit extreme. There is no reason for me to blow his nuts off just for him being late." Cole and Kyuubi sighed in disappointment since they won't be able to see an amazing and hilarious joke happen before them. They stopped talking with Naruto and went back to what ever they stopped doing. Preferably with Kyuubi hunting and Cole making and fighting off enemies.

After the shower Naruto remembered that his clothes had finished washing and drying through the night. He went to the machine and grabbed them. He put on his karma changed clothes and grabbed his backpack and Amp. He made himself some breakfeast which consisted of bacon and eggs. He then laid around the house for about thirty minutes until he left. When he opened and locked his door and started to hop from building to building to the training ground. He past a few generators and power lines along the way but felt his energy was fully up to speed.

'_I wonder why my energy is still up. I haven't had to recharge much since after the bell test with Kakashi-sensei. That fight really drained all I had. Maybe it's the training that I'm doing. It's the only explanation that I can come up with.'_ Naruto thought as he saw the field in sight.

He arrived at the meeting spot and didn't even have time to look around because Sakura had gotten into his face.

"NARUTO DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE YOU ARE? IT'S 12 MINUTES UNTIL 8:00 AND KAKASHI-SENSEI SAID TO BE HERE AT 7:00."

Naruto had to cover his ears at the volume Sakura was screaming. When he realized that he could hear again Naruto uncovered his ears and repeated what he said to Sakura before.

"Sakura he's not even here. He's late for everything all the time. If it's not a mission then he going to be 1 or 2 hours late."

Sakura was about to yell but saw that there was nothing to argue at Naruto about because what he said was true. Kakashi was really going to get it now. To bad he doesn't have oversized earplugs. Sasuke had overheard what Naruto said and realized that he no longer had to get up so early in the morning if missions aren't involved. He may have hated Naruto but he was thankful with that information that he just gave. After waiting around for what seemed like an hour a puff of smoke erupted catching the gennins attention. As it receded it revealed Kakashi with his hand raised in his usual fashion with his eye closed.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Kakashi asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before cupping there ears so they wouldn't get blown out.

"HOW'S IT GOING? THAT'S REALLY ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND BEING LATE ALL THE TIME? YOU ARE SO INFURIATING!"

Sakura yelled practically knocking Kakashi over from the force. Even with their ears covered Naruto and Sasuke had still managed to hear the shrieking Sakura, just not as loud. After Kakashi recovered from the force of voice courtesy of Sakura – Katrina he said "Well are you guys finally ready to start you're first missions as ninja?" They all nodded their heads and proceeded to the Hokage tower where the old man gave them their missions.

For the next few weeks they have been doing constant missions, which I might add is more like weren't really missions at all. Seriously the gennin probably couldn't be more disappointed with what they had to do. Clean lakes, clear fields, babysit, these were things the regular civilians could do. The most dreaded one of all was catching the Daimio's wife's cat Tora. That animal was too athletic and strong to be a regular cat. It especially hated Naruto the most with the way it always clawed at his face.

Back at the Hokage tower Team 7 was going to go on another mission. They waited to see what they were going to get assigned but hoped it was something that only a ninja was capable of.

"So are you ready to go on another mission Team 7?"

Hiruzen asked as they nodded. Tough the team wouldn't really call what they have been doing missions. The third then looked through his stack of D-rank missions to see what they would be suited for.

"Okay then you're assignment for today will be to help unload some supplies for our…"

"NO WAY!"

This outburst came from Naruto and everyone immediately had there eyes on him. He continues to rant on.

"If you think for a second that I'm gonna do more of those community service rip off missions then you got another thing coming. Why do don't you start giving us C-rank mission already? At least then things could get a little interesting."

Sakura and Sasuke eyed Naruto and thought about what he had said. Even though they wouldn't openly admit it they felt the same way. Iruka though who was sitting next to the Hokage stood up and gave his opinion to the idea.

"Absolutely not! You have only started out as an actual team for a month at least. You can't start doing higher rank missions now."

Hiruzen turned his head in Iruka's direction and told him to sit. Then he started to speak.

"Actually I think that there more then ready Iruka. They have already cleared out more D-rank missions then any other gennin team so far and they all show remarkable prowess. Naruto and Sasuke are great on the battle field and Sakura has her smarts to guide the team through. Besides Kakashi is with them and he's one of the best Jounin the Leaf village has to offer. I think they can handle a simple C-rank just fine." Iruka then nodded at his response and remained quiet.

The third then started to look through the C-rank mission list and was deciding which one to give them.

"Ah here's one to start you off. There's a bridge builder that needs to be escorted to his home in The Land of Waves to finish his bridge. It should take about a few days to get there and back. You might expect a couple of bandits but that's pretty much it. Alright you can bring him in now."

The doors opened to reveal a man that looked like he was in his early 50s. He had tan skin, grey hair with a beard combo and a straw hat. There was a towel around his neck and a bottle of sake in his right hand. He then looked at his escorting companions and said

"Is this some kind of joke? Are you saying that these kids are the ones that are going to take me back home? They don't look all that promising to me. Especially the one in the middle he looks like an idiot."

Kakashi looked at the bridge builder and sighed while shaking his head slightly.

'_Oh you probably shouldn't have said that.'_

Naruto then eyed the man in front of him while tilting his head to the side. Slowly he brought his head back up and raised his arms to the bridge builder earning him a raised eyebrow. Then he swung his arm to his sides and ad lightning violently coursing down both of them. This shocked (Not literally) Sasuke and Sakura as the jumped farther a bit to there individual side. Naruto then started to glare at the man who was sweating and said "Would you care to repeat what you just said? I don't think that I heard you clearly." Naruto growled.

The man tried to gain his composer and managed to stammer out "I-I-I said that y-y-you l-look like an I-Intelligent boy."

Naruto then relaxed and stopped surging his powers. "That's what I thought you said."

Hiruzen managed to chuckle and said "His name is Tazuna and he the best construction worker around." He then looked to Tazuna and said "I can assure you these are some skilled ninja. They are going to be able to protect you."

Hiruzen turned to the gennin and one jounnin and said "You are to go to you're respective houses and get any materials, weapons, food and any type of object you think that you might need for this trip. After you are done go to the main gait in half in hour." They all nodded and left to get ready for their first ninja real mission.

When Naruto arrived home he had gone to his bed and took of his backpack not even caring the Amp was still in there and put them on the bed. He also took of his Infamous 2 style clothes and laid them on the bed. He walked over to his closet and grabbed his Infamous 1 clothes that he had yet to put on.

"I think it's time for a change in style." Naruto said as he put on the brown pants.

When he had fully put on the entire set they felt slightly awkward to what he usually wore. Instead of pants that hugged his legs the barely touched them but stayed up without falling down slightly. They even made his legs fell warm. The shirt he wore hugged his arms like his jeans but not to a point where it felt uncomfortable. When he was done analyzing the changes ha grabbed his Infamous 2 clothes and put them in the backpack incase something happened to the ones that he was already wearing. He grabbed it put it on and walked out heading towards the gate. When Naruto reached the gate he saw Sakura talking to Sasuke about something but didn't look like he cared. Naruto really didn't know what it what it was about nor did he care. Sakura and Sasuke heard Naruto approaching and turned to face his but was surprised to see that he went through another style of clothing.

"Naruto are you wearing?" Sakura asked

"Theses clothes were from a friend like the other ones you saw me wear." Sasuke decided to ask a question to.

"Well then what about that weapon that you always carry around? Where did you get that? That doesn't resemble any type of ninja tool.

Naruto said "It's from the same person that gave me these clothes."

Sasuke then smirked and said "Well this person must be have given it to you out of pity. That seems like a too good of a weapon for a dead last like you to have. We all know that I would be able to use it better then you ever could. I am an Uchiha after all."

Sakura then looked at Naruto and said "Sasuke's right you know. For all we know you might break it or something. Sasuke could take good care of it."

Naruto then looked at Sakura who was glaring a bit at him then to Sasuke who still had that smirk on his face. Naruto then chuckled which turned into a light laugh. Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto weirdly and waited till he stopped laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at him and said "You are just so full of yourself. You want my Amp even though you don't know anything about it. Please to be able to use it you have to be able to use lightning."

Naruto then lifted his hand next to him and it was covered completely in sparks. "I know for a fact that you can't do that." Sasuke growled and was about to retort until they hared footsteps behind them.

Here came Kakashi who was walking next to Tazuna and they both noticed Naruto's new clothes. They both raised an eyebrow wondering where he had gotten these clothes from. They seemed more awkward then his other ones but were still better then his old jumpsuit.

"Going for a new look for the new mission Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he walked to him.

"That's right sensei. Even though this is just a C-rank I am so psyched for this. Finally I get to go outside the village."

Even though you couldn't see it Kakashi had smiled at his student's enthusiasm. Tazuna then walked ahead of the group and said "I'll lead since I know the way. I'll feel a little more comfortable with you walking behind me Kakashi."

He nodded and walked to stand behind Tazuna leaving the gennin to watch the rear flank. They all walked through the gate and heading to their destination. The 4 ninja and builder walked about a good 2 miles until they walked past a small puddle. Naruto had immediately sensed something was wrong and walked up to Kakashi confusing his teammates.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whispered

"I know." Kakashi whispered back also noticing the puddle.

"Well what should we do?"

"We have to wait until they make the first move. We better have backup plans just to be on the safe side."

"Don't worry I have a plan sensei." Kakashi nodded and continues to walk with Naruto falling back behind.

"What did you have to talk to sensei about?" Sakura asked. Naruto just smiled a bit and said "Just wanted to see if he's been to Wave before. I wanted to know a little of what was like before we actually got there."

"Well then why didn't you just ask the bridge builder?" Sasuke said

"I really don't like the guy. He sticks of booze and he is rude and offensive." Sasuke nodded a bit then continued to walk with hands in his pockets.

Just then the puddle that they walked past started to shift and take the shape of two figures. They both were men that were attached by a chain. They both dashed towards the group with them not noticing except for Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi because of his heightened ninja senses and Naruto using Radar sense. The two men then ran up to Naruto and wrapped his up in the chain with Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna surprised.

"What's going on here?" Naruto yelled pretending to be in danger. Then both men yanked on the chain and had torn Naruto to pieces. Sakura was screaming while Sasuke and Tazuna just stood there with disbelief at what just happened.

"One down." The one on the left side of the chain said.

"Three to go." Said the man on the right.

They both started to walk to the others when 'Naruto' erupted in smoke shocking everyone minus Kakashi.

"A CLONE BUT…" They didn't have time to say before Naruto with incredible speed appeared in front of them with grenades in his hands. He then pressed them to there chained men's chest's and watched as they exploded and shot into the air. After about a few seconds they came back down with deep holes in their stomachs. Sakura almost vomited right there on the spot since this was a new experience for her.

Kakashi then walked up to Naruto and said "That was a good Job Naruto. I didn't know that there were two men but that doesn't seem to be the problem."

Tazuna then took a step towards the masked jounnin and said "Wait you knew that they were going to attack us? Well why didn't you finish them off sooner?"

Kakashi turned his head in Tazuna's direction and said "Because I wanted to know who they were targeting. Yes they attacked Naruto first but he was in the back of the group and had his back turned so that makes him an easy target regardless. But it seemed that they were more interested in getting to you. You said that we only have bandits to worry about so why do you have two chunnin level ninja after you?"

Tazuna looked shocked that Kakashi was able to figure it out so quickly but then his head sank low and he spoke. "There called the Demon brothers and they were sent by a man named Gato. He has cheated, lied, killed and terrorized the people of my land. The bridge that I'm making if completed will destroy the hold that he has on my people."

Kakashi looked at the fallen bodies of the demon brothers then looked back at Tazuna.

"You said that this was a C-rank because that was all you could afford, however this is really a B-ranked mission."

Sakura and Sasuke had gulped a bit when they heard they both heard that they were on a really for real ninja mission. Naruto had stars in his eyes because that was the case. He finally got to go on a real mission that needed the service of a Hidden Leaf ninja. He looked over to Tazuna.

"Don't worry with me and Kakashi sensei helping you you'll get home safe and sound. I'll even take care of this Gato creep if I have to." Naruto stated boldly.

"Wait you know whats gonna happen and how dangerous it is but you still want to help me?" Tazuna asked as his head jerked up. Kakashi nodded and said "Well were already out here and we did accept you're mission. You really need help so the least we could do is help you."

Tazuna nodded and started to walk back in the direction from where Wave is with Kakashi following. The gennin were trailing behind them but Sasuke had looked back at what Naruto had done to the Demon Brothers and inwardly scowled.

_'I'll never be able to use lightning huh? I don't know how you can use lightning jutsu but when I have a Sharingan I'll copy everything that you know. So enjoy you're little spotlight while you can dead last because in time I'm going to take it from you."_


	6. Mist VS Maelstrom

YOU BETTER READ THIS 'CAUSE I ANI'T PLAYIN AROUND! You ordered I delivered it in less than 30 minutes. I think that it's time to start this 6th chapter and actually have something to do that will occupy my time. Please do not let this be a boring weekend for me. ALSO if I make errors, spelling mistakes or use accidental homophones then to bad. Not everybody's story is perfect and I'm no different. I'm not even that good with my English anyway and I SO do not want to hear 'but that's why they have spell check.' I'm lazy as fuck and I am not going to go through my chapters 4 or 5 times to see if there are things that shouldn't be there. What I give is what you get. I am not going to sit around and just read complaints that only talk about misspelled words or using 'there' instead of 'their.' Just tell me am I going in the right directions with my stories and if you like them or not. Even if there's something that you want me to change or take away. I can handle constructive criticism but I can't handle retards that write things and them not even being related to the story. I'll try not to make as many errors but if I do I don't want to hear shit. I've been doing this for almost 3 months and I'm already getting irritated.

NARUTO RELATED DISCLAIMER ALERT: If I can't pair Naruto with an OC then he is going to be paired with Hinata. I loath NarutoXSakura relationships.

Mist VS Maelstrom

Chapter 6:**  
><strong> 

Team 7 had been walking for about 3 days straight heading for Tazuna's home in wave country. Guess you can't really say 3 days straight since you also had to count the group setting up camp and resting their sole's and bodies. Naruto felt as if he could just keep on going without any rest, mainly because of all the power that he contains. He would have gone ahead but Tazuna was the only one who could direct them all to the right location. Naruto wouldn't have tried to edge him on to keep going because regular people like him needed their rest for constantly moving for a good 2 hours. Kakashi even for a jounin felt a bit winded himself. He may be able to run or hop tree tops at top speed for a couple of hours but not a whole day. Naruto had no problem stopping and waiting for his team to catch his breath, but being cautious he also sent a Shadow Clone to scout ahead a few feet and be a look out. The work was pretty much half assed with Radar Sense but it was incredibly useful. Team 7 did encounter some regular bandits but it wasn't anything Naruto or Sasuke couldn't take care of. Kakashi didn't help because he knew that they both did not need it. On the 4th day of travel the leaf group had finally made it to their destination.

**Wave Country**

Team 7 along with the bridge builder was in a boat and was silently sailing to where Tazuna had lived. The boat was tiny and compact that it could only hold them along with the man Enryu who worked the docks and agreed to sail the leaf ninja over. He cut the motor and started to row the rest of the way as not to draw attention to them selves. The fact that the outskirts of Wave also was covered in fog helped there assets as well to. They all kept sailing until they passed the incomplete bridge that Tazuna must have been working on. Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked up at the tall formation.

'_Wow this thing is probably as tall as Kyuubi in his regular form.' _ Naruto thought.

"So what do you think of the bridge so far?"

Naruto turned to look at Tazuna who had a small smirk on his face.

"It's really huge. How could you make something like that?" Naruto asked still bewildered by the sheer size of the bridge. Tazuna chuckled a bit and said "Blood sweat and tears. Like a ninja think of me completing this bridge as my personal mission."

Naruto and Sakura looked at the other side of the boat and saw a bunch of machines and equipment that they had not yet seen. Sasuke being Sasuke couldn't care less.

"Tazuna we're nearing the shore. We're lucky no one has noticed us yet." Enryu said. Tazuna then turned to look at him "That's good."

The boat kept going until it reached a long tunnel that had a bright light shining through to the other side. They passed through it and Naruto and Sakura looked in amazement. There was no mist except clear blue sky while trees seemed to be growing from the water. The town was in an outer circle while the water seemed to be a mile in diameter as the center. The boat made its way to the dock and stopped to the side allowing the passengers to safely step off.

Tazuna then turned to Enryu and said "Thank you for you're assistance. It appears we made it back safely."

Enryu looked at Tazuna and smiled a bit with his eyes closed. "Of course and you're welcome. Now be careful and don't get yourself killed." He tuned on the boats engine as it started to make a humming sound. Enryu then sped away leaving the leaf ninja and bridge builder by himself. 

Tazuna turned to the ninja and said "Now let's get going. Help me get to my house intact."  
>"Right said Kakashi then they all started to head through the forest to Tazuna's home. Along the way Kakashi was thinking to himself.<p>

_'Yes it was easy so far but that's probably as simple as it's going to get. We won't have to fight chunnin anymore but jounin, a ninja that's the same rank as me and will probably give me problems. Sakura and Sasuke will just be in the way so they'll have to guard Tazuna. Naruto on the on the other hand may be able to assist me, or give me backup. His lightning abilities are nothing to take lightly and he can sense where ever an opponent is as long as their in range by half a mile. (Sigh) I just can't seem to get a brake._

The leaf ninja group started to walk through a clearing that seemed to have a path leading right to the direction they were headed. Naruto then walked at a slightly faster pacegetting a bit ahead of the group. Just then he heard a faint rustling noise and stopped in his place. Everyone else saw him and stopped as well. Sasuke then walked up a bit and said "Dead last what are you stopping for?" 

Naruto who had his eyes closed answered "I heard something and I just want to see what it was. I could have sworn that we were being followed for an instant."

Sakura then stepped up and said "Idiot if we were being followed then Kakashi- sensei would have alerted us about it. You can't even sense someone's presence yet so stop trying to act cool since you clearly aren't."

Naruto paid her no attention as he continued to listen out for a sound or any kind. This went on for about 10 more seconds until another rustle sounded from the left. Naruto then wiped out a kunai and threw it in that direction. He and every one else were surprised to hear a squeal. They walked around the bush from where the noise came from and saw a rabbit with snow white fur twitching against a tree with Naruto's kunai inches from piercing its head.

Sakura then looked at Naruto with an iratated look and shouted "Naruto look at what you've done! You almost killed that poor rabbit."

Naruto walked up to the tree and grabbed his kunai and gave a mild yank. He put it back his weapon pouch and then picked up the rabbit. The cute furry creature seemed to relax when Naruto did that. It even started to nestle Naruto's chest a bit when he started to pet the animal. Kakashi was then eyeing the small snow colored creature.

_'That's a snow rabbit but that coat. Its fur is only supposed to be white in the winter time yet it's in the middle of spring. The only way for that to be possible is for it to be raised in captivity. That must mean this was meant to be used as a replacement.'_

Kakashi then turned around and saw a small sparkle gleam in the distance. The gleam then started to rapidly approach. Kakashi's eye went wide "LOOK OUT!" He yelled. Tazuna and the gennin turned to see the object come in their direction. Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke ducked but Naruto leaped and jumped over the object doing a mid air flip as he landed next to Kakashi, with the snow rabbit still I his arms. The object then kept traveling as it became embedded in a tree. Everyone could make it out as a huge sword. Naruto then put the bunny down as it hopped away. Out of nowhere a man seemed to have phased on top of the handle. He had spiky brown hair, bandages that seemed to have covered his entire mouth and jaw. There was a headband around his head that had 3 lines that went vertically down. He did not have a shirt on but was tan skinned. He wore white baggy pants and had shin and arm guards. He then turned his head to get a look at the group.

_'Well it seems I was right. That's none other then Kakashi of the Sharingan himself. I'll have fun killing him.' _The mystery man thought.

Kakashi then took a few steps towards the man with his hands in his pockets.

"I never thought that I would run into you Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Hidden Mist, a rouge ninja." 

Everybody was confused by the title that Kakashi had addressed Zabuza by. Why would he be called a demon? Naruto started to wonder if this guy was treated the same way he was, when the villagers called him a demon. Kakashi then lifted up his hand and went for his headband. Sasuke thinking he could easily take this guy grabbed a kunai.

_'Rouge or not I'm going to show this guy not to take me lightly.' _Sasuke ran forward but Kakashi put an arm out to stop.

"Sasuke stay right there and let me handle it. This guy is in the same league as me since he is also a jounin." Kakashi said not taking his eye off Zabuza. Everyone was either surprised or scared to hear that bit of news.

"If I have to go against you then it seems that I'm going to have to use this."

The gennin then looked on as Kakashi had his left hand covering the left side of his headband about to lift it up. Zabuza then looked with interest.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye right?" Sasuke then flinched as he looked at his teacher. 

'_Sharingan, but how? Only a select few who were born into the Uchiha clan can gain that ability. Does that mean that he's… ?'_

Kakashi then said "Guys protect Tazuna now. I'll handle this guy myself." Kakashi then lifted up his head band which revealed a scar running down the eye. He opened it and the iris was completely red with 3 commas like marks in a triangle formation. Naruto looked at Kakashi's eye with surprise and a bit of disgust.

_'So that's what the Sharingan looks like.'_ Naruto thought. "Sensei what's the Sharingan? Is that some sort of superpower?" Sakura asked while Tazuna nodded from behind.

Sasuke then spoke up "The Sharingan is a rare power that resides in the eyes. It's an eye technique that's called a doujutsu. It has the power that can see through any ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu, no matter how powerful and reflect it back. However there's more to the Sharingan then that."

Zabuza then looked at Sasuke. "Well kid you hit the nail on the head there. To bad you only scratched the surface. The Saringan can also copy opponent's techniques and copy them to the last detail.

Zabuza then crouched down and grabbed the handle of the sword.

"Well then Kakashi lets see what you're made of." Zabuza then pushed of the tree with his foot and seemed to have disappeared. When the group heard splashing they looked on to the lake.

"Look he's standing on the water." Sakura shouted in surprise and amazement. It should be completely impossible for that to be even remotely possible.

Zabuza had his left hand in the air with his first 2 fingers extended and his right was too his face in a similar position. Then he said **"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu."**  
>Mist was starting to cover the entire area getting thicker and thicker with each passing second. Zabuza then seemed to have just vanished into thin air.<p>

"As for you Kakashi we had a profile on you in our bingo book. You were known as the man who had copied over a thousand jutsu." Zabuza's voice said from virtually everywhere.

'_Wait does that mean Kakashi-sensei is a famous ninja.' _Sakura thought.

Kakashi then walked up a few feet. "Don't worry about him; he's going after me first." "But who is he?" Sakura then decided to ask. "Zabuza Momochi ex leader of the Hidden Mist Assassination squad. He's an expert in the silent killing technique." 

"Silent what's that?" Naruto asked out of curiosity. Kakashi then started to explain. "Zabuza moves with such stealth and speed that his victims never see him coming. He never makes a sound and can kill you in the blink of an eye. They say that you never even remember dying once you've already been killed. So much so that not even the Sharingan can predict his movements which means you have to be extra careful." 

Naruto only smirked. _'That's really a good tactic. Using incredibly thick mist to counter something such as sensei's Sharingan where you need to be able to see you're opponent for it to take effect. My Radar Sense though doesn't have that problem. As long as Zabuza stays in range I'll be able to figure out exactly were he goes. I better have something ready just incase.' _Naruto then made his favorite hand sigh and channeled chakra into it.

Yeah Naruto was as confident as ever but even if he could still track Zabuza's movements he wished that he could still use his eyes. Also if what Kakashi said was right and Zabuza was as good as him then he would always have to be on his guard.

Zabuza's voice then started to echo "8 points. Larex, lungs, spine, liver, subclavian arteries, jugular, kidney's, heart. Which one should I go for first?" Everyone listened in shock as Zabuza was trying to figure out the most gruesome yet interesting fun ways for him to kill his pray.

Kakashi then decided that the mist had gotten too thick and made a hand sign. Chakra started to swarm around him and blew away enough of the mist where he would be able to see his teammates. Naruto was getting more excited by the minute being in an actual life or death battle; you would have assumed he was worried but really he couldn't contain himself. He didn't know if it was because of Kyuubi or Cole that was making him feel this way but he didn't really care. He just wanted some action. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't holding up to well. 

_What an intense thirst for blood. One small movement means instant death. A real life or death battle between two jounin, I've never felt something so frightening, so chilling. I can't keep going on like this. I-I-I HAVE TO END THIS RIGHT NOW!' _As Sasuke was about to use the kunai he pulled out earlier to end his life and stop the fear and pain he was being covered in. He was stopped by an outburst from his sensei. (o DAMNIT KAKASHI) "Sasuke!"

Sasuke came to his senses and looked at his sensei. "Calm down I'm not going to allow my comrades to die. Just trust me on that okay." Kakashi then turned around and gave an eye smile to Sasuke. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." 

Zabuza said and he appeared right in front of Tazuna yet behind Sasuke and Sakura. Everyone was so surprised to see him move so fast that they had no time to react. Kakashi turned his head and ran when he saw Zabuza about to take a swing with his big sword and slice Tazuna in half. Sakura and Sasuke reacted and jumped to the side to avoid getting sliced in half by the big meat clever. Kakashi was almost there until Zabuza let out a cry in pain. Kakashi stopped in mid run and looked at the force that made Zabuza scream. Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna were watching and couldn't believe what they saw. Standing in front of Zabuza was Naruto who had his fist covered with lightning embedded in the mist demon's chest. Everybody was speechless at what Naruto had done to the jounin.

'_That was too easy, something's not right here.' _Naruto thought as he felt warm liquid on his hand. He looked down and saw that it was crystal clear instead of red. Zabuza then exploded in a burst of water.

'_It's a clone made out of water!' _Naruto thought. Everyone was wondering where the real Zabuza was until he appeared behind Naruto.

"NARUTO BEHIND YOU!" Kakashi could only scream. Naruto did a half turn a saw Zabuza run toward him.

"So you want to die first huh brat, well then prepare to DIE!"

Zabuza then swung his sword sideways at Naruto and cut him in half. Everyone besides Kakashi was scared out of their minds at what just happened, watching the blond lightning user die before their very eyes. Zabuza then smirked but it turned to shock as Naruto erupted into smoke.

"A shadow clone!" Just then Zabuza felt something cold touch his neck. He looked down and saw a metal pole that was attached to a second one in a fork like formation. He turned his head around and saw the real Naruto look at him with steely cerulean eyes.

"Tch Demon of the Mist my ass, I should only let you know that you're not the only one with a weapon."

Kakashi had never felt so relieved and proud in his life. Here was Naruto the supposed prankster of the leaf standing up to a jounin and a rouge one at that. Sakura and Tazuna were surprised at Naruto's small performance but Sasuke wasn't thinking any of the same thoughts. 

'_Damn you dead last, trying to show me up again. I don't know how you did that but it doesn't matter. I'm the Uchiha so I should easily be able to help Kakashi kill this guy, not you.' _Sasuke thought while he was absentmindedly trembling.

'_Is this really the same Naruto? What ever happened to the goofy ramen loving idiot that everyone makes fun of. He looks so serious and calculating now. Well no matter what he does he can still never amount to Sasuke.' _Sakura thought while she too was trembling. 

Zabuza then looked over his shoulder right at Naruto who was glaring and said "Well kid there's more to you then meets the eye. The fact that a leaf gennin brat like you could match me in that little squabble is impressive. However…"

Zabuza then melted into water surprising the leaf ninja "I'm not that easy to be beaten." Zabuza said from behind Naruto. He brought his arms back and got ready to swing his sword.

"Naruto look out!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto almost got cut in half until Kakashi pushed him out of the way. As he saw the blade coming towards him the only way for him to react was to duck. The blade sailed over Kakashi's head as Zabuza kept his swing in motion. The blade traveled around Zabuza as it became embedded in the ground. Zabuza then switched hands to hold onto the sword for support and sent a kick in Kakashi's direction. With the added momentum Zabuza launched Kakashi into the air. He grabbed his sword and made his way to the water where Kakashi had landed in.

Kakashi emerged from the water and was floating above it. He was going to apply the water walking ability until be felt heavier then he should have. 

'_This water it's too dense and heavy. This isn't regular water.'_

Zabuza then appeared behind Kakashi making hand signs. "Fool I caught you in my trap. **"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu."**

A sphere of water then encased Kakashi as Zabuza kept a hand in it to maintain the jutsu. "Sorry Kakashi, this may be made of water but it's stronger than steel. There's no way you can escape from it."

Kakashi looked on at his students who were just standing there at the shore. Zabuza made a hand sign then a Water Clone had formed. The clone walked up to the gennin and the bridge builder. Kakashi called out to them "RUN, GO AND COMPLETE THE MISSION! This fight was lost the instant he caught me in his jutsu. Get away while you still can. The clone can't travel far from his original body he can't follow if you get far enough."

Sakura was trembling since this experience was scaring her. _'This is bad we're going up against a jounin that wouldn't feel remorse killing off a bunch of Kids to get to the Mr. Tazuna. We can only run away, it's our only option." _Sakura then took a couple of steps back.

Sasuke was shaking a bit while thinking thoughts of his own. _'Run away, what good will that do? That became unthinkable the moment you got caught. No matter where will go he'll find and kill us. We can't use formations and we can't run away by ourselves. We can only save you if we want to get out of here alive.'_

Sasuke then ran forward towards the Zabuza clone.

"Yeah go get him Sasuke." Sakura shouted.

Sasuke then started to throw shuriken at the water clone. WC Zabuza grabbed his giant sword and gave a mighty swing. He deflected the shuriken but couldn't find Sasuke anywhere.

"Where did he go?" He heard screaming coming from above him and saw Sasuke with a kunai about to try and stab the clone.

"To easy." WC Zabuza chuckled. He held out his hand and grabbed Sasuke by the neck. He then reared his arm back and then threw him back toward the group.

'_He just chucked/threw Sasuke like it was nothing.' _Naruto and Sakura thought.

The Zabuza clone then lifted his right hand and grabbed the handle of his sword. Naruto saw the action then did the same thing with his Amp. Simultaneously they both pulled out there weapons.

WC Zabuza then looked at Naruto and said "You know I want to see what you're all about brat. Obviously besides Kakashi you're the strongest one here, but you still you need years of training to match me in a one on one fight. Just because you wear a headband that doesn't make you a ninja in my bingo book. If you're considered dangerous then you're maybe considered a ninja to me."

Naruto was glaring at the Water Clone and said "Listen you damn freak with no eyebrows. (Love that line) I don't care if you consider me a ninja or not, but I'll let you know that I'm gonna become the Hokage someday. If you set you're mind to something and you strive to that goal then that's a ninja in my book."

_'Naruto you…' _Kakashi thought a bit moved at his students words.

"So if you're done talking then lets go." Naruto said as he charged right at the clone. "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HE'S A JOUNIN AND WE'RE JUST GENNIN YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM! NOT EVEN SASUKE COULD STAND UP TO HIM SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN?" Sakura shouted not understanding why her teammate would just run at the more experienced ninja. Was he asking for a death warrant? Tazuna looked at Sakura with a confused look about the girl.

_'Why would she cheer for the black haired kid but tell the blonde one he could get killed? Didn't she see what he did to Zabuza earlier? Something tells me that this girl loves playing favorites.' _He then directed his attention to Naruto who was about to engage the clone.

Naruto ignored the pink haired girl's words and dashed right at WC Zabuza. He held his Amp firmly in his right hand while putting his left hand on the handle under his right. WC Zabuza then did the same action but in reverse with his right hand under his left. The two then clashed in the middle and sent sparks flying a bit. Zabuza even though he was stronger than Naruto had a bit of trouble holding him back. On Naruto's part he knew just how strong Zabuza was the instant he saw him just kick Kakashi and sent him sailing in the air. To ensure that his arms didn't give out from the mist ninja's strength he poured some of his chakra into his arms. WC Zabuza took the time to analyze Naruto pitchfork weapon. It just seemed to be two metal vertical cylinders connected by a third horizontal one at the bottom. There was a fourth one that Naruto was using as a handle. At the tip it had some sort of rings on both metal poles.

_'What kind of weapon is that? He can't expect to hurt anybody with something you can't stab or cut someone with. That would make it seem to have as much use as a metal club.' _WC Zabuza thought.

He then looked at Naruto and said "I hope that you don't really expect to injure me with something like this. There's no way you could ever kill a person with a weapon that can't cut or shred."

Naruto then locked eyes with the clone."Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'looks can be deceiving?' I'll show you why this is as dangerous as the sword of yours."

Naruto then started to charge lightning into his Amp and made the ends extend making it taller by an extra 6ft. Lightning then started to surge between the conductive poles giving the weapon extra power. Naruto then managed to pushback the clone a bit more surprising him. With a mighty yell Naruto had pushed WC Zabuza into the air while he stayed in his spot. The Water Clone back flipped in the air and landed on the ground with his sword still in hand. He looked back at Naruto still shocked that he could just throw him off like that. The real Zabuza was surprised at the blonde's newfound strength as well. He then looked at his side to Kakashi. 

"Well Kakashi it seems that little brat of yours has a few interesting tricks and surprises. But no matter how good you think he is he's still going to die today."

Kakashi then turned his head towards Zabuza the back at Naruto, who was in a close combat sword match with the water clone. He smiled a bit under his mask and said "You have no idea how wrong you are Zabuza."

Zabuza looked at Kakashi with a skeptical look. "You don't seriously think that he could stand up to me?"

Kakashi looked on at the battle at the shore where it seemed that Naruto was just toying with the clone which was getting irritated. 

"Against you he would have trouble by himself but against a clone that only contains 10% of your strength…"

The clone got irritated as he realized that the gennin brat wasn't taking this fight seriously. A tick mark grew on his for-head that got bigger with each passing second. The clone then ran towards Naruto with the hopes of finishing this little game. He made a massive leap in that air and held his giant sword above his head ready for a horizontal slash.

_'Way too easy. I think it's time to finish this.' _Naruto then grabbed a kunai from his weapons pouch and threw it straight up in the air 3 seconds earlier before the Zabuza clone made over him. He just dismissed it as terrible timing from the blonde and went to continue his attack, as he started nearing Naruto.

"Oh no the kid's finished! Someone has to get him out of there!" Tazuna shouted as he knew that this was the real Naruto that was really about to get sliced down the middle. As Zabuza thought this was over Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke knew exactly what Naruto was planning since they had seen the same tactic before, so they were not worried in the slightest. The angry water clone made it's way to down to Naruto and when it was in swinging range he brought down his oversized sword with all of his force making dust and debris surround the two.

"Oh no, the kid!" Tazuna shouted as he thought that Naruto was finished.

Zabuza and his clone smirked as they both said "That takes care of that little nuisance." But as the smoke cleared and the clone looked down to admire his handiwork he was completely shocked at what he saw. Instead of a two piece blonde leaf shinobi that should be cut in half bleeding out there was just a rugged kunai that was split in two. Not just any kunai but the one that Naruto had thrown earlier.

WC Zabuza looked on in irritation and surprise. "So that's why he threw that kunai earlier. It wasn't supposed to hit me but he used it to substitute himself with it. But if the kunai is down here then where's…?"

Zabuza was interrupted when he heard something that was akin to thunder. He looked up and his eyes could have bugged right out of his skull if that were possible. Naruto was descending from the air performing his infamous (HA) Thunder Drop ability. The Water Clone was so preoccupied with looking at Naruto that trying to avoid the technique didn't cross his mind until it was too late. Naruto's Thunder Drop had successfully hit its mark full on with the same results as before. The shockwave was so immense that it blew Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna of their feet and onto their asses. The tree's swayed and shook while the leaves were getting blown of the branches. Even out on the water Zabuza and Kakashi could feel the tremor slightly. The dust that was kicked up from the impact of the attack started to fade away. When it was gone completely everyone started and saw Naruto holding two kunai in each hand while a bunch of water was on the ground around him. His Amp was back in its place in his backpack where it should be. Naruto then turned around to where Zabuza was still holding Kakashi in his Water Prison. "Now it's time to get serious." Naruto said as he pulled left arm back ready to throw the knife.

In the background the other two gennin and the bridge builder were either impressed or angry at Naruto for his accomplishment.

_'Wow this kid's not bad. He took that clone down like it was nothing. Guess it was a good thing that he is helping to protect me. I wonder what he's gonna do next.' _– Tazuna

_'Big deal I'm pretty sure my Sasuke could have beaten that jerk in half the time. Naruto may have learned a few new jutsu and probably practiced a little but Sasuke is in a whole other league.'_ – Sakura

_'Damn it all! The dead last just has to keep getting in my way! I could have easily taken that clone by myself, but he has to steal my glory! He won't be so high and mighty once I learn lightning style as well.' – _Emo

Naruto then swung his arm full force and threw the kunai in his left hand at Zabuza. The mist demon then started to chuckle. "This kid just doesn't know when to give up."

The kunai was aimed right at Zabuza's chest until he caught it with his left hand. Naruto smirked As Zabuza looked to see the second kunai Naruto threw was already making it's way towards him. Sinnce it was coming in so fast he didn't have the reaction time to block it. Zabuza saw the incoming weapon and growled. It was aimed right for his pelvis.

_'He won't be able to catch that.'_ Sakura thought.

Zabuza only smirked under his bandages and said "What a fool." He then jumped to avoid the kunai as it sailed under him. "I knew something like that could never work." Zabuza said until he heard what seemed to be a pooping noise behind him.

Him and Kakashi turned their heads and along with everybody else were dumbfounded at the sight. The kunai had transformed into Naruto who held back his hand which held a ball of lightning in it.

"Impossible!" Zabuza shouted. "Let's see you try one of these." Naruto then shot the Rocket off right at Zabuza. Zabuza who was still about 2 or 3 seconds fro touching the surface of the water saw the attack. He couldn't deflect or dodge that massive lightning ball so he took option 3. He removed his hand that he used to stabilize Kakashi in the Water Prison and fell to the side while the lightning said past him hitting the shore but not injuring anybody. 

Zabuza then turned around to see Naruto who was still in the air about to fall in the water.

"You wretched little…" Zabuza growled out as he took the kunai that was in his left hand and threw it at Naruto. Naruto who saw the action immediately grabbed a shuriken from his weapons pouch and threw it with hopes to counter the kunai. It's a good thing that his aim was spot on as both the ninja tools collided in the air with a clang and fell into the water. 

"Alright." Naruto said as he landed in the water. He was too preoccupied with deflecting that kunai that he forgot to initiate the water walking exercise. Zabuza then went for his sword but a hand reached out to grab his wrist. The mist ninja turned his head to see Kakashi who was fully drenched from the water keeping him from tearing the blonde apart.

"I'll admit you surprised me with that trap of yours but something like that is never going to happen again." Kakashi said as he was staring at Zabuza with a cold look in his eyes. By this time Naruto had already resurfaced and was floating in the water.

"Naruto that was a good plan that you formulated, It seems that you really are living up to you're expectations huh." Kakashi said to Naaruto though his gaze was still to Zabuza. 

Naruto gave his signature grin and said "Well I guess that you could say that. When I can down from that Thunder Drop on the water clone obviously I was hidden from everybody in sight because of the kicked up dust. I used that bit of time to create a Shadow Clone and transformed into a kunai. It threw the real kunai then threw me about a few seconds after. The only thing I figured Zabuza would do would be to dodge since he could hope to block the second kunai. You always said that a ninja must learn to see threw deception but this freak wasn't aware of anything." 

"He just got lucky." Sasuke growled out still pissed at watching the lower class take on a jounin by him self, even if it was just a weaker clone version. Sakura being her usual fangirl self just nodded her head in agreement.

"Lucky or not that was still amazing in my book." Tazuna said. 

"Well it seems that I thought you well huh Naruto?" Kakashi said glancing at Naruto for a few seconds.

"Well besides the thing for being fashionably late you're doing alright. Anyways I want to help you take this guy on sensei." Naruto said with him getting determined again.

"I really wish you could Naruto but unless you know how to walk on water I'm afraid that I have to finish this alone."

"Really you mean something like this."

Naruto then placed both of his palms on the surface of the water with his arms bent. He then started to straighten his arms and push himself up placing one of his feet on the surface, then brought up the other one. In seconds he was in a crouch position then stood up gaining shocked looks from everybody else.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a look of relieve "How come I'm not surprised by this?" He said with a light laugh. 

"Because you're getting use to me sensei, now if you want that backup then I'm ready to go." Kakashi nodded as he let go of Zabuza's wrist as they both jumped back. Naruto jumped to the side where Kakashi was who was opening his left eye a bit more looking at Zabuza.

Zabuza then started to weave threw a massive amount of hand signs.

"Ushi, Saru, Ju, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tora, Ne, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi, I, Hitsuji, Ne." 

Kakashi saw the hand signs that Zabuza was making and using his Sharingan was copying them with ease.

"Ushi, Saru, Ju, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tora, Ne, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi, I, Hitsuji, Ne."

"Jin, Saru, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mi, Ne, Saru, Ju, I, Tatasu, Hitsugi, Ne, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Jin, Ne, I."

Both the jounin ninja's were just going at it. They kept performing that same handsigns and had many more to go by.

_'This is exactly why I did not want to learn this jutsu. So many handsigns.'_ Naruto thought as the two higher ranked ninja's were done playing with their fingers.

"TORI." They both shouted. Just then the water in front of both of them started to shift and mold until there were two large pillars rising from the lake.

**"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." **They both shouted. Twin water dragons formed with glowing yellow eyes and charged at each other. The three ninja under them charged as well. Naruto brought out his Amp, Kakashi was using a kunai and Zabuza was using his sword. The three of them clashed the moment the aqua dragons destroyed themselves. The leaf jounin and gennin were locked in a stalemate with Zabuza. 

'_How is it that he mirrored all of those hand signs?'_ Sasuke thought as he watched the magnificent feat of the Sharingan happen before his very eyes.

'_Did they just do a ninjutsu?'_ Sakura thought as she was next to Tazuna who was at a loss for words.

The three ninja were holding there ground trying to over power one another. 2 on 1 should have evened up their chances. Naruto even had his Amp charged up and had chakra flowing into his arms but knew that this was the real Zabuza and not a weaker clone version. Of course he would have trouble holding him back, even with Kakashi's help. He figured Zabuza's blade was specially made because electricity wasn't conduction threw the metal like it should be but that didn't matter at the moment. Naruto glanced at Kakashi who glanced back as they both nodded. The three of them jumped back and landed back to there respective sides. Naruto and Zabuza placed their weapons back on their backs. (How the hell is it possible for Zabuza to do that shit in the first place? Kratos too, his as just places his blades on his back and they just stick there.) "Follow my lead." Kakashi said to Naruto. He nodded in response.

Using his Sharingan again Kakashi was mimicking Zabuza as he started to run around in a circle. Naruto doing what his sensei told him followed him in circling Zabuza. When they both stopped Naruto stopped as well getting ready to help his sensei in any way. Zabuza lifted his arms in the same position as when he did the Hidden Mist Justu but Kakashi copied him in the same way. 

'_What how ids he doing that?'_ Zabuza thought. He then lowered his left arm to the side with Kakashi doing the same thing.

'_It's as if he can…'  
><em>"Predict you're next movements." Kakashi said interrupting Zabuza's mid thought.

The mist demon's eyes widened as he started to sweat a bit.

'_What can he read my mind to?' _Joining his fingers and thumbs on both hands. 

"Of course I can." Kakashi said doing the same action. 

Zabuza was getting really worried and frustrated right now. "No you're just copying me like the monkey you are." Zabuza said as he made a hand sign with Kakashi doing the same thing.

"I'M DONE WITH THESE CHEAP TRICKS, I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Kakashi and Zabuza said at the same time. Zabuza was really sweating as his eyes widened a whole lot more.

_'I think I'm enjoying this a bit to much.' _Naruto said in the background. You must admit that having to watch a dangerous enemy having a mental breakdown in kind of entertaining.

"I'm going to shut that mouth of yours up once and for all!" Zabuza said making more hand signs but Kakashi was faster.

**"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu." **The copy ninja shouted. A giant swirling torrent of water had appeared in front of Kakashi. "Impossible!" Zabuza shouted.

The massive torrent of water then swallowed him whole as he was getting swept away. Naruto thought that he should add insult to injury as he charged up his powers again. He aimed for the giant water vortex and shot 2 super powered rockets at it. As the Rockets made contact with the water the electricity had sent shock waves threw every part of the vortex. Zabuza who was in the center instantaneously felt the affects the giant orbs of lightning and lets out a cry of pain as he was electrocuted all over. As the torrent calmed down Zabuza was pushed up against the base of a tree. Sparks were appearing around him from that aftermath the lightning. He managed to look up and saw Kakashi and Naruto in 2 different tree's. He looked at Kakashi and said "Can you see the future?" He asked weakly.

Kakashi gave a blank stare. "Yes and you're future has come to an end."

Out of nowhere two needles found their way into Zabuza's neck killing him. Kakashi and Naruto saw the action and jumped down from there branches. A person in a mask then appeared next to Zabuza and felt for a pulse. "Thank you for taking carte of him for me. I've been searching for quite sometime for this man." 

"No problem." Said Kakashi as he and Naruto eyed the masked person. He then grabbed Zabuza's body and slung it over his shoulder. He then Shunshined away disappearing a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi then fell backwards on his ass. "Sensei are you alright?" Sakura asked with her Sasuke and Tazuna approaching the jounin. "

Yeah I just overused my Sharingan, but a bit of rest will probably help me greatly."

"Well let's hurry and get to my house you can rest up there." Said Tazuna. Naruto then helped up Kakashi and put his arm around his neck to help him walk. They all started to make their way to the bridge builder's house but they didn't know that there mission was far from over. 


	7. Training the Gennin

I don't really have a whack ass intro that I want to give to you all. I am going to say though that I have been PILED up in school work and my personal problems are starting to catch up with me. So before I start doing an ass load of work I am going to try and update as much as I can before I am off the grid for about a few weeks, or months. I would have updated on this story sooner but I have been busy trying to work on 'The Second Chosen.' It's coming along slow but in time the second chapter will be finished. So yeah here I go again.

Training the Gennin

Chapter 7:

Tazuna had guided the Leaf team back to his house. It was a simple place though it was perched on the side of a dock with the ocean right next to it. Tazuna had introduced his escorts' to his daughter. Her name was Tsunami; she had blue hair with two bangs coming down both ends of her face, a pink short sleeved shirt and a blue skirt. She had said Kakashi could stay in the guest room downstairs to recover while everyone else had the upstairs. It didn't take to long for the copy ninja to pass out on the futon while everyone else did their own thing. They patiently were waiting for their sensei to regain consciousness.

Kakashi had slowly opened his eye and saw nothing but the ceiling. His head felt like he was suffering from a hangover while his body was weak.

'_Yeah I really think that I overused my Sharingan.'_ He thought. He heard footsteps to the side of him.

"So you finally decided to wake up. How are you feeling?" Kakashi looked to his right to see Tsunami standing over him.

"I've been better." He groaned out, while trying to sit up. "It's going to take some time before I can move around normally." You could hear the strain in his voice as he was talking.

"It's obvious that it's better for you if you don't try to move at all." Tsunami said. Kakashi just gave her a blank stare before lying back down. He hated the fact that she was right. As much as he wanted to just get up and get moving again his body didn't want to listen to his brain, so he just laid there. He heard even more footsteps coming but had a pretty good idea who they belonged to.

"Hey look sensei's awake." That voice belonging to Naruto as he walked in the room. Sakura and Sasuke followed behind. Sakura then walked over to Kakashi's bedside and knelt down on the floor.

"Listen sensei your Sharingan is amazing and everything but if puts strain on you that much then you should avoid from using it." She said with concern.

"Sorry about that. I'll try to be more careful next time."

"Well you did finish off the most powerful ninja assassin. I think that we're all going to be safe." Tazuna said while fanning himself. No one could tell if he was hot or if he had been working. Nobody had seen him all day.

Sakura then curled her index finger and brought it to her chin. "But what about that boy with the mask?"

Kakashi looked at her for a second before eyeing the ceiling again. "That boy is what's known as a tracker or a Hunter Ninja."

"A Hunter Ninja?" Sakura asked.

"What do they do?" Naruto spoke up. Kakashi just kept staring at nothing as he answered.

"A Hunter Ninja's job is to track enemy ninja and destroy their bodies so that their target's own enemies won't steal any secrets of knowledge from the body."

Sakura looked a little confused. "But maybe he took the body away so he could destroy it. Doesn't that count sensei?"

Kakashi only shook his head "No, Hunter Ninja are supposed to destroy the body on the spot. Never once had a Hunter moved the body. Also think about the weapons that he used."

Naruto and Sasuke both remembered the weapons that were used for the take down of Zabuza.

"He used throwing needles." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit "But does that mean…"

Kakashi slowly sat up with a little bit more energy that he had felt before. "That's right I don't get it."

Tazuna then walked up to the group of ninja. "What are you all yammering on about? You and Naruto took that guy down no sweat. You're all getting worked up for nothing."

Kakashi closed his eye for a few seconds but decided to tell the truth. "Look I wish it was nothing but we have to face facts. Zabuza is still alive."

"HUH!" Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna shouted.

"But how is that possible we saw his body." Naruto said with an edged voice. He was certain that Zabuza was dead. He even used Radar Pulse on him to be safe but his body just came up grey. There was no life force coming off of it at all.

Kakashi stared into space as he explained.

"The weapon that tracker used are called Senbon Needles. They can rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ. There aren't any vital organs in the neck. Hunters are trained to know the workings of the human body inside and out. Causing a death like trance is child's play for them. We can only assume that tracker is working in league with Zabuza. Judging by the amount of damage he has taken I could say he'll be up and running within a week. In that time I think we should prepare for him."

Everyone in the room looked at Kakashi with a confusing look. Sakura then raised her hand to her sensei as he looked in her direction waiting to hear what she has to say.

"You said that we should prepare sensei but how are we going to do that. You can barely move and I don't think any last minute training is going to help us at all. You could barely beat him so what can we do?"

Kakashi looked at her with a blank stare before giving a light laugh. She raised an eyebrow at this and waited for him to stop laughing.

"Do you know why I was able to stop Zabuza. It was because you all helped me beat him. You've all grown but you Naruto… you've grown the most." Kakashi said with an eye smile

Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes. _'I don't think that you should be saying 'all' since I did all the work. Sasuke had gotten thrown back and Sakura just stood there.'_ Naruto thought. He did have a point though. He really was the only one that had helped Kakashi take down Zabuza. At least Sasuke tried to do something. Besides the bell test Sakura didn't have a part in any fight they had. Naruto listened to what his sensei had to say.

Sakura looked at Naruto _'Well he does seem to be a bit stronger and confident but under those wired clothes and strange lightning jutsu he's still that same stupid moron. I don't think he's grown that much.'_

Naruto opened his eyes and balled his hands into fists "I'm glad that you noticed. I promise that things are going to work out."

"What are you talking about nothing is going to get better around here." Shouted a voice that came from behind everyone. They turned (Except Kakashi) to see a boy in brown sandals, green overalls, a yellow short sleeved shirt and a bowl cap. He seemed to have brown spiked hair going down.

"And you are?" Naruto said pointing a figure at the kid. Tazuna then held out both of his arms to the young boy.

"Ianari where have you been?" Tazuna said in a playful manner. Inari then ran up to Tazuna and hugged him. "It's good to see you back home grandpa."

Tsunami then walked over to the two. She bent down a bit and put her hands on her hips. "That was very rude of you Inari. It's because of them your grandpa is home at all."

Inari just stared at them. He let go of Tazuna and turned to Tsunami.

"Mommy their all just gonna die like everybody else. Gato is gonna get them and wipe them out."

His family stared at him with a sad look while the ninja narrowed their eyes at him. It was then the silence in the room was lifted when Naruto started to laugh. Inari stared at Naruto while shaking a bit with anger.

"What you think that death is funny? You won't think so once Gato comes back."

Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Inari. "That's not the reason I'm laughing. I'll tell you why since you want to know. If you really think that a short ass, idiotic excuse for a landlord is going to be able to kill me then I hate to break it to you. I'm what they call a super ninja, a hero and I'm gonna be the next Hokage."

Sasuke and Sakura sighed as they were tired of Naruto talking about himself and how he was going to become Hokage. They both thought that he had some skill but never enough to become Hokage. Kakashi smiled a bit under his mask at hearing Naruto speak. Though the _super ninja_ quote was kind of over exaggerated to him. By his estimate Kakashi thinks that Naruto could take on about 3 to 4 chunnin at the most. For a gennin though that's no small feat.

Inari lowered his head till his hat covered his eyes.

"Don't make me laugh. There's no such thing as a hero." He looked up at Naruto "You're just full of stupid ideas!" He yelled a he turned around and ran away. Tazuna looked at his grandson and sighed.

"I'm sorry about him. He just went through a rough experience and has been that way since."

Naruto looked at the doors then as was trying to process what was the kids deal. Naruto never had to deal with kids like that before. There was Konohamaru but he was more lonely and determined then crying and talking about negative subjects. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Kakashi cough for everyone's attention. The ninja looked at him and saw that he was already out of bed with two crutches under his armpits.

"Well if we're done here I want you to follow me to the forest outside." Kakashi then walked through the sliding doors with his students behind him.

**Random Forest**

"Okay training starts now." Kakashi said as he stood in front of his team. Kakashi raised a finger in front of his face. "First we are going to have to review chakra. It's essential in a ninja's everyday life."

Sasuke closed his eyes "We know that already." Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah we learned about chakra long ago in the academy. It's the combined power of both the spiritual and physical energy that resides within a person. You build up your physical power with exercise and spiritual power with meditation. With the specific hand signs you can create that specific jutsu."

Everyone was surprised to hear what Naruto just said. Sakura didn't know how he knew that since he wasn't in school the day (*_cough* Kyuubi *cough_) Iruka sensei gave the lecture about chakra, where Sasuke just wanted to get this training over with.

"Well Naruto is completely right about that. Truth be told I didn't think someone like you could remember all that." Kakashi said while Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke didn't care about a lecture on something that he already knew about. They were already using chakra so why would they need to know the details about it?

"What's the big deal about chakra if we're already using it in our jutsu? Isn't learning a new technique the whole point in everything at all?" Sasuke said with a board tone. Kakashi looked at the Uchiha.

"No Sasuke that's not the point. You are nowhere near to mastering this power. You have to combine both the physical and spiritual energy inside you. Every jutsu has a different amount of chakra in different amounts. You have to be able to perfectly combine them flawlessly, while up to now you were just guessing about it. Unleashing a massive amount of chakra without control is a waste. You're jutsu will probably backfire or not meet your expectations at all. Next thing you know you're out of Chakra and you become an easy target. To change this you are going to have to train incredibly hard till it feels like second nature."

Sakura then looked at Kakashi and asked "Well then what do we have to do?"

Kakashi chuckled and said "Climb a tree."

"Climb a tree!" Sakura and Sasuke shouted while Naruto only smirked. Sakura stepped forward with her hands in fists in front of her chest "Sensei how is climbing a tree going to help us get stronger?"

Kakashi waved a finger at her. "Sakura you didn't let me finish what I was going to say."

Naruto decided to talk for him when he was about to speak "What he means is not allowed to use hands." Sakura and Sasuke looked at him like he was a bigger idiot then before. Sakura walked over to him threatening to pound his head in.

"Naruto you dummy that's not even possible. Climbing a tree without hands is probably the last thing sensei would say! Next time think before you speak!" Kakashi sighed at Sakura.

"Actually Sakura Naruto is right. That is exactly what I was going to suggest. You can't use your hands in this exercise."

Sakura and Sasuke gave Kakashi a skeptical look while Sakura said "You kidding aren't you?"

"Well then let's see." Kakashi put his hands in a ram seal before dust kicked up around his feet. He then walked over to a tree and started to walk straight up surprising 2/3 of the children. Sakura and Sasuke watched on in interest as Kakashi just kept walking up the tree defying gravity.

"How is he doing that? He's climbing with just his feet." Sakura said.

Kakashi then stopped at the lowest branch on the tree and walked on the underside of it.

"Well that pretty much how it goes. You have to focus the chakra at the soles of you're feet and attach that to the tree. This is one of the many way's to use chakra." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Sakura then got an angry look in her eyes and the three guys knew what was coming. They just hoped she wasn't going to scream.

"That's a good looking but what's the point of learning this? How is this going to help us against Zabuza?"

"This is the only way to beat him, that's why I'm making you train like this. You'll learn to draw a specific amount of chakra to a specific point, which can to difficult for any ninja. The feet are also the hardest points to focus you're chakra. Even harder because you wear sandals all of the time and you'll have to push chakra through the rubber. If you can perfect this then you can master almost any justu. Also this helps you to maintain you're chakra. If any of you were in a fight then maintaining you're chakra becomes extremely difficult because anything could happen. Perfect these two steps and you can do battle against any ninja."

Kakashi put a hand in his weapons pouch and grabbed two kunai. He then threw them down in front of Sasuke and Sakura who looked back up at him.

"Use the kunai to create a mark at the highest point you can get at. Then try to pass that line and the next until you make it to the top. And even then keep practicing in the exercise. I suggest getting a running start so you can gain extra momentum."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the trees in front of them and closed their eyes. They put their hands in a ram seal until dust appeared near their feet. They opened their eyes and ran forward at the tree. Sasuke put a foot on the tree and another and another, until he started to run straight up. He was concentrating his hardest until he lost focus for a second. The sudden flux of energy had made the bark explode under his foot. He made his mark on the tree before he jumped in the air and started a series of flips, until he landed on the ground. He then looked back up at the mark and the dent.

'_This is ridiculous. The balance of both chakras, have to be perfect. To much destroys the tree. I bet to little will make you slip off.'_

"This isn't so bad!" Sakura yelled from her tree. Everyone had turned to see her sitting on the lowest branch of the tree which was about 10ft higher then Kakashi's. She looked down at all of them and playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Well Sakura it seems that you have better control that I thought. I guess that's to be expected." Kakashi said to her.

"Thanks." Sakura then jumped out of the tree and back down to where Naruto and Sasuke were. She looked at Sasuke's tree to see that he was almost halfway until he made his mark. She saw the destroyed bark bellow it.

_'Probably couldn't handle Sasuke's power.' _She so helplessly thought.

She looked at Naruto and saw that he was just standing in the same spot that he was when they first arrived. She looked at his tree and saw no kinds of kunai marks. She laughed on the inside and thought _'Probably didn't try to because his control is terrible. He was never good at chakra control exercise's.'_

"Naruto" Kakashi said "since you got this exercise down pat I would like you to do a different style of training."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto who had his eyes closed with hands in his pockets and then at Kakashi. They both had no idea what the one eyed man was talking about. Its obvious Naruto didn't even try to _attempt_ the exercise so how did he master it?

"Sensei what are you talking about? Naruto didn't even try to climb the tree at all. Also his chakra control is terrible so how could he have perfected it?!" Sakura yelled while pointing a finger at Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes to look at her.

Kakashi sighed since he really did not feel like answering. Naruto who noticed this smirked and started to walk towards the tree in front of him like Kakashi, though he didn't bother to put his hands in a Ram seal. Sakura saw Naruto just walking to the tree not even trying to gather chakra in a hand sign. She started to wonder how funny it would be to see Naruto try to act like and big shot trying to climb the tree then get exposed for the idiot he is when he fails. Sasuke was wondering if the dead last was bluffing or not but continued to watch him.

Naruto made it to the tree and like Kakashi he put one foot on. Then he put his second foot on and just kept walking up and up. Sakura was mad because Naruto was trying to show up Sasuke and Sasuke was mad for obvious reasons. He was at the height Kakashi was at now and stopped. There wasn't a branch on his tree so he was just standing horizontal to it. He then looked at Sakura.

"Does that answer your question?" Naruto said to her.

'Well look at mister showoff. I didn't think you were that type of person Naruto.' Cole said while watching Naruto.

'_Oh shut up Cole. I just wanted to shut Sakura up 'cause she has no clue about what I can do.'_

"**(Chuckling) damn straight kit."** Kyuubi said wanting to be in the conversation.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and Sasuke "Do you want to know how I knew Naruto mastered this? Do you remember when we fought Zabuza and both me and Naruto were standing on the water? Well that's the second step to the tree climbing exercise. Walking on water is harder then climbing trees. You have to use the steps from this exercise but also add something else. If you can master that then you can really master any jutsu."

Kakashi then dug in a pocket in his jounin jacket and pulled out a scroll. He then threw the scroll at Naruto who caught it with one hand and looked at it.

"What's this?" Naruto asked looking at Kakashi. They both started to walk down their trees.

"That scroll contains a few jutsu that I want you to learn. Normally it would take somebody about 4 days to learn one of them but since you mastered this exercise it should take you about a few hours at most. Their fire style so I suggest going to a lake or the ocean to practice." Kakashi explained as he and Naruto touched the ground.

"Right and thanks Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto turned and ran to find a large body of water to practice his new fire jutsu's. Sasuke was looking at the retreating Naruto with anger ablaze in his eyes.

'_WHAT? That idiot get's to learn jutsu while I'm stuck climbing trees? Where's the sense in that? The fact that he's learning fire jutsu is just too ridiculous. The Uchiha's specialize in fire jutsu so Kakashi should have given that scroll to me. Well as soon as I'm done with this I'm gonna learn that water walking thing. I refuse to be outdone by some low class loser!'_

As Sasuke was having his moment to himself Kakashi stated that if they master climbing they should continue so their chakra capacity should increase. They both nodded and continued the exercise while Kakashi supervised.

With Naruto he had managed to find a lake at the edge of the forest they were training in. It was mostly just a straight path if you hoped along the trees, so for a ninja it was hard to get lost. Naruto grabbed the scroll that Kakashi had given him and placed it on a tree stump next to him.

"Now let's see what kind of techniques are in here."

Naruto unfolded the scroll and saw three different fire jutsus. The first entry was a technique called Phyro Darts. Basically you gather chakra and turn it into fire like with the fireball but instead you shoot it out in a barrage of multiple bursts. The second entry was the Phoenix Flower, where just like Phyro Darts you shoot multiple but less fire bursts than the Phyro Darts. Even though more chakra was used the flames were much bigger. "I bet that I can master the first entry on a couple of tries. It looks like a downgrade from the Pheonix Flower and Kyu helped me master that one. That doesn't seem so hard."

Naruto looked at the last entry and his jaw dropped. He rubbed his eyes to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. The third entry had made the first two look like D-Rank techniques. It was an A-Rank fire technique and needed a good deal of chakra to use. It was the Dragon Flame Bomb. This jutsu only needed the Tiger hand sign to use but looked really hard to execute. Like the Fireball you gather as much fire chakra as you can and release it in a big burst. But this was twice the size of an expert Fireball and three times the chakra. It even resembled the head of a dragon and explodes on contact as to be expected, from the name.

"(Sigh) this is going to be a long day." Naruto said as he got started practicing trying to increase his jutsu arsenal.

**Tazuna Household**

The three gennin had gotten back from training while Tsunami had already whipped up dinner for them. She made vegetable soup, honey bread and green tea. Sakura looked fine but Sasuke and Naruto looked like they were on the verge of passing out. Sakura and Sasuke wanted to know what kind of jutsu's Naruto was practicing. When everyone received their food Naruto and Sasuke started to scarf down as much as they could, while having an eating contest with one another. In five minutes they both had five bowls of soup and three pieces of bread.

"I WANT SOME MORE!" They both shouted. They looked at each other glaring daggers until they sat back down clutching their stomachs. Naruto and Sasuke both hunched over and harshly vomited.

"If you didn't eat so much then you would puke it all out!" Sakura shouted at both of them. Sasuke leaned back up wiping his mouth.

"No I have to eat." Naruto leaned up to. "And I have to eat more than him."

Everybody sighed and let them gorge themselves once more. Naruto glanced over at Inari who was completely quiet at the table. He barely touched any of his food and his eyes were once again covered by the shadow of his hat. He looked over at a picture on the wall before getting up and leaving the kitchen. Tsunami turned to see her son leave the kitchen. Tazuna looked up at the picture on the wall that Inari seemed to be looking at and sighed at his grandson. He wished that there was a way to make him feel better, to get the old happy, cheerful Inari back.

Having to watch your grandson walking in a shadow of himself can be very hard on a grandparent. He could only have hope in Naruto's words. If Inari did get the chance to meet a true hero then maybe…


	8. Results, Misunderstandings, and Reunions

What up its double d and it seems that it's time to update this BI-AUTCH! Actually I would have updated a lot sooner but apparently my laptop wasn't working right and going slow so me and my grandmother took it to the shop. Not only did the guy upgrade it but he had to format my shit to do it. I ain't 'gonna lie I was pissed as FUCK. I had completed the wave arc and was starting on the Chunnin Exams. That was a whole chapter. Then I started to work on it again but my charger was broken and it took about 3 weeks to get a replacement. It's all good though since I remember practically all the things I wrote, but I might make a few slight changes. NO BODY BETTER THINK FOR A SECOND I ABANDONED THIS STORY! Even I'm eager to see what happens and I'm the one writing it. I'm probably going to do this separately from the Chunnin Exams but I don't really know or care. I'll see what happens what it happens.

Disclaimer: Fuck the disclaimer I know I don't own shit except the story. No more disclaimers ever again. I will never own any thing outside the story. Except OC's, yeah.

What do you think: I got this request from someone to do a Naruto version of inFAMOUS 2: Festival of Blood. It will be the same but since its Naruto there's going to be a bunch of different concepts. Do you think I should follow through with it? Leave comment in the review and if I get a hell of a lot of yes' I'll let you know right away. The release of that is going to take sometime. Especially since I haven't played the game but I'll look at walkthroughs. The antagonist for the main vampire was already picked but who do you think it is. I'll give you a hint it is a female.

Hater's know what time it is, ladies come on now. Without further ado LET'S DO THEAS!

Results, Misunderstandings, and Reunions.

**Chapter 8:**

"Good morning everyone." Sakura asked through a yawn, while rubbing her eyes. Tsunami had almost finished making break feast for everybody and was ready to start eating. Sakura grabbed the empty seat next to Kakashi and sat down.

"Good morning Sakura, did you have a pleasant sleep?" Tsunami asked as she was bringing the rest of the food to the table.

"Yes I did, thanks for asking." She was about to start eating until she looked around the table and realized that there was a certain obnoxious blond missing.

"Wait a second, where's Nartuo?" Sakura asked while looking at Kakashi while was finished with his food. Funny thing is nobody saw him eat a bite. "He probably stayed out again doing some more training."

"The jutsu that he's trying to learn couldn't be that hard right?" Sakura asked taking a bite of her food. Kakashi took out his book and started reading. "Well the last entry might give him some problems. For someone to learn a jutsu as I said they need to have good chakra control and a good amount of chakra. For me to perform it to it's full extent would take a quarter of my chakra so I could only do it four times."

Sakura huffed at that "Well if it's a hard as you say it is then I doubt that Naruto will be able to get it anytime soon. Even if he has enough control to walk on water he could never be able to use it to its fullest then. Especially if he has even less chakra then you, he's such an idiot."

"Sakura's right you know." Sasuke said while Sakura gained a big smile on her face. Only because Sasuke is agreeing with her and will probably never happen again.

"For all we know Naruto could be suffering from Chakra exhaustion. He does have less chakra then you and probably less chakra then me. He could be lying in a ditch somewhere dead for all we know. He's trying to learn a jutsu that takes a lot of energy out of you and then there's that strange lightning jutsu he can do."

Kakashi smiled under his mask a bit. "I don't know about that. You two are only making assumptions to Naruto's strength but never witnessed all his chakra be released at once if I recall. Plus we've seen Naruto in action twice remember. I doubt that an idiot could hold his own against two jounin, even with backup. He could have more chakra then Sasuke for all we know but he uses his up quickly because of the lightning jutsu." _'Actually he uses less chakra on the team then any of us. The supposed lightning jutsu is just lightning manipulation in itself and doesn't use chakra. His chakra reserves are on par with the hokage at the moment and he has the Uzumaki's chakra regeneration so he gathers chakra quicker.'_

Sasuke stood up and was heading for the door.

"Sasuke where are you going?" She asked. "I'm just going out." _'And also learn that water walking technique.'_

"But Sasuke you didn't eat anything yet." Sakura pleaded but he had already left the house. She looked down at his plate but saw that it was completely empty. Her eyebrow started to twitch. "Well that was fast." She said.

**Forest  
><strong>

Naruto was lying under the shade of a tree, tired from two days on continuous training. He and his clothes had a few burn marks but nothing to serious. The grass and trees around him were also singed black too. Sun light shone a bit through the tree right into Naruto's face. His face scrunched up a bit as his eyes slowly started to open. He wiped the crust from his eyes, gave a hefty yawn and sat against the tree. Regaining his bearings he looked around and saw that he was still in the forest practicing his fire techniques.

'Well look who finally got up.' He heard a familiar voice in his head. _  
>'Hey Cole, you were waiting for me to wake up?' <em>Naruto had gotten up and started to stretch.

'Yeah I was, actually I was the only who had gotten up early. I guess that it had grown on me.'

'_Wait so you're saying that Kyuu didn't get up yet. That seems weird, I thought that he would get up the same time that you did.'_ Naruto started walking back to the lake.

'I think it's because you gave him a much more comfortable area to rest. I never thought that being the only active one here would be so boring. I don't now how Kyuubi had done this for 12 years.'

'_Then why didn't you make any swamp monsters to fight or militia? You know something like that? ' _Naruto made it back to the lake and grabbed the fire scroll he had forgotten, and pocketed it.

'He said that if I woke him up by any means that he would rip my arms off. What makes it scary is the fact that he's serious to but I guess that if he wasn't then he wouldn't be Kyuubi. I'm starting to think that he's threatening me just to get his way sometimes.'

Naruto nodded at that. It was a bad Idea to piss of a tailed beast especially the nine-tails. The very being of malice and hate is something that you do not want on your bad side, though Naruto could tell that he contained every emotion like a regular person. Maybe that's how all the tailed beasts were. He could hope right.

'So did you master the Dragon Flame Bomb yet?' Cole asked. Naruto walked to the front of the lake and put his hands in the tiger sign.

'_Well it seems we're about to find out.' _Naruto had concentrated on his chakra and got a burning sensation in his stomach. Using more chakra he felt the intensity increase. When he felt he had enough he let loose. **"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME BOMB!"**

Naruto opened his mouth and let loose a gigantic ball of flame that was easily twice the size of an expert fire ball. The flame took the shape of a dragon's head with yellow eyes and gave a loud roar. One it reached a good distance out in the water it exploded. Naruto could feel the tremor a bit from the shore and watched a huge wave be created from the in impact. Steam rose from the range at which the jutsu had detonated. A smile stared to form on Naruto's face until it became a huge grin.

"Alright, I did it! I actually mastered the jutsu! Man I can't wait till I show Kakashi sensei!"

Naruto kept screaming his success about his accomplishment and currently didn't care if he was heard. Cole on the other hand had enough of it.

'Yeah congratulations kid, we both knew you could do it. Now could you stop all of the damn screaming 'cause you're really giving me a damn headache. How Kyuu is able to sleep through an explosion and your loud mouth is way beyond me'

Naruto blushed a bit in embarrassment and anger at what his ancestor said. He could only grumble "Shut up Cole" Who laughed a little. Naruto put his hands behind his head and made his way towards Tazuna's house. He realized that he hasn't eaten anything since yesterday and to say that he was hungry was an understatement. Naruto was conversing with Cole along the way until he heard a different voice, which sounded like somebody else was… humming?

'Who the hell is that?' Cole questioned while Naruto went and decided to go check it out. He went behind a few bushes in front of a tree and looked into a small clearing. There crouched down was a girl in a pink kimono and brown sandals. She had nice long black hair and had a really innocent looking face, which made Naruto blush a bit.

'Aw you like her don't you? There's no need to be shy you know just go say hi to her. Besides she looks pretty cute if I do say so myself.'

Naruto blushed a bit more and thought_ 'I don't like her, but she does look cute though.'_

Naruto just kept staring at the girl while small birds started to circle around her. One perched on her shoulder which she giggled at.

'Come on even the birds are showing more courage then you. If this is how you act around cute girls then it seems that you'll be alone for the rest of your life.'

Naruto tired of hearing Cole tease his just shut him out. Part of him wanted to go out there and talk to the girl but the other part of him was to shy and realized that part was starting to win. Naruto then had a strange déjà vu moment. He remembered all the times he was training and a pale eyed girl named Hinata (who was one of the few that was nice to him and made friends with) kept watching him from afar with red in her cheeks. Naruto thought about his situation and replaced it with Hinata's.

"…"

"…"

"!"

'_I'M STUPID AS FUCK, ARN'T I!'_

'Apparently, it seems that you finally realized it after about, um? How many years? Was it 7, yeah 7 long years. To tell you the truth I'm actually surprised you figured it out at all.'

_'COLE SHUT UP… WAIT DIDN'T I BLOCK YOUR ASS OUT?' _Naruto repeated the action hoping that it would stick. Not wanting to humor Cole any longer he decided to just walk away, back to his destination. Well he was until he stepped on a twig which alerted the girl he was watching.

'_Damn why is it always the twig thing?' _Why is it always the twig thing? Was it some kind of universal law? Well Naruto didn't have time to ponder the thought until something was sent sailing over his head a hit the tree behind him. Naruto turned around a bit a saw that it was a senbon needle imbedded in the tree. His widened as he realized she was that hunter nin that carried away Zabuza.

"Who's there, come out before you get hurt?"

Naruto was surprised about the female's voice. It was calm but at the same time had a demanding feel to it. He groaned thinking that now he had a reason to go speak with her. He was about to get up but before he did he untied his headband and put it in his backpack. She may have been the enemy but he didn't want her to know that she had just given herself away to the enemy. Naruto was sure that she didn't get a good look at his at the last fight with Zabuza thanks to the thick mist. He then stood up and walked towards her with his goofy grin.

"Sorry about that I was just taking a walk and then I heard somebody humming. I guess that it lead me to you huh?"

"(Sigh) Sorry about attacking you like that. I just thought that you were somebody else. Anyway my names Haku, and yours?"

Naruto sat down next to Haku with a normal smile. "My name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. If you don't mind me asking what's a pretty lady like you doing out here."

Haku giggled again which confused Naruto a bit. "Hey what so funny?"

Haku smiled at Naruto "Oh I think I'll tell you later. Anyway I'm out here collecting herbs."

Naruto then saw the brown basket next to Haku.

"Well here let me help you there."

"Thank you Naruto."

Naruto started to help Haku collect more and more herbs until the whole basket was full. Naruto asked her who the herbs were for. She looked a little saddened and looked at Naruto.

"A friend of mine had gotten hurt recently and these are really good for medicine. I just want to help him get better as soon as possible."

"You must really care for this guy then." Naruto figured.

"Yes I do he is someone that really precious to me. He helped me when I had no home and no where to go. He gave me a purpose in life. So because of him I will do anything in my power to help him accomplish his goals. I also vowed to protect him with my life."

Naruto was surprised at the response that was given to him. He never thought that somebody was able to care that much for one person. Especially somebody like Zabuza, who probably only cared for himself. You know if not then for a good paycheck if he's working for somebody like Gato.

"He must be someone really improtant to you huh?" Naruto gave a small smile to Haku.

"Yes he is. Now can I ask why you're out here?"

"Well I'm training so that I can get as strong as I can get. I really want people to acknowledge me as well." Haku's smile disappeared when she heard Naruto's reason. She held out her hand as a blue Jay landed on it.

"Is that your only reason for wanting to become strong?" Naruto looked confused.

"You know when somebody fight's then they should fight to protect those that are precious to them. That's when a person a truly become strong. Do you have any one that's precious to you Naruto? Someone that you would fight to protect?"

Naruto had to think about what Haku said. Someone precious to protect? Growing up he barely had any people that actually cared about him at all. But that doesn't mean that some never existed. The first was the third Hokage who was a surrogate grandfather to him. Then the Ichiraku's, Ayame and Tsuchi. Konohamaru who he saw as a little brother even though he claimed they were rivals. He figured Hinata was one since she tried to be the first person to be his friend. _'I should probably visit her when I go back to the village.'_ Back to the subject there was also Iruka sensei. Then there were the last two who he probably couldn't live without. There was Cole, who was like an older brother to him, even though he can be a bit of an annoying ass at times. 'HEY! I completely resent that!'

Then there was Kyuubi who seemed to protect Naruto for more reason then to keep himself alive. Naruto's never known why he was so protective of him but he really enjoyed that someone actually cared so much for him, and it was a **demon** to! Kyuubi's shown Naruto that behind the mischievousness, trickery and sometimes just the down right evil (He's the Nine-Tails. He still has a reputation to keep. If he threatening Cole all the time isn't proof enough.) attitude, he's shown that he can be also kind and caring and helps Naruto whenever he can. Naruto's actually come to respect Kyuubi more as a father-figure then a friend.

**"Aw, thank you kit. Kind of mushy for my taste's but still, kind of you to think that." **Naruto inwardly jumped at Kyuu's sudden appearance. This was probably one of the moments where he wishes that Kyuubi _was_ asleep.

"**And miss hearing about myself get complimented. I don't think so."  
><strong>  
>Naruto sighed and turned back to Haku.<p>

"Yeah, yeah I do have people that are precious to me. I'll help protect them all with my life if I have to."

Haku smiled, grabbed her basket and started to walk away.

"That's great to hear Naruto. There's also one more piece of advice you need to hear, 'Don't judge a book by its cover.'"

Naruto scratched his head and look confused. "But I already heard that before. Why would you tell me such an old saying? You also didn't tell me what you were giggling at."

"If you must now then I'll tell you. I'm really a boy, goodbye."

"Wait...WHAT!"  
>'Wait...WHAT!'<p>

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAH AHAHA HAHAH AHAHAHA AHAH! Y-Y-YOU BOTH TH-THOUGHT THAT WAS A-A-CHICK! HAHAHA OH-OH FUCK HAHA YOU BOTH SHOULD SEE YOUR FUCKIN FACES!" **Kyuubi was laughing hard as hell. Probably harder than he ever did while rolling all over the ground holding his sides with his paws. His sides were starting to hurt but he wasn't really focused on that. He was just laughing to , scorned, torn, frightened, and depressed the only emotions that Naruto and Cole were feeling. Especially Naruto the fact that he was checking out a _dude_ was bad enough but with Kyuu laughing at him he knew that he was never going to let Naruto live this down. He probably wouldn't even let Cole live it down either only because they made a simple mistake. Yes that's all it was….just a simple mistake.

"**Yeah you both keep on telling yourselves that. Oh god never in my whole life had I ever laughed so hard. I thought hearing the brat scream his head of life a little sissy was hilarious, that has nothing on this. I'll make sure both of you never live this moment down."**

'Come on man can't you just be a pal and drop it?'

"**Never, never as long as you both shall stay with me. Every time you forget I'll bring back up again. Ha-ha man now I'm REALLY glad that I got stuck with you two idiots. Fuck comedy gold, you're both platinum in my case."**

Cole groaned at his 'roommate' and put his head in his hands. Naruto was still shell shocked. He basically almost hit on a _boy_ who looked a hell of a lot better then most of the girls…..wait I mean ALL of the girls in his age group. Even though he doesn't like them he was sure that no one could beat Sakura or Ino when it came to looks. Looks were what those two practically thrived on, especially to make Sasuke notice them. Even though Naruto knew that Kyuubi was listening he still had to ask Cole a very important question.

'_Cole, does….does this….does this make us….gay?'_ Kyuubi started to laugh again just as hard.

'What oh nononono. NO! This does not in any way make us gay. Wait what the hells with the _US_? You're the one that tried to hit on a dude not me!'

'_Don't put the entire thing on me! You thought that he was a girl too and you said that he was cute. Bitch guy's aren't __**cute**__, we're handsome!'_

'You said he was cute to and….so your saying that he was handsome!' Naruto gained a huge tic mark.

'_I'M NOT SAYING THAT HIS ASS WAS HANDSOME! HAKU WAS TOO PRETTY TO BE HANDSOME. HE LOOKED TO MUCH LIKE A DAMNED GIRL!'_

'See you're the gay one, you just called Haku pretty_.'_

Sasuke was wandering the forest looking for a large body of water to start practicing the water walking technique. Well he was when he heard a familiar voice.

"!"

Okay more like a yell. He turned in its direction. "Was that Naruto? The hell's he screaming about? Guess I better go get the little loser."

Sasuke took to the trees and made for Naruto direction. It only took about five minutes for Sasuke to find him. He dropped to ground level and started to walk. A girl (ha) that was coming from the same clearing that Naruto was in walked by him. Sasuke stopped and looked to her (Ha) direction.

'_She _(HA!) _seems familiar but I can't place my finger on it. Ah whatever it's probably nothing.'_

He walked up to Naruto who looked like he had seen a ghost. His entire body was still, literally nothing moved. A fly had managed to land on his nose without the slightest disturbance from the blonde. Sasuke's eye twitched at the scene. Giving Naruto a good punch on the head was enough to shock him back to reality. Naruto grabbed his head in pain.

"Ow what did you do that for?" Sasuke just crossed his arms.

"Hey twerp did you just forget about break feast?"

"Hey I was making my way back to the house but I got sidetracked, okay." Sasuke scoffed.

"By what, wait you mean that girl? Is that why you were frozen stiff? What you tried to ask her out and she massively rejected you or something?"

Naruto cringed a bit. "Would you believe me if I told you that was really a guy?"

Sasuke looked almost as shock as Naruto when he first discovered the truth and turned his head to see a retreating Haku. He shivered a bit at that information. Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke.

"So anyway what are you doing all the way out here Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto. He closed his eyes and then put his hands in his pockets as usual. Naruto looked a little irritated by the action.

_'Why does Sasuke always has to try and act cool?'_

"Well if you want to know I was gonna learn that water walking thing. That is I was until I heard you scream your head off so I came hear. What the hell was that about anyway?"

Naruto pointed his hand at the direction that Haku was walking but Sasuke already knew what he meant. He shivered a bit again.

"Well if you want to learn water walking so badly I guess I can show you the lake where I've been training. There's also a good clearing there to." Naruto then looked surprised for an instant. "Wait, are you saying that you had mastered tree climbing in only two days."

Sasuke walked to the tree that was behind Naruto and started to walk straight up just like how Kakashi and Naruto had done. Naruto was at the very least surprised that someone with at least chunnin level chakra was able to master it so fast. Obviously it took Naruto longer with his kage level chakra and his terrible chakra control. He still needs to work on it some more though. But hey that's what mind training was for. Sasuke then jumped down and landed in a crouch, right in front of Naruto.

"Well if you're done showing off then lets get started. If you're actually that determined to learn then you might have to pull an all nighter like me." Naruto then started to walk to the same lake clearing where he had learned his new fire jutsu's. Sasuke reluctantly followed him.

Sakura and Kakahsi were out in the forest looking for Naruto and Sasuke. He hasn't comeback from his walk the day before and Sakura had gotten worried. She suggested that her and Kakashi to go look for them. He thought that it would be best to see hoe they were doing and how far along they had gotten in their training. He instantly knew when Sasuke didn't come back for dinner that he decided to stay out and train. Seeing how far Naruto has gotten was probably his motivation.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out but there was no answer. "Knowing Naruto he could be anywhere and Sasuke hasn't come back at all yesterday at all either. I'm really worried. Where are they?"

Just then a kunai came out of nowhere and landed right in front of them. They looked up and saw Naruto lying on a tree branch on his stomach and his leg hanging from the side. Sakura instantly got mad and yelled at him.

"Naruto you idiot! What the hell is your problem! We've been worried sick about you!" Naruto gave a goofy grin.

"Well I was busy training Sakura, didn't mean to make you worry so much. Stay right there I'm coming down."

Naruto hopped up on the branch and stood there. "I'm pretty sure you'll be one hell of a mom when you have kids Sakura. I'd be surprised if they don't go deaf listening to you."

Sakura got a big anime tic mark on her head and picked up the kunai that Naruto had thrown. "NNNNAAARUUUTTTOOOOOO!" She threw at twice her normal strength at Naruto. It was aiming for his head and he leaned back. He was falling a bit too much back since he was falling backward off the branch. Sakura got scared that Naruto was going to fall to his death. Naruto then applied chakra to his feet again and was now standing upside down to the branch. Naruto then looked at them and smiled.

"Wow Sakura that's one hell of a temper you got. You were really trying to take my head off there. You both should have seen your faces though." Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief while Sakura got red in the face.

"Do you know how worried we were you little dork!"

Naruto chuckled _'Oh you think you're worried now? How about this?' _Naruto stooped the circulation of chakra in his feet and he started to fall from the tree. Kakashi's eye was sure to pop from his socket and Sakura gained anime white eyes.

"Look at that. You just had to push it, didn't you show off."

Naruto was falling down head first and was picking up speed. Sasuke tried to catch him by running up the side of another tree and jumping to his direction, trying to catch him. Naruto made a dive bomb motion with his body which made him gain a bit more speed and he feel right past Sasuke the moment he tried to catch Naruto.

'_No, I missed him!' _Sasuke thought frantically as he saw his teammate fall to his death. Sakura screamed and shut her eyes tightly and turned her head, while Kakashi only stared in horror, wishing that he wasn't so injured that he could at least RUN to catch his student. He wanted to look away but like Sasuke he just kept watching. When Naruto was about 15ft from the ground until he did a summersault in the air and landed in a crouch on the ground, unharmed.

When Sakura heard the resounding thud that Naruto made she closed her eyes even tighter not wanting to look at her dead teammate.

"Sakura what are you being so scared for?" Her eyes shot open and turned to look at Naruto who was just standing there like nothing had happened. She looked at Kakashi who looked scared and surprised beyond belief while Sasuke had the same expression on his face. She to was to shocked to say anything and was just staring at her teammate that didn't seem the least bit hurt, after falling from a 30ft fall.

"How did…but you…you're just… how are you not hurt, after that? You shouldn't even be _walking_ right now." Sakura managed to say though Naruto just laughed at there stupefied expressions. Sasuke had been hoped from the tree and made his way down but was thinking the same thing as Sakura. Naruto started to walk to the direction of Tazuna's house and called out to them. "I'll probably tell you later but it's not really anything important. Now lets get back, I'm starving. I haven't eaten in about two days."

The rest of the team started to follow him still thinking about the event that just accord. Kakashi looked down towards Sasuke and noticed that he looked a little dirty was a bit exhausted. "So Sasuke how far along are you in your tree climbing?"

Sakura averted her attention from Naruto and looked towards the raven haired boy in interest. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi then back to the retreating form of Naruto. "I've managed to go all the way to the top and also started water walking."

"That's really amazing Sasuke. Water walking, wow that's so cool." Sakura squealed in a fan girlish way. Kakashi looked a bit impressed, as well.

"So that's why you stayed out all night. It's great to know that you're taking your training seriously. I also didn't know that you knew the mechanics of water walking, since it's really difficult to learn."

Sasuke stared at the ground while answering. "I didn't."

Kakashi stared at Sasuke who didn't stare at him back even though he felt Kakashi's eyes on him. Sakura gained a look of confusion.

"But Sasuke if you didn't know then how were you able to start at all? I'm not saying that you weren't able to do it before but, well…" Sakura looked at Kakashi who was still looking at Sasuke. He saw that Sasuke took a few glances at Naruto before looking back down. Kakashi put the pieces together instantly and smiled a bit.

"Well it's nice to know that you know when you ask for help when you need it. I'm pretty sure Naruto was glad to give you tips while training his self."

Sasuke gave his famous 'hn' while looking away. Sakura looked at Naruto and remembered that he was able to do the water walking technique. She didn't think that Naruto would help Sasuke since they both appear to hate each other. But it was a step in the right direction to at least get them on friendly terms with each other. Their endless fights were always getting on her nerves.

'_Even though Naruto always starts them. I hate it when he messes with my Sasuke.'_

Team 7 walked through the door to Tazuna's house and was greeted with a table full of food. Tsunami looked at the ninja who sat down in there respective seats. She grew a smile on her face.

"Oh just in time, you all made it for dinner." She served herself food and sat down with her family and guests, as they all started eating.

"In a few short days the bridge will be finished. I have you all to thank for that." Tazuna spoke while Tsunami was grabbing the dishes. "Yes you all still have to be careful," she said.

Tazuna looked at Kakashi. "I wanted to ask you this as well. Why did you choose to stay and protect me even though I lied to bring you here?"

Kakashi turned his head slightly to look at him. "Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage. But under the wing of a strong leader cowardice cannot survive. That was a quote spoken by our first hokage. The man was a true hero."

Inari listened to what Kakashi had said. He looked at Naruto who had his head down and his eyes closed. He then started to have flash backs about his father. How he would always help and how he saved the village.

'_If you care about something keep trying and protect it with both arms.'_

How he influenced people to be courageous and…how he died.

'_Inari…please I-I don't want to see you cry. Please don't cry.'_

Tears started to form in his eyes the more he thought about it. They were hidden from everyone until they started to drip on the table.

"But…why?" Naruto looked up at him. "Wait what'd you say?" Inari got up and slammed his hands on the table.

"All of this stupid training is a big waste of time. Gato's got a whole army that'll beat you down and destroy you. You can't ever hope to go against that. These _cool _things that you say don't mean anything. The strong win and the weak lose."

Naruto put his head back down and closed his eyes.

"Yeah well you can speak for yourself alright. All that stuff doesn't matter to me you got that?" Inari got mad and looked at Naruto who wasn't even paying him the slightest bit of attention.

"JUST SHUT UP! Looking at you makes me sick! You don't even know anything about this country, your just butting in! Always laughing and playing around, you don't know what it means to suffer and be treated like dirt!"

Cole and Kyuubi were also watching the whole scene unfold, until they both stopped at what Inari just said.

'Uh oh, the kids not gonna take that lying down.'

**"That stupid little brat is really starting to get on my nerves. He has NO IDEA what the kit's been through."**

Naruto's eyes turned red with slitted pupils, though no one could see because he eyes were shadowed by his arm and headband.

"Listen to yourself whine and complain like some stupid little victim. I'm sick of you bitching all the damn time. Don't talk to me like I have no idea what suffering is. Out of my entire village I was the one who suffered the most. Yu can whimper all day for all I care you little coward!"

Inari stared at Naruto blood colored eyes and felt a huge amount of fear and sadness at what he saw and at what Naruto had said to him. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and was shocked to see his cerulean blue eyes were now blood red and the pupils were slitted. When Naruto saw out of the corner of his eye that Sasuke was looking at him he stared back. For some indescribable reason Sasuke felt fear well up in him, as if he was looking into the eyes of a demon.

'_What is that? Naruto has a doujustsu or something?'_ Sakura looked at Naruto and started yelling at him.

"Naruto you went too far! Apologize to Inari now!"

Naruto then turned his gaze to Sakura who reacted the same was the other two did, except this time using a little bit of Kyuubi's chakra he released a growl from his throat that sounded a little too beast like. It was almost similar to that of a tiger or lion at least. She instantly shut up and sat back. Everyone except Sakura looked at the moment they heard the bestial growl. Kakashi couldn't see Naruto's face and when he could they were already back to normal. He saw that Naruto was already heading out the door only telling them that he was going to bed. Kakashi looked at Inari who was now crying even harder.

"Hey Kakashi sensei can I ask you something?" Sakura asked though she was still shaken at what Naruto did. This was actually worse then when she thought that he was going to die.

"What is it Sakura?"

She seemed hesitant to respond but was able to muster up the courage. "It's about what Naruto said that he had experienced the most suffering back home. What did he mean by that?"

Sasuke was just as curious as Sakura was. It didn't really seem all that possible to be honest. The happy-go-lucky, goofy, always smiling kid that made pranks and cracked jokes claimed to be the one that suffered the most in the village? None of that made since, especially when Sasuke always thought that he suffered the most. His whole clan was killed in one night by his own brother. The one that promised to never let harmed come to him mentally scarred him for life. How could it be possible for Naruto to suffer more then that?

"Yeah…everything that Naruto had said was true. Inari we know of what happened to your father." Inari winced while Kakashi looked at him and his family.

"You all don't know this but Naruto has also grown up without a father. In fact he didn't know any of his parents and he didn't even have one friend in the village." Inari looked at him in confusion. Sakura looked at Kakashi surprised since she never knew that. She knew that people at the academy didn't really like Naruto and always made fun of him. But for him to grow up without any friends. Kakashi turned back around and stared at the table, with everyone listening.

"Still though I've never seen him cry sulk or give up on anything. He was always eager to jump in. He wants to be respected, that's his dream. He'll put his life on the line for that in a heart beat. That's also the reason he pulled his pranks. Out of some part of him it was out of pure fun but it was the only way people would actually notice him, even if it was in a negative way. But because of that he missed out on his childhood and had to grow up quicker than any ninja in the village. He wasn't able to just play around and hang out with friends or just out right laugh. It was quite sad since the only people that would try and spend time with him were the third hokage, Iruka and the two people at the ramen shop. Everyone in the whole village hates him. But even after going everything that he's gone through I guess that he just got tired of crying. He decided to do something about it. Even though he's young and is still learning he knows exactly what it means to be strong like your father did. Naruto knows better than any of us what you're going through." He looked at Inari again. "What Naruto just told you as cruel as it sounded, he's probably told himself that same thing a thousand times."

Sakura and Sasuke both started to have mixed feelings about Naruto and the way Kakashi described his life. It kind of made Sakura feel bad since Naruto just wanted to be respected but at least have one friend in the village. But like everyone else she only ignored and made fun of him, even while he tried to get her attention. Sasuke on the other hand known that Naruto was an orphan but didn't know that Naruto was hated by _everyone _in the WHOLE village. Naruto just seemed like an annoying brat that didn't know when to take things seriously but like everyone else he didn't even try to get to know him.

Inari looked at Kakashi in awe at the story that he just told while his mother was in tears and his grandfather bowed his head in respect. The words of Naruto and his father kept replaying in his head. Maybe…just maybe if he could believe again he could also be a hero like his dad, and also…like Naruto.

The next morning Team 7 and Tazuna were outside about to depart for the bridge. Tsunami was outside about to greet them off. Kakashi spoke up. "Well I guess that were heading off."

"And are you sure that you are still alright?" Tsunami asked with concern.

"What do I still look wobbly? Haha I'll be okay." Tazuna turned around and started to walk. "Come on lets go." They were on there way to finish the bride and finish Zabuza. Naruto who was at the back of the group looked and saw that Tsunami must have walked back in the house. He made his favorite hand sign and a Shadow Clone appeared on the roof of the house.

_'Better safe then sorry right?'_ He turned back around and followed them to the bridge. When they all arrived they saw that all of the workers were knocked out on the ground.

"What the hell is this? Someone was here, someone got to them!" Tazuna shouted. Next thing they knew a very thick mist appeared out of nowhere and started to obscure their vision.

"This mist." Kakashi's eye widened in realization, "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto get ready." The three of them surrounded Tazuna with Sasuke and Sakura taking the sides and Kakashi and Naruto taking the front and back. Sasuke and Sakura grabbed a kunai while Naruto pulled out the Amp. He had it at the ready but didn't put power into it yet.

Kakashi put his hand into and seal. "I knew that he was still alive. He just couldn't wait for round two."

"Kakashi sensei it's Zabuza isn't it? This is his Hidden Mist Jutsu." Sakura said to Kakashi but he was busy scooping out his surroundings. Sasuke had felt his heart rate increase with each passing second.

"Ah it's about time that you finally came, Kakashi. I see that you still have those brats of yours with you. The other two are dead weight but the blond one interest's me." Zabuza's voice seemed to have come from everywhere. He seemed to have been looking at Sasuke through the mist somehow. "Aw look, that one's trembling. How pitiful can you get?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as multiple Zabuza's seemed to have surrounded them. Obviously them being Water Clones. Sasuke smirked while the clone looked at him.

"I'm trembling with…excitement." Naruto who staring down at his own clone had to roll to eyes at his teammate.

'_Yeah right, you were about to piss your pants and you know it.'_ The drip on his Amp tightened. "I don't know about that but I'm with you all the way Sasuke."

Kakashi turned to them with an eye smile. "Go on Sasuke, Naruto." Naruto charged his Amp with lightning and was about to act. Naruto and Sasuke's water opponents swung there huge meat cleavers at them but they only smirked and in sheer speed slashed away at the clones. In only three seconds there were multiple puddles of water around them. Sasuke's eyes hardened when he realized something.

"I can see it."

"Ohh so you could see that they were water clone huh?" Zabuza said waling up to them. They all looked at there opponent and the fake hunter nin that was with him.

"Both of those brats are improving especially the black haired kid. That was some impressive speed; you might actually have a rival Haku."

Haku looked at Sasuke but then saw Naruto and was shocked by the fact. Haku figured that Naruto already knew who he was by the way Naruto was looking at him.

"So it seems." He responded back to Zabuza with the same monotone in his voice They all tensed and got ready for what was probably gonna be the hardest fight in there lives.


	9. The Bridge Battle Commences

Yo guys, I appreciate all of the reviews that people are giving me and it makes me happy to see that I am entertaining the lot of you. The few of you have questions about the future and about what will happen to good old Naruto. Well I guess I can answer the ones that doesn't seem to revealing.  
><strong><br>I Likes Toast: **Yes, Naruto is going to be able to gain the Ionic Powers that Cole has. It's also apparently clear that he's going to get ice powers as well. Positive Karma remember? The cool thing to think about this though is how.

** Spaceman:** You'll have wait and find out. I am gonna think about it though

**Cole McGrath: **Wait…COLE McGRATH!? THE FUCK!

Yep Q&A bitches, only so that I won't have to answer the same question twice, or if people are just feeling really curious so why the hell not. I'm also pretty sure that others will have questions in the future but hey, whatever. Remember I won't answer all questions like what will happen to Naruto in the next chapter. Not even gonna PM your ass. No one wants to know what will happen next but everyone already knows that don't you? Ya'll are something else you know that, making me fell stupid and shit. Oh well on with the chapter.

Zabuza Returns. The Bridge Battle Commences

"Well, well so I had it right. It was all just an act." Kakashi said. 

"An act? What do you mean by that?" Said a confused Tazuna.

"Yep, the one with a cute little mask." Kakashi eyed Haku who remained motionless.

"HUAH?!" Sakura gained anime white eyes at the statement. Seeing as the 'hunter Nin' really was helping Zabuza.

"Big phony, ha." Sasuke said with a little indifference as he too eyed Haku. 

"So I guess all that stuff about him being a tracker ninja that was just protecting his village was just a bunch a bullshit." Tazuna said.

"They look like they're pretty chummy to me. I'd say that they've been pulling scams like that for a long time." Kakashi said.

"He's got some nerve facing us again after pulling that trick." Sakura said with irritation clear in her voice.

"While also hiding behind that mask, who does he think he's fooling?" Sakura giggles a little "Speak for yourself sensei." Sasuke stepped up a bit and looked the mist ninja.

"That's it I'm taking him out. Who does he think he's fooling, hiding behind that mask like some sort of clown?" Sakura gasped and gave a big smile to Sasuke.

"Sasuke you're so cool." Kakashi though with a big sweat drop on his face, with his eye closed.

'_Wait a second, didn't I just say that? She'll never change will she?'_

"Really guys Kakashi sensei just said that. Sasuke you need to learn to get your own material." Naruto decided to make his voice known. He walked from the back of the group next to where Kakashi was standing. Kakashi gave Naruto his famous eye smile with a thumbs up. _'Well at least Naruto's on my side.'_ Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto "Oh shut up you looser, we don't have time for this right now." Sasuke turned his head back around to look at their opponents.

Haku and Zabuza were having their own little conversation.

"Their impressive." Haku said referring to Naruto and Sasuke, while Zabuza gave a 'hn'.

"Even though they only had 1/10 of the strength of the original water clone they defeated them all in little time. They have decent speed as well." 

Zabuza narrowed his eyes and said "That move still gave us the advantage so use it."

"Right." Haku then raced at the leaf ninja with impressive speed and started to spin. "What's this?" Sasuke questioned as he held his ground with two kunai in his hands in a reverse grip. Haku drew closer to Sasuke with senbon needles in his hands and lashed out to attack. Sasuke managed to see the senbon and countered efficiently, with both at a stalemate. 

**Scene Change: Tazuna's House**

"Aahhh!" Tsunami shrieked with terror as two of Gato's thugs had arrived in her house, via slicing the wall apart. They both had swords and looked like they knew how to use them very well. They both approached her while she kept backing away. She them trip and landed on her rear, with the thugs smirking at her. The first bandit who had a bandana and grey hair spoke to her first.

" So you're Tazuna's daughter huh? Well to bad 'cause it seems that you have to come with us." "MOTHER!"

Tsunami looked at the door to the living room to see Inari standing there. The bandits turned to look at him too.

"No Inari, don't come out here! Run away, hurry!"

"Don't move kid, if you know what's good for you." The grey haired bandit said to Inari who started to shake with fear. "Should we grab the kid too?" The second bandit who had tan skin and tattoos asked his accomplice.

"No, Gato only asked for one hostage. I say we just waste him."

Inari shrank back a bit while the bandits started to draw their swords from their sheaths.

"WAIT!" The bandits turned back around to see Tsunami trying to get back up, shaking a bit. "Please don't hurt my son. I'm begging you please he's just a boy. I…I'll go with you, just please don't hurt him." The bandits put their swords back in their sheaths.

"Looks like your mom came through for ya kid. How lucky can you get?" The grey haired bandit said. Inari was shedding tears and fell to his knees. The bandits walked up to Tsunami each grabbing one of her writs', as hey lugged her away. Inari was crying even harder having to watch his mother be taken from him.

"I'm…I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry." Inari pulled his knees to his chest and kept crying. "But what am I supposed to do? I'm too weak to protect you. I'm…I'm scared, I don't want to die."

'_Coward.'_

Inari's eyes opened as Naruto's voice resounded in his head. The blonde's words going back to their conversation yesterday.

'_Listen to yourself whine and complain like some stupid little victim. I'm sick of you bitching all the damn time. You can whimper all day for all I care you little coward.'_

Then Inari remembered Kakashi's voice.

'_My guess is that he just got tired of crying and decided to do something about it. He knows what it means to be strong, like your father did.'_

Then… his father.

'_If you really care about something protect it, even if you have to put your life on the line. Protect it with both arms.'_

Inari looked at his hands and started to calm down a bit. He wiped his eyes and thought about how his family and the leaf ninja have been doing everything they can to face Gato.

"Can I… can I be that strong to?" Inari stood up clenched his hands into fists and had a hard look in his eyes. He decided to go through with what his father said and decided to use both of his arms to protect what was really important to him. He put on both of his shoes and chased after the thugs to get his mother back. He caught up to them on the peer.

"Stop!" Inari screamed to the thugs. They turned around and smirked at the boy while Tsunami looked horrified.

"Inari go back in the house!" The tattooed bandit stared down at Inari. "Well, well if it ain't the little tough guy. How cute you came to save your mommy."

Inari only glared at them and took a step forward. "You better get away from my mom!" He then charged at the bandits at full speed. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to beat them but that didn't matter to him in the slightest. If he was going to go down then at least he wasn't going to go down a coward.

"Heh, your kids a little short on brains don't you think?" "Yep take him down."

The bandits were ready to draw their swords and slice Inari to ribbons. Tsunami looked at Inari, then the bandits.

"I swear if you hurt him I'll-"The grey haired bandit knocked her out by chopping her in the neck. "Why don't you just shut up and take a nap." When Inari got closer they both got into stances and were ready to pull out their swords. Inari got within 5ft when the bandits lashed out with a single strike each. They both sheathed their blades and turned to observe their work. They didn't expect to see a cut up log in the place of the boy. Not only that but the mother was missing.

"HUH? A substitution? But where did they-""Looks like I made it just in time." The bandits turned around and a little ways away from them was Inari, Tsunami and a boy with bright blonde hair. He had weird clothes and a pitch fork on his back.

"Sorry about the wait Inari but you know, heroes always show up at the last minute." Inari opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. "Naruto it's you!"

Naruto smiled and said "Who else? Inari you did great. When you charged they forgot about your mom for a minute. That gave me the chance to use a cool jutsu to get you away from them. Anyway how did this happen?" Naruto gestured to the out cold Tsunami. Inari glared at nothing and said "They did it. They chopped her in the neck and knocked her out."

Naruto looked at Inari then to Tsunami. "Well then let's wake her up." Naruto clapped his hands together and rubbed them against each other at a rapid pace. Electricity started to build in his hands and when he pulled them apart they were covered in lightning. Inari stared in fascination while Naruto put his hands on Tsunami's stomach. Her body jerked and she slowly opened her eyes. She then shot up and looked at Naruto then to Inari. She had tears in her eyes and was hugging Inari like she wouldn't get the chance again. He hugged back just as much. Tsunami pulled back and gave Inari a stern look.

"Inari what were you thinking? Don't you know that what you did was extremely dangerous?" Inari just gave his mother a big goofy smile. Tsunami stared in surprise having never seen Inari smile like that in years.

"I know mom and I'm sorry I worried you. But I'm happy that you're okay." Tsunami hugged Inari again. She looked at Naruto. "Thank you for saving us." Naruto gave his own stupid grin. "Ah it was no big deal. Besides it what the hero always does. Save lives and rescue pretty woman." Tsunami giggled at the comment.

"Ugh, all this mushy stuff is gonna make me puke." Being caught up in the moment Naruto, Inari and Tsunami forgot about the bandits. Naruto stood up and looked at them.

"Look it's one of those puny ninja that Tazuna had hired." Said the tattooed one to his partner. They both put their hands on their swords. "I know, so let's get 'em." The bandits gave a battle cry and charged. Naruto waited for the bandits to get closer and when they did he released a Gravitation Blast. The bandits cried out while being flung into the air. They were both spinning uncontrollably so Naruto took the time to fire multiple Pincer Bolts at them. When they both stopped spinning they landed on the peer hard. A few sparks started to show around their bodies and they were clearly out cold. Inari and Tsunami stared at Naruto.

"Naruto you, you did it. You beat them." Inari said obviously surprised. Naruto just gave him a big smile and pointed his fist in his direction. Inari also gave a big smile.

"That was so excellent! Just like a real ninja!"

"You twerp I am a real ninja. That's what I've been telling you." They both then just started to laugh. Tsunami looked at Inari and was even happier to see him laughing whole heartedly again. _'For two years he's been in that depressed negative attitude, refusing to connect with anybody.' _ She looked at Naruto. _'Then Naruto came and brought my boy back to me, the real Inari. The one who laugh's and smiles a lot. Naruto you are a special boy.'_

Tsunami then stood back to her feet and was hugged by Inari. "Hey Inari I'm sorry. You know about yesterday." Inari let go of his mother and looked at Naruto who rubbed the back of is head. "Calling you a coward was pretty mean I guess. Any way that's not true, cause you were really brave."

"Wow thank you Naruto." Naruto then turned around and looked into the distance. "Well I got to go. But I'm sure you can handle things here right Inari?"

"Uh sure, yeah." "Good. You know it's not easy being a hero. It's really tough but it feels good knowing that you've done the right thing." Naruto then disappeared in a puff of smoke, giving Inari and Tsunami confused looks.

**Scene Change: The Bridge**

Naruto grabbed his head as he saw the images that transpired with Inari and Tsunami. Naruto smiled seeing that Inari was safe. Even more so that Inari actually _smiled_. He looked over at Kakashi when he started to bark orders at his students.

"Sakura cover Tazuna and stay close to me. Naruto I want you to provide me or Sasuke some back up, in case need be. We're going to let Sasuke handle this guy first." Kakashi commanded getting into his ninja mode. Sakura took out another one of her kunai and ran in front of Tazuna. She shifted into a taijutsu guard that was taught at the academy. Naruto charged up his Amp and stood guard next to Kakashi. He had a feeling that he was going to do a lot more than just give some back up so he prepared himself to face off against Zabuza, one more time.

'_And when he goes down it better stick this time.' _He thought.

Sasuke and Haku broke from their stalemate and started to clash weapons with each other, switching hands as they went. Both pulled back from each other and charged while spinning to gain more momentum to add to the power. Haku was a bit stronger than Sasuke so Sasuke had to use both of his arms to block Haku's attack.

"We want the bridge builder not you. If you back down then I won't have to kill you." Haku said to Sasuke who pushed a bit harder and released one of his hands.

"Save it. I'm done hearing you talk."

This time Haku sounded sincere as he spoke. "You're making a mistake. You won't be able to keep up with my speed. Besides I've gained two advantages over you anyway. First we're surrounded by water. Second I have one of your hands occupied so you won't be able to perform jutsu."

Haku put his free hand in a hand sign surprising everyone on the bride, besides Zabuza. "But me, I don't have that problem." Haku then started to make a rapid amount of hand signs while Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight._ 'What, with only one hand?'_

'_Hand signs with one hand? I've never seen anything like that before.'_- Kakashi

Sakura gasped. _'But that's totally impossible. No one should be able to do that.'_

'_Judging by their reactions, this probably isn't a normal thing.' -_ Tazuna

'_Now that is something that I have got to try and learn. Hey Kyu how 'bout it?_**  
>"No can do Naruto. For any ninja to perform this they would need to have complete and perfect chakra control. With all the energy that you posses your chances of one-handed had signs aren't looking to good. Besides I'm pretty sure that you might have to improvise on your hand signs to." <strong>_'Damn it. That would be so cool though if I could. It would be really useful to, being able to do two justsu at the same time.'_

'If it makes you feel any better then we could do some sparring to see how far you've progressed.'

'_All right then.'_

Meanwhile Haku had performed his last hand sign. **"Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death." **Haku stomped on the water making it all splash into the air. Then the water started to take shape and formed 1,000 ice needles. Sasuke looked around and saw that they were hovering in the air marked on him and saw no way to escape. Sasuke put his free hand into a hand sign and closed his eyes.

"Remember the training, focus. Summon my chakra at once and direct it to my feet." Sasuke started to gather chakra into his feet right when the needles were sent flying at him trying to turn him into a pincushion. Haku jumped away when the needles got to close and crashed at once making a dust cloud. Haku looked at where Sasuke was but saw nothing. He looked up and saw Sasuke in the air so Haku guessed he jumped. Sasuke pulled out some shuriken and stared to chuck them at Haku with extreme accuracy.

Haku had to jump out the way to avoid each one. The shuriken stopped and so did Haku but he wasn't ready to drop his guard yet. He found that Sasuke had vanished again and he couldn't track him anywhere.

"You're not as fast as you think." No one could see Haku's surprised face when he realized that Sasuke was behind him. "From this point on you're gonna be the one defending against my attacks."

They both separated and charged at each other again. Sasuke threw out his arm to strike Haku but the latter had block with both of his. Sasuke then threw one of his kunai at Haku but he ducked down to the ground. Sasuke was still faster when his foot connected with Haku's chin, which sent him flying. He skidded to a stop on the damp ground in front of his master/partner. Zabuza himself had a hard time believing what he was seeing. As far as he knew no body could even come close to matching Haku in speed, especially since that was his strong point. Even Zabuza had problems trying to track his partner's movements in a battle. Zabuza looked up towards Sasuke.

"So you thought that you were faster than me huh. I wonder what else you're wrong about. This is going to be too easy." Sasuke said sounding every bit as smug as he was. Naruto's right eye twitched at him.

'_Can you get any cockier than that? He somehow manages to catch the guy off guard for a sec and he thinks that he's hot shit.'_

'And I thought no one could be any cockier than that bastard Alder.'

"_Alder? Wasn't he that old guy who could control garbage and had an army of trash bag people?" _

Cole snickered at the very blunt description Naruto mentioned about Alder and the Dust Men. In all honesty when Cole first saw Alder throw that bus he was amazed at the amount of power that he displayed and wondered to himself what else he was capable of. He was sorely disappointed later on when he realized that Alder indeed controlled garbage. When he had the chance to question Alder when they were fighting on why his powers were what they were Alder angrily used the excuse that it was telekinesis and metal manipulation.

Tch, yeah _right. _Cole decided to let Alder believe that.

And like Sasha he made conduits, but they were as Naruto put it, trash bag people. He almost laughed at when he had first had seen some Dust Men and wondered why they were covered head to toe in trash. On occasions when he was patrolling the Warren he had seen some of them go to trash cans, dumpsters, junk yards, any place that had garbage to find some new "_armor"_ for them. From then on Cole had given them the nickname "Dump Diggers."

(A/N When Cole was reminiscing this is what happened.)

"Zabuza you made a mistake about these ninja, calling them brats. That's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude and he's the best young fighter of the Hidden Leaf Village." Kakashi explained. "Sakura here is our sharpest mind."

Sakura giggled at the comment while her inner self was like** "CHAA AM I BAD OR WHAT?"**

"And last but not least is our Unpredictable Number One Hyper Active Knucklehead Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto crossed his arms and smiled brightly. _'Now me, I have the right to think that I'm hot shit. I mean why wouldn't I? I can make like 200 Shadow Clones, I'm a conduit, I'm a jinchuuriki _**"You're a dense clueless annoying little brat."**

'_And I'm a dense clueless annoying little…HEY SHUT UP!' _Naruto screamed in his mind at Kyuubi who was laughing at making Naruto insult himself. Naruto shook his head and focused back on the here and now.

Zabuza started to chuckle at the predicament they were in.

'_Haku has the skill to take on most chunnin alone, let alone jounin. The black haired brat who is only a gennin had managed to get the upper hand on him. Not only that, but there is also Kakashi of the Sharingan who is an A-class, almost S-class jounin. He alone would be a major problem to deal with, by myself; and finally there's the blond one. Besides Kakashi I got to look out for him even if he is just a wet behind the ears gennin brat. When he took me on he had the skill of a chunnin at best. Those Shadow Clones are gonna be a pain in the ass to deal with and if it wasn't for the leaf headband I would have suspected he was from Cloud Village, with all the lightning he kept throwing around. There weren't even any hand signs.'_

"Haku if we keep going like this then we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it."

Haku stood up and replied "right." Haku started to pour a good portion of chakra throughout his body until it started to become visible.

"What's that?" Sasuke said as he and everyone else was looking at Haku. Kakashi was more so at the chakra that was being released, though it felt cold. It was like being covered from head to toe, in snow kind of cold. Kakashi knew that chakra shouldn't really give off any kind of feeling, so why was Haku's?

"I'm sorry it's come to this." Haku said. Sasuke started to shiver from the chakra. "It's…so cold." Sasuke said.

Haku then made a hand sign that the leaf ninja had never seen before. At that moment pillars of ice started to shoot up from the water around Sasuke. They started all flatten out into slabs of ice, until a dome was formed. All around there were ice slabs; there was even one at the top.

"**SECRET JUTSU: CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS" **Haku said. He then started to walk to one of the mirrors while Kakashi was sweating, having never seen something like this. "What is that? How does it work?" He mumbled to himself. He made it to one of his mirrors and seemed to have melded into it, his reflection appearing on the front of the mirror. Sasuke was at a loss for words while Haku's image appeared all over the ice dome.

"Mirrors, but how?" Sasuke asked to himself. Kakashi knowing that his student was in trouble rushed off to help him, only to be stopped by Zabuza.

"If you enter this fight Kakashi then you're fighting me. Your boy has no chance against this jutsu, he's finished."

Sasuke looked everywhere around the dome but only saw Haku's image everywhere. Since they were mirrors and his reflection showed everywhere he couldn't pinpoint where the real one was.

"Now I'm going to show you the meaning of speed." One of the reflections grasped a few senbon and threw them at Sasuke with such speed that he couldn't even see them move. The needles nipped him on the shoulder making hiss in pain. After that needles just started to fly everywhere with each one hitting their mark. Sasuke grabbed his head and tightly closed his eyes as he was getting cut left and right but couldn't do anything about it. One of the senbon even hit the kunai in his hand making it fly out the dome in front of Sakura.

"NO SASUKE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled as they could hear Sasuke whimpering from the pain of getting cut by the seemingly endless needles. Sakura looked down at Sasuke's kunai in front of her then clenched her fists.

"Mr. Tazuna, I'm sorry but I…I can't stay with you. I have to go help Sasuke." Sakura said without even glancing at him.

"I understand, go do what you have to do." Sakura stepped forward but then looked to Naruto for full conformation. He nodded to her "Go on, I'll look after Tazuna."

Sakura smiled and ran to Sasuke's aid. She grabbed the kunai and ran past Zabuza and Kakashi. _'Don't worry Sasuke I'm coming.'_ Sakura jumped and took aim towards Haku's back. "Take this!" she threw the kunai as hard as she could at Haku and thought she got him since he was so focused on Sasuke. She was surprised to see him come out of the mirror and catch the kunai. Sasuke fell to his knees finally able to catch his breath, from Haku's never ending onslaught. Haku flipped the kunai in his hand so he was holding it in a reverse grip and started to reenter his mirror. He stopped when he saw a blue light in his peripheral vision (A/N Ha I got it that time) and turned his head to it. What he saw was a shuriken covered in lightning that was approaching him at speeds that even he knew he couldn't dodge. It collided with his mask with so much force he was dragged right out of his mirror and sent skidding a bit on the ground.

Everyone (Except Sasuke who temporarily lost consciousness) looked to see Naruto whose hand had a few sparks arching from his fingers with half a dozen shuriken in his hand. Since they were made of metal they were attracting the lightning.

"Thanks for that distraction Sakura. He allowed himself to be wide open for that little sneak attack."

Sakura looked at Naruto and instantly her face got red at what he had just told her. "WHAT! Are you saying that you used me for a decoy?!" Naruto picked his right ear with his spare hand and put the unneeded shuriken back into his weapons pouch.

'_Still unnecessarily loud, I really hop she grows out of that.'_ "Well not at first but when I saw that Haku was about to react to the kunai I made my move and discreetly snuck around. Good thing he came out the mirror to avoid damage from that kunai 'cause I couldn't think of any other way to get him out." _'Now I got to get Sasuke out of their before Haku can reach a mirror. Besides a kick to the jaw this guy didn't take any damage at all.'_

Haku got up from the ground and looked at Naruto who was clenching his fists with a few sparks showing up here and there. '_He really is the Unpredictable Knuckleheaded Ninja. To come up with a tactic like that under that amount of time.'_ Haku saw Naruto turn his head to look at Sasuke and then rushed to a mirror.

'_I have to get to a mirror before he can save his friend.'_ Naruto turned his head back just in time to see Haku's extended arm reach for a mirror 3ft ahead of him. Naruto's own arm shot up as he shot an Alpha Bolt at the mirror with some lightning nipping Haku's fingers. Haku drew his arm back and shielded his eyes with his arm at the sudden flash of light, when Naruto shot an Alpha Rocket at the super reflective surface of the mirror. When he brought his arm down Naruto was immediately in front of him with his fist drawn back. Seeing no way to dodge Haku raised both of his arms in a cross position over his face before Naruto sent a chakra charged punch right at him. Haku put some of his own charka in his arms to lessen the attack power but was still sliding a little from the blow. Haku dropped his arms and grabbed two senbon needles. _'I have to get back to my mirrors before his friend can recover.'_

Naruto saw the needles and grabbed two kunai from his pouch seeing as his amp would put him at a disadvantage in this fight.

"**I can only see this go in our favor two different ways kit. You continue to fight the ice user until his chakra runs out and those mirrors break themselves or hope the girl try's to act useful again and grab Sasuke while you're fight the ice user. Shadow clones probably wouldn't work since this guy can dispel them with his speed and almost endless supply of needles."**

'_Thanks for the info Kyu; I just hope that it's the latter of the options. No doubt Haku's faster than me so I just have to hold out and strategize as much as I can.' _

Charging the kunai with lightning giving them more power he charged at Haku. Haku braced for the head on assault that Naruto was about to do and put up his guard. Naruto pumped chakra into his legs and dashed towards Haku. Haku used his natural speed to meet Naruto head on then they had both clashed weapons. Naruto and Haku were standing their ground trying to overpower one another. Haku was straining seeing as Naruto obviously outclassed him in strength. Haku noticed that they were a good ways away from the dome of ice mirrors and this was probably one of the only times he would get his chance. Pivoting on his feet Haku shifted his weight to the side and let Naruto stumble past him. Haku charged chakra into is left leg and spun around twice to add momentum to his power. He gave Naruto and hard kick to the back of his head making the blonde cry out in pain and skidded across the ground.

'_Now's my chance!'_ Haku dashed towards the ice mirrors as fast as his legs could take him. Naruto rolled with the kick and flipped back up. He could hear the battle that Kakashi and Zabuza were having in the background. He looked up and saw that Haku was dashing towards the ice dome.

'_Oh no you don't!'_ Taking his left kunai he charged it up with lightning again. He spun around a few times and threw it as hard as he could towards Haku, the lightning and momentum giving it extra speed. Haku was almost at one of his mirrors until a lightning charged kunai flew right in front of him. Smoke erupted from the kunai, when it cleared in its place was Naruto who had drawn his arms back. Haku was going so fast that he couldn't change his direction or slow down and it didn't help when he literally ran into Naruto's Gravitation Blast, sending him 5 feet into the air. Haku realized that he couldn't control his actions and it didn't help when Naruto jumped after him and released another Gravitation Blast, sending him higher into the air.

Naruto landed and turned over to Sakura who was awed at both of the battles that were happening on both sides and shouted "SAKURA COME ON! I CAN'T HOLD THIS GUY OFF FOREVER! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE, GO AND GET SASUKE!"

Sakura snapped out of her stupor as she realized that Naruto was giving her a chance to save her future husband. (A/N Yeah right Sakura. You can hope as much as you want but it won't happen.)

"Huh? Oh y-yeah, right Naruto." Sakura ran her fastest to the ice dome and ran between the mirrors. She ran to Sasuke and knelt down to him. Sasuke looked up at her but it was a pain since a needle was in his neck. "S-S-Sakura." She took out some of the needles as carefully as possible and helped him up, to his feet.

"Don't worry Sasuke I got you."

"How did you get in here? Where's the hunter ninja?"

She looked in the direction to where Naruto was fighting Haku. Sasuke saw where her gaze was directed and looked at him too. Naruto was using different tactics and lighting justu that they have never seen before, like shooting force fields of electricity or throwing balls of lightning that could explode. (A/N Unlike last time with the demon brothers this is the first time they had seen Naruto actually throw a grenade) Sasuke clinched his fists at how it seemed that Naruto had the hunter ninja on the ropes as he could only dodge Naruto's jutsu.

'_Damn it how is he doing that?! There aren't even any hands signs or anything; he's just using lightning without a second thought. I have to figure out how he does it!'_

Naruto and Haku were standing across from each other, both breathing a bit heavy. Haku had bruises and burns from Naruto's Bolts and Grenades, his mask blown to pieces by the latter. Naruto was covered in multiple cuts and needles. Haku was sweating profusely while Naruto was running low on lightning. He knew that he couldn't really do much of anything at the moment so he decided to start using chakra as to not waste his remaining lightning.

"Hey, Naruto!" Naruto looked to the side of him and saw Sakura supporting Sasuke walking away from the ice mirrors, which started to break apart.

"I got Sasuke. Finish off that creep would ya?" Naruto nodded and looked back to Haku. "My pleasure." Naruto ran at Haku with as much speed as his body would let him. Haku stood their waiting for the finishing blow.

'_I'm sorry Zabuza, I failed you.'_

Naruto cocked back his fist and was ready to give Haku a punch he wouldn't forget but a loud cry of pain made him stop in his tracks. Everyone turned to see Zabuza bound by what appeared to be dogs. They all had sunken their teeth into him and was bleeding from his many wounds.

"This is it Zabuza. Your time has finally come." They all saw Kakashi go through three hand signs and griped his right wrist with his left. Lightning and chakra started to cover his whole hand while making a noise that sounded like birds chirping. _'Wait he's holding his chakra in his hand. How is he doing that?'_ Were everybody's thoughts, besides Naruto and Tazuna of course.

"**LIGHTING BLADE!"** Kakashi shouted the name of his jutsu. His hand was absolutely shaking with power and electricity. For Naruto it was almost too tempting to resist. The lighting was just staring him in the face almost begging to be absorbed but Naruto knew that would cause problems if he did. So he just watched on. Kakashi stared at Zabuza a bit longer and Zabuza was sweating from the sheer power that was emanating from the jutsu.

'_I hate lightning,'_ Was the only thing Zabuza thought before Kakashi ran at him. Zabuza could only stare at his instrument of death just running at him and he could only stand their being held down by dogs. Kakashi threw his arm forward when he was at striking distance making blood fly everywhere. Kakashi opened his eyes only for them like everyone else's to widen. There was Haku standing in front of Zabuza with Kakashi's hand in his chest where his heart should be.

"He ran in front of my attack at the last second." Kakashi slowly pulled his hand out of Haku's chest and watched as his body crumpled to the ground. The dogs that had bound Zabuza disappeared in puffs of smoke signaling that they were summons. Zabuza staggered backwards, his arms swinging lifelessly a bit at his sides.

"Hn, even in death he was still a useful tool." Zabuza said. Naruto heard this and instantly got angry. He stomped up to Zabuza and started to shout.

"Is…IS THAT WHAT YOU REALLY THINK!? IS A TOOL THE ONLY THING YOU SAW HAKU AS?! HE CARED FOR YOU, HE LOOKED UP TO YOU! Haku, he…he…HE FRICKEN LOVED YOU AS IF YOU WERE HIS FATHER! DO _TOOLS_ HAVE EMOTIONS!? DO THEY CARE, DO YOU EVEN CARE FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! YOU MAKE ME SICK!

"Well isn't this a surprise, to see the 'Demon of the Mist' get reduced to something so pitiful."

Everybody looked to the end of the bridge and saw a short man in a business suit with his arm in a cast. He was accompanied by about fifty thugs and they all had various weapons. "Gato, what the meaning of this?" Zabuza growled to the man. Naruto had to hold in his laughter at the short man _'That little guy is Gato? Wow and people told me that I was short.'_

Gato gave an evil smile and answered "Well I decided to take matters into my own hands. You know what they say if you want a job done right then do it yourself. Oh and you know what else Zabuza, you're fired, deals off. You're too expensive but these guys."

He motioned to the bandits that were standing behind him.

"I was able to get this much help with the same amount that I pay you. I'll let my boys take care you, and then they'll finish off those leaf punks and the bridge builder. I just wish that little brat of yours was still alive so I could kill him myself for breaking my arm."

Zabuza glared as intensely as he could at Gato. He started to bite and tear through the bandages around his mouth, making them fall to the ground. He looked to Naruto who seemed surprise to finally see Zabuza's lower half of his face.

"Kid toss me your kunai. I can't use my arms so I got to work with all I got. Don't try to interfere, this is my business."

Naruto knew that if Zabuza went to face all those bandits by himself then he would get killed for sure. Naruto was about to speak out but felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to Kakashi who had that knowing look on his face. Kakashi shook his head no seeing what Naruto was about to do. Naruto's head dropped as he reluctantly grabbed one of his kunai and tossed it Zabuza who caught it in his mouth.

"Now let's finish this." Zabuza made a mad dash to the gang of bandits and started to slice and dice them left and right with his only kunai. Some managed to stick and slice Zabuza with their weapons adding to his already many injuries. He cleared out a good portion of them as he made his way to Gato who ran to the back of the group. Zabuza put on his best psychotic smile as he was running through the bandits with the silhouette of a demons face behind him. Ignoring the rest of the bandits he ran to Gato and looked him in the eye.

"Sorry Gato but when I'm through with you, you'll be going the same place I am. There's a multitude of demons down in the underworld like me; all different shapes and sizes." Zabuza got a better grip of the kunai between his teeth. "Now to do what I've wanted to for so long."

Zabuza started too literally rip Gato a new one. Zabuza just kept slashing away at Gato venting out all of his bottled up anger towards the man in every strike. Gato's screams driving him to continue his onslaught. Zabuza made one more slash and Gato stumbled over the edge of the unfinished bridge and hit the water hard. Zabuza turned to face the remaining bandits with the shadow of a demon appearing again making the remaining ones cream and run away.

Zabuza dropped the kunai has his body was racked with fatigue and pain. He slowly trudged over to where Haku was laying on the ground. He remembered all the times they both had together, like when he found and took Haku under his wing, or when they traveled together.

"A ninja doesn't need feelings…but I guess I couldn't live up to that ideal, huh Haku? Zabuza lost so much strength that he couldn't even walk anymore. His legs were failing him just like his arms as he started to fall forward. Kakashi ran to him before he hit the ground and caught Zabuza.

"I'll take you to him. Just hang in there." Kakashi helped Zabuza to where Haku was and laid Zabuza right beside him. Zabuza looked to Kakashi and gave a small "Thanks".

Naruto was sad looking at the scene before him. All he was thinking about was how much Haku cared for Zabuza who had also cared just as much for him. Then a few flakes of snow appeared in his vision making him look up at the gathered clouds.

"Hm, snow?" Naruto didn't expect to see any snowfall in the middle of spring.

Zabuza looked at the falling snow and had a faraway look in his eyes. "Is it you Haku? Are you weeping? For so long you have always been by my side. The least I can do is be beside you in the end." Zabuza used the last amount of strength he had to reach up and rub Haku's face gently.

"I know that it cannot be but I wish that I could go where you have gone." Zabuza's vision started to become blurry until everything went white. The sunlight shining through the clods enough to envelop the two in warm rays of light.

Kakashi looked up the sunlight "You CAN go with him Zabuza. Go to that place…together." Naruto looked up to the sky as the sunlight made the snow and shadowed clouds look beautiful. He closed his eyes and silently prayed for Haku and Zabuza, never noticing the snow healing all the bleeding cuts and bruises over his body.


	10. Newcomers and the Chunnin Exams

Yo people, people please hold your excitement. Yeah I know that was one fast ass update huh. That's because I'm getting serious…now if you guys actually believed for that split second that I would EVER get serious about anything then y'all just got played. Lord, Jesus and any other deity that's exists knows I'm lazy as fuck. When do I ever take things seriously unless something depended on it? That is a fact that you all just learned about me, today. I honestly _can _update faster than what you're use to seeing. The reason why I haven't is because I don't want to.

Writing is a hobby for me, nothing else, although all the positive reviews are encouraging me to write more. I'm also trying to make sure the time gaps when I update aren't overly long like they were before. I'm just not good at finding the right starting points for a story/chapter. This problem is the reason on why I haven't updated my second story, although no one is reading it. I mean I know it doesn't look like much now but in time it hopefully will. I also have ideas for three other stories but I don't want to start those up yet.

Another thing I wanted to say is that it is possible to crossover **anything **with **anything**. You just got to have the right materials, plot, characters and all that stuff. Just make sure that the idea isn't too Farfetched (Pokémon Reference). Remember this when you see a crossover and you start thinking there is no way those two things could ever come together. Reading the story may prove otherwise. Also if you're writing a crossover don't repeat the same thing that's been done multiple times before. I can not tell you how many times I read a Naruto crossover and he got sucked into a fucking portal at the Valley of The End. I guess as long as the story is good it doesn't really matter, but be spontaneous and original damn it. On to the Q&A then.

**Crow of the butterfly: **Hell no is Naruto in any way related to Kuo. He's** COLE'S **descendent and Cole and Kuo aren't related to each other, unless they fucked and I'm sure that didn't happen. Naruto is not gonna have any of Kuo's abilities because of this fact. Remember Cole can use ice too.

**The Cursed Prophet:** Yep, it will be a while before Naruto get's another Ray Core so I think I can give him a couple ice powers as a substitute. Maybe find a way besides a Karma boost to give him new powers.

**Yukicreger2: **Naruto is the only conduit in the entire Elemental Nations. Even if there were more there isn't anything akin to a Ray Sphere (since no one has that kind of technology here) to unlock anyone else's power's. Haku just had an element that worked in tangent with Naruto's powers.

**Codyskater31: **I know that you know that would have been a serious plot hole, but to understand how serious you need to consider the facts sometimes, even in a fan fic. I had given Naruto his power's the way that I had because a Ray Sphere being sealed in the scroll would have been _impossible_. The reason is because in Cole's time there were only 2 and both had detonated. The first sons were either killed or disbanded so no one could have made a third. Even if somehow a Ray Sphere did find its way to Naruto and it detonated, fuck the powers it would be a restart of 'The Plague'. 'The Plague' is Ray Field Radiation which is caused by a Ray Sphere Blast. Since there's no RFI who ever get's infected won't be able to get cured. Then it's gonna spread all over the Elemental Nations. Besides the Ray Sphere alone would kill a hell of a lot of people because it drains their energy and goes to the nearest conduit. That's why you got to be carful when doing crossover stories because no matter what there will be times where you have to tend to the facts, even in a regular story sometimes. Just find a way to make them make sense.

**Apcalyptian Scribe: **Even we guys can be emotional sometimes. Don't expect too much of it though. Any way love what you're doing with "Of Lightning, Flesh, and Swords." So far it's the best InFAMOUSXPrototype story I've ever read.

Well with all that out of the way lets…** (Ending Transmission)**

Newcomers and the Start of the Chuunin Exams

Team 7, were standing at the entrance to the bridge that Tazuna had finally finished. Since it connected to the mainland there was no need to travel by sea, again. All of the villagers from Wave were at the bridge as well seeing them off, with Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari in the front.

"I wish that you didn't have to go. It was such a pleasure to have you all here." Tazuna said to the leaf ninja.

"Please do be careful." Tsunami said. Kakashi looked at her and said "We will and thank you for everything."

"Don't worry everyone. I promise that we'll visit later on." Naruto said. Inari looked at him and started to get teary eyed. "Do-do you really mean that? Y-you promise?"

"Yep and you know it's good to cry Inari. There's nothing wrong with it so go for it." Inari quickly wiped away the tears that he was building up and retorted "Yeah right, I'm not gonna cry. I'm tired of crying and I decided to start carrying my own weight and get stronger to."

Naruto felt nostalgic at Inari's sudden revelation. It was like seeing an image of himself as a kid. Naruto walked over and rubbed Inari's head. "Good to hear. Now don't make me come back here if you gotten yourself in another rut."

Inari laughed and looked up at giving Naruto one of his own goofy smiles. "I won't, I'll start doing things to help everyone from now on." Naruto gave Inari a thumb's up and then turned around to leave with his team behind him. Inari forced himself to not cry when he saw Naruto leave. Even though they both new they were going to meet again it was still sad, to see friends go. Inari ran out in front a little and cupped his hands over his mouth, yelling as loud as he could.

"NARUTO, WHEN I GET OLDER I'M GONNA BECOME A NINJA TOO, SO I CAN PROTECT EVERYONE! AND WHEN I GET STRONG ENOUGH YOU'RE GONNA BE THE FIRST PERSON THAT I BEAT!" Naruto who was still walking away just waved his hand as a signal to tell Inari to take care and he'll see him later. Inari started to cry a little but didn't wipe the tears away, for they were tears of joy. He took pride in that he was happy and how Naruto brought courage back into everyone. He walked back over to his family while Tazuna put and hand on his head.

"That boy is something else. He's changed you Inari made you stronger, and you made us stronger. It was thanks to him we had built a bridge to a place where we had found our courage and fulfilled our dreams."

One of the workers from the bridge said to Tazuna, "Say speaking of the bridge now that it's finished, uh shouldn't we name it?" Tazuna cupped his fingers on his chin. "Yes of course and I know just the name. We'll call it 'The Great Naruto Bridge.'"

Tsunami chuckled at the name that her father had decided to pick. "Yes that's a very good name." The same worker from before said "Hehe, are you sure that's a good name Tazuna?" Tazuna turned to him "It's a name that brought us good luck. I'm sure that it will do the same for the bridge."

**Hidden Leaf Village: The Next Few Days**

'Naruto! Naruto! Are you listening to me?! (Sigh)HEY BRAT WAKE UP!'

"AAAUUGHAA!" Naruto violently jerked up from the sudden wake up call that he was greeted with from his ancestor. Naruto had squinted his eyes and covered them, when they were attacked by the suns rays. It wasn't fully in the sky yet but it was high enough to agitate Naruto.

"Cole what the hell was that for, you don't wake someone up like that. Were you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" Naruto tried to take an angry tone but it sounded more like complaining since he was still tired.

'What, I always used to wake Zeke up like that.'

"I'm not Zeke."

'Well you sleep just like him. Besides you broke your alarm clock last night so I decided to do the job for you.' Naruto looked to his right and sure enough saw that his alarm was smashed to pieces. It seemed that he had hit it so hard that a good majority of the pieces were covering the floor.

'You were going to miss meeting up with your teammates, if I didn't do what I did; so I guess that it was for the best.' Cole said chuckling.

"**Ooooh I wouldn't say that McGrath."** Kyuubi said out of nowhere startling the lightning users. Kyuubi was giving Cole a glare that practically spelled 'death', even though Naruto couldn't see it. Cole on the other was slowly backing away from the demon fox.

"Hey Kyu you're up early, what's the occasion?" Naruto asked since he knew that Kyuubi wasn't really much of an early bird, except for when all three of them watch the sun rise together. So seeing him up at this time was new.

"**There isn't one kit. I'm only up because Cole doesn't know how to keep his damn mouth shut. I was abruptly woken up by his crazy shouting. Kit if you don't mind I'm going to have a little uh, 'chat' with my 'roommate'. " **The thing that was creeping Naruto and Cole out the most was that Kyu was doing the thing where someone gently talks to you but hidden in their voice promised pain. Lots and lots of unimaginable pain. Cole put up his hands and shook them side to side frequently. 'Hey wait a sec man; can't we just talk about this?'

Kyuubi stared at him as if he was an idiot, then gave Cole a really heated glare. **"I told you before that under NO CIRCUMSTANCES UNLESS IT'S AN **_**EMERGENCY**_** ARE YOU TO WAKE ME FROM MY SLUMBER! NOW I'LL MAKE YOU PAY THE PRICE!"**

The sleepy look from Naruto's eyes had completely vanished when he heard explosions and screams coming from his mindscape. If there was one important lesson that he learned was to never interrupt Kyuubi when he needed his private time. Naruto swung his legs over to get out of his bed and…

'NARUTO! KIIID, HEEELLPP! HE WENT ALL 50 STORIES ON ME! GOD DAMN HE'S BIGGER THAN THE FUCKING _BEAST!_'

"**THE KIT CAN'T HELP YOU MCGRATH! I'M GOING TO SHREAD YOUR FLESH TO RIBBONS!"** More explosions and things getting destroyed can be heard and they sounded more intense than before. Naruto shook his head at both of them.

"I'm sure Cole will be fine."

'I HEARD THAT! HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH A DOUCHEBAG?!'

"**FOUND YOU, NOW TO FULFILL MY PROMISE AND **_**RIP YOUR ARMS OFF!**_**"**

'YOU WEREN'T SPEAKING METAPHORICALLY?!'

Shutting them out from his mind Naruto went to the table to go get some break feast for him self. He got some eggs and made some toast, making sure it was nice and buttery. Naruto picked up his milk carton, put it to his ear and shook it a few times. He heard clumping sounds which signaled that the milk was bad. He sighed and threw it in the trash. When he finished his food and threw on his Infamous 2 style clothes; complete with the Amp of course and walked out of his house, while locking the door. Naruto reached up to his head band and tightened it. He turned to the village and started doing stretches.

"Okay, wake up. Here we go. Rock and roll." Naruto then took off and headed off to meet his team at their respective training ground. He Induction Grinded the majority of the way there so he could gain all the lightning that he used up, since he was to tired to remember to get some, when he returned home. Grinding was also really fun and quick. He jumped off the power line when he was at the edge of the village and started to run the rest of the way. He saw Sakura and Sasuke at the bridge, where they sometimes meet up. Sakura turned to Naruto when she heard his footsteps. She gave a small wave to him. "Hey there, Naruto." She said.

"Hey good morning Sakura." When he and Sasuke looked at each other they were throwing glares left and right, looking absolutely disgusted with one another.

"Dead Last."

"Bastard."

They both then sharply turned away from each other while Sakura sighed. _'Really I thought at Wave that those two would at least learn to tolerate each other. Why did I have to get stuck with two kids?' _

About 10 minutes later Kakashi had arrived a few minutes later and gave his signature wave. "Hey, sorry guys but I..." "LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi had a moderate sized sweat drop on his head. "But you guys didn't even let me finish what I was going to say."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other for a second, then Naruto transformed into Kakashi. He had the eye smile and the wave perfectly. "Hey guys good morning. Sorry I'm late but I got lost on the path of life." Naruto then dropped the transformation leaving a smirking Sasuke, a giggling Sakura and a stupefied Kakashi.

"Wow Naruto that was completely perfect. You even got the tone of voice right." Sakura said. "Even I got to admit that was pretty spot on." Sasuke said. Kakashi looked at his students then gave a sad sigh. "You know you can be such a kill joy when you want to be Naruto. It also doesn't help that THAT was _exactly _what I was going to say. Shouldn't you know your teammates a bit more than your sensei Naruto?"

Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little at the statement. Naruto didn't know that his sensei was going to say anything like that actually but it just seemed so Kakashi-like.

"Anyway what do you say that we go see what missions are active today." Kakashi said looking at his team. Naruto nodded eagerly hopping to get another C-rank mission while Sasuke just walked on ahead. "Hey wait up Sasuke." Sakura went ahead to try and catch up to Sasuke.

Naruto could only shake his head to her and followed after his team. Suddenly Naruto crossed his arms and held them as he started to shiver out of no where. To him it felt as if the temperature had just dropped by a substantial amount. Then as quickly as it came, the cold feeling had vanished. Naruto let go of his arms and was confused about what had just happened.

'_What the heck was that? Why did I feel so cold all of a sudden? It felt as if it was ten degrees outside.' _When Naruto saw his team ahead of him he ran up so that he wouldn't get left behind.

'_Maybe it was just nothing.'_ He thought as they started to walk back to the village to get their mission. Naruto's thought was thrown out the window because the cold feeling came back later, multiple times. It was at the worst times to when he was doing all of his missions, which were D-rank, which wasn't amusing to Naruto.

Today when he and his team were assigned to walk a civilian's dogs and Naruto picked the biggest one. They had to take a detour through the forest since the original path was under construction. Naruto had the dog by the leash no problem until he felt another cold spell, and he let go of it. He was so busy trying to keep him self warm that he didn't realize the dog was going into a mine field, until he looked up and ran after it. After the many explosions the dog turned out okay but Naruto was extra crispy.

The next day Naruto and his teammates had to get trash that was thrown into a local river bed. Naruto felt another cold sensation that was twice as cold as before, thanks to all the water. Naruto exhaled a little and got a bit scared when he saw his own breath clear as day. He started to walk to shore to get out of the water until he slipped and fell. He was getting dragged away by the current and almost went over the waterfall if it wasn't for Sasuke who saved him. That made Naruto both angry and embarrassed.

The day after that was probably the worst one yet. They had to go catch Tora again. Naruto found the cat first and had to subdue it until his team arrived. Let's just say it's not easy to keep yourself warm and protect yourself from a crazed claw happy cat. He was even sporting a scar on the right side of his face like Cole did. Like ancestor like descendant they always say. (A/N Assassin's Creed reference, Ergo: The scare on the lip)

Later that day Team 7 was returning from the Hokage's tower with Naruto nursing his wounds from the hell spawn of a cat. Sakura looked at him and sighed.

"Look at you, your hopeless Naruto. How can someone who is able to take on chuunin and jounin injure himself, on a few D-rank missions? It's a little sad really."

"You really can be just one big problem Naruto. Some _super ninja_ you are. You're such a joke." Sasuke said.

Naruto growled then turned to Sasuke with fire in his eyes. Naruto started to stomp to Sasuke who had his back turned walking away. "Sasuke you are such an a..." Naruto stopped mid-sentence when Sakura put a hand in front of him and raised her fist.

"If you keep this up Naruto I swear that I'll finish you off myself." She growled making him back up a bit. Kakashi who was watching his student's antics sighed in hopelessness. "Well so much for trying to work on teamwork. It's actually getting worse instead of better."

Naruto turned to Sasuke and pointed a finger at him, accusingly. "You hear that Sasuke? Our teamwork's messed up because of you. You never want to cooperate with anyone. You think you're better then everybody else?"

Sasuke stopped and talked without turning around. "I don't think I'm better than everyone, just you. It's a fact that I'm stronger and faster than you are. If you don't like it" Sasuke turned his head to look Naruto in the eyes "Then why don't you try and prove me wrong."

Naruto glared at Sasuke as hard as he could. "I don't need to fight you to prove you wrong. It's obvious I'm stronger than you are. I beat three chuunin and held my own against a jounin. With Zabuza you just stood their shaking in your boots. When you fought Haku you were the one that was getting your ass kicked while I took care of him." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he fully turned to face Naruto, who was smirking as if he won the argument. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"Don't talk so high and mighty about yourself. Okay I'll admit that you may have beaten the Demon Brothers but that claim that you held your own against Zabuza doesn't mean anything. That was a water clone that was only 10% as strong as him.I also could have beaten that fake hunter ninja if it wasn't for that ice jutsu he used against me. Even then Sakura said that you wouldn't even have been able to catch him by surprise if it wasn't for her. We all also saw that it was Kakashi who finished him off. So why don't you learn to give credit where it's due you loser."

Naruto's smirk was whipped from his face while Sasuke's face grew one. The rage that Naruto was feeling was so intense that he wanted to lunge at Sasuke and beat him within an inch of his life. But he knew that wouldn't have solved anything so he just stood there, with clenched fists. Sparks were starting to jump from random places around Naruto's body due to his frequent emotions.

For Sasuke even though he knew he had beat Naruto at his own game he was right about being able to hold his own against an advanced chunnin and a jounin, longer than he ever could. Haku and Zabuza's faces had flashed through his mind making Sasuke inwardly growl.

'_I don't have time to waste on Naruto and these lame missions. There are still many ninja that can out fight me. I need to be able to hone my skills so that I can beat them.'_

A hawk overhead gave a loud cry making Kakashi look up at it, with a bored look in his eye. He turned to his team where Naruto and Sasuke were still glaring at each other. Sakura was looking between the two like a frightened puppy as she guessed that they were going to actually fight.

"All right guys I'm going to go report today's mission. You can beat each other up some other time." Sasuke scoffed and started to walk away. "Whatever I'm out'ta here." Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke heading straight to the mission office. Sakura then ran after Sasuke having to want to go with him.

"**Good riddance, arrogant Uchiha."**

Naruto was surprised at hearing the voice of his inner demon since it had been a while since they both had spoken to each other.

'_Hey Kyu what's up? It's been days since we last talked. I kind of missed you man.'_

Kyuubi chuckled a little. **"Aww you missed talking to little old me? Well I do spice up your boring excuse for a life, so I guess it's understandable."**

Naruto huffed and faced another direction. _'Oh be quiet you. So anyway now that we're talking again what did you do to Cole?'_

Even though he couldn't see it Naruto swore that Kyuubi was grinning like a madman. (A/N Or maybe a mad…fox; yeah, a mad fox.)

"**Oh nothing really, I just made sure that I was able to get my message through to him. I don't know where he is but I'm sure he'll pop up out of nowhere. He's probably nursing his wounds, the baby."**

Naruto sweat dropped at the comment. _'Right, he's a baby because he's healing his injuries from getting mauled only by the king of demons.'_

"**See, that's what I was thinking. I don't know what McGrath was complaining about." **The Kyuubi said who completely missed Naruto's sarcasm by the choice of words, which made said blond face plant. Naruto got up from the ground and watched as Sasuke was telling Sakura off. He didn't know what it was about considering the distance but by the look on Sakura's face it must have hit her really hard. Sasuke then walked off leaving Sakura to wallow in her own little puddle of misery. Just then Naruto heard shuffling behind him and turned to see a…uh…a square…rock? A square rock with…eyeholes?

'_Fake rocks? What the hell?'_

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at seeing what was possibly the worst disguise, in the history of the ninja world. Naruto used Radar Sense on the box and picked up three signatures. The first one he easily recognized. _'God damn it Konohamaru.'_ The other two were a mystery to him though so he decided to end this little escapade. Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Konohamaru…" Naruto's eyes shot open as he pointed at the fake rock. "That is the worst disguise that I have ever seen! Come on kid who is that supposed to fool?"

Naruto heard Konohamaru laugh a little. "Wow amazing, you've seen through my awesome disguise. I can't expect anything less from my greatest rival."

The paint covered box started to glow a little before completely going up in smoke. When some of the smoke cleared it showed Konohamaru and the two other kids on the ground, coughing.

"I think that we used too much gun powder guys." Konohamaru said. The little ninja's in training looked at Naruto and started to introduce themselves. The only girl of the group went first. "I'm Moegi the sassiest kunoichi in the village, check me out."

The second kid who had some snot dripping from his nose, which made Naruto look at him in disgust went next. "I love algebra so call me Udon." And then you know who. "And I'm the number 1 ninja in the leaf village, Konohamaru. And when we're all together were the 'Konohamaru Ninja Squad.'" The three of them said in unison.

Naruto looked at the kids and gave an exasperated sigh while throwing his head back. "I just met you and the three of you guys are already killing me."

Konohamaru gave a big smile and put his hands behind his head. "Come on don't act like you aren't happy to see me boss. Also how did you know that I was hiding in that box?"

Naruto put his own hands behind his head. "It's just one of my cool powers, called Radar Sense. Gives me better senses than a sensor type ninja, because I can find people weather they have chakra or not. I'm almost never caught off guard because of it, especially since I can sense 360 degrees. "

"Wow, that's pretty reliable." Udon said in a quiet voice. Konohamaru had sparkles in his eyes and looked up to Naruto.

"Amazing boss, that's just so cool! Do you think that you can teach me how to use it?" Naruto smiled at the kid's enthusiasm and shook his finger. "Sorry squirt but that ability's kind of on the bloodline tip."

Konohamaru looked dejected at the information but he lit up again at what he processed what Naruto said. "Cool a bloodline! I didn't know that you had one of those? What else can you do? Can you turn invisible? Can you fly? Can you turn into fire or have super speed?"

Naruto gave Konohamaru a deadpanned look. "Konohamaru you should slow down before you hurt yourself. Besides the Radar Sense is just a passive ability from my real bloodline trait. Also don't tell anyone else that I have one okay? I want to keep my Kekkei Genkai a secret. So what do you three want anyway?"

"C'mon boss you said that you would play 'ninja' with us today. So let's go already." Konohamaru said.

Naruto started to scratch the back of his head. "Did I honestly say that?"

Konohamaru put his hands on his hips and leaned forward a bit. "Yes, you told me that you would yesterday."

"Seriously, damn my head must not have been in the game yesterday. I don't remember that at all. Besides I don't have time to today anyway."

Moegi walked up to Naruto and gave him puppy dog eyes. "But why not Mr. Naruto?"

"Yeah, what's so important that you're trying to blow us off, huh!?" Konohamaru yelled.

Naruto smirked and gave them a thumb's up. "Well I have to go train. No offence but that's more important than hanging out with you guys right now."

"AW, WHAT?!" Konohamaru shrieked.

"How does a ninja play 'ninja'? That just sounds so twisted." The four turned to see Sakura who seemed to be dragging her body as slow as a tortoise. Her face seemed like she was on the verge of dying but her eyes seemed completely soulless. Naruto sweat dropped and wondered what Sasuke had said to her to make her act like this.

"Oh, uh hey, Sakura. I want you to meet Konohamaru and his friends, Udon and Moegi." The three kids introduced themselves to her but Sakura didn't pay them any mind. Her eyes sight was still focused on Naruto who was starting to get a bit scared at her behavior. Konohamaru noticed this to and started to give Sakura his own glare.

'_Why the heck is this girl looking at the boss like that? It's as if her eyes are daggers.'_ Konohamaru's eyes then lit up and he started to elbow Naruto.

"Oh~, I get it now boss. Haha it's pretty obvious to me that she's your…girlfriend." Naruto and Sakura both sharply turned their heads to look at Konohamaru. Sakura started to get angry and Naruto was trying to make him see otherwise.

"Konohamaru don't-don't be ridiculous! Sakura's not my girlfriend! W-why w-w-would you say something l-like that?" Konohamaru started to pat Naruto's back.

"I don't know why you're trying to deny it boss but it's pretty clear to me that's what's going on here. She wouldn't stop looking at you and you're starting to stutter. Guess she's pretty crazy about you huh?"

"No she's just crazy in general." Naruto said without thinking. He then mentally smacked himself at his own comment.

"**Nice choice of words kit." **Kyuubi snickered

Naruto was about to retort until he heard the sound of cracking knuckles. He gulped and slowly turned his head to see Sakura who had an ominous green aura around her. "Naruto, you and those kids are dead, especially the one with the scarf." She growled. Sakura slowly stomped to the group making the ground crack underneath her feat. Naruto who had experience in what was about to happen made the most rational move at a time like this.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" He screamed and he took off, with the kids not far behind. Konohamaru looked behind him to see Sakura running after them and by her pace she would be upon them soon. He yelped a bit and ran ahead of the group. Konohamaru rounded the corner but crashed into someone making fall back words. He looked up to see a guy in a black suit. He had face paint and some mummified looking thing that was wrapped on his back. A girl was standing next to him who had a small scowl on her face. She had blond hair that which had four ruffled looking buns and some sort of weapon on her back.

Naruto, Udon, Moegi and Sakura caught up to Konohamaru while also staring at the new comers. The guy looked down at Konohamaru with a scowl on his face.

"Hey you little twerp watch where you're going?" Konohamaru look frightened at the teen that was walking to him. Konohamaru tried to scoot away but was abruptly picked up by the scruff of his shirt.

"Konohamaru." Naruto said full of concern as he watched the kid get manhandled by some stranger.

"So does this hurt, punk?" The teen said as he tightened his hold on Konohamaru making the little ninja wheeze.

"Put him down Kankuro or else you'll be in trouble for it later." The girl said to the teen. The newly addressed Kankuro looked at her and said "Don't worry Temari. We got a few minutes before he gets here so let's mess with these punks for a while huh." Kankuro griped Konohamaru's shirt tighter making him cry out in pain.

"You better put him down or else I'm gonna fry your ass." Naruto put a hand on his Amp and was ready to draw it out. Kankuro looked at Naruto and noticed his headband. _'Oh so these are the Leaf's gennin.'_ He thought with a smile.

"You know, I hate it when wimp's like you run their mouths. It gets me really angry. So when someone like you likes to talk big, I just one to break them in half." Udon and Moegi were scared stiff. They were crying for both Konohamaru and themselves. Nartuo griped the handle of his Amp tighter in anger. Sakura put her hands to her mouth and backed up a bit. _'What's this guy's problem and where did they both come from. Who are they?'_ She thought. Sakura looked at the headpiece that Kankuro wore and knew that she hand seen that symbol from before. Sakura thought back to her academy days when Iruka was teaching the class about the hidden villages and the insignias they bore. She looked at Kankuro's insignia and tried to place which village it resembled most. It looked kind of like an hourglass. The only thing about an hourglass was that they were used in old times as stopwatches. Sand helped to regulate the time. Sakura's eyes widened at the revelation. _'So these guys are from the Sand Village. But why are they in the Leaf Village? Are they on a mission or something?'_

"First I'll finish off this little brat, and then I'm taking care of the blond one." Kankuro drew back his fist, getting ready to slug Konohamaru. Naruto saw this as an opportunity to charge. He drew his Amp and ran at Kankuro as fast as he could. He stopped when Kankuro yelped in pain and dropped Konohamaru.

'_What the heck?' _Naruto stopped charging his Amp and like everyone else wondered what just happened. He looked down and saw a rock on the ground, which must have been thrown at the black clad ninja. _'But who...' _"You're a long way from home and you're way out of your league."

Everyone turned around and looked up to see Sasuke sitting in a tree. He had another rock in his hand and was repeatedly throwing it up and catching it.

"SASUKE!" Sakura cried. Naruto looked at him with beaded eyes. He was ready to show Kankuro what he was made of but Sasuke just had to get in the way. Temari looked up at Sasuke and blushed a little with a smile. _'Well, well local hottie.' _She thought.

Sasuke caught the rock again and crushed it in his hands turning it to powder. "Why don't you do us a favor and get lost." He said to Kankuro. Sakura and Moegi had hearts in their eyes while Udon look really impressed. Konohamaru looked at Naruto and pointed a finger at him crying anime tears. "Hey how come you're not cool like that, huh!?"

Naruto didn't even look down at him. "Kid if you had seen even half of the stuff that I had went through then you would take that back." Naruto used a bit of Kyuubi's chakra just to change his eyes to red and looked at Konohamaru. The little ninja looked intimidated at first but was soon mesmerized by the unique shift. Naruto dropped the chakra and his eyes changed back to their natural blue and looked at Sausuke again.

'_That looked a little like that Sharingan thing that grandpa told me about, but it was different. What was that?' _ He thought. Kankuro who like Naruto didn't like how he was shown up called up to Sasuke. "Hey punk, get down here." Sasuke stayed silent and continued to look at him. Kankuro glared at him and pulled of the bundled up thing that was on his back.

"Wait, are you seriously going to use Crow? Right here and now of all things?" Temari said surprised. Naruto charged his Amp again at the sight of Kankuro taking off what he guessed was a special weapon, like his Amp.

'_It probably something only this guy could use, like my Amp.'_ Naruto thought as he held his Amp at the ready. Just when Naruto was about to charge again his Radar Sense unintentionally went off as he picked up a huge amount of chakra and on overdose of killing intent. It felt 3 maybe 4 more times heavier than Zabuza and it made him a little nauseous. He looked up at a branch that was behind tree, behind Sasuke.

"Kankuro, back off." Everyone else looked up at the tree where Sasuke was who looked behind him, to see a newcomer standing upside down from a branch. He had red hair, black rings around his eyes, light blue eyes and a really big guard on his back. His headband was on a sash but had the sand insignia on it.

"Kankuro, you're such a disgrace to our village, picking petty fights like this." Kankuro laughed nervously and gulped. "Oh hey there Gaara. What's goin on?"

Sasuke was eyeing Gaara suspiciously. _'Who is this guy? I didn't even know he was behind me. He didn't make the slightest amount of noise. Only jounin that are on Kakashi's level can be that smooth.'_

**Scene Change: The Hokage's Tower**

All of the jounin in the whole Leaf Village were standing before the Hokage in his tower. They all knew had a feeling that they knew what their leader wanted to tell them but they wanted to here it from Hiruzen.

"I have summoned you for a very important purpose. Seeing all of your fellow jounin here, I'm sure that you realize what this is about." Hiruzen said, eyeing everybody.

"So soon? I thought that we'd have a little more time." Kakashi said. Some of the jounin had nodded their heads in agreement.

"I take it all of the other lands had been notified of the coming event." Asuma said. Asuma is the sensei of Squad 10 which was this year's Ino-Shika-Cho trio. He's also the son of the Hokage. He also smoke's just as much as Kakashi reads porn. "I also know that some of their gennin had already arrived in the village."

"And when do we start?" Kurenai who was one of the few female jounin present asked. Kurenai had is the Hidden Leaf's genjutsu mistress. She's the sensei of Squad 8 which consisted of Hinata, Shino and Kiba.

Hiruzen looked up at the ninja. "We are going to begin in one week." Kakashi opened his eye a little bit."That's pretty short notice." He said.

"Take heed, exactly 7 days from today. The gennin will be gathered and tested. Only the very best can be selected as chunnin." Hiruzan announced. All of the jounin nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Seeing as everyone was gone Hiruzen took out both his pipe and his own copy of 'Make Out Paradise.' He smoked his pipe and giggled like a school girl as he started to read a really juicy part in his book.

**Scene Changed: Random District **

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way over here, Kankuro?" Gaara questioned. Kankuro's breath started to quicken as he looked into Gaara's eyes. He pointed at the Leaf gennin, plus Konohamaru and friends.

"I-I know, b-but they challenged us. They started the whole thing Gaara, like see, here's what happened…" "Shut up Kankuro. Or I'll kill you." Kankuro started to sweat a lot at Gaara's threat. They way his eyes bore into Kankuro's made it seem like he wouldn't have a problem going through with it.

"Uh yeah right, sorry. I was totally out of line there. I promise that it won't happen again Gaara." Gaara turned his head to look at Sasuke, who was getting weary just by his presence.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble that my brother had caused." Naruto, Sakura and the 'Konohamaru Ninja Squad' were all taken aback by his statement. They were siblings yet Gaara spoke to Kankuro as if he was the enemy. He even threatened to him and by the sound of it he probably would have done it, without a second thought.

Sasuke shifted his eyes to look at Gaara._ 'He has an evil look in his eyes.' _He thought. Gaara was also thinking about a few things. He looked to Sasuke.

'_He managed to stop Kankuro with just a pebble. He made it look easy, I better watch out for him. Then there's that blond one. He was able to detect my presence before I even made myself known. He's one to look into as well.'_ Sand started to surround Gaara as he disappeared from his place on the branch and was now standing in front of the other Sand Ninja.

"Let's get going already. We didn't come here to play any games." Gaara said. The three turned and started to walk away. "Hey hold on." Sakura said trying to catch their attention. They stopped and Temari spoke. "What do you want?"

"Well it's obvious that judging by your headband that your from the Sand Village. It's forbidden to enter another village without permission so what's your purpose?"

They turned around and Temari lifted a passport with her information on it. "Where have you all been? We know the rules and we do have permission. Were here for the Chunnin Exams, understand? It's going to start in one week." Naruto looked confused and a little upset. "The Chuunin Exams? Why didn't anybody tell us about that? Well you can count me in, I am so there!" He exclaimed.

The Sand Ninja finally took their leave but was stopped again by Sasuke. "Hey you, with the guard on his back, identify yourself."

Gaara turned and looked at Sasuke. "My name is Gaara of the Desert. I'm also curious to know who you and the blond one are though." Naruto was surprised that the redhead wanted to know who he was but was glad that he was seen as a potential rival.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto pointed his thumb at himself. "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki the most Unpredictable Ninja and the Prime Conduit of the Leaf." Everyone wondered what Naruto was talking about. Gaara only nodded his head though content with the information. The Sand ninja then jumped away to an unknown location.

"**Hey kit I want you to watch out for that Gaara character."**

'_Why's that Kyu? I mean he did seem really creepy and everything but he can't be all bad, right.'_

"**No kit he's worse than that. You need to watch out for him because he's just like you. A jinchuriki." **Naruto gasped a little but was thankful that no one had heard it.

'_Wait are you sure? A jinchuriki, how could you tell?'_

"**I wasn't sure at first until I saw that Sand Body Flicker. There aren't any ninja that can use sand, not even ones that are most affiliated with Earth Style ninjutsu, unless they find their own way to modify it. This Gaara just used sand freely, so if I had to guess I would say that he has my youngest brother Shukaku the One-Tailed Tanuki sealed inside of him."**

'_Quick question, I know that there are nine Tailed beasts and you're all different animals but how can you be siblings? I mean you're a fox and you say that Shukaku is a Tanuki.'_

"**That's a story for another time kit but I promise to tell you later. But I'm serious Shukaku was always the wild card in the family. A bit psychotic to boot and if he's sealed inside that boy who you might have to fight against in the future than you're going to need all the training a week can give. I'm going to find Cole and discuss the issue with him. Playtime is officially over."**Kyuubi then cut the connection and went to find Cole while Naruto headed back to his house. He stopped mid walk when Konohamaru called out to him.

"Hey boss what was that thing that you said just know?" Konohamaru asked Naruto. The blond looked down at him. "Huh, what are you taking about?" "You know that thing that you just said you were. The prime…uh…it started with a 'C' right?" Naruto realized what Konohamaru was trying to say.

"You mean a conduit, right?"

"Yeah that's it, so what is it boss?" Sakura looked at Naruto and put had her own very confused look. "Yeah Naruto I was wondering the same thing. I've never heard that term before." Sasuke who didn't seem to be paying attention was also all ears as he wanted to know the meaning of the term 'Conduit.' Naruto scratched his head and wondered if he should tell what a conduit was, or decide not to, until he felt more comfortable being around his team... He really didn't want another massive head ace from his team. Or more specifically Sasuke. How can you tell your teammate who doesn't like you that much and thinks that his bloodline is the shit, when compared to yours it's only just joke. So he decided to do option 3: Give a lazy answer and just b-line it.

"I'll tell you some other time." And he jumped away straight to his house, leaving a shouting Konohamru and Sakura, and an upset Udon, Moegi and Sasuke. Seeing as he was not coming back everyone went their separate ways straight to their own respective homes, never noticing the six pair's of eyes that were watching them from above.

"So what do you think Dosu." Said a male voice.

"Just more gennin brats nothing special. But we should watch the Uchiha and the desert rat. Maybe the blond one just to be safe." Another voice replied the three disappeared in puffs of smoke, heading to their own destination.

Oh shit things are getting JUICCCCYYYYYY! Well we are finally into the Chuunin Exams arc so you all know that the real fun begins. There going to be more lightning, more fighting, different techniques and Naruto's starting to develop ice powers. You'll see some more of that in the next chapter though. And I know that you guys are eager to see Sasuke get put in his place by Naruto but damn. Wait until the Valley of the End. I am gonna promise you though that Naruto's gonna learn a bunch of incredibly new lightning and ice moves. Imagine the look on people's faces when they think he can use ice style. I'm dying to see that, but anyway I talk enough. Rest in pieces and…** (End Transmission) (Bzzt) **LOOK I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS BUT YOU BETTER CHILL THE FUCK OUT! 'END TRANSMISSION' THIS A'INT A FUCKING MESSAGE…Oh wait.


	11. The Arrival of a Rival

**DoubleD: (Drinking a litter of Coke. Stops drinking for a second and holds a finger to the audience.) "**Okay...ha…ha…ha."** (Resumes drinking and finishes it, while giving a monster belch.) "**Ha…ha…oh** (belch.) **Shit." **(Looks at the audience and points a finger.)** Well what the fuck are you all doing standing around here!? Don't you people got something to read!? GO!

More Lightning, Ice and the Arrival of a New Rival

Naruto after managing to avoid giving an explanation about what Conduit's were, which later on would have probably gotten him in another fight with Sasuke (Which he really doesn't need right now.) was making his way to his humble abode. A little part of him did feel kind of guilty about just ditching Konohamaru like that but hey, he wasn't the one that was probably going to have to fight a psychotic jinchuriki.

'_If what Kyuubi said was right…'_** "Kit, I'm always right." **_'Shut up! I'm thinking to myself here.'_

Naruto felt the barrier between him and his psyche being put up, which meant that he wouldn't be interrupted again._ 'As I was saying if what he said was right and I do end up having to fight Gaara later then I'm gonna need both new jutsu and some new powers. I can always go to the library for jutsu I guess. I might even be able to get some out of Kakashi-sensei again. That'd be cool. For my powers though I wish that I could have gotten my hands on another Ray Core, or something. Any kind of power up would be good.'_

Naruto ceased his musings once he saw his apartment complex. A literal hop, skip, and a jump away, and he was right at his front door. He went in and closed the door not even bothering to lock it. He noticed that his light bulb was flickering on and off for a few seconds until it stayed lit. _'Well that was weird,'_ He thought. He went to his bed and laid down on it, trying to go into his mindscape. It would be less of a hassle if his body was comfortable going both in and out of his mindscape. There would be less strain on it that way. Naruto concentraited for a few minutes before he felt the familiar tug at his psyche, and then he was pulled into the seal.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes to see the pure blue sky with a couple of really puffy clouds floating around. He felt a little bit of nostalgia at remembering some times during his academy days when he watched the clouds with Shikamaru. Choji was also there but that's only because he and Shikamaru are best friends and the tubby boy would follow him around anywhere. A small breeze blew in, making him a little chilly. It brought back memories of all the cold spells that he was receiving for the past few days and hoped that he wouldn't have to go through those again. Naruto turned onto his stomach and stood up surveying the field around him. Once again his inner demon and his ancestor were no where in sight so he decided to go and look for them again.

"I swear if Cole made anymore Swamp Monsters or something then he's got another thing coming. I wonder where he is anyway. It's been a while since we last talked. I hoped Kyu found him."

"**Would you like me to take you to him kit?" **Naruto jumped in the air flailing his hands and feet before landing hard on his behind. "Ow, damnit." Naruto groaned as he was rubbing his backside and stood up. He turned around to see Kyuubi who was about the size of a horse stare down at him with a grin on his face.

"Not one word, Kyu." Naruto said with a glare, which made Kyuubi snicker. Naruto pouted and asked "Where were you and how did you get behind me?" Kyuubi only gave a smirk. **"Oh does it really matter? But if you must know I was having a talk with McGrath and I honestly don't believe that I've shown you my true speed.** **It's not hard for me to cross one landscape to another in under a few minutes, if I actually decide to try."**

Naruto could only stare in amazement. He never would have imagined for the Nine-Tails to be able to move THAT fast. But in some way it kind of makes sense that he could since he was a demon, not to mention the strongest of all demons.

"Wow I never thought that you could be so fast. It kind of reminds me of the Fourth's speed. He was the fastest guy there ever was." Kyuubi looked a little offended by that remark which made Naruto sweat-drop. **"Don't compare my speed to that whelp's. My speed is genuine but his is just teleportation. It's not speed at all. To be honest with you in his youth, which was probably around your age, the Fourth Hokage wasn't all that fast to begin with; which was why he created The Flying Thunder God Jutsu, in his later years."**

Naruto was amazed by the information and a little giddy that he learned a fact about the Fourth that probably no one else even knew about. Except maybe the old man since he knew the Fourth personally.

"Wow that's really cool. I also never would have guess that the Fourth was a bit slow, even if he was around my age. I'd like to consider that I'm pretty quick. Hey has there ever been a person that was naturally fast. You know the Fourth's Jutsu kind of fast?" Naruto asked forgetting the jutsu name. He didn't try to pronounce it because he knew he would get it wrong and having the Nine-Tails laughing at you is a punishment in itself.

Kyuubi sat on his haunches and cupped his chin, with his eyes closed in thought. **"I think that there was someone in Cloud Village that had that kind of speed. I forgot what his name was but I do know that he is the son of the Third Raikage. Both are people you do not want to combat. Their strength is incredibly inhumane and if I remember correctly the Third Raikage was able to fight on par with Gyuki: The Eight-Tailed Ushi-Oni. He's mainly known as the Hachibi. I think that he resides in Cloud Village too. The third's son was also known as the fastest ninja alive before the Fourth Hokage came along. I guess he's re-earned that title now that the Fourth's dead."**

Naruto's jaw was close to coming off its hinges about how a person could fight a Tailed Beast. I mean the Third Raikage may have been, well, a Kage but to hold his own against a Tailed Beast is still something that Naruto was having trouble wrapping his mind 's not forget that the son of this guy is currently the fastest ninja alive. Naruto doesn't know what it is that makes this guy so fast but he was sure it wasn't anything like the Flying Thunder little piece of history also made him realize how much stronger he has to become: how much more he has to push himself. Naruto looked down at his hands and opened them before clenching them into fists.

'_I swear that I'm gonna become stronger and faster then both of those guys. Heck I'm gonna get so strong I'll be able to fight off two, no, THREE Tailed Beast's and still come out on top. You can count on it.'_Naruto thought with a new amount of determination. He did vow that he would be the strongest of all the Hokage before and after him, but decided to alter his goal a little bit. He now swore to himself that he would be the strongest Kage, _period_.

"**Well kit if you're done day-dreaming it's about time we got started." **Kyuubi got on all fours and lowered his body to the ground. **"Get on and you better hold on tight." **Naruto's face held confusion for a couple seconds. He then realized the Kyuubi was going to give him a ride to where ever it is that they were going. He walked up to the fox demon and put a hand on his fur. Naruto realized that he never really touched Kyuubi so it was a bit of a new experience for him when he felt the fox's coat. He expected it to felt clumped and tough since Kyuubi's fur always seemed ragged, but it actually felt both smooth and soft. Naruto absentmindedly ran his hand back and fourth through the fox's fur, unknowingly making Kyuubi sigh a bit in contempt from being petted.

"**Kit not that I'm not enjoying this but enough with the petting already. I know that my coat is glamorous and amazing but we do not have the time for this. Hop on and let's get going. McGrath has something important that he wants to speak with you about."**

Naruto snapped out of his own little world and looked at Kyu who was giving him a sly look. "Huh…oh, uh yeah…r-r-right." Naruto jumped onto Kyu's back and held on as tight as he could, remembering to at least to take heed of the fox's stood back up and then lowered the top half of his body to the ground, as if he was getting ready to pounce. Naruto gulped and if possible tightened his grip on the fox. Then without warning the fox demon pushed off his powerful back legs and started to run at amazing speeds, through the forest.

Naruto who was holding on as tight as he could was still finding his grip faltering at the crazy amount of speed that he was experiencing. The top half of his body was being pushed back, with the wind blowing incredibly hard into his face and mouth, making his cheeks puff out. He found that it was also tough to open his eyes, because of the wind blowing into them but he slowly forced them open as wide as he could. As Naruto looked around he was amazed as to how everything around him just seemed to fly by faster then the speed he and Kyuubi were running at. The surroundings were just a massive blur to him. Looking in front of him it seemed as though he was experiencing his first encounter with tunnel vision.

"**Get ready kit 'cause we're about to go airborn." **Naruto almost couldn't make out what Kyuubi had said with the wind blowing in his ears but he did hear the 'Get ready' part and braced himself. Kyuubi increased his speed slightly before jumping into the tall tree's, hoping from branch to branch. Kyuubi didn't stop there as he picked up speed again and took a big leap and was now jumping on the tree tops. Naruto who could now open his eyes a bit more saw the destination that they were heading to. It seemed to be another plain that was like the one he kept arriving in except had two key differences. The first is except a tall Cliffside with a waterfall, pond, hot spring and humungous cave this one had a huge mountain in the background. Unlike all the other mountains that Naruto had seen this one was by far the biggest, even outclassing the Hokage Monument in height.

The second and biggest difference about this place was that it was completely covered in snow. It was the same with the peak of the mountain. It seemed that it was only snowing in the general area.

Naruto jaw dropped when he saw the entire plain was covered in snow, and it was even continuing to fall. Hard. Naruto cursed under his breath as it seemed that god just seemed to be toying with him now. No matter how hard he tried to get away from the cold it was thrown back in his face even harder than before. Another breeze swept by and Naruto crossed his arms and shuddered.

'_Okay now I'm really getting sick and tired of all this. I officially HATE the cold. It's driving me insane. Man I never thought that I would actually miss wearing my jumpsuit.'_ It seemed a little ironic when Naruto thought about. He only wore the jumpsuit because it was the only thing he had to wear. He didn't hate wearing it especially when it was his favorite color, but he was always hot since it was so thick. Now he's cold and he wishes that he was wearing it right sighed and turned his body to the fox, who was gazing at the top of the frosty peaks of the mountains. Naruto fixed his gaze to the top of the large formation as well but saw that he couldn't really see the top. It looked as if it went on forever. The blond looked at the fox demon again and asked "Where did this mountain come from? Why did you bring me here?" Kyuubi snapped from his gaze and looked at Naruto.

"**I told you that I was bringing you to see McGrath, didn't I? He said that he had something important to tell you about. You can ask him all the questions that you want later." **Naruto groaned a little with the fact that wasn't really the answer he was looking for. He ran a hand through his spiky hair and asked "Okay then, well where is he?" Kyuubi looked at him for a few seconds before turning his gaze back up to the mountain. It didn't take Naruto long to figure out what Kyuubi's response meant. His eyes widened slightly before looking back up at the mountain.

"No way, you mean he's up there?" Naruto asked pointing to the top of the mountain. Kyuubi gave an affirmative nod.

"**Yes, he said that he wants you to see him. Come on, it's time to climb this thing." **Naruto sharply turned to face Kyu as his face screamed 'WTF.'

"CLIMB! He wants me to _climb_ this thing? That's crazy, why doesn't he just come down here and tell me what he wants to tell me?" Naruto yelled a little. Kyuubi sighed; he just knew that Naruto was going to react this way. He had asked Cole the same question but he just told him to 'Go find that brat and just bring him here. I'll explain everything then.' Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore information out of the elder lightning Conduit he left to find his jinchuuriki.

'_**Well we might as well just get this over with already.'**_ Kyuubi thought. He walked up to Naruto who was still ranting about how Cole was an idiot and whatnot and lowered himself to the ground again. Naruto stopped his ranting when he saw the familiar action.

"**Look kit, stop screaming and let's get this over with already. I'll help you get to the top but you better hold on with your chakra, if you do not want to fall off." **Naruto wasted no time and hoped onto the Tailed Beast's back while said beast ran up to the base of the mountain and started to run straight up. Naruto wasted no time to apply his chakra so he wouldn't lose his grip, while also leaning his body completely forward, with his front touching Kyuubi's back. The ride was considerably smooth but it got rougher the higher they went. It seemed that there was a bit of a snow storm and roaring winds at the very peaks of the mountain. Naruto normally would have shielded himself from the cold but he felt really warm being snuggled into Kyuubi's fur.

'_I bet he's not the feeling cold at all. Man I wish I had fur like this.'_ Naruto thought with a hint of jealousy. He then felt Kyuubi take a huge leap upward and landed on the surface of the mountain. Naruto was about to hop off until Kyuubi stopped him. **"I suggest that you stay where you are, unless you want to trudge knee deep in snow." **Naruto shivered even more at the thought or it could have been the snow. He didn't know but he didn't care, the situation was the same. He was freezing and Kyuubi was the only source of warmth that he had. He once again laid down on Kyuubi's furry back, snuggling himself as much as he could to shield him from the cold. Kyuubi gave a soft smile at while looking at Naruto. The way the blond was burying himself into his fur was like how an infant was supposed to be attached to its parent.

'_**Hehe, with the kit snuggling into my fur like that he kind of reminds me of…'**_ Kyuubi immediately ceased his thoughts and shook his head frantically from side to side. His gaze shifted to his forepaws as he gave a weary sigh. _**'No I can't think about it. I've put THAT incident behind me. There's no place in my mind to bring it back up again.'**_Kyuubi after collecting his thoughtsbroke into a run to the location of where Cole was located. He ran through the tops of the frosty mountain top having to rely on his senses to guide him. Running a bit longer he came upon a cave that had the walls filled to the brim with large stalagmites of ice. The ice seemed to be illuminating the cave a little in a white light. Kyuubi turned his head to look at the Naruto who was still buried in his fur.

"**Alright kit you can get off now. We've reached our destination." **Naruto looked to see Kyuubi's usual smirking face as he sat up and slide off the fox. Naruto started to walk forward while observing the cave they were in. "What is this place? Is Cole in here?" Naruto asked as he heard his voice echo into the cave. Kyuubi walked past Naruto and spoke without looking at him. **"Yes he is, now follow me."** Naruto shrugged his arms and complied. The fox led him to another room where the path slits into three and each goes into and individual cave.

"Great, now which way do we go?" Naruto said to himself. Kyuubi must have heard him for he replied, **"Just continue to follow me. We're almost there."** Kyuubi took the path that was on the right with Naruto following right behind him. They walked for a few minutes until they came upon a stairwell, with the stairs going downward. They walked down the stairwell and saw what seemed to be the exit coming up. They walked through the exit and came across a field that was covered in snow but only by a few millimeters. There was no roof to the cave so snow was gently floating in. The roof was about 50ft from the ground anyway. Large boulders, chunks of ice and stalagmites made of both rock and stone littered the area. There were even decent sized trees around the edge of the cave. They branches were even filled to the brim with leaves, even though this kind of climate would have any normal tree loose it's leaves completely. The temperature had also changed. It was still a bit cold but it was warmer in the cave then outside.

Naruto looked to Kyuubi and asked, "So is this the place where Cole is?" The Tailed Beast nodded and proceeded to walk behind Naruto who was looking around for Cole. He looked behind every boulder and every stalagmite but he couldn't find him anywhere. Naruto groaned at this. "Ugh, where the hell is he? I'm ready to start training already."

Naruto looked to the trees that were covering the edge of the cave seeing as that was the only place he hasn't checked yet. Just then a blur shot out of the trees into the air making Naruto gaze up. Naruto knew that it was Cole since he loves to surprise attack Naruto a lot. Said something about wanting Naruto to develop an unconscious sense for danger. Naruto saw Cole draw his arm back and assumed that he was going to throw a Grenade or a Rocket.

He felt that there was no need to dodge it since he could just absorb the lightning. If not then he could just direct it away with a Blast. Naruto dug both of his feet in the ground and braced himself. Cole then threw his arm downward and by the size of the attack Naruto could tell that it was a Grenade.

'_Please, he's making this to easy.'_ Naruto thought as he was about to absorb the Grenade, to give himself extra power. As it grew closer Naruto saw that the Grenade looked…odd. It was a lighter shade of blue, almost white. It also looked as if it had mist covering it. While observing the attack he forgot to counter it so when it got too close he took a couple of steps back, ready to take the aftermath of the explosion. It was better then being in the center. The Grenade hit the ground in front of Naruto but it didn't explode like Naruto had assumed. It did something completely unexpected. When it hit the ground it created about five large ice sickles, where one appeared under Naruto and sent him flying back a bit.

Naruto immediately sat up and looked at the result of the Ice Grenade. The ice started to get smaller at an alarming rate before melting completely. Naruto's mouth hung open as he kept looking back and forth between that spot and Cole, who was floating in the air with his Static Thruster's. Naruto was surprised to just see the man floating in the air like that but remembered that Cole told him that the RFI mega charged all of his already super charged powers. He could use all of the powers that he's lost and his Static Thruster's now allowed him flight.

(A/N Swear to god that at the end of Infamous 2 when he charged the RFI he was flying. The beast wasn't even close enough to him yet for that to be the influence.)

Naruto could only gaze at his lightning teacher's smug look. He pointed an accusing finger at him. "YOU CAN USE ICE!?" Naruto shrieked. He turned his head to look at Kyuubi who also looked a bit surprised by the look on his face. He wasn't so much so since he had learned centuries ago to expect what's unexpected. He saw Naruto turn to him while still holding his finger at Cole. He raised an eyebrow. "HE CAN USE ICE!?" Naruto shrieked again. Kyuubi only shrugged his shoulders. He saw as Naruto turned to look at Cole again who was starting to descend while Naruto's finger had followed him, until he touched land. Naruto's hand finally went down but his jaw still didn't go up.

Naruto was really baffled. Cole had explained to both him and Kyuubi that people with the Conduit Gene will be able to gain a power if they absorb enough radiation, to activate the Gene. But Cole apparently didn't have just one but TWO different kinds of powers. And out of all the things it had to be ice. Not only did it make Naruto cry anime tears as it seems that he will NEVER be able to catch a break from the cold. Especially since Cole can apparently chuck ice at him now, but it also made Naruto instantly be reminded of Haku. He stopped thinking about the incident in Wave and focused on the now. He stood up and gave a slight glare at Cole, who only smirked at him. Naruto clenched his fists and shook his arms frantically.

"Cole what in the hell was that!? How come you never told me that you could use ice before!? I thought you said that you had only one power, but now you have _two_ of them? Since when the hell could you do that and what's with this mountain and this cave? Where the hell were you when I was trying to talk to you? Why did you want to see me, are you going to train me again? Hey do you think that I can use ice to like you or Haku could? That would be so awesome!"

Cole and Kyuubi could only sweat drop at the blond who just kept on rattling off at the mouth. He was talking so fast that they almost didn't understand what the heck he was saying. Cole walked up to Naruto who was continuing to rant and gave him a good sock to the head, making Naruto hold his cranium, as a bump was starting to form.

"Ow, ow, ow…" He looked up and glared at Cole. "Hey what the hell was that for!?" Cole shrugged. "You were talking so much and asking so many questions that I couldn't follow you. It was also getting really annoying."

Naruto huffed with his eyes closed and crossed his arms. "Well excuse me for being surprised. But still I want answers and I want them now." Naruto said still pouting.

Kyuubi walked forward so that he was standing next to Naruto. **"I also want to know why you have been a little secretive. It has something to do with this new sector in the kit's mindscape doesn't it?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto looked up at the fox and stood up, dusting some snow off of him. Cole looked at Kyuubi and nodded.

"Yeah, this place is part of the reason. So if you don't mind we can get started." Cole said. Naruto interrupted and said "Hold on you still didn't answer any of my questions yet." Cole gave a deadpanned look. "What part of 'I couldn't follow you' didn't you get? You were talking so fast I didn't understand crap."

"Oh come on! I'm sure that you could have caught _some_ of what I said, right Kyu?" Naruto looked to Kyuubi for support. Kyuubi looked at Naruto for a few seconds before looking away.

"Oh come on, aren't you supposed to be on my side?!" Naruto screamed before Cole put a hand on his head. "Well since you're making a big fuss over it ask away. But try to contain yourself this time." Naruto glared at Cole a little before asking his questions again.

"As I was saying before since when could you use ice? How did you get those powers anyway?"

"I've been able to use ice somewhere around the middle of my journey in New Marais. And for how I got them…well…" Cole gave a smirk. "I'll just wait until you get a couple more Ray Cores so that you can see what happens. Why spoil it when you can find out on your own."

"Oh come on. Why can't things ever be straight forward with you? I hate it when people throw me in the loop like that." Naruto sighed making the elder Conduit laugh. Naruto tried to remember the other questions that he wanted to ask. "Okay how come you didn't tell us that you could use ice before, and what's with the mountain? Please don't tell me that you did it." Cole just shrugged and said "It wouldn't have mattered if I told you both or not, it didn't seem important at the time. And the reason for why the mountain is here is because of you man, not me."

Naruto's eyes widened while Kyuubi had raised an eyebrow. "Wait what do you mean that I'm the cause for this? Last time I checked I was trying to _get away _from the cold. I didn't want to make a freaking blizzard in my head."

Cole chuckled at Naruto's troubled expression. "Come on kid. Don't tell me you don't know the reason." Cole said with a bit of mirth in his voice. Naruto looked confused and thought as hard as he could about for the reason Cole was expecting. He thought for about 10 minutes until he threw his arms up in the air.

"C'mon can't you just tell me? I can't think of a reason why." Cole sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Really kid, the answer is so simple. How can you not figure it out?"

Kyuubi for one felt irritated that this conversation was going no where and stomped his right forepaw on the ground, which created a small shockwave, surprising the lightning users.

"**McGrath will you stop being so damn secretive and talk already! We're wasting enough time as it is, and you being an idiot who wants to play 20 fucking questions with the kit isn't helping at all! I can only stand so much of your foolishness!" **Kyuubi yelled making Cole back up from him with a nervous look on your face. Realizing that Kyuubi only got this angry and excessive this quickly only in dire situations made Cole decide to put this one week training somewhere at the top. Cole decided that during this week he was going to have to cut it with the jokes, _only _so that he doesn't get mauled again. He visibly shivered at the thought.

"Jeez ok, I here ya. Ya don't got to go all monster on me again." Cole said scratching the back of his head. **"Oh believe me McGrath; you haven't seen a monster yet. I would be more than willing to show you though."** Kyuubi growled. Cole backed up even more while sweating. He then turned to Naruto who was laughing to himself listening to the other two bicker and cleared his throat.

"Well anyways like I said before kid this new winter wonderland appeared because of you. The reason why is because somehow you have the potential to use ice, too."

Naruto's face immediately lit up as his eyes sparkled in excitement. "REALLY!? I CAN USE ICE POWER'S TO!?" Naruto screamed.

"I said that you have the potential to use ice, but that's mainly because I can use it. I guess that when you battled Haku your own ice powers must have unlocked themselves somehow. But the thing is you can't use ice right now. I'm surprised that symptoms like these even showed up." Cole said trying to calm Naruto down. Naruto looked confused and tilted his head a little.

"Wait so why can't I use it now? You said that I have the potential to use it. Is there something that I have to do first?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah flood your body with more power, and I mean a _lot_ of it. That should ease the problem a bit. You would probably even get a few new electrical powers." Naruto crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. "And where the heck do you expect me to find someplace to do that. I not as lucky as you are when it comes to finding Cores."

"That's only because I had people to help me look for 'em. You on the other hand are working by yourself. Not to mention that those things could possibly be anywhere in the Elemental Nations. I only had to search a town so of course it's going to be harder for you to find any Cores. The only bright side to this is that you're the only one that can sense and use them, since they give off Ray Field Energy and not Chakra. Only incredibly sensitive trackers could pick up on one. Besides I said flood your body with power, so you really don't need a Core unlike me. "

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. _'With the way he's talking he's making it seem like I got this thing easy. That sucks, I don't want to have to search the entire Elemental Nations for those stupid things. Why couldn't I have the same situation and they all ended up in the Leaf Village? That's so unfair.' _

Kyuubi stepped up to Naruto bringing him out of his thoughts. **"Well until you find a way to acquire ice powers we're going to go through** **the same training regimen, but we'll push you even harder then before kit. You better be prepared to work." **Naruto smiled at Kyuubi before giving him a thumbs up. "Hey no sweat, nothing's gonna stop me. As long as I get stronger you can work me ten times as hard as you need to. When this is said and done Gaara and Shukaku aren't gonna know what hit them." Naruto said with a sure fire look in his eyes. Kyuubi and Cole smiled along with him for they knew that Naruto was always one to take a challenge.

Naruto stopped smiling and looked at his body once it started to glow and fade away. He gave one last look to Kyuubi and Cole and flashed a toothy smile while saying, "I promise I'm going to make you proud. Nothing's gonna stop me." Naruto's body completely faded away signaling his exit from his mindscape.

"That kid is really something isn't he? I'm pretty certain that in a few years he'll be someone that you don't want to cross. What do you think Kyu?" Cole asked looking at the fox demon, who didn't seem to have heard a word he said. Kyuubi looked as if he was deep in thought, about something.

"Hey man, are you listening?" Cole asked with a bit more force. It was enough apparently as Kyuubi snapped his head up to look at Cole.

"**Huh, what did you say McGrath?" **Kyuubi asked. Cole sighed a little and said, "I said that the kid is something."

Kyuubi looked at the spot Naruto stood, while having a far away look in his eyes. **"Yeah…he is isn't he?"** Cole saw his look and raised an eyebrow. _'That look in his eyes'_ he thought,_ 'They look just like…'_ Cole stopped his thinking and walked over to Kyuubi.

"Hey man, are you okay? You look like something's eating at you." Cole reached out his hand to touch Kyuubi but drew it back in quickly when Kyuubi viciously snapped his jaws at him, intent on ripping his arm off.

"**Don't you **_**dare **_**put your filthy hands on me. What I have on my mind is none of your concern, so mind your own business!" **Kyuubi yelled at Cole but he didn't seem to pay any mind to Kyuubi's words. He was still focused on the fox demon's eyes as if trying to see through him; see his real feelings. Anger and rage was the first thing that Cole saw but it seemed…different somehow. It didn't seem like the Nine-Tails' genuine rage, like when he was trying to kill Cole, but was passing off the look to cover up his real emotions. Cole could easily see through the fox since he was a people person. He saw the feelings that Kyuubi was trying to hide and was shocked at what he found.

Sadness. Regret. Longing. Pain.

Cole knew these emotions all to well for he experienced them himself. Back in Empire City…when he lost Trish. _'I was right; he looks just like me when that happened.'_

Cole stopped his musings when he realized how long they were both standing there, with Kyuubi still giving him a glare that would have already killed normal men, by the sheer intent alone.

"Well what do you say that we get back? I'm sure the next time the kid gets here isn't gonna be for a while so there's no need in freezing our asses off, in this place." Kyuubi just gave a 'humph' before jumping through the hole where the roof was supposed to be.

'_I'm pretty sure that whatever's wrong he'll tell us when he feels that he's ready.'_ Cole thought, before summoning his ice powers and Ice Launching through the roof, out the cave.

**The Real World**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as memories of what happened in his mindscape came back to him. Figuring that he had to start training as soon as he could he thought about what he had planned to do first.

"Oh yeah the library." He said before sitting up in his bed. He stretched his muscles hearing a few cracks in his bones and looked at his clock. It read 4:20 which meant he was in his mind for five minutes. He got off his bed and got ready to leaf until his light bulb started to flicker again. Naruto glanced at his other kitchen appliances and saw they were all doing the same thing, flicking both on and off.

"Seriously what the hell is going on with my stuff? The electrician better not be doing this again." Forgetting about it Naruto left his house but locked it this time. Jumping over the railing and landing with an audible thud he started to make his way over to the library.

**The Hokage Tower**

"Welcome young ninja to the Leaf Village. I trust that your journey here was safe?" Hiruzen asked the five people in front of him. Three were male and the other two were female.

The tallest of the group was a dark skinned male with white hair that covered his left eye. He had a sleeveless black flack jacket with a think white vest over it, which looked as if it had the potential to minimize minor attacks. He had a kanji's on both of his shoulder's, in black, which read 'Black Lightning.' He had black pants and ninja sandals. Finally there was a thick sword that was swung over his back.

"Yes lord Hokage, thank you for asking. Please allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Darui and these four are my gennin team."

Darui pointed to the first male on his team with dark skin who seemed to be between the age of 12 and 13. He had short spiky white hair with the Cloud symbol of his headband. There was a lolly-pop in his mouth and he gave a half bored half neutral look. He had a dark grey hoodie under a white vest and a katana on his back. He had black pants with ninja tape crossing his thighs.

"This here is Omoi." Darui said pointing to him. Omoi bowed a little to show respect while Hiruzen nodded his head.

"My name is Omoi, pleased to meet you lord Hokage." Omoi said in a respectful tone. "The pleasure is mine Omoi. So I take it that your trip from your village was uneventful?" Omoi scratched the back of his head.

"Well it was a bit boring I mean it was until we came across some bandits. They were easy to take care of but we had problems crossing into the land of fire. When we started to make our way into the village we were confronted by some of your ninja. I started to get worried of us having to fight them, cause what if we did fight and they came back to tell you that we were trying to invade the village. I got scared that we wouldn't be allowed to take the exams or worse if we started a war with Leaf and Cloud. I don't think that I could live with the pressure of that."

Everybody sweat dropped except one of the girls who had punched him in the back of his head. "You idiot, how many times do I have to tell you to not over think things like that!?" She yelled while Omoi was massaging the spot where he was struck.

"Ow, ow…Karui you don't need to hit me so hard." Omoi whined while the now named Karui turned and gave a huff. Hiruzen chuckled at the sight, it's like watching Naruto and Sakura all over again. Darui sighed as he pointed at Karui.

"Yeah, anyway this is Karui, the hothead of the group." She turned her head to Darui and growled at him.

Karui was dark skinned and has long spiky red hair that reaches the middle of her back. She has a white bandanna with the Cloud plate on it and also a sword on her back. She had a dark grey sleeveless shit with a turtle neck and a white vest over it. She wore a skirt that reached to her ankles but was cut up the middle, showing her pants underneath.

Darui pointed to the third member on his team. He had tan skin; spiky red hair that looked like Naruto's except wilder and had two bangs just above his eyes, which were red in color. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a vest like his teammates but was red in color. He wore dark grey jogging pants with two swords on his back. The swords crossed each other and formed an X. His head band was tied to his right bicep and on his left shoulder was the kanji for 'Red Lightning.'

"This here is Mako. He's considered a prodigy above all else. One of the best young ninja the Cloud had to offer. " Darui said while Mako gave a sly smile. Hiruzen inwardly sighed as he could already tell that the Mako was the cocky type.

'_I can already tell that this boy is going to be a piece of work. I can't think of what would happen he were to encounter Sasuke or Naruto. That could really spell out trouble.'_ He thought. Darui then pointed to the last gennin who had light skin and long blonde hair which was tied in a starting from the top of her spine to the middle of her back. She had bandages around her arms, fingerless black gloves, and black short sleeved shirt with a white vest. She had black pants with black sandals.

"Last but not least we have Yugito. She may look harmless but she's really fierce when she wants to be."

Like Omoi, Yugito bowed to show her respect. "My names Yugito Nii and it's an honor to meet you lord Hokage. Thank you for letting us take part in the exams." Hiruzen chuckled, "You're welcome young Yugito. I hope that you find your stay in the Leaf Village eventful. You might even want to check out the competition before the Chunnin Exams start."

Mako mumbled something which didn't go past Darui or the Hokage. "Got something to say Mako?" Darui asked. Mako then crossed his arms and said "I said it's all pointless. I'm pretty sure that we're gonna be able to pass these exams without much problem. Well I know I won't and I'm pretty sure Yugito will get far but not these two idiots." He said pointing to Omoi and Kamui who were giving Mako heated glares. Mako saw their reactions and just smirked.

"I'll admit they're both adequate but nowhere near my level of skill. And no offence lord Hokage but don't be surprised when I start wiping the floor with your leaf ninja." He turned around and made his way to the door, but not before giving a wink to Yugito who slightly gagged. "I'm gonna go take a walk." Mako left the office leaving a slightly stunned Hiruzen, his fuming teammates and a nonchalant Darui.

"I apologize, lord Hokage about Mako." Darui sighed and started to rub his head. "The kid is just so arrogant and such a major drab."

Hiruzen himself sighed and said "There's no need to get worked up over it. There's also a gennin in the leaf that has a bit of a similar attitude to Mako. He on the other hand keeps to himself so he's not as, uh…blunt."

Darui turned to his remaining team and said "Go find Mako and make sure that he doesn't cause any trouble while we're here." They all nodded and left leaving Darui and the Hokage alone.

"You know a good portion of the villagers are wary of you and other Cloud ninja for the incident the happened years ago. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Hiruzen said with utmost seriousness in his voice. Darui narrowed his eyes slightly, at Hiruzen's words.

"Yes I do the failed attempt of trying to steal the Byakugan."

"Yes." Hiruzen said nodding. "That day had brought great loss to our village and I'm sure that it had done the same for yours. Since that day none of your ninja has ever stepped foot in our village, until now. Let me make myself clear, we may now once again be on peaceful terms with one another but if the Raikage betrays the Leaf's trust like that again there is going to be hell to pay. Do you understand Darui?"

Darui inwardly gulped at the murderous gaze the Hokage was giving him. It was taking a bit of his willpower to not look away but he still managed to nod yes. "I'll make sure to tell lord Raikage." Darui said slightly uneasily.

"Good so there shouldn't be any problems then. Go to the main office and they'll direct you to the room where your gennin can get their entry pass' to enter the exams. I'm sure they'll come back very soon." Hiruzen said. Darui nodded and took his leave. Hiruzen folded his hands and thought about the red haired gennin.

'_That boy Mako, there's something familiar about him but I don't know why. I may have just met the boy but there are a few key things that I picked about him that I have seen before. But he couldn't be one, could he?'_

**Leaf Village**

"Damn it I'm really getting tired of that stupid jerk. He thinks he's so good that he doesn't even need a team." Karui said. Her Omoi and Yugito were wandering around the village trying to find Mako. (Even though they didn't really want to.) He has always been a loose cannon and did things his way. To make it worse he was a really curious person with a bad temper, so he practically always gets in trouble when he messes with something he's not suppose to.

"We may not like the guy but we need to find him before he does something idiotic and gets in trouble which would probably in turn get us in trouble." Omoi said to Karui.

"I say why not let that dumbass get himself in trouble? It would give us more of a reason to kick his ass later on for it." Karui huffed.

While these two have been talking a little bit behind them Yugito was having a conversation of her own.

"**You know sometimes I just don't understand you. Why do keep letting Mako harass you like that?"**

'_I tried to make him cut it out on multiple occasions even when I threaten to beat him. When I _do _beat him he just keeps saying that he was taking it easy on me_, _or that he let me win. Trust me I'm just as tired of this as you are, Matatabi.'_

"**I don't understand why you won't use any of my chakra to knock some sense into that little pissant. Or better yet let me have some fun with him. He wants to see power; I'll give him a preview."**

Yugito giggled a little at her inner demon. _'Now now Matatabi you know we can't scare him like that. Even though he really tempts me to do so sometimes, it would be incredibly unnecessary. But don't worry one of these days someone's going to put him in his place.'_

"**(Sigh) I hope your right kitten." **

"Hey Yugito you've been really quiet for a while now." Darui said making Yugito look up at him slightly confused. "Oh sorry about that I was just having a conversation with you-know-who." Yugito whispers the last part of her sentence. Even though the Leaf Village didn't seem to have as many that's frequently seen like Cloud you never know who could have been lurking in the shadows. Yugito felt it was better to be safe than sorry.

Karui shakes her head and says, "I still can't believe that lord Raikage is actually doing this. I never would have thought that he of all people would actually allow someone like you Yugito to go to a foreign village without him keeping tabs on you. I never thought I would see the day."

Darui scratches his head a looks up while saying, "Well he did send Darui to be our Sensei and supervisor, since he's lord Raikage's right hand man. He must have a lot of trust in Darui-sensei for him to do that."

Yugito nodded her head at Omoi's response. "I also think that it's because I'm really proficient at controlling _her_ chakra as well."

"Well that is your biggest trump card. I hate how Mako thinks that he's the strongest out of all of us _just_ because he has special lightning abilities like Darui sensei. If only he knew what you could do, Yugito." Karui said playfully elbowing Yugito's arm.

Yugito smiled and had a sweat drop run down her face. "I'm actually a little worried about that. I still don't think it's a good idea telling him about my condition."

The Cloud trio walked for a few more minutes and rounded a few corners, still trying to find their missing teammate. They felt as if this method of travel was getting them no where and were ready to speed up the process, by running and jumping all over the village. They got ready to do so until they all heard shouting coming from another corner. They sprinted towards the noise and found Mako who seemed to be yelling with a blonde spiky haired blue eyed boy, with awkward clothing, three whisker marks on both his cheeks and some sort of pitch fork weapon on his back.

Basically, he was the weirdest looking guy that they have ever seen. He and Mako also seemed to be in a sense literally locking horns with each other.

On Naruto's part he hadn't the slightest idea on what had happened. One minute he was booking to the library and the next he's crashing into someone and falling down. Naruto looked down and saw the person he crashed into was a kid that looked to be around his age. He had clothing and armor that Naruto hadn't seen before. Naruto saw his headband on realized that he was a Cloud ninja. The boy had two swords on his back and seemed to favor the color red a lot, which complemented his hair and eyes. Naruto had gotten up and said "Oh sorry there man. I guess I should have paid more attention to where I was going. Are you okay?"

Mako looked at Naruto and glared at him, making Naruto raise an eyebrow. He stood up from the ground and wiped some dust off of him. When Naruto saw the boy stand at his full height he saw that he was about and inch, maybe inch and a half taller than him. He continued to glare at Naruto which instantly set him off.

"Hey what's with the stink face? You got a problem or something!?" Naruto yelled.

"You dumbass, why don't you watch where you're going next time?!" He yelled back making Naruto even more pissed, than he already was.

"Look I said that I was sorry! You didn't have to go and get a damn attitude about it, you stupid jerk! Matter of fact who the hell are you anyway?!" Naruto yelled.

Mako narrowed his eyes and stared down Naruto. "Look you little piece of leaf trash, I don't see the point in giving you my name. I can tell just by looking at you that you're at the bottom of the food chain, hell maybe even lower than that. I on the other hand am someone who's actually recognized and respected. To give my name to a peasant like you would be too good of a privilege."

Naruto growled while his eye's momentarily flashed red before going back to normal. He looked down at the ground with his eyes shadowed by his headband.

"**This little twerp is really starting to bug me. Kit do me a favor and put him in his place."** Kyuubi said to Naruto who agreed whole heartedly. _'Will do, Kyu.'_

"It's Naruto." He muttered lowly but still loud enough to hear. The red haired boy rose and eyebrow at him.

"What?"

Naruto snapped his head up and pointed a thumb at himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Unpredictable ninja and Prime Conduit of the Hidden Leaf Village! So what if I'm not a prodigy and who cares if I'm a dead last! I'm still going to become greater than all the Hokage combined! In fact I'll become stronger than every single Kage that's out there, and I can only do that by getting stronger and beating down jerks like you! Underestimate me and I swear it's gonna come back and bite you in the ass! I'm gonna knock your smug ass right of your damn pedestal."

Naruto declared with the fierce determination that he's famous for. Mako's eye's widened in shock at Naruto's speech. Never had anyone once stood up to him like that either from respect or fear of getting attacked by him. Now this kid, this nobody, this…Naruto hadn't just stood up to him but even went so far as to threaten him. He's never felt so angry and so humiliated in his life. Mako growled and stepped up to Naruo until they were a few inches apart, showing the obvious size difference. Naruto still didn't back down even with the angry look Mako was giving him. On the inside Naruto felt happy that he was able to tick this guy off like that.

"Listen and listen well you little piece of shit. Nobody _ever_ talks to me like that and gets away with it, unless they feel like writhing in complete agony. You want to know who I am so badly, fine I'll tell you. My name is Mako and I'm the Crimson Lightning Ninja of the Hidden Cloud Village. I'm the pride of the village, a prodigy above prodigies. Even the great Lord Raikage is impressed by my talent. And just so you know I'm gonna become the next Raikage. A worthless deadbeat like you could never hope to understand the awesome power that I have. Especially a power as radical as lightning."

'Did this little bitch really just say that? Oh he's gonna be in for one hell of a surprise later on.' Cole said also observing the confrontation between the two.

Naruto's eyebrow was twitching beyond measure. He didn't know how much more of this idiot he could stand. It's obvious that he is incredibly prideful, a bit too much for Naruto's liking. But Naruto never would have thought that someone other than Sasuke could get under his skin the way Mako did. But the thing is he's even WORSE than Sasuke. Naruto would even go so far to say that Mako makes Sasuke look like a caring, considerate person. Naruto took a step closer and growled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Mako stepped forward to.

"OH YEAH?" Naruto another took a step.

"YEAH!" Mako stepped up again.

"WHY DON'T YOU PROVE IT?!"

"MAYBE I WILL!"

Both of their foreheads were touching each other as they tried to push the other back, with head strength alone but neither moved an inch. Naruto's already cerulean blue eyes were glowing a slight radiant blue making Mako's eyes open slightly before narrowing them. Lightning started to jump around Mako which really _was_ crimson in color. Naruto was a bit surprised by the color of the lightning but figured that's why Mako called himself the Crimson Lighting Ninja.

'_Well two can play it that game.'_ Naruto thought as blue lightning started to jump around him frequently just like Mako's red lightning. Mako's eye's held their glare but on the inside he shocked that this little brat also had lightning natured chakra and was manipulating it on the same skill level he was.

_Just who the hell is this guy? He's not some normal punk.'_

"Well what do you know; it looks like someone had finally made you snap." They both looked to the side at the new voice. Well new for Naruto at least. He saw three more ninja who had on similar clothing to Mako and they had Cloud headbands. He figured that they were his teammates but wondered why there were four instead of the usual three.

"Hm what the hell do you guys want?" Mako said with disdain clear in his voice. Karui put her hands on her hips and said, "Well what does it look like you dumbass, we were sent by Darui-sensei to find you. What did he tell you about starting trouble, especially with foreign ninja?"

Mako just put his hands in his pockets and looked at Naruto who glared back. "It was this idiot's fault. I was just having a nice walk until he ran right into me."

Naruto had stomped his foot on the ground creating a few spider cracks in the concrete surprising the three other cloud ninja, with his strength. "Look, _bitch_ I already told you it was an accident. When are you gonna get your head out your ass and actually decide to listen to me for a sec."

Mako instantly got mad at Naruto of course, and they both butted heads once again surging their respectful lightning around their bodies. Omoi, Karui and Yugito had never once seen Mako get s this angry with someone before. Hell it was the first time they had ever seen him angry. When ever he was insulted by Karui or someone else he always played it cool and either threw back a better insult or had to beat them into the ground so they can learn their place. This blonde kid actually got him so mad it looks as if he's tempted to use is red lightning. Not only that but it seems that this kid has a lightning affinity as well, which is rare in a village like Hidden Leaf.

Mako and Naruto both stepped back a few feet and stared each other down for a few moments. Mako broke the staring contest as he turned around and started to walk back to the Hokage tower. His team followed after him leaving Naruto standing there by himself.

"Hey where the hell do you think your going?" Naruto said to the retreating Mako. He answered without looking back. "I'm going to go see our sensei…and I'm getting away from you, deadbeat."

Naruto growled and started to stomp way himself unable to stop thinking about the redheaded jerk that he just encountered.

"**Naruto."** Kyuubi called to his container.

'_Hey there Kyu, look I really need something to ease my mind of the asshole. Who does he think he is? I could really do for something good, right now.'_

Kyuubi sweat dropped and said **"Uh huh, something good. Well maybe I shouldn't have contacted you; it's something that you probably don't want to hear."**

Naruto grew curious and said, _'Come on Kyuubi I can take any kind of info you can throw at me. Just spit it out already.'_

Kyuubi was silent for a few seconds until he gave a reluctant sigh.

"**Alright then…you know about that blonde girl that was with the other cloud gennin."**

'_Yeah what about her.'_

"**Well while I was observing those three I picked up something about her chakra. It turns out…well…"**

'_What, it turns out what?' _Naruto said to the fox anxiously and curiously.

"**It turns out she's a jinchuuriki as well. Her beast is the Nibi, the Two Tailed Demon Cat."**

'…'

'_Oh really, well…okay then.'_ Naruto said surprisingly calm. Kyuubi had to take a double and had to make sure that he wasn't hearing things. Naruto didn't sound scared or surprised at all, while making his way to the forest outside of the village.

'_**Hm I'm surprised that the kit is taking this news alright. I thought that he would have been upset over having to probably go up against another jinchuuriki.'**_ Kyuubi thought. When Naruto felt that he was deep enough in the forest and a good distance away from the village he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"OH COME ON! WHY DO THE GODS HATE ME SO MUCH! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS! SOMEBODY PLEASE GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!" Naruto screamed so loud that even though he was about one to two miles out of the village he still managed to break some glass and shatter many villagers' eardrums.

Kyuubi meanwhile was laughing his ass off inside of the seal along with Cole who heard the conversation but mostly the scream.

"**I should have known! I knew that my judgment on the kit wasn't going stale."**

Cole was able to recover from his laugh session and said 'Sorry Naruto but it seems that God just loves to bite you in the ass. You really got your work cut out for you don't 'cha?'

Naruto could only sigh and trudge back to the village with anime tears streaming down his face intent on creating two new rivers for the village.

* * *

><p>Alright I finally was able to bust this fucking chapter out of the woodworks and I got to say that I'm impressed with myself. On the other hand I'm a bit sorry, not a lot but a BIT sorry to say that this is going to be the last chapter of this story for a while. Okay I don't know how long until I update again but it's probably not gonna be for another 2 maybe 3 months. The thing is I'm neglecting the FUCK out of my other story and I need to bust out these two story ideas that I've been thinking about for months as well. I mean if I can at least post 1 or 2 chapters for "The Second Chosen" I'm pretty sure that I'll feel fulfilled enough to start on my other two stories. Eagar to know what they're both gonna be about?<p>

Well I guess I can at least tell you all the categories, there both

* * *

><p><strong>…BZZT: BZZzzzzzzz: (SIGHNING OFF: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KINDNESS AND SUPPPORT AND DOUBLE D WILL CONTACT HIS FANS ON A DIFFERENT TIME SCALE.)<strong>


	12. The Passing Days

Yes my subjects it has been a while since you last heard from me hasn't it? And it _has_ been about more than a few months since I last brought life to this story. I was actually going to post this three months ago but I couldn't. Not because I was lazy or I had something else to do. I mean in the first 15 minutes I had 3,000 words already written up but then my computer started acting up and it had to get formatted _again_.

I was so upset I was like 'Fuck it, I'm gonna work on Worlds Apart some more. Don't feel like re-writing this shit.' So that's what I did. And you all know how long it takes me to write a chapter that's about 18,000 words long right, about a week in a half to two weeks. So that's basically a whole month right there, if you include the procrastination and figuring out what to put next. Then there's wondering what story I am going to work on. So that's two months from my perspective.

Hell I was actually suggesting to write the 4th chapter for 'Worlds Apart' (Please go read it. It's my first triple crossover _EVER_ and I'm trying really hard on it. Go tell your friends to read it to. It's NarutoXDigimonXDBZ related.) when I decided, 'You know it's been forever since I updated this story. People must think that I had put it up on hiatus or something like that.' Technically no I didn't, at least I wasn't trying to. I was working on my third story but sorry for the massive delay. I'm going to get back on this like I used to and I don't mean like another five month wait or something like that I mean like the usual ½ to 1 month wait. 2 months minimum at best. Especially since I just got my brand new _Ienovo Laptop, _which kicks an indescribable amount of ass.

Q&A time once again my subjects.

First and foremost…**MAKO IS NOT A FUCKING CONDUIT!** I cannot stress this enough. I'm pretty sure that I told everybody sometime ago that Naruto was the _only _Conduit. I meant what I said and I'm not going to change it. I understand how you all came to that conclusion but Mako just has red lightning chakra, like how Darui had black lightning. I specifically made it so that he was like the outer physical manifestation of Naruto's_ infamous _side, hence why he's such a jerk. Because of this he's going to be Naruto's secondary (sometimes main) rival, next to Sasuke.

And just like Sasuke, Naruto and Mako are going to have incredibly epic fights with one of the most epic fights taking place during the third stage of the Chuunin Exams. Look forward to it. Though their still going to encounter each other after that as well.

**Spaceman: **No he won't. That would just make Naruto practically invincible and we can't have that. The protagonist needs to get his ass kicked from time to time. The Amp is enough.

**Have a Little Feith: **I don't know, I mean I haven't really thought about doing an 'Omake' before, though I did have a funny one in mind that I thought about doing. If I do get around to doing it I'll let you know. We'll see what happens later on.

**Jebest4781: **No Naruto's not going to get another Ray Core, two is enough. He's already getting Ice Powers, can use a bit of Kurama's chakra and knows 5 more extra jutsu that in cannon. There's 7 Cores remember and he has to travel around the Elemental Nations to find them. I don't know if I'll have him go to the Land of Snow for a Core but it's a possibility. Also I don't fuckin believe in harems so Naruto's only going to get one girl and I'm trying for it to be an OC. If I can't do that then I'll try Hinata and if I can't do that then there will be no pairings.

**Gir240**: I already told you through a PM about the second question right? Pretty sure that I did.

**I Quit. 2.0:** Yes, Naruto's going to have his own custom Kekkei Genkai (Touta) He won't have Storm because from what's been seen so far Naruto has no kind of Water element and Magnet's not even his style of fighting. It's going to be something custom made that won't be seen until the Shippuden Arc.

**T-Biggz: **Naruto's going to get Cole's powers and powers that Cole didn't get, though it will be a while before he gets all of them. And by while I mean Shippuden while, and yes Naruto and Hinata are going to talk about the way that she feels about him. That kind of has to happen for this story to progress in the right way.

**Naruto's Current Abilities.**

Conduit Powers:

**Karmic Rank: Guardian**

**The 'Amp': **A dual pronged metal rod that once charged with lightning has the ends extended and becomes indestructible. Good for a close combat melee fight.

**Alpha Bolt: **A single shot of lightning.

**Pincer Bolt: **Three simultaneous homing shots of lightning that moves twice as fast as a regular bolt but can't shoot rapid fire.

**Alpha Blast: **A wide close range burst of electricity that can blast away anything.

**Gravitation Blast: **A wide close range burst that can send enemies hovering in the air for a few seconds.

**Alpha Grenade: **A small ball of lightning that will explode a second after it is thrown.

**Sticky Grenade: **A small ball of lightning that can stick to any surface and will then explode.

**Alpha Rocket: **A large blast of lightning that while slow will cause massive damage. 5X more powerful than that of a Grenade.

**Gigawatt Blades:** The user creates two lightning blades of high temperature, power and energy around their arms that starts from the elbows and ends at the hands. The blades can extend to 2 feet long in length and can slice through practically anything; also good for a close combat fight.

**Radar Pulse: **The user sends out a neuro-electric mental pulse of energy that can detect electricity signals, allies or enemies 360 degrees in diameter. Allies flash blue while enemies flash red.

**Kinetic Pulse: **The user surrounds themselves in a ring of lightning and whatever object is within range will be lifted into the air, only to be dropped or thrown afterwards. If one were to work on this ability they would be able to lift objects from a distance.

**Thunder Drop: **The user jumps from a high altitude and shrouds themselves in lightning. When making contact with the ground the lightning disperses and sends out a shockwave, the higher the drop the bigger the impact.

**Pulse Heal: **The user channels lightning to their hands and places them upon another person instantly healing their injuries whether they be internal or external.

**Bio Leech: **The user places their hands upon a person and drains the electricity from their body killing them, but the user's completely healed and is back at full power instantly.

**Bio Leech Overload: **Once the Bio Leech has been initiated the user gains infinite lightning for 20 seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Current<strong> Abilities.

Jutsu/Chakra abilities:

**Ninja Rank: Genin**

**Substitution Jutsu: **The user before getting injured instantly switches with an object lying nearby and with an added transformation jutsu makes the object look like the person using it.

**Transformation Jutsu: **The user creates a mental image in their mind and coating themselvesin their chakra transforms to look like what they imagined, though it's only an illusion…except for Naruto that is. (He doesn't know about this yet but he'll learn about it in time. When he does...God have mercy on everyone else.)

**Replacement Jutsu: **The user instantly switches places with any nearby object. (Not to be confused with the Substitution.)

**Shadow Clone Jutsu: **The user creates solid copies of themselves that's good for ambushing an opponent or can be used to gather intelligence, for whatever the clone learns once dispelled the original will also learn. This does not apply to muscle memory.

**Fire Style: Burning Ash: **The user releases a thick cloud of black smoke which is really a massive ton of gun powder. It can be ignited by itself or have the effects amplified by fire.

**Fire Style: Phyro Darts: **A fire jutsu that releases small bursts of flame that can cover a widespread area, though it's not very powerful.

**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu: **Like the Phyro Darts multiple flame bursts are released and even though they are bigger and stronger the width of range is a lot more narrowed.

**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu: **The most commonly known used fire style jutsu. A large ball of fire is released that grows powerful the stronger and more precise the user's chakra is.

**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb: **A massive burst of flames is released that easily dwarfs the fireball in size and power. The jutsu takes the form of a dragons head with yellow eyes which explodes upon contact.

Okay then it's time to start the show.

* * *

><p>The Passing Days<p>

The next day Naruto sighed while he was walking through the village. He wasn't really headed in a specific direction this time but was just wandering around. If someone asked how he was feeling he would probably be as bold to say something like, 'I feel like Sasuke's emo ass, that's how I feel right now.' You couldn't blame him though; he really had a lot of stuff going on around him at once. What with Sasuke getting on his nerves, then meeting a psycho jinchuuriki that he would probably have to fight, figuring out a way to gain new powers, that…ass Mako and then seeing _another_ jinchuuriki that he might have to fight.

Oh hell no, he called it a day right there. The rest of the day he managed to get to the library only to find out that it was closed for two weeks because the librarian is visiting a relative somewhere else in Fire Country. He didn't know what but he needed something to ease his headache. He rounded a corner and instantly Naruto's nose was assaulted with a variety of delicious smells. He closed his eyes and took a big whiff making him sigh in satisfaction. If this were a cartoon Naruto probably would have lifted off of his feet and hovered in the direction of where the aroma was probably coming from. Opening his eyes Naruto saw that his favorite ramen stand was right across the street, which must have been the source of the amazing aroma in the air.

"Nothing would do me better than a good old fashioned bowl of Ichiraku. I guess my stomach aches a lot more than my head does." Naruto rushed right over and pushed the blinds to the entrance away and took a seat. Not one to wait he leaned up a bit and called out to the back of the restaurant.

"Hello? Is anyone back there?"

"Hey is that who I think it is?" A female voice replied back. Naruto smiled as he knew exactly who that was. The woman walked around the corner with a notebook and gave a small smile to Naruto.

"Well well, it is, hey there Naruto." Ayame greeted in a happy tone.

"What's up Ayame, it's been a while hasn't it?" Naruto placed his elbows on the table and held his head in his hands.

Ayame walked up to the counter and rested her arms on it, leaning over a bit. "It sure has. We don't get to see you as much as before Naruto. Dad and I kinda miss you around here."

Naruto scratched his cheek gaining a red tint in his face. "Yeah, I know. It's just that I've been really busy training and everything. I just don't seem to have time to myself anymore." Ayame giggled a little at Naruto's bashfulness. She found it to be a little adorable when he acted like that. "Why have you been training so hard?"

Naruto smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "I'm going to enter the Chuunin Exams next week so I gotta train my extra hardest to make the cut." Ayame gave a small gasp and stood a little straighter. "The Chuunin Exams? Already? Wow Naruto that's incredible. It seemed like yesterday you were here with Iruka celebrating about finally becoming a ninja. It seems you're going to become Hokage a lot faster than you thought."

Naruto laughed and scratched his head. "Really, you think so? Well thank you for believing in me Ayame." Naruto stopped laughing and looked at the girl. "You know I just realized that your dad isn't even here. Where'd he go?"

"Oh, dad stepped out for a few hours to go run some errands. Don't worry though, I'll tell him that you stopped by." She stood up completely now had held her notebook in her left hand with a pen in the right. "So what can I get for you today Naruto?" Have gave a big smile and declared, "I want ten bowls of the best BBQ Pork ramen that you can give me. I haven't had ramen in who knows how long and it's killing me."

It was Ayame's turns to laugh. "Really? You can't remember the last time you had Ramen? Hahaha, someone must have you on a tight leash huh?" She giggled some more before walking back into the kitchen to do what she does best. Watching her walk away Naruto could only think about what she said.

'_Oh she has no idea. Because of these intense workout sessions Kyu's not letting me eat any kind of ramen whatsoever. All because of our stupid training regimen.'_

"**Ungrateful brat, this 'stupid training regimen' is what's going to keep you **_**alive**_** once the Chuunin Exams begin. You have no idea how much work McGrath and I are putting into training you to make sure that you can handle yourself."**

'_Do you even hear what you're saying!? You say that you want to keep me alive but lately it seems like you've been trying to pulverize me! Have you ever mauled yourself before, because it HURTS!?'_

"**Oh hush up you big baby, now you're starting to sound like McGrath. Besides I haven't tried to maul you…keep you on your toes, yes, but not maul."**

'_It's still dumb…AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU FORBID ME FROM EATING RAMEN!? I HATE EATING VEGETABLES! YOUR WORSE THAN SENSEI!'_

"**That salty junk that you call food is bad for you kit. If you kept eating it the way that you have before you would have gained too much unnecessary fat and your body would have shut down on you. Once again what I'm doing is keeping you alive."**

'_Couldn't you just burn the fat away or something like that? Wouldn't that be easier than just banning it from me completely?'_

"**I **_**could**_** burn it away…you know if you wanted me to light your insides on fire, which I'm sure you probably don't want. And I didn't ban ramen from you completely. You're eating it now aren't you?"**

Naruto couldn't think of a response to argue back with. _'Well…yeah, I guess.' _Naruto could feel Kyuubi giving one of his evil vulpine smiles. **"Good, now you better enjoy it while you can because until these exams are over a single noodles better not touch those lips, or I'll up your training again."**

Naruto banged his head on the table hard making Ayame stop working briefly and glance at him. Naruto looked up now sporting a red bruise on his forehead but waved at Ayame. She giggled at Naruto's antics before going back to work.

'_Damn it Kyuu that's not fair! Who knows how long that's gonna take! If that's how it is then I guess I'm just gonna have to take that extra training then. I can't go for more than a week without ramen anymore. To hell with your rules!'_

Kyuubi only chuckled darkly making Naruto shiver in fear and uncertainty. **"OK then kit, if that's what you wish. I'll prepare for our second regimen of training tonight, but don't say that I didn't warn you."**

His chuckling echoed and faded deeper into Naruto's mind until he couldn't hear it anymore but that didn't help make Naruto feel comfortable in the slightest. "Great, now what the heck did I get myself into this time? Something tells me that I should have just listened to him, but this new training can't be that hard…right?" Naruto just kept mumbling to himself but somewhere in his mind…

(He could hear Kyuubi laughing again.)

Anyway somewhere in his mind, besides that crazy fox, told him that he should have just listened to Kyuubi without question, but his rebellious nature didn't allow that. Now he was probably going to pay the price for it. But Naruto's always been one to take a challenge no matter how tough it is, so he decided to deal with it when it happens.

Naruto heard the flaps to the restaurant open breaking him from his thoughts and he turned his head to see who it was and found the _last_ person he would expect to see at Ichiraku. "Oh, uh…hey there Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sakura gave a tiny but slightly dull smile at Naruto. "Oh, hi Naruto, I was just stopping by to get some lunch.

Naruto's eyes showed confusion. "But…I though t that you said you didn't eat ramen. Why the…you know?" He trailed off with his gaze shifting around the whole restaurant in emphasis.

Sakura took a seat and said,"Well you just keep talking so highly of this place and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." She looked at the menu in front of her while Naruto kept staring at her. This seemed kind of strange to him to be honest and a little bit awkward. A few months ago he would have killed for this moment to happen, him and Sakura alone together. He probably would have been excited enough to call this an 'official-unofficial' date. But once Kyuubi and Cole had beaten some sense into his head he realized that she didn't like him at all. At least not in the way that liked her. She was annoyed by him, made fun of him and always beaten him. Sure all of the other girls did that too but he only liked Sakura and he hoped that if they spent _a little_ bit of time together then she could see that he wasn't such a bad guy. He wanted her to be different, but hey reality's a bitch.

Now he doesn't want to try and start a relationship with her anymore, not like she was going to give him the time of day anyway. He now treats her like anyone else that went to the academy with him. Just some girl that he was paired up to a team with but he still treats her a little better than Sasuke. She is supposed to be one of the smart ones but she joined all of those other girls in the stupid bandwagon of chasing after a brooding guy who treats her like how she treats Naruto, except without the violence. Never gives her the time of day and will never return her feelings but unlike Naruto she's still living in her magical never-land fantasy that it's only inevitable until their together. Trying to tell her that it wouldn't work out between the two of them is a mistake unless you want your eardrums busted and beating the information into her was tempting but still not the right way to go at it.

It seemed the only way for her to understand was for Sasuke to tell her himself to stop chasing after him and maybe then she would get the message.

Ayame came out from the kitchen with two trays in her hands, expertly balancing five bowls of ramen in each. Thanks to Naruto she's gotten plenty of practice. She set the trays down and laid out the bowls in two groups in front of Naruto.

"Enjoy Naruto, I put my blood and sweat into making those just for you." Naruto's mouth watered at the glorious bowls of heavenly essence in front of him. He grabbed his chopsticks and put his hands together in thanks. "Thank you for the food Ayame!" He yelled in happiness.

Directing her gaze from Naruto who was already destroying his first bowl of BBQ Pork ramen she saw Sakura who was looking at Naruto with a mix of disgust and curiosity. _'It can't be that good can it?'_ She thought before she caught Ayame looking at her.

"Well hello there; you must be this Sakura girl that I've heard about. You know if the pink hair is any indication." Sakura's eyes widened. "You've heard of me before?" Ayame nodded her head. "Yup, Naruto used to talk about a lot when he was going to the academy. It's nice to finally meet you."

Sakura gave another look to the ramen craving blonde again never realizing that he talked so much about her. Sure he was always an annoying kid that got on everyone's nerves but out of everyone he always did try to talk and be nice to her. She always drew the line when he kept trying to request dates from her which she then preceded to beat her answer into him.

"So anyway what would you like to order then?" Ayame asked, notebook at the ready. Transferring her gaze to the 'now' head chef she took a quick glance at her menu before picking her choice. "Umm…I think that I'll go with the Vegetable Miso Bowl please."

Quickly scribbling the order down on her notebook she nodded and said, "Alright, I'll have it ready in a few minutes," before walking back into the kitchen. With nothing else to occupy her besides the sounds of a hungry Naruto she gave a small sigh while leaning on the counter and rested here head in her hands. Naruto glanced over at her discretely as he ate still curious about why she was here. He didn't at all believe that she came here to get some food so it obviously was something else. The longer he looked the more he could see a saddened glint in her eyes.

Normally he didn't want to get himself involved in any kind of drama, especially if it involved Sakura but he was also a bit curious as to what had made her feel so down. Besides he couldn't enjoy his meal with Sakura's gloomy mood hanging all over the place.

"Hey Sakura, is something bothering you?" Sakura shifted her eyes at Naruto before going back to looking at nothing. "Well…I-I mean…It's just…" She just couldn't find the words so Naruto spoke again. "C'mon Sakura you can tell me. What's going on?"

With a reluctant sigh Sakura turned back to Naruto. "It's just that I talked with Sasuke yesterday and it just had me thinking a lot, is all." Now Naruto was a little bit interested, wondering what Sasuke could have said to her that got her to be like this. "Well what'd he tell you?"

Sakura fidgeted in her seat a bit. "He…he told me that I was just a joke…a waste of space." Naruto was surprised to hear that. He knew that Sasuke didn't like Sakura but that was the first time that he had openly insulted her ever. Or at least as far as he knew. "But to be completely honest…he's right. I really am just dead weight." Sakura mopped, her eyes starting to water a little bit.

This was making Naruto really uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do or say to get her to stop acting that way and it didn't sit well in his gut that Sakura was having a breakdown and he just sat there watching her. He figured he had to try something. "Hey look Sakura don't listen to a thing Sasuke says. He's just being a bastard like he always is. You might not have many special skills but that doesn't mean…"

"Yes it does!" She said forcefully, shutting Naruto up. "Sasuke was right. Out of all the missions that we've been on and the fights we've been in I've just been standing around while you and Sasuke did all of the heavy lifting. You were both willing to take on Zabuza and you both were able to match Haku in fight by yourselves. I wouldn't have lasted five seconds against him."

Naruto slightly balled his hand into a fist. "Sasuke and I are just more prepared for battles, and we've both been in life and death situations before. Just because you have more brain instead of brawn that doesn't mean you're useless."

Sakura looked at Naruto and said in a small voice. "You don't believe that Naruto. You know that I'm the weak link in the team. You even said so yourself before, remember. Unlike the two of you I don't know any other jutsu besides the academy ones and I have no special techniques. I don't know how to do anything."

Naruto winced at that. It was true. He _did_ say that she was useless and making the fact the he tried to tell her otherwise seemed really pointless now. Some part of him actually wishes that he hadn't said that before which would probably make it his fault in the first place, even if he did hurt her feelings he was speaking the truth and got tired of her down-talking him. If Sakura trained her body and jutsu just as much as her mind then she wouldn't be in the position that she's in right now.

"Look Sakura…I know that what I said back then was pretty harsh but it was still kinda true. The only reason you don't know how to do anything else was because you never trained much or tried to learn any techniques." Naruto said taking a few more slurps of his ramen. This time Sakura gained a surprised look before Ayame came back with her bowl. "Here we go. One Vegetable Miso ready to go." She sat the bowl in front of Sakura who gave a small 'thank you' and took out some chop sticks. Ayame went back to the kitchen but Sakura didn't take a bite of her food for she was still processing what Naruto just said.

"So you're saying that I need to train a bit more?" Naruto stopped eating again and slightly turned his head in her direction. "Not a _bit_ more, a _lot _more. Me and Sasuke train ourselves into the ground everyday always trying to improve our skills. We know that there are people out there that are stronger than us and we need to be as strong as we can be to protect ourselves and defeat those people. I'm pretty sure that Sasuke is training his hardest for the Chuunin Exams next week and so am I." Naruto set his 9th empty bowl aside and picked up his last one.

"If you want to get stronger than you should go find Kakashi-sensei and have him train you up some more. You can also ask me and I guess Sasuke to help you too, you should also learn more chakra control exercise's so that your reserves can get bigger. If you don't want to be called deadweight anymore then find the drive to get stronger." Sakura contemplated what the blonde said and figured that he was right. She always just sat back and watched while her teammates did all of the heavy lifting, and even though she's a ninja she would need to have Naruto and Sasuke protect her instead of just watching her back while she watched theirs, like it was supposed to be.

At the beginning she wasn't even serious about being a ninja anyway and the only reason she did, like any other girl from their age group was so that she could be closer to Sasuke. She wanted to be closer to him and try to impress him with how smart she was and how pretty she looked but she now realizes that was just being completely foolish. How many ninja have sacrificed so much and gained back so little yet they were some of the most respected people of their time? For her to become a ninja just to use it as an excuse to be near some boy was practically insulting. Sasuke never cared about how smart or pretty she was. As far as she knew he respected people with strength and only cared about getting stronger himself.

Looking back at it Naruto and Sasuke both had drive's to become ninja and gain strength. Naruto wants to become the Hokage and Sasuke wants to defeat a certain person, whoever that may be. Their goals so great and difficult that, as Naruto said, they both train into the ground.

Sakura clenched her fists and gained a new look in her eyes. _'I swear that I won't be useless anymore. It's time that I started carrying my own weight.'_ She smiled as her negative mood was completely gone. "Thank you Naruto, I needed that." He nodded, "No problem Sakura. Now start eating before your ramen gets cold."

Slightly forgetting that she had food in front of her she only gave a meek nod while picking up her chopsticks. Picking up a few noodles for a taste-test she slowly slurped them up, trying to be as 'lady-like' as possible. Her eyes immediately shot open as her mouth exploded with flavor. Naruto saw her reaction and gave a big toothy smile. "See, it's really good huh?"

Sakura nodded with her own smile. "You were right Naruto. Ramen is really good." She grabbed more noodles and ate them up faster than the previous ones but still slow enough so that she could preserve them and retain the flavor. They both just sat there afterwards eating, talking and sharing a few laughs with Ayame joining in.

Both Naruto and Sakura were in higher spirits than before from their own little breakdowns earlier in the day and waved good-bye going their separate ways, but not before Sakura declared, "Next week when you and Sasuke see me I'm going to be a new and improved kunoichi. Just watch me Naruto."

* * *

><p>*<strong>THUNK*…<strong>

***THUNK**THUNK*…**

***THUNK**THUNK**THUNK**THUNK* **

Multiple kunai were embedded in targets that were placed on multiple trees with some of the weapons having hit the bull's eye on some of the targets while others were marked at the middle of the center to the edge. The ones who has thrown the weapons was none other than Sasuke who has been training nonstop for 5 hours. He started training at 3pm and just kept on going. He was drop dead tired but continued to push himself as much as he could as fast as he could, with only one thing on his mind driving him.

'_Naruto.'_ Naruto, the bane of his existence. The one that shouldn't even be able to hold a candle to him in the slightest, just kept seeming to surpass him. _'Why?'_ He thought as he threw more shuriken at the targets. He didn't understand it at all. Ever since they became a team Naruto demonstrated techniques and abilities that were out of this world. Things that's he's never shown before.

'_How does he do it?'_ He thought while conjuring up his signature hand-signs and the tree completely ablaze in frustration. Why and how did he get so strong? Who taught him some of those fire techniques and most of all where did he acquire such a vast majority of lightning ninjutsu? Ever since Naruto first started to demonstrate those techniques Sasuke went through scroll after scroll about lightning jutsu and techniques. Like and other jutsu they required hand-signs but it was also said that was the hardest element to control. It would take a lot of focus to make sure the attacks don't explode in your face and even more too perfect even one lightning style jutsu.

'_So how come his is different? Out of all the times I've seen him do it there's never been even a single hand-sign. His lightning attacks instead of being radical is streamlined, incredibly controlled and can use it in a variety of different ways. I know for a fact that Naruto's chakra control isn't THAT good, even if he does know water walking. Then there's also that weapon of his."_

Sasuke sat down trying to catch his breath as he watched the fire burn away at the tree giving him a source of heat, seeing as it was a bit chilly outside. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and out his eyes.

'_Damn, what kind of training does he do? Is it the fact that he's training harder than me and if so, how? Or am I just not training hard enough?' _Sasuke gripped his face with his left hand. _'I can't believe that loser is getting under my skin like this. I need to get stronger faster, but the only way I can do that is to unlock my Sharingan, but I don't know how to do that.'_

Sasuke looked at his hands that were covered in cuts and burn marks and clenched them. "I don't care what it takes, I am going to get stronger." "Well it's good to see that you're taking your training seriously."

Sasuke didn't even look back as he knew the familiar and slightly playful voice that was behind him. "What do you want sensei?" Sasuke said uncaringly. Kakashi turned another page in his book and continued to read. "Just watching you train into the ground and talking to yourself, nothing special."

"Tch." Was Sasuke's reply, not even caring about his sensei's jab. From his place on the ground he brought one knee up to his chest and laid his arm over it. "So how'd you know I was out here anyway?" He asked offhandedly.

"Will it's kind of hard to miss a burning tree in the middle of our training ground. Though you probably shouldn't make a habit out of it. Wouldn't want to cause a forest fire and burn down everything here. They only give us one training area to use."

Kakashi closed his book and placed it in his pack. "But all kidding aside I think I know why you're training so hard." He analyzed Sasuke in a narrow gaze. "Does this have something to do with Naruto?" He saw the subtle shift of stiffness in Sasuke's body before he slightly lowered his head. Kakashi sighed and strolled over next to Sasuke and also watched the burning tree. "Sasuke I know that you strive to get as strong as possible, mainly so you can defeat that certain person that you talked about. But you're not going to get anywhere if you keep thinking in the mindset that you are right now. Naruto trains hard like you do, so it's safe to say that he's improved."

Sasuke stood up and faced Kakashi giving a glaring stare. "People don't just _improve_ over night. One minute he's a prank pulling loser who wears too much orange and couldn't even do a simple Clone Jutsu. Now he's throwing around Shadow Clones and brings these crazy lightning abilities from out of nowhere. How is it that he's getting stronger faster than I am?"

Not even Kakashi knew that Sasuke was this flustered up. He knew that he and Naruto have always been at each other's throats and strived to be better than the other but he didn't know that Sasuke would take being surpassed to sourly. Thinking back on it though Sasuke has been better at Naruto at…well, everything. Naruto was already surpassed by Sasuke in the beginning so he didn't get upset when he couldn't do something that Sasuke could easily perform. He instead kept on training his hardest so that he didn't fall too far behind the Uchiha and then eventually caught up.

But with Sasuke it's the complete opposite. He's been considered a ninja prodigy at a young age and just kept getting better. He still trained hard but tasks' usually became natural for him to perform, no matter how difficult it might seem for others at is age group. To Sasuke he didn't see Naruto as rival like how Naruto saw him. He was just a loud, obnoxious, happy, prank loving idiot that never knew how to take things seriously. His ninja skills were below average, and his test scores were lower than that. That's why he was nicknamed the 'Dead Last' by everybody else. Next thing anyone knows Naruto shows up and is an entirely different person.

A person that should already be at least a chuunin already. He's performing jutsu that even most chuunin or jounin wouldn't or more likely _can't_ do and can somehow perform seal-less lightning jutsu. But how could someone like Naruto change that drastically in one day? Was he just pretending to be an idiot so that he wouldn't draw attention? Was he secretly training with someone before they even formed team 7, and if so for how long?

'_Was I even better than him to begin with? Did he manage to play everyone for a fool and kept prying eyes away from himself? Am I even getting stronger at all?' _Sasuke kept plaguing his mind with these thoughts but he couldn't help it. The more he tried to make sense of this the more frustrated and agitated he became. When he tries to not think about it his mind will wander to when Naruto took on the 'Demon Bothers', Zabuza or Haku, while he couldn't do anything about it.

Sasuke jumped a little bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke I know that all of this is very confusing for you right now. I know that you must think that Naruto surpassed you but it's your own doubt clouding your belief about your own abilities. Naruto only got as far as he did now because he trains his hardest every day. And I probably shouldn't tell you this…but he also trains because he's always wanted to catch up to you Sasuke, you're his main goal to get stronger."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose in surprise. Was Kakashi telling him that he was the reason Naruto kept getting stronger? He wanted to catch up with him? That actually made Sasuke feel better. Without actually saying it Kakashi just told him that Naruto has always been behind him since the beginning, so that meant that just recently he was showing skills that he must have also just learned. But that didn't mean that he was behind anymore. Even though Sasuke hates to admit it he knew that Naruto had managed to catch up with him.

But the young Uchiha was going to make sure that all changed. "So the reason he's getting stronger is because he wants to catch up huh? Well then I have to make sure that he stays behind me as long as possible. Loser must be out of his mind if he thinks that I'm going to just let him pass me up."

Sasuke stood and fully turned to Kakashi with even more fire in his eyes than before. "Well you seem to be well rested enough. Since you're so serious about this I guess we can pull an all-nighter…if you can handle it that is."

"I can take anything you throw at me." Sasuke declared. Kakashi closed his book and put his right hand in his pocket. "Let's see if you can back those words up."

* * *

><p>Naruto was exhausted as he had gotten up from bed. There was no mistaking it now.<p>

The Nine-Tails was a heartless, sadistic, insane, and completely crazed up bastard.

Naruto cursed himself multiple times while he was in his mindscape. He let his stubbornness get the best of him and he had to pay the price…dearly. The training wasn't even training, for he had experienced first-hand the 'Triple C'. training regimen. Or as Kyuubi had dubbed it…

'_The Crash Cole Course.'_

Naruto shuddered at the name and now had so much respect for his scruffy ancestor for being able to put up with the fox. Cole was right…Kyuubi was a monster. To help him work on his stealth Naruto had to hide somewhere in the forest while Kyuubi hunted him down. Thing was he couldn't change positions at any given moment. He had to completely mask his scent while also having to find a hiding spot that wasn't too obvious. Super difficult when the one that's hunting you is a fox demon and has a mega sense of smell and direction. And if he was found out or was caught trying to run to a new location Kyuubi would go to his full size and try to crush him which would then transform into evasive training.

For chakra control training Naruto was supposed to walk on water while having two heavy rocks stick to his arms, two to his legs and also with a single leaf on the forehead. He couldn't drop any of the items and he couldn't fall into the water. If he did…which to him is the worse by far…Kyuubi and Cole would throw him back into that terrible winter apocalypse and work on more evasive training, by throwing fire, lightning or ice attacks at him. This is all in the blizzard where he can barely see and Cole told him to not use Radar Pulse and he would be able to sense if Naruto used it.

But it was _completely_ fair for the older lightning douche to use it so he could find him.

It ended with Naruto going up to Kyuubi, getting on his knees and bowing his upper body like a worshiper to the fox and begged him to stop the torture and promised to listen to him without question from now on. Seeing how unnecessary pitiful and ridiculous the boy was being he allowed this and was greeted by a big hug from Naruto who kept chanting 'Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!' multiple times. Kyuubi's eyes widened in slight recognition and gave a tiny smile at the action but it went unnoticed by the boy. To save face he pushed him off and told him to take a break for the day.

Naruto would make sure that he got the chance to enjoy himself as much as he could today. As he stood up he grabbed his head immediately feeling a bit woozy. Like his head was being constricted. "Geez Kyuubi's torture must have messed with me more than I thought, I got a massive headache."

Shaking it off as much as he could he walked to the bathroom to do his usual and freshen up a little, he flipped the light switch…and no light? His eyes opened up as he kept flicking the switch on and off but no matter how much he tried to light would come on.

"Oh come on…what's up with this stupid thing?" Charging his hand up he passed a small current through the circuit that connected the light-switch to the bulb. As he hoped the light turned right on…for about a few seconds. Afterward it cut right off again making Naruto groan.

"Guess I gotta change the bulb. Meh that can wait later, I guess." Using the sun as his light source Naruto got prepared slightly in the dark but didn't really care about it that much. Grabbing his usual 'Infamous 2' clothes he went to the refrigerator to grab something for breakfast. Thing was…

"Why the hell isn't the fridge on?" Yup this was off to for the light that was automatically switched on when the door was opened was dead just like his bathroom. "At least nothing started to spoil, but I need to get it turned back on fast. Does my house have any power at all?" To make sure he checked everything that drew on electricity but as he predicted nothing worked.

"It must be the electrician again, who else could it be? I'm going to have to teach him a lesson about messing with people homes." He grabbed some ramen and once more heated it himself and ate it before leaving the house. When he walked outside, his headache from earlier returned but ten times worse. Falling to his knees he held his head and did his best to make sure that he didn't pass out from the strain.

'_What the hell's wrong with me? I feel so…so…I don't know.'_

'I'd probably use the term thirsty.' Cole said from out of nowhere, as usual.

'_Uh, I guess…I mean that's kinda the best way to describe it. Wait I forgot why was that again?'_

'It happens when your body is completely cut off from any source of electricity. It's a bad feeling isn't it, like your heads in a vice, right?'

Naruto nodded trying to get back on his feet. _'Yeah like that. Did you have it this bad before Cole?'_

Cole nodded even though Naruto couldn't see it. 'Yeah, it was just as bad if not worse than what you're feeling now. Thing is about our powers when they got activated, if we're already within range of a specific amount of electricity our bodies slowly adapts to that specific amount and in time gradually learns how to contain it all, without some sort of sensory overload, that might occur. But if it all gets cut off at once then that sensory overload will backfire on us making us take the full force of having our main source of energy get cut off. It's like getting hit hundreds of times and your body instead of feeling a hundred separate hits will register all of those hits into one giant attack. Not pretty at all. Kinds makes you sometimes wish you didn't live in a city…or something similar to that.'

'_But what does that actually mean though?' _The younger blonde asked in a clueless tone.

'(Sigh) it means right at this very moment, there's no electricity flowing through the entire village. Not just your house, man.'

Naruto felt his headache start to vanish but that 'thirsty' feeling that Cole explained was still perfectly there and it was irritating. _'Seriously, through the whole village? I never would have thought we'd suffer from a blackout. I wonder why. I better go see the old man and talk to him about this.'_

Slightly shaken up Naruto walked over to the edge of the roof where his house was and looked over the rail. He saw multiple people outside either wandering around or plain loitering. They all seemed confused about the absence of electricity as well as multiple conversations about the subject. Not seeing a reason as to stick around any longer the blonde made his way to the tower.

Hiruzen sighed and leaned back in his chair. He seemed was sporting his own little headache as he had to read and listen to multiple complaints from the populace. The electrical circuit in the entire village has been cut off and everyone was really surprised and upset about it. He knew that there have been some technical difficulties lately but never would he have expected a total blackout to occur. He would go send someone to find the source of the problem but the thing with that was he didn't know what caused the blackout in the first place. It didn't seem like the village even as a whole was using that much electricity for the whole power circuit to go out.

He heard a knocking on his window and knew who it was without even turning around. He opened it and let his favorite blonde in who always seemed to bring him back from his self-misery. "Honestly Naruto don't you ever think to use the door? You know like a normal person?"

Naruto laughed at the comment. "C'mon there's no fun in being normal. Besides using the window is fun." Hiruzen sighed knowing that there was no changing the boy's mind so he just accepted the fact that Naruto was always going to be one of a kind. On the other hand it at least kept things interesting around the village so he figured it was a plus.

"Actually there's something that I wanted to talk to you about old man." Hiruzen held his hand out cutting Naruto off. "I'm pretty sure that I know what it is. It's about why there's no power in the village. And no, currently I don't know about the reasons as to how or why it was cut off."

That's not what Naruto wanted to hear. If anything the old man practically knows about everything that goes on around the village before anyone else so he's usually the first, probably the only person to give him the answer's that he might need. If the Hokage didn't know about a village disturbance than this is slightly worrying. Though Naruto's obvious main concern was that he wouldn't be able to draw on any power if everything in the whole village was cut off. If he had unlimited lightning like Cole did it wouldn't be that much of a big deal but there's no chances of that happening anytime soon.

They both heard knocking at the door breaking the silence. Hiruzen sat up in his seat. "Enter."

In came one of the Leaf's ANBU and from their figure appeared to be female. Of course as usual the face was blocked by a mask but it was the shape of a cat. She had long purple hair which hung down to the middle of her back and had two strands hang down the sides of her face, which reached her chest. She wore a grey flak jacket with a black shirt underneath, grey arm guards and black pants. One could also see the sword that the strapped to her back.

"Greetings Lord Hokage." The ANBU said in a firm voice. "Ah, Cat it's a pleasure to meet you. Naruto I would like you to meet one of the Leaf's most talented Kunoichi and kenjutsu mistress, Yugao Uzuki or Cat."

Not one with formalities Naruto just gave a smile and wave. "Hey there, how are you doing lady? Names Naruto Uzumaki." One couldn't see the look on Yugao's face for obvious reasons but she seemed slightly confused. She like everyone else obviously knew who Naruto was and she knew that the boy wasn't the Nine-Tails but she didn't know why he was here having a private session with the Hokage. "Would you be so kind as to remove your mask?" Hiruzen suggested making Yugao look at him this time.

"Lord Hokage is it wise for you to disclose who I am to this boy?" She asked taking a small glance at Naruto. Hiruzen nodded. "Do not worry Yugao, it's perfectly fine. I know that Naruto may be a bit of an out-spoken person but I do know that he can keep a secret."

"Yeah I won't tell anyone who you really are. Promise." Naruto said in reassurance. Not really having a choice in the matter Yugao slowly lifted her hand to her face and took off her mask. Naruto's eyes opened up as he saw her. She didn't look to be any older than 25. She had a perfect face with soft brown eyes and lipstick. Not too much of it yet still enough to perfectly define her lips.

'_Whoa, she_'s _pretty.' _Naruto thought fighting back a blush.

'She _is_ kinda hot actually.' Cole acknowledge, nodding his head.

Kyuubi just couldn't pass this moment up. **"Remember what happened the last time you both saw a pretty face? You figured out it was **_**just**_** a pretty face, but the rest of the package came with two less upper implants, with an extra three below."**

Naruto tried really hard to not gag while Cole was given full reign to do so. That was the _last _thing that they wanted to be reminded of. _'Why Kyuu, why would you say that?' _Naruto complained to the beast. Kyuubi kept snickering. **"I don't see why you're both upset. I'm just doing my part in making sure that the both of you don't make the same mistake twice."**

'You're _really_ not gonna let this go are you?' Cole said in a depressed sigh. **"What part of 'I won't let you live this down' did you not understand? Besides the opportunity was just too perfect to let pass."**

Great now thanks to that damned fox Naruto can't even look at pretty women without having those thoughts run through his head. Why couldn't Haku have just been a girl? He could have at least had the decency to pretend like he was and just save both Naruto and Cole the trouble.

'_Well at least that little incident was between the three of us. I mean Sasuke was there to but it's not his problem in the first place.'_

"**You don't think that he's going to tell anyone?" **He snorted disbelievingly.

'_No, I just gotta worry about you, but you're not going anywhere. So that's that.' _Naruto thought reassuringly, but Kyuubi just chuckled. **"You never know what the future may hold kit. For all you know I could be released tomorrow all because you said something."**

Cole put his hands on his hips. 'Oh come on, that stuff isn't real.'

Kyuubi gave Cole a creepy smirk scaring the shit out the older blonde. **"You need to learn to expect the unexpected McGrath, I have. The results are always interesting."**

"Naruto?" Naruto was brought from his multi-conversation and looked at Hiruzen who seemed slightly concerned. "Are you alright? You spaced out for a moment there."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I'm okay. Just thinking to myself a little bit." He said not wanting to give the true reason mainly for the fact that there was an extra occupant in the room. Hiruzen must have figured this out as well and just let it slide with that. "Anyway back to the matter at hand, what is it that you wanted to discuss Yugao?"

"Lord Hokage, from the information that came from the engineers of the village it would seem that the electrical disturbance was caused by a short circuit from the main generator. It's completely offline and no one seems to be able to get it to function properly."

"You mean it can't be rebooted by a jump start?" Hiruzen asked. Yugao shook her head in response. "The generator no matter how much of a charge is given only cuts on for a few seconds before going off line again."

Hiruzen sighed. "So you're saying that the problem is completely unfixable. Drat, I think we might need to ask for some outside help from some of the more constructional villages to get a replacement. Or at least see if someone can fix the one we currently have."

'Hey kid, ask them if they got a back-up generator.' Cole suggested with Naruto doing as he was told. "Hey, um guys…don't we have some kind of back-up generator or something?"

Hiruzen's eyes gained a look of realization as he sat straighter. "Of course! I forgot about that old thing. Even though it hasn't been in use for a while I'm pretty sure that it's still functional."

"But Lord Hokage didn't you say that the back-up generator broke a while back? Even if it still does conduct electricity there's no way for it to reach the village without a powerful and stable enough conductor to transmit the power." Of course, leave it to a women to try and crush a man's high hopes, but Hiruzen didn't falter one bit. "I was well aware of that Yugao but I already have the perfect conductor for the job."

Naruto and Yugao both looked confused. Yugao even more so when the old man looked at Naruto. "Naruto would you be so kind as to bring back the electricity for the village? I'm pretty sure that everyone will appreciate it very much."

Naruto nodded and pointed a thumb to himself. "Yeah no problem. Just tell me where to go and I'll have the village up and running in no time." Yugao decided to cut in. "Excuse me Lord Hokage not to sound disrespectful but how can this boy accomplish a task that not even the best of our engineers could not? We gave up long ago trying to fix that old thing. I just don't understand the significance of this request."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Just trust me, I'm the more reliable choice when it comes to things like this any way." Hiruzen nodded in agreement. "I know this might sound strange Yugao but Naruto is honestly the only person that I can turn to right now. I won't disclose any information about him since it's his personal business but let's just say that he has a few tricks up his sleeve."

The old Hokage pulled on a handle opening a drawer in his desk which contained various documents and other types of papers. Rummaging around he found the thing he was looking for and closed it back up. It was a single below average size scroll that seemed a bit rough around the edges, signifying that it was probably aged. He gave it to Naruto who opened it up, looking at some form of a diagram.

"Naruto the back-up generator is under the village in the sewer system. That map shows all the entry ways, exits and the entire underground area. Some places are worn out and breaking apart so watch your footing. It's also very dark so make sure to have some form of light with you. If you want I can even class this as a C-Rank mission for you?"

Naruto took his eyes away from the map and gave the old man a grin. He liked that idea. Not only would he be praised for bringing the power back but he would also get paid to do so. Nodding his head he rolled up the scroll and immediately left out the door. Hiruzen tilted his head a little bit. "That's strange."

Yugao looked at him. "What's strange?"

"Well…" Hiruzen started but was interrupted when Naruto walked back in the room with a blank look on his face. "I was so excited I forgot where I was." He strolled around Hiruzen's desk and opened the window before jumping out of it. Yugao was speechless, not understanding why the boy would do that or why the Hokage allowed him to do so. But for the old man he just laughed a little bit and said, "Never mind. It seemed the problem sorted itself out."

Yugao just kept staring dumbfounded at the window.

Naruto landed on a farther out building and took out the map. Going over it multiple times he found the closest way to the nearest sewer line and made sure to memorize it. He'd be able to travel faster if he continued to go by rooftop. Putting the scroll away he took off in an immediate sprint. He approached another taller building in front of him and quickly scaled it with ease. There was a pole sticking out the side of a building which bridged the gap between a smaller one. Not breaking stride in his run he jumped and grasped the metal pole making two complete swings around it before dismounting in a back-tuck. He rolled to lessen the impact when he hit the smaller building.

He turned to his right and found a power line connected to the building he was standing on and on one a couple yards away. He jumped on the power line knowing that electricity wasn't channeling through it. So to make up for that he pulsed lightning to his feet and manually grinded himself to the other side. Running right across the building there was another power line right below and Naruto repeated his manual grind once more. He used his Static Thrusters and leaned forward to increase his speed then jumped off at the edge, while gaining enough momentum and height to land on another line making his way to another building.

After landing on this building in a crouch he stood up completely and took out the map, making sure he was where he wanted to be. "Let's see it should be somewhere around here." Naruto figured. Walking to the edge of the building he looked down and gazed around the rectangular open space that seemed to be between four buildings. Taking a glance to the corner right below the right of him he found what he was looking for.

"Ah-ha, there we go." He walked off the edge of the building and landed right over it. Grabbing the metal lid from the ground he pushed it aside and climbed in the hole making sure to place the lid back. Naruto hit ground when he made it to the bottom. Already he closed his nose as the smell got to him.

"Aw man, it smells like _everything_ died down here." He managed to say with so much disgust in his voice.

'Well what do you expect? It's a sewer man, not gonna small pretty.' Cole commented. 'But this does bring back memories though. I remember crawling through the sewers of Empire all the time. You should start doing this a bit more, just so you don't need to use a map all the time.'

"Yeah…no." Naruto deadpanned. Like hell he was going to come back down here again. It was taking so much willpower to not leave right now. The smell was just that awful and who knows what the hell is crawling around down here. "Huh, the things that I do for respect."

Naruto lit his arms up with lightning which illuminated a good portion of the area he was currently in. He walked forward but stopped when he saw that there was no path and lots of dirty water below him, but there were also two dull grey and worn looking pipelines but they still looked stable enough to transverse over. He jumped on the left one and slowly made his way across. At the end of the line there were more pipes but they were connected from the ground and the ceiling. One set was on the far left while the other was on the far right.

He jumped on one of the left poles and scaled a bit higher so he could make the jump to reach to right ones which he did. He scaled that one two but didn't dare go higher for there was some unknown substance dripping from the ceiling.

"I don't even want to know what the heck that stuff is." He mumbled.

He tried to look for a path but it was still incredibly dark for him to make out anything in front of him. He lifted his arm and shot a few bolts in different directions, giving him more sourced of light. He saw a path that was a little out in front of him about a few feet away. He hoped off the pole he was on an activated his Static Thrusters making sure that he made it. He came across a new section but didn't see any paths or poles to cross. There was a faint beeping noise to his left and he saw a white charge box that was obviously out of power. Shooting a few Alpha Bolts at it was completely charged if the green light was any indication.

A loud and grading noise field his ears this time as he saw a horizontal yellow pole react to the charge box and move to his position. When it was close enough Naruto jumped on it making sure to use chakra to stick so that he didn't fall into the water below him. The pole moved back to its original position showing Naruto that there was once again no path but this time a giant large cylindrical thing that was blocking his path.

"Guess I gotta go around then."

Jumping off the yellow pole Naruto stuck to the wider structure and walked around it with a second one behind it. Naruto saw a light behind the second one and quickly made his way around that as well. Right there on the new path was the broken down old substation. It bared a similar design to the ones that Cole had to link back in Empire City. There were two massive red generators on both sides with electricity course through the right lightning rod but not the left.

"Okay then, give me what you got." Naruto said eagerly rubbing his hands together. Like what he had seen Cole do he jumped between the two power lines as the lightning from the right rod coursed through him overcharging his body. His back arched while he overloaded with electricity before it also discharged into the left node, permanently re-establishing the current.

Naruto held his head as his vision started to turn white before he started to see images. He saw himself fighting off what appeared to be some kind of rouge ninja wearing some kind of device around his mouth in a forest. He jumped at Naruto with impressive speed but to Naruto he started to move incredibly slow like a snail while he himself moved at the same speed. He shot an Alpha Bolt at the ninja and he shot back hitting the ground. Naruto vision speed back up to normal as he then jumped down to his enemy and through down a lightning covered hand discharging arcs of electrical restraints that completely immobilized the ninja.

Naruto shook his head as the images faded and he looked at his hands sparking. He felt his power stores grow a little bit more again as well. 'Check it out, looks like you just got the Precision ability and the Arc Restraint ability. Those are really useful powers to have.' Cole said.

"Yeah I saw. Can't wait to try them out for myself, especially that Precision thing that looked really cool."

Walking a bit down some more there was this big power generator that didn't seem to be on. Naruto walked around it trying to figure out what the problem was. Looking carefully he found on the back of it that there was a charge box like the one before attached to it. Knowing what to do he powered it up all the way and watched the massive generator turn on. His Radar Pulse blared to life as he felt that all the power in the village has returned.

Climbing the ladder behind him Naruto opened up the lid that was on the other side of the village and got up from the whole. He hopped on top of a high secluded building and paused feeling a slight tingling feeling going throughout his body. Faster than he could react Lightning struck his position and coated him completely in the blue energy. It disrupted sending out a stronger shockwave than the last which cracked some of the concrete he was standing on. His Karma rank was **Champion** now. His shirt transformed from yellow and grey to grey with blue short sleeves. "Whoa...my Karma increased again."

Lifting his hands to his face he saw light blue mist coming from them, making him grin wildly. Looking for a target he found a water tower on a platform a few ways from him. He haphazardly threw his arms in its direction sending a barrage of Ice Grenades which completely froze the tower inside and out. Not feeling the need to just stop there Naruto looked for another target he could practice on. Turning his head he found a small bird just fluttering a long ways away in the sky. It zipped around so much no one could have had any hopes of tagging it. No one except for our favorite trouble making blonde that it.

His eyes narrowed as he zeroed in on the bird, as he noticed it and his surroundings slow down incredibly. He lifted his hand and fired a regular Bolt at the bird which had no chance of escape. Lightning coursed through it as it fell into one of the trees below. Naruto honed out of his Precision and shook his head in happy disbelieve.

He heard the many sighs and shouts of relief and happiness going out through the Leaf village and the people were glad that everything was back to normal. But no one was happier than he was.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about."

* * *

><p>This was going to be longer but then I figured 'Damn, I kept these people waiting long enough. I'll just give 'em what I got and write the rest later on.' I decided I won't write what happens during the entire week since that would take too long and it would spoil a lot of other things. I mean fuck, three days took over 11,500 words. But as I said before I'm back on my stories now which is weird considering that I like to write when school is in session. I really hate that but I literally have three classes though. Anatomy &amp; Physiology, Media, and Math. Can you say <em>no homework?<em> No homework bitch! And I get out of school at 2:25. 1:45 on Wednesdays.

Next chapter the real start of the Chuunin Exams and the Forest of Death. Look forward to it.

R. , Bitches!


	13. It's About Time! The Chuunin Exams Begin

It's time to start the Chuunin Exams for real this time. It's time for one of the most anticipated moments that you've all been waiting for. Not really much to say this time around but whatever.

I mean, you know, that's kind of my thing to do but if I don't have to nothing to rant on then there's no need to speak.

Q&A Time once more.

**Analyn Rockwand: **I already said Naruto's going to get his Ionic powers. You just have to be patient for it.

**Kavell Anderson: **Nigga…what? Why the fuck would I only focus on this story and completely neglect 'Worlds Apart' until this is finished? First of all bitch I don't care if the other story is cutting into this one, me and helly people like the bitch. Second do you know how long it's going to be until this damn thing is finished? A couple years at _best._ And maybe the other one. Why would I spend all my time on this story when I know that I have people eagerly waiting for chapters of the other one to be released? You can't tell me what I can and can't write and when to write it. I'm gonna work on both of them at the same time like I've always been doing, so you need to go somewhere.

**Choo plus Choo Equals Train: **I love the fact that you love my story. I also dislike immediate -can kill Madara with the flick of his wrist- Naruto that does a complete 180 on his personality, like he's the most bi-polar character in the whole series. Yes, he can have a serious side. No, don't turn him into Sasuke at the climax of the Fourth War. *I'll annihilate the Leaf with everything.* *Now I know what I must do. I need to become the Hokage.* The fuck? (Snickering) Yo, I hope that you keep viewing and reviewing.

**Guest:** If you were paying attention, you would know that there is no way in hell that's going to happen.

**ExodiaGeass8910: **You're not paying attention either. NO ONE ELSE…is going to be a Conduit. That goes for half Conduits. 1/3 Conduits, quarter Conduits or anything that doesn't relate to chakra. Naruto is the **ONLY ONE **in the Shinobi World that is a Conduit anything. I will not change it at all so no one should keep asking this question. Even when 'Second Son' is released there's not going to be a 'Smoke Throwing/Power Copying' Conduit that will just pop up outta thin air. Naruto also won't get those powers 'cause what would be the reason for him to have them? He's the only damn Conduit in the world and I'm not gonna do a U-turn so that he could copy and use a person's jutsu or anything like that. That would be the same as Sasuke being able to use Sharingan to copy Naruto's lightning. Besides Naruto's not going to need any more power then what he already has.

I said it as a joke before but now I'm saying it for real…you people…_God damn!_ Y'all don't listen to shit. Stop trying to get me to change what I already decided. Do you even know all the shit that I would have to do just to make _one more_ Conduit appear, even if I wanted to? For Cole it was a completely good reason. His physical body is dead but he managed to put his soul and energy into a remaining Blast Core.

Naruto is Cole's descendent, meaning he has the same type of Conduit gene that Cole does. He found Cole's Core and thanks to his letter knew how to activate his own Conduit abilities. But the Core's only work for Naruto because first there was a 1 in a 1000 chance that someone is born with the Conduit gene. Naruto doesn't have the Beast's sight so he can't tell who has the gene and who doesn't. If he could Naruto sure as hell wouldn't tell that person how to activate their powers, that's stupid as fuck. During Cole's time a good portion of Conduits were killed by the RFI Before the gene was brought back though probably in smaller numbers 7 years later. This is when 'Second Son' takes place.

Realistically whatever happened over the years to turn Cole's Civilization into the one that Naruto lives in is a mystery but I'm sure that time wouldn't be good to a gene that was more than likely to have been incredibly diluted before becoming almost non-existent. Now in Naruto's time there's a 1 in 10,000 chance for someone to be a Conduit. Those numbers aren't looking to good.

Besides their powers would only activate in the presence of Ray Field Radiation. Yes the Cores are filled with it but their incredibly hidden so no one besides Naruto or an incredibly skilled tracker can find the energy source. Even if another dormant Conduit does find a Core they wouldn't know how to activate it. Another way is by passing an electrical current through it allowing the Core to be absorbed by the nearest Conduit. Wait…who has abilities like that, I wonder. It's basically the Infamous version of hunting for the Dragonballs.

I have to thank you because you actually gave me something to rant about. Sweet, anyway I think it's time to go.

**Naruto's Current Abilities.**

Conduit Powers:

**Karmic Rank: Champion**

**The 'Amp': **A dual pronged metal rod that once charged with lightning has the ends extended and becomes indestructible. Good for a close combat melee fight.

**Alpha Bolt: **A single shot of lightning.

**Pincer Bolt: **Three simultaneous homing shots of lightning that moves twice as fast as a regular bolt but can't shoot rapid fire.

**Alpha Blast: **A wide close range burst of electricity that can blast away anything.

**Gravitation Blast: **A wide close range burst that can send enemies hovering in the air for a few seconds.

**Alpha Grenade: **A small ball of lightning that will explode a second after it is thrown.

**Sticky Grenade: **A small ball of lightning that can stick to any surface and will then explode.

**Alpha Rocket: **A large blast of lightning that while slow will cause massive damage. 5X more powerful than that of a Grenade.

**Gigawatt Blades:** The user creates two lightning blades of high temperature, power and energy around their arms that starts from the elbows and ends at the hands. The blades can extend to 2 feet long in length and can slice through practically anything; also good for a close combat fight.

**Radar Pulse: **The user sends out a neuroelectric mental pulse of energy that can detect electricity signals, allies or enemies 360 degrees in diameter. Allies flash blue while enemies flash red.

**Kinetic Pulse: **The user surrounds themselves in a ring of lightning and whatever object is within range will be lifted into the air, only to be dropped or thrown afterwards. If one were to work on this ability they would be able to lift objects from a distance.

**Thunder Drop: **The user jumps from a high altitude and shrouds themselves in lightning. When making contact with the ground the lightning disperses and sends out a shockwave, the higher the drop the bigger the impact.

**Pulse Heal: **The user channels lightning to their hands and places them upon another person instantly healing their injuries whether they be internal or external.

**Bio Leech: **The user places their hands upon a person and drains the electricity from their body killing them, but the users completely healed and is back at full power instantly.

**Bio Leech Overload: **Once the Bio Leech has been initiated the user gains infinite lightning for 20 seconds.

**Arc Restraint: **The user releases cuffs of electricity on a downed opponent's wrist's and ankles preventing them from moving.

**Precision:** The user is able to zoom in on a target for better aim and drastically increases their reaction time. To them everything else is moving incredibly slower than usual.

* * *

><p>It's About Time! The Chuunin Exams Begin!<p>

Naruto stretched as he leaned against the wall of the Academy building. Today was the day that he was waiting for. After seven days of intense-kill-you-dead training he was ready to take the exams. He felt that he made some good progress during the week. His chakra control was a lot better. Still not as good as Sakura's but it was a massive accomplishment by his standards at least.

He managed to accomplish getting a couple more powers as well as another Karmic increase. He didn't learn any new jutsu or techniques but his speed and reaction time had also risen. Almost getting crushed underfoot will do that to you.

Sasuke was leaning on the wall a few feet from him with his usual look. Eyes closed with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto couldn't tell if his teammate was as eager as he was so he just figured that at least _some_ part of him felt that way. Even if he didn't like to show how he felt on the outside. But there was something missing.

"Hey, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked finally realizing that his third teammate was nowhere in sight. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders not knowing either but slightly not caring. Their ears picked up footsteps and looked at who was coming at their direction.

"Hey Sakura, you're late." Naruto said. Sakura raised her hand in apology. "Uh, right…sorry guys. Hey how come you shirt's a different color now Naruto?" Naruto not have an explanation for his Karma changed clothes just scratched his head and said, "Oh…it's, uh, it's just a thing. Don't worry about it." She looked at Sasuke unsurely. But it soon changed to confidence. "Good morning Sasuke." She spoke.

He glanced at her with his usual look. "Yeah sure…whatever." His eyes narrowed slightly. _'What's up with her…she's different. That look in her eye…'_ Sakura noticed that Sasuke was staring at her for a while before looking away. She blushed a little before composing herself.

Naruto took a couple steps to her. "Anyway now that you're here we can finally get started. Let's go guys." Sakura nodded. "Right." She said. Sasuke wordlessly agreed. Before they proceeded inside the building. After finding the steps they started to make their way up to the third floor, but noticed that multiple people were gathered at the second one.

"What's going on here?" Naruto wondered. "Aren't all these people supposed to be on the third floor?" Sakura asked as they made their way through the crowd. At the front of the crowd were two male ninja blocking the door. One of the ninja had spiky brown hair with two swords on his back, a scarf and three white markings on his face. One was on each cheek while another was on his chin. The other had a bandana style headband with no other noticeable markings.

They saw them attack a boy wearing green spandex knocking him down, then a girl with two hair buns, pink shirt and green sweat pants.

The spikey haired one was talking as Team 7 approached them. "You think it's a joke? Chuunin are qualified to lead missions. The lives of your squad members are in your hands so you better be tough enough to take the heat." He looked to the girl he just knocked down. "Delicate little girls like you don't belong here."

"We're just thinning out the heard. You won't pass anyway so just go home and play with your dolls." The other one said. Team 7 walked in front of everyone with Sasuke in the lead, confronting the two.

"Real nice speech." He said sarcastically. "Now both of you let me through. And while you're at it reverse the genjutsu. We can see through your illusion anyway. We're going to the third floor." This confused the crowd not knowing what Sasuke was talking about.

"What's he talking about?" A nameless ninja whispered to his friend.

"We're already on the third floor aren't we?" He replied back.

"I think the kid need some glasses." Said another ninja making Sasuke eyebrow slightly twitch.

"Well, well. So you noticed the genjutsu?" The bandana wearing Chuunin questioned.

He looked to Sakura out the corner of her eye. "Go ahead and tell 'em Sakura. You saw this before anyone else did. You do have the best eyes and analytical skills on our team." Sakura confidently nodded. "Of course, anyone could easily see that's a genjutsu. We only went up two flights of stairs."

"Too easy." Naruto said with his eyes closed giving a wide smile. Who were these bozos anyway? Trying to play them with such an obvious trick. _'Though I probably wouldn't have noticed it if Kyuubi didn't help me with some genjutsu training. He'd kill me if I missed something so obvious.'_

"**I'm glad you finally grasped when your life hangs in the balance brat. That should stop you from making too many ridiculous slip-ups." **The demon fox commented.

'_I don't make slip-ups!' _Naruto declared. The moment he did he heard Cole snicker and by the muffled sound he must have covered his mouth with his own hand. _'The hell are you laughing at!?' _Naruto shouted at him. 'Uh-uh.' Cole wasn't going to say anything which now made Naruto's eyebrow twitch.

The numbers 301 over the door distorted before transforming into 201 which made the group behind them gasp and mumble in surprise and amazement. The spiky haired Chuunin huffed. "Well aren't we the smart ones. So you noticed an illusion. Now let's see you deal with this!" He quickly turned and was about to give a spinning kick to Sasuke who reacted immediately, delivering his own kick.

In a flash the boy in green that was knocked down before appeared in between them and caught both of their legs. Naruto and Sakura gapped at the boy's impressive speed. _'Whoa how'd he do that? I thought that he was just some weakling getting knock around but he's as fast as Sasuke.' _Sakura thought.

The guy let go of both of their legs, relaxing his arms. Sasuke looked at his bandaged arm in shock. _'That's some chakra that he's got in his arm.'_ The girl that got knocked down from before walked up to him along with a long black haired boy with white eyes. "Hey what happened to the plan? I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and to not let anyone else see our skill level."

"I know but…" He tried to defend but the girl shook her head. "Never mind, it's over. Forget it." The spandex boy saw Sakura and blushed. He gave her and hard stare while making a fist. Sasuke managed to see that his bruises from before had disappeared.

The boy walked up to Sakura confidently. "My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura right?" She only stared at him confused. Still blushing Lee smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Please be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life." His teeth managed to give a sheen making the others who didn't know him wonder how he did that.

Sakura's eyes went beady. "Definitely…not."

Lee's world came crashing down instantly. "Why?"

"Because you're a weirdo." She said as if it were fact. Lee's world now shattered as he hung his head in defeat. "Aw." Naruto put his hands behind his head and just laughed at their reactions to one another.

The other male on Lee's team walked over to Sasuke. "Hey you over here." Sasuke looked at him. "What's your name?" Naruto growled with a fire in his eyes. _'C'mon what about me! I cooler than Sasuke is!'_

"Its common courtesy to give you own name before asking of somebody else's." Sasuke replied coolly. "It's Neji."

"I'm Sasuke."

"Hey you're a rookie aren't you? How old are you anyway?" But Sasuke just shrugged him off again. "I'm not obliged to answer." Neji guy narrowed his eyes not liking how Sasuke was responding to his questions. "What was that?" The female on his team laughed to herself at seeing Neji get slightly upset. _'Cute.'_

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke lets go." Sakura said. She grabbed both of their hands and started to walk away to the next floor. _'So this is this is the big bad Chuunin Exams. It's just a freak show.'_ Sasuke thought with Lee's, Neji's and Gaara's faces flashing through his head. Walking through to the next floor Team 7 found themselves in a giant room half of a top wall across from their standing point. The lower half was supported by multiple pillars with a window behind them. They walked down the steps and were making their way to the next hallway where their main destination lied.

"Hey you…with the attitude, hold on." Said a familiar voice. The team turned and looked to the balcony to see none other than Rock Lee. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked. "I want to fight. Right here, right now." He replied. Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little. "You want to fight me here and now huh?" "Yes." Lee hopped over the balcony landing to one knee.

He pointed a thumb at himself. "My name is Rock Lee." His finger was now directed at Sasuke. "You said that it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his own name first right…Sasuke Uchiha."

Said Uchiha's eyes opened up slightly. "Hmm, so you know me." Lee got into a fighting stance with his fingers hooked and his arms bent across one another. "I challenge you. Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan and how great they are. I want to see if it is true. I figure you will be a good test for me. And also…" His gave went to Sakura creeping her out again and making her shiver.

Lee comically blushed. "Oh Sakura…I love you!" He declared. Sakura just couldn't handle it and she screamed in disgust. "AHHHHHHHH! THOSE EYEBROWS CAN'T BE REAAALLLL, NOOOO!" She hugged herself shivering worse than before. "Your hairstyle's horrible to and those eyebrows are so bushy. You're such a weirdo!"

Somehow Lee didn't notice that he was being insulted. "You are an angel, sent from Heaven." This was probably one of the creepiest things he could ever do. Lee held his hand in front of his face and winked, somehow making a heart appear. He blew and it was flying full speed towards Sakura. Sakura held her head and screamed before dodging out the way as the heart sailed right by her into one of the columns.

"That was a good move, but let us see you dodge this." He held his hand in front of his face once more but this time Lee was winking continuously with both eyes, sending a barrage of hearts flying at Sakura. She screamed even louder while crying waterfalls.

'Shit, I'd be crying too. If that's not one of the scariest things you could ever deal with…' Cole, who was wondering how this was realistically possible, said with him and Kyuubi watching the show from the pond.

"**I don't even think **_**I**_** could stand up to that…and I'm the Demon King." **That made both Cole and Naruto shiver. If there was something out there that could possibly frighten the _Nine-Tailed Fox_ of all things than it has to be completely avoided. 'Well I'm pretty sure nothing could be creepier than that.' Cole hoped.

Kyuubi just stared at him with a blank expression making the elder Conduit nervous. 'What?' **"Nothing…just waiting." **Cole rose an eyebrow at the vague response. 'Waiting for what?' The fox just shrugged. **"For my opportunity to kill you." **He said casually.

Cole got scared immediately. 'WHY?!' But the fox wasn't going to answer back and just kept staring at the pond. 'KYUUBI!' Cole yelled with his arms out to the side but he was still being ignored. 'I don't even know what I'm supposed to be waiting for.' Kyu patted the patch the grass next to him. **"Then sit down and watch. You'll know when it happens."**

Like hell he was going to do that. The opposite side of the pond was just perfect for him. _'Like hell I'm gonna get my ass kicked.'_ He thought to himself as he sat down.

Meanwhile Sakura was giving it her all dodge the heart barrage. One managed to get to close to her face making her take drastic measures and lean all the way back till her skull crashed into the floor. _'That. Was. Too. Close.'_ She panted. Her anger returned to her as she balled a fist up at Lee. "Hey keep your creepy little Valentines to yourself! I was dodging for my life there!"

Lee looked dejected again. "You do not have to be so negative Sakura." Naruto on the other hand…_'Wait I just remembered he wants to fight Sasuke?! Grrr what's so great about Sasuke!? That Sand guy was the only one that seemed to notice me?! Why's that!?'_

Sasuke thought that it was time to get back on track. "You heard of the Uchiha clan but you're challenging me? You must be even more psycho than you look…if that's possible. You want to know more about my clan? Then I'll teach you, the hard way."

Lee smirked and got into another stance. His feet were placed over each other. One was facing the front while the other was to the side. His left hand was behind his back while his right one was lifted in front. "Bring it on." On the inside he was silently cheering. _'Excellent, a match-up against the number one rookie. I will draw him out and get him to reveal his technique and I will prove myself to you Guy sensei.'_

"HOLD IT!" Naruto yelled making everyone look at him. "I get him first. This weirdo is mine." Sasuke didn't have a problem with it. "Go for it." He said. Naruto stopped forward but was stopped by Sakura. "Naruto." She growled. "What, it'll take me like two minutes to have this guy begging for mercy."

Lee was not satisfied. "No thank you. Right now the only one that I want to fight is Uchiha." Naruto balled up his fist. "Yeah, well I've got news for you." He started running at Lee full speed. "Sasuke can't compare to me, ya know." Closing his distance Naruto jumped at Lee and threw a punch. Lee was slightly impressed with the blondes speed but he knew that he was still faster. He stepped forward and jabbed Naruto's wrist with his own hand making Naruto fly off course, below him. _'What?!' _Naruto thought in shock.

Naruto caught himself on both hands and went for a kick to the face but Lee dodged it easily. Thinking that he had him Lee went for a sweep kick at Naruto's balancing hand. **"Leaf Whirlwind." **Naruto at the last minute saw the kick coming and hopped high enough for the leg to miss his wrist. Lee glanced at Naruto in surprise not believing that his attack was avoided.

That cost him as Naruto managed to land on both hands this time and like a capoeira dancer swirled his legs around and preformed a 'windmill' sweep at Lee's bent balancing leg. The attack made contact as Lee tripped slightly. He caught himself by placing both hands on the ground and had his right knee bent, but Naruto was still wasn't finished.

Coming out of the windmill sweep Naruto spun into a handstand and sent chakra into his hands to stop and balance without falling over, with him facing Lee in his crouch. Seeing his chance Naruto proceed to rapidly kick Lee with both legs making contact with his back and neck. With the extra strength training Naruto's attacks were harder than before and carried more force behind them which Lee unfortunately had to be the test dummy for. "Alright, that's showing that creep Naruto!" Sakura cheered with her fist in the air.

"Gya!" Lee had enough of this. When Naruto's right leg was about to make contact again Lee reached over his head and grabbed it. Without warning he stood and threw Naruto into the ground making the blonde cry out. Keeping up the pressure Lee jumped in the air and came down with an axe kick, but Naruto rolled out the way just in time.

Good thing to as Lee's kick made a big crack in the ground surprising everyone. _'Jeez, if that kick made contact…I'd be paste.'_ Naruto thought in slight panic. He sprung up and tried to gain some distance from him and Lee but couldn't as Lee was in his face and gave a swift side kick. Naruto raised his left arm to block though that didn't seem to help for Lee's leg felt as if it weighed more than his own body.

'_It's heavy. Chakra doesn't make things heavy. Don't tell me this is his regular strength!'_ Naruto supported his arm with his other one but was still being pushed back. With a small shout Lee pushed Naruto making him skid away. Lee still didn't let up and closed the distance again. _'It's time to finish this.'_ Lee thought. Naruto had his own thoughts set. _'Alright, I had enough of this!'_

Naruto figured that this was a good time to use one of his new tricks in a fight. He narrowed his eyes and focused on Lee as everything besides himself slowed down incredibly. _'Time to even this up.'_ By Lee's perspective Naruto was just standing still and didn't make any attempt to block or dodge. _'Not as if he could. I move too quickly for him to react.'_

Getting in the blondes face he threw a quick punch expecting to end this with one hit. The last thing he expected was for Naruto to catch his wrist, making him open his eyes a bit. "Looks like you're not a quick as you thought you were." Naruto said cockily.

Lee drew his fist back. "Don't get cocky for blocking just one attack. There's more to come." Faster than Sakura or Sasuke could follow Lee was delivering blow for blow varying in both punches and kicks at Naruto. But it seemed pointless as Naruto was either blocking or dodging the blows with a lot less effort than before, while delivering his own attacks when he could. It was just him and Lee in a vicious hand to hand combat fight.

"Whoa, what's going on? A few seconds ago Naruto was struggling trying to keep up with Lee, but now he's matching him for every blow. How's he doing that?" Sakura stated bewildered. Even though he didn't voice it Sasuke was thinking the same thing. _'I don't get it. Was Naruto just playing around with him? Was he trying to make it so that Lee thought he had the upper hand…no…no he wasn't. I could see him having a hard time trying to keep up. So how's he…'_

Naruto and Lee were still in their fist fight seeming to be evenly matched. Naruto was surprised that even though it seemed time slowed down for him thanks to Precision, Lee was still quick enough to dodge, block or attack. 'This kids got killer reflexes.' Cole said. Lee went for a sweeping kick but Naruto jumped over it, to dodge. He flipped forward and went for an axe kick to knock Lee out once and for all.

The next thing he knew he felt a pain in his back and was sent flying back to Sakura and Sasuke before landing in front of them. Lee landed gracefully on his left foot before bringing down his right, and breathed as the adrenaline left his system.

Naruto groaned and held his back. He looked back to Lee who nodded to him in gratitude. "That was a most excellent match Naruto. It seems that you were not all talk after all. I'm impressed." Naruto didn't take the compliment though and pointed at Lee angrily. "Hey how'd you do that just now? I know that I had you right where I wanted you, but you ended up behind me."

"I admit you are stronger and faster than I gave you credit for to be able to match me like that. But I hate to inform you that I am far above you in strength, speed and skill." Lee claimed making Naruto growl at him. Lee once again got into his fighting stance.

"But now Sasuke it is time for us to fight. As you have just witnessed my skills far surpass any Leaf genin. I am the best." Sasuke didn't look interested. "That some pretty bold talk coming from the guy who was getting beat by Naruto just now. You say that you have the best skill of all the genin of the village yet Naruto graduated from the academy as the 'Dead Last'. I believe that you're overestimating yourself."

Lee solidified his stance. "Then come and try me, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "Alright then, this should be fun." Sakura turned to him. "There's no time Sasuke. We have to register by 3:00. That's less than half an hour." Sasuke just brushed her off. "Relax, this will all be over…in five seconds."

With that Sasuke ran at Lee, thinking about taking this fight half seriously. Lee started to think. _'Here he comes. Forgive me Guy sensei, I know that it is forbidden but I may have to break the rules and use that jutsu!'_ Sasuke came in with a right hook but Lee seemed to have vanished.

Naruto gasped. "Hey, that's the same thing that he did to me. He just disappeared." Sakura shook her head. "No, he's above!" Sasuke managed to look in time to see Lee come down in a spinning kick. **"Leaf Hurricane!" **Sasuke ducked in time that wasn't the end of it. Lee shot to the ground and went for another kick.

'_I'm not moving fast enough. I gotta block it.'_ Like Naruto Sasuke put up his left arm and supported it with his right, but dropped his guard slightly when he saw Lee make a hand-sign. _'What!?' _That's when he felt the kick connect with his cheek making him shout in pain.

"(Gasp) SASUKE!" Sakura shouted. "He's just...to fast!" Naruto shouted as well. Sasuke flew back and skidded to a halt on the ground. Lee got up from his crouch and looked at Sasuke struggle to stand up. _'What's going on?'_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura kept trying to comprehend what just happened. _'He had his guard up, but somehow Lee went right through it.'_ Sasuke got to his knees and looked at Lee from the corner of his eyes. _'He's using some technique to get to me. What is it? A ninjutsu or a genjutsu…okay this is good. I got him right where I want him. Now's my chance.'_

Sasuke leaned his head down. "I've been waiting to try this out." He said with a smirk. The other three looked at him confused. Naruto and Sasuke managed to catch a slight glimpse under his hair to see his eyes. _No way, could it be?'_ Sakura thought. _'Is that what I think it is?'_ Naruto wondered.

Sasuke lifted his head to show the others his new Sharingan complete with two tomoe in both eyes. This showed that they were already at the second stage. Sakura couldn't help but stare in awe. _'When did he learn to…his eyes…It's in both of them.'_

Naruto still couldn't believe it either. He'd didn't know that Sasuke had gotten the Sharingan, but that alone was sure to make him a much tougher opponent. _'Especially if he learns to start copying techniques like sensei. I don't want him knowing my Shadow Clone Justu.'_ He growled.

"**Don't worry about it. It seems that the Uchiha brat had only recently obtained his Sharingan. He's still completely inexperienced in their use. Besides' being able to predict and copy ninjutsu isn't as simple as it sounds." **The fox reassured making Naruto feel better, at least a little bit.

'_But wait, why's that? I mean sensei said that he was able to copy over a thousand jutsu because of his Sharingan. Can't Sasuke do the same?'_ Naruto wondered. He did make a good point though. If a person who isn't an Uchiha was able to use their personal Kekkei Genkai to copy multiple jutsu then why couldn't the real deal?

"**If I explained it to you now then we would be here all day. You don't pick up information as quick as a regular person does, so that means that I would have to break the explanation down into parts. A complete hassle if you ask me. All you need to know is that your teammate won't be able to steal any of your tricks, any time soon." **

From Lee's perspective he didn't seem too concerned in the slightest but one could see the glint of curiosity in his eye. _'So that is the Sharingan. I should watch myself a bit more this time around, in case he increases in fighting ability like his friend.' _Lee focused his stance and his guard a bit more and waited for his opponent to make his move.

Sakura was still admiring the Uchiha's new toys. _'You never know what Sasuke 'ill do next, he's amazing. If it's like Kakashi sensei's Sharingan he'll be able to read this guy's jutsu and nail him!'_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Lee looked completely calm but seemed a bit more focused than before. Sasuke almost smirked. Finally, now Lee will start taking this fight seriously. _'Genjutsu or ninjutsu, whatever magic he's using…I'll see it now.'_ Lee was in his sight as he charged forward.

'_Sasuke's getting stronger every day, just what you'd expect from an Uchiha. Sasuke could never lose to a guy like this, no way!' _Sakura thought as she clenched her fist's eagerly. Naruto started to rub his head with his thoughts in the opposite direction. _'No, no, no! What if Sasuke beats him and shows me up? AGAIN? I'll never hear the end of it. I can hear him talk trash to me already. Sasuke will be all like *Humph and you thought you could compare to me? What a loser.* and don't even get me started on Sakura! If she was a regular fan girl before…'_

Cole and Kyuubi sweat dropped at his thoughts. 'He's a little…uh…' **"Yeah…I know."**

Both Sakura and Sasuke thoughts all changed when Lee's left foot connected with Sasuke's chin when he was in range, making him take off into the air.

'What!?' Naruto and Sakura thought in shock.

Sasuke grunted looking at Lee. _'He got around my guard, but how? What kind of jutsu is that?' _Lee put his leg down and stood upright. "You see my technique is not ninjutsu or genjutsu." He charged making Sasuke try to put up another guard but Lee kept getting past it at every turn. Lee through a few kicks which Sasuke managed to dodge but was caught by a back heel kick to the face.

Sasuke threw a punch but Lee managed to easily deflect it. He grabbed Sasuke wrist making him stay in place and elbowed him in the stomach, which didn't feel all too good. Sasuke held his stomach and took a few steps back.

"Do you get it now?" Lee said making Sasuke look at him. "I am using taijutsu that means no tricks…Sasuke." Lee vanished again and re-appeared behind Sasuke. "It is just straight Martial Arts, nothing more." Sasuke growled. "Why you…" He went for a back hand but Lee avoided easily but jumping out the way.

Lee took up his stance. "I know your technique. Forget it, it will not work. Not on me. I know that you can see your opponent's jutsu. That Sharingan gives you the ability to decipher his chakra as well as reading his hand signs and movements. You can guess what he's going to do almost before he knows himself." Sasuke balled his hands into fists.

"The problem is taijutsu is a little bit different." Sasuke shrugged slightly. "Right…so what's your point?" "I do not hide or disguise my moves. I do not have to. Even if you can read them you still cannot stop them. You are too slow. Your eyes may be quick enough to stay one step ahead of me but if your body can not keep up than what good does it do you?"

Sasuke growled louder. Naruto was in a state of shock finding out about this weakness to this almost unstoppable bloodline. _'Whoa…so to beat the Sharingan you just have to be faster your enemy?' _**"You learn something every day. I never would have imagined that something so simple could overtake the Sharingan. Wish I had known that before."**

"You know what…here's what I believe. There are two different kinds of ninja. Those like you who are born with talent and do not have to work at it." Sasuke didn't feel like hearing him talk and rushed forward intent on finishing this. "And there are those like me and I can tell that your teammate, Naruto is the same. The ones that have to train every day for the rest of our lives."

Sasuke threw attack after attack but none were connecting. To Lee he was moving in complete slow motion. Hell, he was slower than when Naruto fought him in the beginning, especially if he was able to react and dodge his 'Leaf Whirlwind' like that. "Fact is your Sharingan is the worse match for my extreme taijutsu. Here's what I mean!"

'_I have to stop him!' _Sasuke grit his teeth and put his arm up to cover his face, but Lee still continued. He gave a battle cry and threw his left leg up and gave a battle cry before hitting Sasuke with an incredible hard straight kick to the chin. Lee didn't finish there. He knelt down and vanished appearing behind Sasuke's still air born form.

He recognized this move. "Dancing Leaf Shadow."

"Good eye now I believe that my points been proven. That hard work beats natural talent. Your partner Naruto, who trains constantly like me, had received better results when fighting me than you, even with the power of the Sharingan. Relying on talent alone isn't enough to get by in the world." Lee clenched his hand as the bands around his one of his arms started to loosen. Sasuke widened as his eyes and couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next. Lee had him right where he wanted him. _'What's his next move?'_

"Lee became focused again. "You're finished."

Before he could initiate his final attack a pinwheel toy with a very pointy tip whizzed in and embedded his straps to a wall. The other three looked at it surprised and wondered who could have thrown it. "This is bad." Lee said.

In the direction of the pinwheel was a large red turtle with a yellow under-shell while the top part was yellow around the rim. The red on top had yellow spirals with an orange sash around the right foreleg. A Leaf headband hung from its neck. "Alright that's enough…Lee!" It shouted in a gruff male voice. Lee stopped his attack and flipped back to the ground in front of the turtle, with Sasuke about to fall on his head.

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran to him and managed to catch him in a slide. "Are you okay Sasuke?" Sakura said concerned but he just looked at Lee with shaken eyes. _'He's really shaken up…he didn't even take the fall right.'_

Lee's eye was twitching as he felt the disappointment emanating from the turtle. "You…you were watching us the whole time?" The turtle narrowed his eyes. "Of course! That last technique is forbidden, you know that!"

Naruto's eyes were still trained on the turtle. He just couldn't make out what was happening at all or how it was speaking, or why Lee was being so submissive to it. _'Guys…he's talking to a turtle…and it's talking back.'_ **"Strange, that's a summon animal." **

Cole looked at him. 'A…what animal?' The fox didn't pay any attention to him but still answered his question. **"A summon animal. It's a special animal that's trained in both the Shinobi arts along with their own special abilities and customs. Each one lives in a hidden realm across the world and can be called forth by a 'Summoning Jutsu' technique. Their also capable of speech as well."**

"Ohhhhh"/'Ohhhhh' they both said in understanding unintelligent tones. Kyuubi sighed, it was like he was talking to TWO children instead of just one.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to…" Lee trailed off. _'Now he's apologizing to the turtle.' _Naruto's eyes widened. _'Wait a minute, could that be…his sensei?'_ Naruto thought as he put his right fist in his left palm. **"I…don't believe that the case here, kit."** Kyuubi said with a sigh. 'I don't know, the kid does make sense. I mean look at how the turtle is bossing him around. Maybe a weird student needs a weird teacher.' Cole said agreeing with Naruto, to which Kyuubi face palmed.

The turtle gave a hard glare making Lee shoot to his feet with a yell. "I-I was not planning to use a forbidden jutsu. It is just…I-I was in the middle of the fight…a-and I mean…you understand…" Lee kept sputtering trying to give a valid reason for his actions but nothings seemed to stick. Lee was also a bad liar. The turtle was not pleased if the obvious tick mark wasn't enough, to show.

"I was right, that has to be his sensei." Naruto said completely sure now, making Sasuke and Sakura look at him in confusion. He ran to them. "Hey you guys." "What Naruto?" Sakura replied. Naruto pointed to the animal. "That's a turtle that Lee's talking to, right?"

"Obviously, what'd you think it is?" She said irritated at her teammate's cluelessness. "Okay then so maybe that means that animals can be sensei too." "How would I know if they can be sensei to?" She yelled.

"You're a disgrace!" The turtle yelled making Lee cringe. The others looked at them again. "You think you'll get away with a bunch of lame excuses like that? A shinobi never reveals his techniques unless it's absolutely necessary, it's such a basic rule you should know it by now!"

Lee lowered his head. "Forgive me sir." Sasuke wiped a bruise off of his cheek and looked at Lee. He growled loudly in his head. _'How could I lose to that freak!? I couldn't touch him…yet Naruto…'_ Sasuke clenched his fist.

"Are you prepared to take the punishment for your actions?" The turtle said. "I-yes sir." Lee accepted. "Alright then please come out…Guy Sensei!" A smoke cloud erupted on top of the turtle's shell which revealed a man in the same jumpsuit as Lee, standing in a very strange sassy looking pose. Same bowl haircut, same bushy eyebrows. He was basically an adult clone of the guy! One of his arms was raised in the air with his other arm upside down, with his fingers in a circle over his eye. "Heeeeey, what's shaken? How ya' doin' everybodyyyyy? Life treating you good?"

Team 7 gained large white eyes and yelled in surprise but mostly fright. Cole was thrown back while Kyuubi look on in indifference. "He's got the biggest eyebrows yet. They're almost alive!" Naruto shouted. 'He's a clone! His dad! Whatever! They look the damn same!" Kyuubi closed his eyes. **"Almost there…just a bit more."** Cole heard this and was prepared for whatever the fox might do. _'He didn't even tell me what I did to piss him off.'_

Guy flashed Lee a cool smile with a wink. "Hi Lee." His teeth sparkled as well.

"Too…weird." Sakura couldn't take much more of this. "So that's where Lee gets it from. Same soup bowl haircut and even bushier eyebrows." Lee gained a tick mark at hearing his sensei being talked about. He whirled around and clenched his fist. "Hey, do not insult Guy Sensei! He is one of the greatest men in the entire world!"

"Well excuse me for not noticing his greatness, I was too busy watching him crawl out from underneath a turtle!" Naruto shouted. "He did not 'crawl out'!" Guy shook his hand. "Give it a rest Lee." Lee turned back to his sensei and listened. "Yes sir." Guy put his hand in front of his face with his fingers twitching. "Now for your punishment." He drew back and let loose on Lee's face. (A/N No Homo) "AGH, YOU LITTLE FOOL!"

The three looked shocked again while Naruto and Sakura screamed. Lee landed pathetically on his stomach as he twitched on the ground. Guy walked up to Lee and kneeled in front of him. Lee picked himself up on his hands and knees. "I'm sorry Lee but, it was for your own good." Guy said with his voice starting to crack. "Se-sensei." Lee said the same way. Tears started to pour from both of their eyes as they gazed at each other.

"Oh Lee."

"Ugh, sensei…I am…so sorry." Their voices were breaking even more. A sunset setting appeared behind them which had the same effect as Lee's death hearts of love. "Oh Lee…you don't have to say anymore." Lee jumped into his sensei's arms in a hug as they both started to cry together scaring everybody.

"SENSEI!"

"LEE!" The waves of water from the sunset crashed against the shore. Naruto and Sakura gave disgusted looks and noises while Sasuke's eye twitched with the hardness. _'How could I lose to someone that lame!?'_

In Naruto's mind Cole recoiled as he saw what was probably the most disturbing thing in his life, and hopefully the last. 'Those guys…those guys are total freaks! Where the hell did the sunset come from!? Magic?! There's no way that's a genjutsu!' Cole looked across the pond to see his companion's reaction but didn't see him anywhere. 'Hey…where…'

His breath was caught in his throat as he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. He didn't dare turn around. _'When the hell did he get behind me?' _He frantically thought. **"I'm giving you 10 seconds McGrath…for your sake…make them count." **The amount of hate that dripped form each word made Cole feel small. You have to truly be a monster if you can make a planet's savior feel that way…but hey, the Kyuubi is more of a threat than 'The Beast' could ever be.

'Wait, why…we can't just…' Cole tried to say but he couldn't find the words. **"8 seconds." **Cole hauled ass immediately leaving a dust cloud in his wake. He already wasted two seconds sitting in a stupor and when you have a demon chasing you, every second counted. He made sure to use his Ice Launch and Lightning Tether to their full advantages. _'WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!?'_ He was crying anime tears. Kyuubi counted down in his head the remaining amount of time before he started to calmly walk in the direction Cole took off in. **"I love it when they run. I love it oh so much."** He said with a very sadistic grin slowly forming on his face, which would probably remain there for a while.

Back outside Lee and Guy were still embracing. Even the turtle was crying. "It's okay…it's okay it's only your face." Guy sobbed. "I'm sorry sensei." Naruto pointed at them with a dumb smile. "Actually it's pretty sweet how they're both huggy and stuff."

"Huh you've got to be kidding, they're both totally crazy!" Sakura shouted with a fist. Sasuke…Sasuke just had no words. Guy stood up and put his hand on Lee's shoulder. "You're just caught in-between…you're too old to be called a boy and not yet quite a man." Lee tears came down harder if it were possible. "You are so good to me…Guy Sensei." Guy pointed to a random direction. "NOW TAKE OFF! I want you to give me a hundred laps around the practice field, show me what you got!" Lee nodded. "Yes sir, no problem!" The sunset came back. "Run into the setting sun. Run and suffer, but don't mess up your hair." Guy said flashing Lee his smile again.

Lee wiped his eyes and smiled back. "Let us go." Guy said. "Right." They started to walk away leaving the others not believing what they just saw. Naruto was the first to snap out of it. "Hey we're not finished here. You guys can't just take off like that." Sakura was next. "And what about the Chuunin Exams? There's no time to be fooling around."

"Ugh, oh right, I forgot about that." Guy said putting a hand on his head. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Lee you not only disobeyed the rule against fighting, you've disrupted the Chuunin Exams. I think that warrants a slightly more severe punishment, don't you?"

Lee saluted. "Yes sir." Guy struck a pose. "Let's say FIVE hundred laps, how does that sound?" Lee didn't flinch. "Outstanding sir." Team Seven was just gazing at the again.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"They're insane." Sakura said plainly.

Naruto smiled and pointed at them again. "Probably, but never mind them. Why's the turtle still here?" Guy took his time to observe the only sane people in the room. _'Hm this must be Kakashi's squad. I'll check 'em out.'_

"AGH, NO! HE'S LOOKING AT US!" Sakura yelled as she tried to shield herself. "Tell me, how is Kakashi Sensei?" Guy said. "Do you know him?" Sasuke questioned finally speaking after 10 minutes or so. "Do I know Kakashi?" He cupped his chin and chuckled. "Well people say…he and I are arch rivals for all eternity."

"THERE'S JUST NO WAY!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. "How dare you! If Guy Sensei says that it is true then…" Guy stopped his little self another argument. "Let it slide Lee. A ninja's actions always speak louder than words."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked at the two. He blinked and suddenly it was only Lee and the turtle standing there. "Huh?" Guy appeared behind them in an instant. "My record is 50 wins and 49 loses." Their eyes shot up at his speed. Sasuke was the only one shaking a bit. "Just so you know that's one better than his by the way." The others gasped and turned around. "What!?" Sasuke shouted in disbelief. "Huh, you're kidding! How'd he beat Kakashi!?" Naruto yelled.

Guy winked and pointed a thumb at himself. "The fact is I'm stronger than Kakashi…and faster." His teeth sparkled again. Sasuke was still shaking_. 'His speed is incredible. He's definitely faster than Kakashi. Is he even human?'_

"You see, Guy Sensei is the best there is!" Lee boasted making Sasuke put his head down as he growled lowly. Guy put his hand down a little bit. "I'm sorry for the trouble Lee caused you, but look into my eyes and accept my sincere apology. Also notice my handsome manly features."

Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to the man. _'He claims he better than Kakashi. Could that be true?'_ He clenched his fist. _'I don't think he's making this up.'_ "Lee you should accompany these fine young ninja to the classroom, right now." Guy took a kunai and threw it at the pinwheel that still had Lee's arm bandage stuck to it, making it come loose.

Naruto managed to catch a look at Lee's hand as he started to bandage it back up. _'His hands.'_ There were many bruises, calluses and scars that covered it completely. A testament to show how much Lee said that he trained. _'He wasn't kidding. He probably trains even harder than I do.'_ Naruto thought.

"Remember, give it your best Lee. Farewell." Guy saluted to his student. "Yes sir!" Guy disappeared in a puff of smoke afterwards along with the turtle. "Hey Sasuke…" Lee started. Said person turned to him. "Actually I have not been totally honest with you. I said I wanted to test my skills and that is true enough, but you are not really the one I want to test them against."

Sasuke was slightly interested. "I lied to you when we were fighting before. I told you I am the best genin here but there is another top ninja. Someone on my own team. I came here to defeat him, you were just practice. Now you are a target. I will crush you!"

Sasuke didn't like hearing that at all. He seemed to somehow be even more furious with the boy than before. Lee looked at Naruto. "The same goes for you Naruto." The blonde just sweat-dropped. _'Is it me or am I making too many rivals?' _"There you have it, consider yourselves warned." Lee jumped and summersaulted in the air onto the second floor leaving the team by themselves.

"Oh Sasuke." Sakura said concerned. Naruto put his arms behind his head. "Hm, how 'bout that. Look like the Uchiha's aren't as great as everybody thinks they are. You getting rusty or something Sasuke?" Naruto mocked in a bored tone. "NARUTO!" Sakura screamed at his insecurity.

"Just shut up!" Sasuke demanded. "Next time I'll drive him to his knees!" Naruto didn't seem to care. "Yeah right, who just got his butt kicked, hell I lost to but I still did better than you did."

"Stop it! Just what are you saying? Just cut it out Naruto!" Sakura yelled again though not as loud. Sasuke couldn't retort but growled at Naruto with his eye twitching. Naruto didn't pay any mind to him and looked down.

"You saw his hands didn't you? When he took off the tape?" Sasuke eyes widened as he did in fact remember. "I bet ol' bushy brow had been training till he drops. Day in and day out. I bet he's trained longer and harder than both of us. That's all I'm saying."

Sasuke turned trying to collect himself. He knew that what Naruto said was true. Lee trained so much that he bares all the scars that he's ever received and maybe more. Sasuke only trained till he was exhausted but he didn't train till he passed out. He clenched his fist even harder. "Fine, this things starting to get interesting. The Chuunin Exams…can't wait to see what's next."

"Right!" Naruto said as Sakura just smiled. Sasuke stepped in front of them. "Let's get started. Naruto! Sakura!"

"YEAHHH!" Naruto shouted in agreement. They were now even more pumped to get these exams underway. They walked through the door to get to their last destination and get this show going. Not too long after walking they came upon a very familiar face, blocking the entrance.

"Sensei." Sakura said making Kakashi nod. "The one and only. Glad you came Sakura. For your sake and the others." The three were confused by the statement. "Now you can all formally register for the Chuunin Exam."

"Why, what do you mean?" Sakura asked. "You see only group of three are allowed for and applied to take the exam. That's the way it's always been." Sakura slightly tilted her head. "But sensei you said that the decision to take the exam was up to the individual."

"That's right, I did." Sakura rose her eyebrow a bit. "Was that a lie?" Kakashi looked out the window. "Sort of. It _is_ an individual decision. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the other guy's pressuring you." Sakura looked at the guys in question. "At the same time I didn't want you to feel obliged to participate because of any feelings you might have for Sasuke or Naruto. I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will."

"Wait a minute. Do you mean if the others had shown up but I decided not to come with them…"

"It would have been the end of the line. I you hadn't come, I couldn't have let the others in." Kakashi finished for her. "But it's a moot point. You're all here and for the right reasons. Sakura…Naruto…and Sasuke." They smiled or at least Naruto and Sakura did. Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi gave an eye smile. "I'm proud of you. I couldn't ask for a better team." He walked to the side giving them passage into the room. "Good luck." He said. "Sensei, we won't let you down, ya' know." Sasuke and Sakura opened the doors as all three of them walked in. Though they weren't expecting something like this.

"Whoa…what's this?" Naruto asked no one in particular. "Gee, I think we're not alone." Sakura said, her voice slightly shaky. The entire room was, in Latin's terms, completely packed. The room was full of the creepiest, genin that they've ever seen. Hell some of them looked to be in their late teens. Some had piercings, some had scars while the others just looked like they were willing to kill in an instant.

"Man, I had no idea there's be so much competition." Sakura said as she gazed around the room multiple times. _'If being scary was one of the test's they've got me beat.'_ She nervously gulped.

"Sasuke, where have you been?" Sakura and Naruto turned towards the all too familiar voice. Sasuke was sadly glomped by none other than Ino Yamanaka. 2nd personal Sasuke fan girl. Sasuke didn't take a liking to her either. "Boy you have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up here. I've missed those brooding good looks of yours." She said in a slightly flurtuous tone.

Sakura lost her temper at the sight and growled at her rivals actions. "Hey you porker, back off! He's mine!" Ino didn't seem to care at the insult. "Ms. Forehead they let you in. Still got those frown lines on your billboard brow I see." Sakura balled her fists. "Leave my forehead outta this!" Sakura yelled with her fists balled. Ino stuck out her tongue and pulled down the lower lid of her eye.

"Oh, it's you guys." Said another voice that team 7 knew all too well. "I knew it was gonna be a drag, but I didn't know it was gonna be this lame." Shikamaru said with his hands in his pockets. Choji was standing behind him and was eating potato chips as usual. "Well, all 'Three Stooges' are here." Naruto mocked. "Hey you know what pipsqueak…aw forget it. You're a waste of time."

"Well, well, what do you know?" Everyone turned to see Kiba (With Akamaru on his head of course) Shino and Hinata behind him. "It looks like the whole gangs back together again." Hinata saw Naruto but didn't blush as much as usual. "Oh, hi there N-Naruto." She said in her usual shy tone; her eyes looking away. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and his eyes did the same. "Uh, yeah…right. What's up…Hinata?"

There was an awkward silence between the two of them though no one else seemed to notice. "So you guys to huh?" Shikamaru said referring to Kiba and the like. "Man everyone's here for this stupid thing." Kiba smirked. "Yup, here we all are, the nine rookies. Hahaha, this is gonna be fun." He closed his eyes. "At least those of us good enough to make the cut, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke held the same expression Kiba did. "Kiba, careful not to get overconfident."

"Just wait we're gonna blow you guys away. We've been training like crazy." Kiba said. "What do you think we've been doing? Sittin' around picking daisies?" He pointed a finger at Kiba. "You don't know what training means." Hinata was poking her index fingers together. "Don't m-mind Kiba. I-I'm sure he didn't…mean anything b-by it."

"Huh?" Naruto said disbelievingly. Choji was in his own world. _'Akamaru's looking plumper…juicer.'_ He walked to Kiba eyeing the dog who could feel Choji's gaze on him, which didn't make Akamaru feel comfortable. He started to growl at him until Shino stepped in Choji's path. Akamaru stopped growling. For one of the rare times to ever occur which everybody seemed to miss, Akamaru actually opened his eyes and kept his gaze on Choji.

("Fatass.") Akamaru barked lowly before closing his eyes.

Kiba being the only one who could understand his nin-animal immediately put his palm over his mouth and laughed loudly in it, disguising it in the form of coughs. "What do you want?" Choji said. Shino looked down making Choji follow his gaze. "What's wrong?" A little bug crawled by their feet.

"Thought maybe you hadn't seen it." Shino said. Choji didn't understand. "Didn't want you stepping on it."

"Why you saving it for lunch?" Choji said back. "Hey you guys." The others turned to see a guy who was in his teens walk to them. He wore their village headband. His attire consisted of glasses, silver hair which was tied in a ponytail in the back, purple shirt and pants, yellow sash and a white shirt underneath. He also wore black fingerless gloves. "You might want to keep it down a little. I mean no offense but you're the 'Nine Rookies' right? Fresh outta the academy. I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip."

"Well who asked you? Who are you?" Ino said not liking the guy already. "I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but really, look around you. You've made quite the impression." Sure enough every ninja in the room was glaring the rookies. Most, more so irritated than some others. Naruto could see that almost half of them we're staring at him only. _'Why do I get special treatment? It's the clothes isn't it?'_

Kabuto directed behind them. "See those guys? They're from the Rain Village, very touchy. They all are. This exam makes everyone tense and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now."

"Uh-uh." Sakura agreed feeling even more uneasy than before. "You can't help it. I mean how could you know how things work, you're just rookies." Kabuto said. "You remind of myself a while back."

"Kabuto right? This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?" Sakura asked. "No it's…my seventh." Kabuto was slightly embarrassed. "See they're held twice a year and this is my fourth year."

Sakura was amazed. "Wow, a veteran. You must really be an expert by now."

"Yeah, sort-of." Naruto smiled. "Cool you can give us all the inside tips." Shikamaru gave Kabuto a skeptical look. "Yeah, some expert. He's never passed." Kabuto rubbed the back of his head. "Well 7th times the charm. That's what they say." He gave a slightly nervous laugh. Shikamaru didn't think it was funny. "So I guess all those rumors about the exam being tough are true. Oh man I knew this was gonna be a drag."

"Hang on, don't give up yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little." Kabuto reached into his tool pack and pulled out a stack of orange cards with the kanji for 'Information' in a white circle on the back. "With my…Ninja Info Cards."

"What the heck are those?" Sakura asked. "It's hard to explain. But these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned in the past four years." He knelt down and placed the cards on the floor. "I've got more than 200 hundred of them. So you see I haven't been completely wasting my time.

"They may not look like much to the naked eye." He flipped the top card over. "In fact, they appear blank. Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff." He put a finger on the card and started to rotate it.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. "You see I'm using my chakra…to reveal their secrets. Like this for example." In a small plume of smoke a mini map of the Elemental Nations appeared over the blank slate with green holographic bars over some of the areas.

"Awesome, a map…of what?" Sakura wondered. "It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who have come to take the Chuunin Exams. What villages they come from and how many from each village. Why do you guys think that they all come here to take the exam together, at the same time?" No one had a valid answer to the question.

"It's to foster friendship between nations of course. International brotherhood and all that and it's true enough as far as it goes." Kabuto left off on a mysterious note.

"But there's another reason." Sasuke picked up making Kabuto nod. "Yeah, you see this way they can regulate the total number of shinobi in each village. Thereby maintaining the balance of power."

"Oh yeah…balance of power." Naruto said, kinda getting it. Though he still didn't know what that really meant. "Balance of power, big deal. It's all a drag." Usual Shikamaru response. Kabuto erased the map. "If the balance isn't maintained one nation could wined up with many more shinobi than its neighbors and it might be tempted to attack them. So they try to maintain the status quo. Makes sense…I suppose."

Sasuke stepped forward. "Do those cards have any info on the other candidates…individually?" Kabuto looked a little impressed. "They might…you have someone special in mind?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I might." Kabuto put the card back into his deck. "Well I can't promise my information is complete or perfect but I've got something on just about everyone. Including you guys of course. So which one is it? Tell me anything you know about them. A description, where they're from, whatever." He held up a card. "Anything at all."

"Two of them are Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee of the Leaf Village." Sasuke said. "Man that's no fun, you even know their names. That makes it easy." He quickly swiped two cards from his deck and held out two cards. "Here they are."

"Show 'em to me." Sasuke was getting a little eager himself though he still did his best to hide it. Naruto looked at the cards, then Sasuke before crossing his arms closing his eyes and nodding. _'Hey maybe I could use one of those info card things. I wonder if that jerk Mako has any dirt on him.'_

"Alright, Rock Lee." Lee's picture and information appeared on the card. "Looks like he's about a year older than you guys. Mission experience, 11 C-Ranks and 20 D-Ranks. His squad leader is Guy. In the last 12 months his taijutsu had radically improved. But his others skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a genin but for some reason…he chose not to participate in the exams. This will be his first time as a candidate, same as you guys. His teammates are TenTen and Neji Hyuuga."

Hinata's face twitched at his name. "Huh…Hyuuga?" Naruto said. _'That's the same last name as Hinata. Are those two related or something?'_

"Okay now for Gaara of the Desert." He activated the second info card. Showing Gaara's picture and information. "Mission experience, 8 C-Ranks and…get this. 1 B-Rank as a genin. There's not much information on this guy. He's a rookie from another land originally. But there is this."

He pushed his glasses up a bit. "He survived every mission without getting a scratch on him." Shikamaru for the first time showed a different expression besides boredom. Surprise. "The dudes done a B-Rank as a genin…and has never been injured?"

"What's the deal with this guy?" Naruto said. _'Is it…is it because he's…like me? His Tailed Beast? Is that the reason?'_ It seemed like a probable explanation. "I've got one more person to look into." Sasuke said.

"Please tell me it's someone from our village. It's a bit tough keeping up with these foreign ninja." Sasuke nodded. "It is." Sasuke stole a quick glance at Naruto making Naruto look at him. _'No way.'_ Naruto thought.

"What do you have on Naruto Uzumaki?"

"What!? Me?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Everyone was surprised to hear this. It seemed kinda weird to the others. Sasuke wanted information on Naruto? The previous two people before sounded like they could be tricky opponents to go against but Naruto was…well…Naruto. No one expected much from him. From what the other rookies knew of him his skills were below even genin standards. His chakra control wasn't great and he didn't even know how to perform the 'Clone Jutsu'. The others didn't know what he did to allow him the graduate but some assumed that the Hokage just gave him special treatment, since it was his third time taking the graduation test.

Kiba laughed. "Please tell me you're joking. You want dirt on this runt? He's a loser, the 'Dead Last.' I'm 100% sure that all of us are stronger than him. Hell, even Hinata could kick his ass."

"N-no need to b-be so rude Kiba." Hinata defended but was shot down. "What? It's completely true." Shikamaru sighed. "Sasuke don't you think you're wasting your time here? He's your teammate, you should already know all of his skills and abilities. Him, you and Sakura do the same missions together too. And even if you don't this is Naruto we're talking about here. How dangerous could this knucklehead actually be, for you to gather extra info on him?"

Sakura on the other hand wasn't clueless. She's on the same team with Naruto and she's seen all of the things that he's been able to do. Most of them were completely unbelievableable. He's had better luck fighting enemies that Sasuke had a tough time against and just kept getting stronger.

"Sasuke." She said but didn't do anything about it. _'That fight with Lee must have really gotten to him. Sure both him and Naruto lost but Naruto was able to fight him on even ground, if slightly. Sasuke on the other hand…'_

Kabuto smirked and pulled out another card. "Really, info on your own teammate huh? That's a new one. You really are an interesting person Sasuke." Kabuto pushed up his glasses making the light glint off of them and looked at Naruto. "I hope you don't mind this."

Naruto tilted his head slightly. "Go right ahead?" He said still unsure if he should any information about him being leaked. But then he figured that it'd be fine since those card didn't show anything too specific. And you could forget about his lightning capabilities.

Kabuto pulled out the card and used his chakra to show the information on it. Naruto picture with his current clothes and 'Amp' on his back came up, along with his current information.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Obviously one of you guys of the 'Nine Rookies.' Also obviously he's you and Sakura Haruno's teammate along with your sensei, being Kakashi. Oh, get a load of this. Mission count. 35 D-Ranks, 1 A-Rank and 1 C-Rank. That's impressive for your team." Kabuto said slyly.

Choji almost chocked on a chip when he heard the mission information while everyone else was wide eyed. Even some of the other contenders in the room were paying attention to the conversation with even more people starting to look at Naruto making him nervous.

"Wait a minute a C-Rank I get but you guys did an _A-Rank mission !?_ But genin don't get assigned those kind of missions." Shikamaru almost yelled. "That's basically suicide!" Ino did yell. "Hold up, what do you mean you guy's got an A-Rank!? How does the Hokage even allow that!?" Kiba yelled.

Sakura felt a little uneasy on how they were getting the attention that they were receiving. She needed to stop this fast. "Well…you see it was _supposed_ to be a C-Rank, but the client came from a very poor home and didn't have enough money to pay for a higher ranking one so he classed it as a C-Rank. In the end we went and completed it anyway."

She looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "But we never did an actual C-Rank mission before. Care to explain that Naruto?" Naruto felt like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He couldn't find an explanation for himself. "Maybe I could shed some light on that." Kabuto said making everyone look at him.

"It turns out that the Hokage deemed this as a special solo mission. That's why it's on his records but not on the both of yours." Kabuto chuckled at Naruto's predicament. "Now I get it. Good call Sasuke. It would seem that your friend has been holding back on the both of you."

Naruto felt so many eyes on him that he wanted to just curl up and disappear. The many people in the room weren't making him feel any better. "What special solo mission is he talking about Naruto?" Sasuke said evenly. Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Naruto, you better tell us right now…or else."

Naruto just nervously laughed and looked around, trying to avoid eye contact. "It wasn't a special solo mission…I-I mean it was a solo mission but…alright, it's like this. You guys remember how we had that massive blackout a couple days ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Kiba said. "Well the old man said that the main generator in the village stopped working. None of the engineers could get it fixed so he suggested the back up one we have. But that one hasn't worked in years. So he asked to go and…ya' know…give it a quick…jump start? He told me that he'd make it a C-Rank mission too. So that's where…that comes from."

Surprise again. Surprise. Surprise. Surprise. That's the only expression that people know how to make today. Hinata stepped up a tiny bit. "S-so you brought back…the electricity…N-Naruto?" Naruto just nodded.

"No way! You think that I'll believe that!? How can you fix what the people who wired the village couldn't? Your test scores were lower than your skills! You don't know anything about machinery!" Ino yelled. Some were speechless, others felt the same way she was.

Naruto put his hands up. "It's the truth! I swear!"

Kabuto would have let this go on but decided that he should finish the rest of the information. "Anyway if you guys are done I'd like to finish this card. It's really got me interested. Let's see…his taijutsu is slightly above average, shows no talent for genjutsu…but his ninjutsu is of the charts…literally."

He wasn't lying. The orange bar that shows how high a specific skill is was literally stretching past the perimeter. "Says here that his chakra supply is massive allowing him to perform high level techniques. Mostly in the range of jounin and thanks to recent developments has shown a slight aptitude for lightning abilities as well. And that toy on your back seems to be your primary weapon for combat. That was just added a week ago. Something about an encounter with some ninja from Cloud Village."

'_Oh, God damn it, now I hate Mako even more.'_ Naruto thought. Well so much for people not knowing about his lightning prowess. At least they don't know what he could do with it or his other jutsu either. Hell, they'll probably think the same thing that everyone else has so far. That Naruto can just perform lightning ninjutsu. Though it's only a matter of time until someone asks how he can preform it without hand-signs. And what happens when he starts throwing around ice in front of others? _'I should save those for later.'_ He thought.

Sasuke grit his teeth slightly. Seeing Naruto's progress and skills laid out in front of him got him thinking about his own. Even though Kakashi said he shouldn't doubt his skills, he just couldn't help it. He knew his taijutsu was better than Naruto's, at least he hoped it still was. But his ninjutsu was more unbelievable than he imagined. His chakra seemed to have no end to it. He obviously had much more than he did to use his jutsu so effortlessly and casually. If that's not enough the Hokage personally requested him for a special solo mission because Naruto was the only one with the skills capable of performing it. Skills that he knew he was nowhere close to having.

'_Just how strong do I have to become? I thought that once I got my Sharingan I'd be able to…'_

"Anyway I think that's enough excitement for now." Kabuto said till he looked at Naruto again. "Though I'd kinda hate to be you right now. I'm sure mostly everyone here would want a crack at you." Naruto not wanting to look like a coward just stood tall. "Yeah…well let them try it."

'_This kids interesting to.'_ Kabuto thought. He put Naruto's card away and brought out another one. It showed to be the same map card as earlier. "Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound, Cloud. From the looks of it they all sent exceptionally skilled candidates this time around. Of course the Hidden Sound Village is small. It sprang up recently so no one knows a thing about it. Those guys are a mystery."

He placed the card back into his deck. "Well you get the point. The competitions going to be intense this year." Kabuto finished. Hinata looked disgruntled. "So it would seem. It's almost enough to make you lose your confidence." Ino turned to her. "It's a fine time to start talking like that." She said.

"Do you…really think it's going to be tougher this time?" Sakura asked making Kabuto glace around the room. "Oh yeah. In the four years I've been coming…I've never seen a crop of candidates with potential like this bunch. Yup we've got our work cut out for us."

Sakura saw Naruto shaking a little bit. She figured it was form the intense competition. _'Okay, so we're just rookies and most of these guys are older and more experience than we are. No big deal…I-it's okay to be a little scared. I can handle it. B-but it'd be a whole lot easier if I didn't see Naruto falling apart right in front of me and nothing usually gets to him. Poor guy. Maybe I can try to cheer him up."_

Sakura walked to Naruto and leaned over his shoulder. "Hey don't worry Naruto, we'll be fine." She gasped when she saw his hands balled up and his face giving a very large grin. He yelled and pointed a finger to the crowd.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GONNA BEAT EVERY ONE OF YOU, YA' KNOW!" Unknown to them Kakashi was outside the door and laugh a little at the declaration.

Sakura was far from laughing. She felt embarrassed and angry at the blonde. Ino to as she ran up to Sakura. "HEY WHAT'S THAT IOIDT TRYING TO DO, GET US KILLED!?" She looked down in irritation. _'I should have known, he's not smart enough to be scared.'_

Ino still wasn't finished. "TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO KEEP HIS BIGT FAT TRAP SHUT!" Sakura responded the only way she knew how. "WHO'S BOYFRIEND!?"

"OH, I FORGOT YOU CAN'T GET ONE!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?"

Naruto breathed in and put his arms behind his head. "Yeah! I feel a lot better now!" Sasuke couldn't help but feel the same way. _'Well, he knows how to make a scene at least.'_ He thought. The other ninja didn't feel the same way. That just wanted to make them attack him more than ever.

Gaara who was in the crowd didn't really care. "That's the same kid as before isn't it?" Kankuro said. Temari gave a sneer. "He yips just like a little dog."

At Lee's team they were sitting at a desk. "What a jerk." TenTen said. "Well he sure hasn't lost any of his spunk." Neji said. "He has passion." That was Lee. Neji smirked. "I guess you didn't intimidate him as much as you thought, huh Lee."

Third was the Cloud team. Omoi picked his ear thinking he heard a ringing. "Why's he so loud. We can hear him just fine." Karui crossed her arms. "Isn't it obvious? He's venting out, basically finding another outlet to ease his nerves. Kids an idiot though. Declaring something like that's just going to make him a target."

Yugito smiled. "I think that he's a little bit funny. He'll definitely make things interesting around here." She glanced at her stationary 4th member, Mako, who was staring intently at the smiling blonde with fire in his eyes. _'Naruto…Uzumaki.'_

Last but not least…the Sound Team. "You heard what he said about the Hidden Sound Village? He called us little, a mystery." Said the nameless male teammate from before. "I heard Zaku." Dosu said slowly. "I say…we teach this guy some manners." Said the girl. "Yeah." He said with a nod. "Time to clear up some of the mystery for him. Update his information. Let him know that…if you insult the Sound Shinobi. You better be ready for the consequences."

Back with the rookies. Kiba smirked with a hand over his mouth. "Uh could you say that again a little louder? I didn't quite catch it."

"You moron. Are you trying to get everyone to hate out guts or what?" Shikamaru said sharply. Naruto laughed until he was strangled by Sakura who proceeded to call him an idiot and many other negative things. She then started yelling at him to which Naruto tried tuning her out. He succeeded but at the cost of his Radar Pulse going off showing him three fast moving signatures. Kabuto noticed them to along with some other people.

In an instant Zaku hopped off a table a jumped into the air getting everyone's attention. He threw two kunai at Kabuto but he skidded back just in time. In a flash Dosu was in his face about to deliver a punch with his right arms, though everyone could hear a noise coming from it. _'They're from the Village Hidden in the Sound.' _Kabuto thought.

Kabuto managed to dodge the punch the Dosu threw getting shock looks. Sasuke smirked. _'He's almost as quick as me._' Kabuto smirked to thinking that this was going to be a quick little 'bout. He didn't predict his glasses to break, with the sound of broken glass resonating through the whole room.

He took off his useless glasses. "Oh I see…so it was that kind of attack." Sasuke walked forward not understanding what was going ton. "Hang on, he dodge the attack. I saw him do it. How did that happen?"

"It must have come closer than it looked. Tch, look at him acting like it was nothing. Real tough guy." Shikamaru said not liking Kabuto's attitude. From nowhere Kabuto felt as if his head got hit with a sledgehammer as his vision blurred. He fell to his knees and hunch over, spitting up a bit of blood.

"Wait, did he just…" Naruto started.

"Kabuto, what's wrong? What is it?" Sakura asked. They ran to his side to check on him. "Hey Kabuto…" "Are you okay?" She finished for him. Kabuto managed to slightly nod his head. "Yeah, I'm fine." He sat up and looked at Dosu who chuckled. "Not such a tough guy after all. Maybe that's why he's on his seventh try."

"Write this on your little card punk. The genin from the Sound village are going to be chuunin when this is over. Guaranteed." Zaku said with a smile making Naruto growl. Sasuke, Neji and Lee were trying to figure out what kind of attack was used to topple Kabuto like that but were attracted to the massive smoke cloud at the front of the room, and the gruff voice that came with it.

"Alright you baby faced degenerates. Pipe down and listen up. A squad of military dressed ninja with a man in the same uniform but with a black bandana and trench coat stood in front of them. He also had two large scars on his face. "It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor and from this moment…your worst enemy."

* * *

><p>My God it's 4:30 in the morning. I've been working on the last of this for 6 hours straight. I wanted to make sure that I got my Christmas gift to you all before it was time to open y'all little Christmas gi-afs. I was gonna end it at Lee kicking Sasuke's ass but then I realized that would have been too short of a chapter for a 2 month wait. So I decided to go above a beyond for you all. If there's any spelling or grammar mistakes, like I said I'm tired. Well I'm <em>always<em> tired but I'm talking about the sleepy kind of tired right now. So I'll go over it later on and fix anything.

Besides other people are doing holiday updates. I wanted to do so as well. I hope you people are keeping up with my profile page. Interesting shit gets added again and again. We need some Infamous and Prototype stories. Real Ones. Not fights between Cole and Alex, so unoriginal. I have a suggestion at the bottom of my profile in case someone feels as if they have the balls to do it.

As it stated it's not a real suggestion, just one that came from the top of my head, but it would be cool to see. Though I wouldn't recommend it until Infamous: Second Son comes out.

'Worlds Apart' is next for an update. And **Kavell Anderson**…Nigga…look I'm tired…I don't got shit to say anymore.

Quick side note: In the Infamous fanfiction section there's a story request called 'Create Your Conduit.' where you, as the name implies, create your very own OC (Self Insert) Conduit and send it through a review or PM and the people that are managing the requests will create a big story out of them. I think they're also making their own Conduits. I submitted mine through a PM. I don't know if other people are doing it or not but I suggest you all to go and check it out and if you're not too lazy help out. If this story does get under way then my Conduit will be in the first chapter so you can see how awesome he is. You'll know who he is when you see him.

That actually gives me a cool new thing I'll do today. Tell me what would your super power be and how would you use it? What are its extents? How destructive is it on a scale of 1 to 10. Make sure to place this in the review section please.

Merry Christmas, Bitches!


End file.
